


Waiting in the Stars

by whateverhappened



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bodyswap, Don't copy to another site, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Japanese National Team, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Soulmates, Tags May Change, different POVs, dream team, shameless ode to Iwa-chan's biceps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 116,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverhappened/pseuds/whateverhappened
Summary: Tooru and Hajime had everything planned out for their future, but the stars had a different idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made a bet with a friend, she told me I should write this fic if I lost. I won, but I wrote it anyway. So, this fic is for Elisa, who believed in it since the very beginning ♥
> 
> The title is inspired by the song "Waiting in the Stars" by David Archuleta. Thank you, Spotify, for randomly playing it when I was writing this story.  
>    
> A huge thank you to my beta readers, [Hannah](https://hanyuyu.tumblr.com/) and [Maya](https://sipurdrink.tumblr.com/), you're amazing.

Life was not supposed to be this boring.

Oikawa Tooru, third year student at the local high school, had one certainty: he was supposed to live differently. He was born to do amazing things, travel to places never seen before, live through experiences nobody could ever dream of. Instead, he was stuck in a tiny town, with only one school and not even a café. It had a volleyball team, there was that at least. His only way out of the town, of his boring existence, was through a volleyball court. His one true love in life and also, he hoped, his ticket for the real world.

“One day, I'll play at the Olympics. You'll watch me on TV and I'll never set foot in this town again,” he stated solemnly, as if voicing the words aloud could magically teleport him where he wanted to go.

“Yeah, we know. You're going to be the captain of the national team and you'll live in Tokyo in a super modern flat, eat expensive sushi at least once a week and have breakfast in a different café every day.”

Tooru nodded, turning to smirk at his best friend, who was rolling his eyes at him. He’d known Makki since they were kids, so he was almost as familiar with Tooru's life plan as he himself was. Makki liked to pretend he didn't support it, or that he was sick and tired of hearing Tooru explain what he wanted to do once he'd finally graduate from high school, but Tooru knew it wasn't like that. Makki was just as bored as he was and had plans just like Tooru. When they talked about their future, it helped them see beyond the dull months that separated them from college and, finally, an interesting life.

“Are you coming tonight?”

His friend's words actively stopped Tooru's daydreaming. He laid down on the grass, focusing his stare on the cherry blossoms on the branch above him. The light breeze moved them, their soft smell reaching his nostrils. It looked like something from a postcard, peaceful and still.

“It's not like I have a choice, Makki,” he answered, keeping his voice low.

Tooru heard his friend snort, and he knew that if he'd actually bothered to look at him, he'd have seen Makki roll his eyes.

“Bullshit, and you know it. Your sister doesn't force you to do anything, she wouldn't say a word even if you spent the whole night sulking in your room.”

This time, it was Tooru who rolled his eyes.

“I don't sulk!” he protested.

“Sorry, but that's what you do. Why do you hate the festival so much, anyway? You always become a pain in the ass this time of the year. Well, more than usual.”

“Ha ha, so funny. I don't hate it, not really,” Tooru replied, but he sounded unconvinced, even to his own ears.

“Could’ve fooled me, with how you always complain about something when it comes to the festival. I really don't know how your sister puts up with you,” Makki said, and Tooru winced, remembering his sister's methods of persuasion.

“She threatens to involve me more in the organisation of the festival when I bother her too much. The flower arrangements, to be more specific.”

“That doesn't sound so bad,” Makki answered, mildly surprised, and Tooru sighed. He knew the task didn't seem menacing, it could actually be enjoyable, but obviously there was a catch.

“The company she works with is Ushijima Flowers.”

At that, Makki laughed so hard that a couple of students actually turned to glare at them. Makki quickly bowed in apology, but his laughter took a few more seconds to really diffuse. Tooru rolled his eyes again, not finding the situation amusing in any way.

“Oh my God, I love your sister. She's a genius,” Makki blurted once he finished laughing, earning a scowl from Tooru.

“An _evil_ genius.”

“Well, she's _your_ sister after all,” Makki stated, grinning, before lying down next to Tooru.

Tooru only hummed in response, distracted by a pink petal that was slowly falling towards him. He had once read that the most common cherry tree in Japan had actually been created artificially to look more beautiful. The notion kept popping up in his mind anytime he saw people gawking at the flowers.

“Do you want to eat dinner together, tonight?” he asked Makki, while capturing the petal between his fingers as soon as it was close enough.

“Yeah, why not? I'll text Mattsun as well,” his friend answered, and Tooru smirked at the words.

“Please, don't start making out under the cherry trees. I'm not sure my ancestors would like the show, I definitely don't.”

“I think your ancestors are way too busy dealing with having you as a descendant to worry about my love life. Anyway, I have to go now. Please lose the frown before tonight?” Makki said, and Tooru didn't miss the exasperation in his voice. He waved goodbye to his friend, not bothering to actually acknowledge his words.

When he heard Makki walking away, he went back to look above him. His eyes found a bunch of flowers on the branch and his attention was once again captured by the blossoms. He couldn't shake off the idea that it looked like a picture. So perfect, so fake.

***

The house was silent, a rare occurrence that Tooru had started to appreciate more and more as of late. He’d even turned off his music, now the only sound he could hear was from the tiny bells on the trees in front of his bedroom, moved by the spring breeze.

Tooru was getting ready for the festival, he only needed to do his hair since his sister had already helped him get dressed in his yukata earlier. She had come to his room with his clothing in her arms, raising an eyebrow at him in question. After all those years she didn't even need to say the words, Tooru knew she’d been silently asking if he'd go to the festival or not. As always, he’d nodded despite the fact that he'd rather do anything other than put on his yukata and smile all night long.

Makki was right, though, his sister had never forced him to do anything. It had always been Tooru's choice to go sell stupid lucky charms and tell everybody the legend his family had passed down from one generation to another. He could have said 'no' and he knew Shizuka wouldn't have objected. And yet, every year she raised her eyebrows at him in a silent question and every year he nodded in an equally silent answer. He was too good of a brother, that was the truth, and his sister was indeed an evil genius. She knew how to push his buttons without even having to speak.

Tooru took one last look at himself in the mirror and sighed, then quickly exited before he had time to change his mind and decide to spend his evening playing video games.

The night was slightly cold, and Tooru couldn't avoid shivering when he stepped into the garden. He raised his head to stare at the sky, smiling when he found the stars looking back at him. The only positive side of living in this tiny godforsaken town was that the light pollution was almost non existent, even more so where he lived. His house was in the mountains, separated from the rest of the town by a long walk. The perk of being part of the family who had looked after the temple for generations, he supposed.

“Hello there,” he said to the stars, a stupid habit he had adopted as a kid when he had first heard his family's legend. It was probably a silly thing to do, but nobody was there to judge him.

He slowly started walking towards the temple, where the annual festival for the cherry blossoms was held. He took a deep breath before plastering a smile onto his face, ready to be stopped by all the old ladies in town. It was part of the festival madness, all his grandmother's friends would pinch his cheeks, commenting on how tall he had become during the last year. Never mind that he saw most of them every week, apparently if he wasn't dressed in a yukata they weren't able to actually notice him.

“How gorgeous, captain!”

“Are you sure you didn't go too far, Oikawa? Your fangirls are going to die when they see you.”

Tooru rolled his eyes when he heard the voices, but his smile immediately became real when he saw his best friends pretending to fan themselves at his appearance. They always did that every time he wore traditional clothes. Tooru spotted them standing in front of a yakitori stall, both dressed in a yukata like him.

“Hanamaki Takahiro, do I spot a note of jealousy in your voice?” Tooru smirked, approaching his friends.

“You wish, Oikawa. I don't need a perfumed love letter to feel validated,” Makki answered, grinning at him.

“Said the man who’s never received a love letter in his life,” Tooru immediately retorted, earning a snicker from Mattsun and a smack in the head from Makki.

“I preferred you when you were sulking and daydreaming about your perfect life.”

“Objection! I wasn't daydreaming, I was simply stating the facts. Future facts. I'll remind you of this conversation when I come home with an Olympic medal around my neck.”

“Are you sure you're not jinxing yourself with all these predictions, Oikawa?” Mattsun said, but Tooru waved him off.

“Should I remind you that I have friends in the 'knowing the future' department?” Tooru said, pointing his finger towards the sky. “Stars don't lie, Mattsun. And they see everything.”

“You can't talk to the stars, you idiot,” Mattsun answered, scrunching his nose at Tooru's words.

“Sure I can, it's in my blood.”

“You're so full of shit.” Tooru chuckled at Makki's comment, then shook his head at his friends.

“Language, Makki. There are children somewhere in the gardens,” he said, smiling innocently when Makki gave him an unimpressed look.

“The only child I've seen is your nephew and, honestly, I think Takeru knows more swear words than me. You're a bad influence.”

“Aw, please, don't flatter me!” Tooru answered, grinning when Mattsun shook his head at him.

“That was not a compliment, you idiot.”

Tooru burst out laughing at that, not caring about the glares his friends were giving him and not even bothering to answer. They bought some food and started walking towards the stalls, where people were beginning to gather.

It never ceased to amaze Tooru how local people would come to see the attractions year after year, as if there was still hope to see something new and different. He’d been coming to this festival since he could remember, and he had always seen the same bracelets and keyrings sold by the same old man. He could see why tourists would choose to visit this particular festival, but why the owner of the grocery shop would buy a bracelet with a wooden star on it was beyond his comprehension. Shizuka always said that he couldn't really appreciate the spirit of the festival, how it was a fundamental part of their community, and perhaps she was right. After all, she was the one who had embraced their family's traditions, and he was the one who wanted to get away from here.

As if his sister had somehow sensed the topic of Tooru's thoughts, Shizuka suddenly appeared. She was walking towards him in a way that reminded him of their grandmother when they were kids, always having to run after them before they'd break something.

“Tooru! Here you are, I've been looking for you everywhere,” Shizuka said, and Tooru raised an eyebrow in question. It wasn't like he was actively trying to avoid her, he wouldn't have visited the stalls if he had.

“Did you forget the time again? And now you’re trying to blame me because you're behind schedule?” he asked, confused. Shizuka looked affronted for a moment, but then she shrugged.

“You're weird when you read people like that,” she stated, making Makki laugh and Mattsun nod.

“You should see him on the court, Shizuka-san. He's like 'the setter is going to toss to number 10 shortly, keep an eye on him.' And then, when the setter _actually_ tosses to number 10, he looks so smug I'm always tempted to spike a ball in his face,” Makki stated, and Tooru smirked. It sounded like an accurate report of their last match.

“But you never do, because you like having a captain with a pretty face,” Tooru replied, beaming at Makki. He glared back at him, but didn't deny it, which made Tooru smirk even more. They all loved having a cheering squad in the stands, after all, and it was mostly thanks to Tooru that people went to see their matches. Even if his friends would never admit it out loud, they knew it was true.

“You know, Tooru, someday someone _is_ going to spike you in the head when your ego inflates too much,” Shizuka commented with a smirk.

“Sounds like a challenging person, I'd like to meet them. _If_ they exist.”

Shizuka gave him a weird look then. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but then she shook her head. Tooru frowned at her, but she simply gave him a comforting smile in response.

“Never mind, Tooru, we really are behind schedule. Sorry, boys, but I must steal my little brother from you. Come by tomorrow for lunch, okay? I'm making katsudon to celebrate the end of the festival.”

His friends accepted the invitation and Tooru walked away with his sister, snickering. It was only when Shizuka glared at him that he explained himself.

“Only you would celebrate the end of a celebration.”

“Shut up, it's the most stressful time of the year. Besides, I'm mostly doing it for you. I know you don't like this festival,” she answered, giving him a pointed look.

Tooru hummed, smiling at his sister's words and mulling them over. It wasn't like he didn't like the festival _per se_ , he loved a good reason to eat street food and wear traditional clothes. He looked so good in a yukata, his friends were only half joking when they'd said he would receive tons of love letters. No, what he didn't like about the festival was the role his family, and him in particular, had in it. Unfortunately, it was the highlight of the celebration, so the only way to avoid it was to actually desert the whole thing, disappointing his sister in the process. He turned to look at Shizuka; her short hair was weirdly combed under tons of hairpins, making her look younger. Tooru mentally cursed the fact that he would do anything to not disappoint her. 

“Anyway, cheer up, Tooru! This is the last time you have to do this. Next year you'll be in Tokyo, so you'll be spared. What do you think, should we start training Takeru?”

Shizuka said it as a joke, he knew, but Tooru couldn't help imagining his nephew going on the stage, looking at the stars, and starting to narrate the story of how aliens found a way to start the Oikawa dynasty. A way cooler version of the actual legend, according to Tooru, but it would definitely kill Shizuka.

“Err, perhaps I could make a sacrifice and come back home for the festival. Just for next year,” he said, trying to fight back a grin.

Shizuka smiled and nodded, “You just pictured Takeru talking about aliens, didn't you?”

“You would die of embarrassment, sis,” Tooru answered, finally laughing. Shizuka seemed amused as well, if the grin on her face was anything to go by.

“And whose fault would it be, uncle Tooru? You're the one who told him the alternate version when he was five.”

“One time! It was _one time_ and Makki had challenged me to see if Takeru would believe it,” he retorted, raising his hands as if proclaiming his innocence.

“Takahiro-kun is a sweet boy and would never disturb Takeru's innocence like that,” Shizuka stated, and Tooru’s mouth gaped wide open in surprise.

“Takahiro-kun is so _not_ a sweet boy. He's disturbed _my_ innocence,” Tooru retorted, but the smirk on Shizuka's lips made him think that she already knew that.

They were silent for the rest of the walk, until Tooru finally spotted the stage and the people gathering in front of it. He sighed, and was about to take a step further when his sister stopped him, catching his wrist and holding it.

“Tooru,” she whispered, and Tooru held his breath at the gentleness in her tone, “I know I'm not telling you to do this, but I also know you only do it for me. I'm sorry, but this is the last time. Next year you're really going to have the time of your life in Tokyo, I know it. You won't have to worry about your silly sister anymore.”

Tooru smiled at her, he probably would have hugged her if he hadn't felt the stares of many people on his neck. So he only stared at her until Shizuka looked at him in the eyes, and smiled again.

“As if leaving this place meant me not worrying about you and Takeru, or actually saying goodbye to this town. It's still home, you know? And I'll be back whenever you need me, even if it is for this damn festival,” he answered, sincere. He didn't like it, but he knew he would help his sister as long as she needed him to.

“What if you woke up tomorrow in Tokyo, a new life ahead of you, far away from here? No temples, no cherry trees,” Shizuka answered, a smile on her face, and Tooru laughed.

“I don't know. Does this scenario include a volleyball team? Think wisely, it could make a huge difference.”

Shizuka frowned a bit, but she eventually smiled. She let go of Tooru's wrist and patted his arm, nodding.

“Of course there would be. Volleyball will always be in your life, the stars know that.”

Tooru rolled his eyes, then turned to approach the stage. He took a couple of steps, but then stopped, feeling the urgency to say something to his sister. He turned again towards her, and for a moment he thought he saw her drying a tear, but a second later she was already smiling at him.

“I’d still find a way to come home for this thing, sis. Like it or not, it's part of who I am. Not that I really believe in all this stuff, you know. But I would come to see the cherry blossoms in our garden.”

It must have been the right answer, because Shizuka let out a broken sob, but immediately waved him off with a smile. Tooru was starting to become really confused at his sister's behaviour, but he could hear the people starting to complain about the delay in the schedule. Shizuka nodded at the stage, urging him to go, and this time Tooru actually started walking again.

“Oi, Tooru. You really are going to find someone who'll spike a ball in your head, someday. But that's okay, that just means they play volleyball and care about not letting you lose yourself to your ego,” Shizuka said, just before he was out of reach.

Tooru didn't bother answering, simply raising a hand at her to acknowledge her words. Shizuka had always been a romantic, believing in soulmates and true love written by the stars, faithful to their family story. And yet, despite all of this, she was the one who suffered the most for love. When Takeru's father took off before he was even born, Shizuka was devastated, and yet here she was talking about his love life. Tooru didn't know if he admired her or wished she would harden her heart, for her own good.

It wasn’t the right time to think about it, though, he realised as he quickly approached the crowd. Everyone was looking at him now, knowing what was coming, and Tooru did his best to smile at all of them.

The stage was simple, built of wood in front of the entrance of the gardens. This year, the construction was similar to a gazebo and decorated with white fairy lights. It was stunningly beautiful, Tooru admitted as he set his foot on the stage and looked up. The gazebo had no roof, so he found himself staring at the stars, framed by a square of wood and fairy lights.

He closed his eyes for a moment, before turning to stare at the crowd. He couldn't see Makki and Mattsun anywhere, and his smile turned real for a moment, thinking about how his friends never stayed for this part of the show—or, at least, they never showed themselves—knowing it was Tooru's least favourite.

He could see other students from his school, bulky boys who often picked on him for his involvement in the festival when he was younger. He remembered them saying he proclaimed stories good for little girls, he remembered screaming at them to mind their own business, and he remembered crying in his bedroom later. They had stopped once he had become really good at volleyball, probably because his serves could actually hurt someone and he might have targeted one of them during gym class at school. It was an accident, _of course_. Still, he could feel their stares even now, years after those events, and he hated himself for being bothered by it.

He could see Takeru with his friends and, for a moment, Tooru thought that this could actually be his last time. He could pass on the baton to his nephew, go to Tokyo, and live his exciting new life. If he had been selfish like people seemed to think, perhaps he would have done so. Unfortunately, he loved his sister too much to risk trusting Takeru with the matter. He was still too young, Tooru didn't want to burden him too soon. This wouldn't be his last year, but it didn't matter, because everything else would be different in a year. He looked at the stars, thought about Tokyo one last time, and started talking.

“There was a time, years and years ago, when these woods were only inhabited by all sorts of magical creatures. Our town hadn't been founded yet, and it was rare that human beings ended up passing by. And yet, there was a small house where we are standing right now. Nobody knew who had built it nor why, as it seemed pointless to have a single house in the middle of nowhere.

There was only a girl living there, her name was Hanami. She didn't remember her life before she had moved here, all she could remember were these mountains. She was an only child, and when her parents passed away, she was left alone on these mountains.

Hanami could have left her house, but she was afraid. She didn't even know how far the closest village was, and as much as she wanted to go on an adventure, in the end she was simply too scared to leave the familiar walls of her house. And so, every night Hanami looked at the stars and talked to them as if they were her friends. She told them of her days and about how she felt alone. Every night she bid them goodbye, asking for some courage to finally leave her house. She felt guilty for wanting to leave her home, but the solitude weighed on her chest more and more every night. Hanami simply wished for a sign to know what was right to do.

Five years passed, and Hanami kept talking to the stars. What she didn't know was that the stars were listening to her. Every night, when the sun went down and darkness embraced the woods around Hanami's house, a star in the sky started listening to Hanami's stories. It had happened almost by chance. A lot of humans talked to the sky expecting some kind of help, but stars are millennial creatures who have quite literally heard everything, and therefore were rarely interested by humans' mundane events. But Hoshiko was different. Hoshiko was a relatively young star, not yet completely bored by humans, and was always looking for someone to help. She listened to Hanami for a year, before deciding to do something. Hoshiko wondered how she could assist Hanami, until an idea struck her, and she decided to execute it immediately. One night, she waited until Hanami went to sleep, and then sprinkled her roof with stardust. Hanami didn't know it, but her life had just been completely changed.

The next morning, Hanami woke up more relaxed than ever. She got up and then went to look outside the window. She froze, because what she saw weren't trees and mountains, but houses. She saw people walking in streets, heard noises from a nearby market, children laughing and mothers scolding them for their mischief. Hanami couldn't breathe, and when she turned around, she finally realised she wasn't in her bedroom anymore. Somehow, during the night, she had ended up in someone else's house.

'Hiroyuki! Wake up, it's late!' Hanami heard a woman call, and she panicked.

What if she was in this Hiroyuki's bedroom? She couldn't be there, she didn't even know him. She quickly looked around until she saw a door, and she ran towards it. Hanami barely managed to close it behind her back when she heard the main door of the room being opened, as the woman came inside. Hanami heard her complaining about Hiroyuki not being there, and was only able to breathe again when she heard the woman walking away.

She went back into the room, sat on the floor, and it was then that Hanami noticed something even weirder than being in someone else's house without remembering how she had ended up there. Hanami was sure she didn't have a beauty mark on her hand the night before, nor had she hurt her arm enough to justify the red scratch that she was now seeing. She quickly stood up and started examining herself, wishing she could have a mirror to just look at herself as she quickly realised that the impossible had happened.

Somehow, that night, Hanami had become a boy who lived in a village. A boy who was probably called Hiroyuki.

Hanami had always been an intelligent girl, ready to adapt to new situations every day, as it was necessary where she lived. She timidly got out of the bedroom, found the woman who had called Hiroyuki earlier and discovered that her suspects were true: Hanami was, in fact, Hiroyuki. Somehow she accepted this new reality, and went through the day trying not to mess anything up, which wasn't easy considering Hiroyuki conducted a life completely different from hers. When night finally came, Hanami was exhausted. Before going to sleep, she found some ink and a piece of paper, and wrote down a simple question: _who are you?_

Hanami didn't know why she did that, for all she knew it had all been a dream and she would wake up in the safety of her own house. Hanami took a look at the stars in the sky, feeling somehow closer to them. She thanked them for the dream, which had given her the opportunity to face a life so different from hers, and went to bed with a smile on her face.

When Hanami woke up the next morning, she was happy to see that she was back in her house. She quickly went outside, but stopped in front of her flowers. Someone had been there. The garden wasn't as she had left it, some vegetables had been pulled up, and she definitely hadn't done that. She blinked, before noticing some black stains on her arms. Looking closer, she saw it was ink: _where am I?_

Hanami immediately realised that the adventure in the village hadn't been a dream at all, and while she had lived there in Hiroyuki's body, Hiroyuki had been here, in her house, in her body. Hanami ran into the house and found some old pieces of paper, left by her father. She had never used them, as she’d never had anything to write down or anybody to write to, until now. She spent some time deciding what to write, how could she explain what had happened when she didn't even know herself? But she tried to. She started answering Hiroyuki's question: he had been somewhere in the mountains, but she couldn't be more precise, as she didn't even know herself.

The next day, she woke up in Hiroyuki's room again. This time, although still scared, Hanami was more prepared. She immediately went to see if Hiroyuki had answered her question just like she had done, and was happy to see that the boy had. She found out more about Hiroyuki, and it turned out very useful as they kept exchanging bodies day after day, month after month. They continued leaving notes to each other and eventually became friends, even though they’d never had the chance to talk in person.

That was something that bothered Hoshiko, the star, to no end. She had set the whole plan in motion, had given Hanami a friend, but now she could see that Hanami could have so much more. For starters, she could be less frustrated by the fact that she had never seen Hiroyuki in person. And so one night Hoshiko made the impossible again, she made Hanami and Hiroyuki meet.

It was only a dream, but it was real at the same time. They managed to speak to each other, and Hanami wished she could spend more time in Hiroyuki's company. Hiroyuki agreed, but how could they do that when Hanami didn't even know where she lived? Hiroyuki could be determined to find her, but the land was large and it could have taken years. And so Hoshiko helped them even more.

After their dream, Hanami and Hiroyuki never exchanged bodies again. It bothered them at first, but somehow, day after day, they forgot about the experience. It wasn't like they didn't care about it, no, it was simply part of Hoshiko's plan. She focused more on making them meet, and therefore the experience of exchanging bodies must be left behind.

Hiroyuki started feeling an urge to explore the land around his village. He started travelling with his brother, a merchant, and month after month he visited different villages and towns. At night, he dreamt about a path he should take, names of different villages kept popping up in his mind, until he finally decided to embark on a huge adventure. With the help of his brother, Hiroyuki studied a route that covered all the villages he had dreamt about, and after a month, he left his house.

Hiroyuki couldn't have known it, but Hoshiko had made him dream the way towards Hanami's house.

It took him quite a long time, but eventually Hiroyuki discovered a simple house in the middle of the woods. When he knocked at the door, Hiroyuki found himself staring at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She seemed surprised to see him, but less than one could have expected. He was a stranger, after all. Or was he? He had a weird feeling looking at the girl, almost as if he knew her.

“Have we met before?” she asked, and Hiroyuki suddenly started remembering things he thought he had forgotten. He remembered a dream, a beautiful girl, ink on his skin.

“Ha--Hanami?”

“Hiroyuki?!”

They both talked at the same time, remembering everything they had shared. They started talking, and soon hours had passed, the sky turned dark, and Hiroyuki spent the night at Hanami's house. He insisted on sleeping outside, under the stars, and Hanami spent some time with him just looking at the sky. For the last time in her life, Hanami talked to the stars, thanking them for Hiroyuki.

As in every respectable legend, Hanami and Hiroyuki fell in love. This is the story about how my family, the Oikawa family, started.

When Hanami and Hiroyuki had their first son, Hiroyuki's family came to visit them. Hiroyuki's brother fell in love with the place just like Hiroyuki had, and soon after the visit he decided to move here along with some people from the village. And this is how our town was born, thanks to a lonely girl who talked to the sky, and a star that decided to help her out.

Hanami and Hiroyuki lived together happily for many years, sharing the joy of having a big family. Hoshiko kept watching over them, even if Hanami didn't speak to the sky anymore, simply because the love Hanami and Hiroyuki shared was something special. When eventually both of her beloved human friends passed away, Hoshiko decided to give them one last gift. She transformed both of them in cherry trees, the same cherry trees that we are celebrating tonight.

Our town has one of the most beautiful cherry tree gardens in the nation, and according to the legend, each one of these trees was once a lonely soul whose life was changed by stardust. Hoshiko is still up there in the sky, and it is said that once in a while she decides to give a descendant of Hanami and Hiroyuki a gift. The same gift she gave to a lonely girl who lived alone in the mountains and talked to the stars every night. So, keep looking at the stars, make a wish, and maybe Hoshiko will listen to you.

Have a lovely evening, and don't forget to stop by the trees before going home. Hanami and Hiroyuki will surely appreciate the visit.”

Tooru quickly left the stage, feeling the strong need to drink something. He could see lots of young girls giving him dreamy stares, probably wondering if they could be touched by stardust like the legend's protagonist. He remembered when he was a little boy, and his grandmother was the one who narrated the legend at the festival. She used to tell him that being an Oikawa would eventually bring him those kind of stares, because his name inevitably evoked a magic aura in their town. She had been right, of course, his grandmother was almost always right. But he didn't like it. He loved being at the centre of the attention, but he loved it when it was because of his good looks or his skills in volleyball, not because of some centenarian legend. He wanted to tell those girls to stop waiting for the help of a star, to give him a love letter if they wanted something from him. He wasn't going to be part of a star's scheme, of that he was sure.

Tooru walked away from the most crowded area of the garden. He saw Shizuka talking with a man he didn't know, and he pointed in the direction of their house, making her understand he was going home. Shizuka nodded and gave him a small smile, and Tooru had the weird feeling she was keeping a secret. He and Shizuka had always talked about everything, neither of them had ever judged the other and they’d always had each other's back. And yet, now Tooru distinctly felt like she wasn't telling him something. He would ask her in the morning, he decided as he walked towards home.

The silence became thicker the more he neared his house, which according to the legend was a modernisation of the one Hanami and Hiroyuki had built together for their family. He wondered if one of their children had ever wanted to escape from their village, and if so, what they had said about the matter.

Tooru sighed when he reached the entrance of the house, then looked up at the sky. The stars were shining as usual, and he smiled, as he always did in front of that beautiful picture. Legend or not, Tooru had always felt a connection with the stars, so much that he had even stuck some on the ceiling of his room when he was a kid. They were still there, lighting up in the dark, showing him the constellation of his zodiacal sign.

“Oi, Hoshiko, what should I do?”

Tooru laughed at his words immediately after uttering them, telling himself he was a fool. As if there really was a star which would listen to his problems and even go as far as helping him to sort his thoughts out. He went to bed looking at the sky, falling asleep listening to the sound of tiny bells chiming in the wind.

***

The alarm was beeping incessantly, an annoying sound perforating Tooru's ears. As much as he hid his head under the pillow, it just wouldn't stop.

“Please, stop. Shizuka, for fuck's sake, turn off that thing!” Tooru mumbled, his voice so sleepy that it even sound different from usual.

The alarm didn't stop, and Tooru wondered if his sister was pranking him. Maybe she wanted him to get up and help her in the kitchen, and that was the quickest way to trick him into doing it. As the beeping sound kept becoming louder and louder, Tooru finally sat up and took a deep breath. He still couldn't open his eyes, he was too tired to do so.

“Shizuka, I'm going to break your fucking phone,” he mumbled, and the alarm got angrier and louder in response.

It took another couple of seconds for Tooru to realise that the alarm was coming from somewhere inside his own room, and that was probably the reason nobody was shutting it off. He rolled his eyes, or at least he tried to do so, it was quite difficult since they still were half closed. He touched his bedside table until he found the phone, cursing his nephew for changing his alarm tone. Of course he would do that, Takeru was funny like that. Tooru liked to wake up slowly, with a soft tone that eased him into a new day, not with something so annoying as the alarm that was currently beeping. When he finally found the phone on the bedside table, Tooru turned it off, and his eyes quickly began to close again. But his brain had been woken up, slowly but surely starting to work, until a simple yet unsettling thought appeared clear in his mind.

“Since when did I have a bedside table?”

Tooru's eyes opened in an instant, his hand was grabbing the phone even before his mind could decide to do so. He tapped on the screen, which lit up and showed a starry sky. It was not Tooru's lock screen, he was sure of that. If this was Takeru making fun of him, he had to admit, his nephew was good. He turned on the bed— _“oh shit, I don't have a bed, where's my futon”_ _—_ and noticed how the room he was in was completely different from his own. He looked at the window and, instead of trees, he could only see buildings. He looked up at the ceiling, which was completely blank, no sticky stars in sight. Tooru gulped, raising his trembling hand until his phone was right in front of his face. He opened the front camera and stared at his scared reflection.

Reality kicked in just as a feminine voice yelled from downstairs.

“Hajime! Come have breakfast or you're going to be late!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my beta readers, [Hannah](https://hanyuyu.tumblr.com/) and [Maya](https://sipurdrink.tumblr.com/) ♥

A warm ray of sunshine hit Hajime in the face, making him slowly abandon his sleep. He stretched, smiling with his eyes still closed, grateful that he woke up to a bird chirping outside his window instead of his neutral alarm. He hated to keep it, but unfortunately the annoying sound of that ringtone was the only thing capable of waking him up, unless he wanted his mother to knock loudly on his door every single morning.

Speaking of his mum, it was weird that she hadn't come to yell at him yet. Hajime was supposed to get up early that morning, since he had to meet with his friends. Perhaps it was cancelled? But how would his mother know? Surely, they would have called him, wouldn't they? Hajime frowned, his eyes still closed. Something didn't add up, and it was starting to make him uncomfortable, even if he still couldn't put his finger on it. He rolled on his bed, slowly opening his eyes to look for his phone, hoping to find some answers there. Maybe it had died off during the night and someone had called his mother to let her know.

Hajime froze when, after opening his eyes, he realised he was lying on the floor. Did he fall off the bed during the night? That was strange, because he was still under the covers. He blinked, wishing his sleepy mind would clear up and help him understand what was going on. He patted the floor until he found his phone, but when he tried to unlock it, he saw that it required a passcode. Since when did he have a passcode? He liked to have his phone ready to use. It was probably Kuroo's fault, he had put it in to see how long it would take for Hajime to figure out the answer.

Hajime sat up, his phone in his hands. He kept looking at the lockscreen, which had also been changed by his friend.

“At least he went for something I like,” he mumbled, looking at the close-up of a volleyball. He coughed, trying to clear his voice, which had sounded weird. Hajime hoped he wasn't catching a cold, now that the tournament was about to start.

He tried to put in his birthday as a passcode, but the phone signalled it was wrong. He frowned, trying to think like Kuroo, but that was something way beyond his capacities when he had just woken up. He shook his head, trying to erase the last traces of sleep from his mind, and was about to try a different code when the door was thrown open.

“Wake up! Wake up, uncle! It's almost lunch time and mum says if you won't help her cook she'll hide all your milk bread.”

Hajime blinked at the child who was currently standing just outside of the room. He was about to speak when the kid closed the door as abruptly as he had opened it, and Hajime was left gaping at the wall.

_Uncle? What the fuck?_

Hajime's heart started pounding in his chest, urging him to do something. He gulped and, for the first time, he actually focused on his surroundings. He was on the floor not because he had fallen off the bed, but because there was no bed at all: he had slept on a futon. He could hear the birds chirping not because he had been lucky waking up like that, but because there were trees outside his window, which he was quite sure weren't there the night before. Hajime was now starting to panic, and he quickly jumped up, looking around a room that _definitely_ wasn't his own.

There were tons of pictures on the wall, most of them showing the same three people, along with the child who had just barged into the room. A high school uniform was hung close to where he was standing, and Hajime immediately noticed that it was different from the one he put on every day to go to school. The volleyballs in the corner of the room were familiar, at least. It wasn't a big reassurance, but the tiny details helped him not lose his mind in the odd situation.

Hajime gulped, thinking about what he’d done the previous night that could justify having such a weird dream. It was so lifelike, Hajime could swear it was real, but that’d be completely impossible. He looked out of the window and sighed. He could only see mountains, which was so different from what he was used to; _of course_ it was a dream. He lived in a residential area, and his home was surrounded by houses that looked almost identical to his own. There wasn’t even a tree, let alone mountains and chirping birds. There was only a billboard outside his window, currently advertising a movie about aliens that Hajime would probably hate to watch. He must give it to his mind, it had done a pretty good job.

Hajime was about to go back to sleep, hoping to wake up in the real world, when the door was suddenly opened another time. He turned, expecting to see the child again, but he found a young woman instead. She was staring at him with her eyebrows raised, a hand still on the door as if she was in a hurry and couldn't afford losing a single moment.

“Since I've told you I'm doing this for you, you could at least come help me before your friends get here,” she said, and Hajime could only stare at her with his mouth open in surprise. He had no idea who she was, but apparently she knew him.

“I-- Uhm--” he mumbled, unable to utter a single word. What a strange dream, he reasoned. He must have looked lost, because the woman completely changed her expression. Her features softened, and she gave him a soft smile.

“Oh, I see. Tough morning, eh?” she said, her voice calmer than before, almost reassuring.

Hajime snorted, she had no idea. He nodded at the woman, who smiled again and motioned him to follow her. For a moment Hajime didn't know what to do. The original sense of peace he'd had thanks to the birds and the beautiful panorama had disappeared, replaced by discomfort. His mind was screaming at him to leave. His body, though, was completely at ease, almost as if Hajime unconsciously felt like he belonged there. He tended to agree with his mind, and his intention was to go back to sleep to hopefully wake up in his own room. The woman, though, seemed to think differently, because she urged him again.

“Come on, I don't have all day. Listen to your sister for once,” the woman was still smiling, but she seemed more skittish now. Hajime couldn't focus on how she was feeling, though, not after hearing her words.

“My-- My sister?” he blurted out, grateful that at least he didn't sound as panicked as he felt.

“Yes, your beloved sister Shizuka. Where did you leave your head this morning, Tooru?” the woman answered, giving him a worried stare.

Hajime blinked at the words. That was it, he officially had no idea what was going on. His mind was a dark place, apparently, which conjured new houses and new families. Perhaps he’d hurt his head? Did Bokuto hit him when practicing his serve? Maybe he had a bad concussion and this was all his imagination. If that was the case, he’d wake up eventually and give hell to his friend for putting him in that absurd situation. Hajime sighed, then took a step towards the woman, Shizuka.

“Uhm, sorry. Good morning,” he muttered, and she nodded, moving from the door so that he could walk into the hallway.

And then she slapped him in the head.

“Ouch!” Hajime exclaimed, immediately bringing his hand up to massage the hurt part, “What was that for?”

“To show you that you're not dreaming, rise and shine,” she murmured in response, smiling at him, before quickly walking away.

Hajime was left alone in the hallway, his head still hurting. What did she mean by that? Of course, if that had been a dream, he would have woken up after being hit. Did it work the same way with a concussion, though? He didn't think so. But why would someone from his imagination suddenly hit him to show him he wasn't dreaming? It made no sense. Hajime sighed, perhaps he was simply going insane. He had spent too much time with Kuroo and Bokuto and it had finally happened, he had lost his mind.

“Tooru! Issei-kun is here, get your butt in the kitchen _now!_ ” he heard the woman shout.

Hajime shook his head, the only thing he could do for now was to play the game and see what would happen.

“I'm coming!” he yelled in answer, quickly running down the stairs.

Hajime noticed that the house was completely different from his own, which didn't surprise him considering the whole situation. It was way bigger than the tiny house where he lived with his parents, but it was cosy. He followed the voices until he found the kitchen, where Shizuka was cooking.

“Finally! Get something to drink, come on. Takeru has eaten way too much junk food while waiting for you. I sent him outside to play with your friends or he would've eaten the table as well,” she said, motioning to a pile of empty chip packages on the table.

Hajime looked outside the window and saw the child, Takeru, throwing a volleyball in the air. Two boys around his own age were with him, and Hajime recognised them as two of the people in the pictures in his bedroom. Or, the bedroom where he had woken up, he wasn't entirely sure that he could define it as his own. He smiled, seeing how the kid was eager to spike, even if his form was still quite bad. One of the boys was trying to show him something, but Takeru was blatantly ignoring him, preferring his own style.

“I don’t think he will follow your path,” Shizuka said, startling Hajime. He turned towards her with an eyebrow raised in a silent question, and Shizuka nodded towards the window.

“Takeru?” he asked, and Shizuka hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, he's set on becoming a spiker. Doesn't matter how much you try to show him how setter is the best role on the court,” she explained, her eyes bright when she talked about her son.

“Oh. Well, as long as he enjoys the game,” Hajime answered, wondering why, in this scenario, he wouldn't be happy that Takeru wanted to play in his own role.

Hajime looked down at his hands then, and started once again. He hadn't really focused on his body until this moment, but now that he was paying attention, he noticed his hands were different. His fingers were thinner, even the calluses were diverse from what he was so used to. His hands started trembling when Hajime realised that the hallucination he was having was way deeper than what he had originally thought. He raised his head and turned to look at Shizuka, who was already staring at him. Hajime could read doubts in her expression, she was probably wondering why her brother was shaking in front of her.

He had to get out. Hajime had never had a panic attack, he had no idea how it would manifest, but the anxiety was starting to chew on his stomach and he was pretty sure he was going to burst soon. He had to be alone for at least five minutes to try and wrap his mind around what was happening.

“I'm going to the bathroom.”

Hajime basically ran out of the room, before realising he had no idea where the bathroom was. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, his heart pounding in his chest, but he couldn't hear any voices or footsteps following him. That was good, at least nobody was going to find him lost in a corridor.

He looked around, noticing the big window that faced the garden. It was beautiful, he could see different cherry trees with tons of blossoms, and Takeru was still playing there. Hajime shook his head, mentally cursing himself for focusing on the beauty of the garden instead of the matter at hand. He walked into the living room and sighed in relief when he saw a door, he could only hope that was the one he was looking for. When Hajime realised it was indeed the bathroom, he immediately closed himself in it, even going as far as locking the door. He checked twice, remembering how Takeru and Shizuka had burst into the bedroom without bothering too much.

“Okay, calm down. This is a dream. You'll wake up soon. Don't freak out.”

Talking to himself out loud didn't help Hajime as much as he had hoped, considering he couldn't recognise his own voice. He had thought it was different earlier, but he had blamed a cold or something along those lines, until he’d seen his hands. He looked at them again, noticing that unfortunately his fingers were still thinner than they were supposed to be. He raised his head until he spotted what he was looking for and dreaded at the same time. The mirror was calling to him, but Hajime wasn't sure he wanted to meet it.

“Let's do this,” Hajime murmured to himself, before taking a deep breath.

He closed his eyes as he reached the sink and grabbed it with both hands, grateful to feel the cold porcelain under his hands. It somehow kept him grounded, even if his heart was pounding so fast he could feel blood pumping in his ears. Hajime had never been a coward, but now he was too scared to open his eyes.

“Like a band aid, Iwaizumi, come on.”

Hajime opened his eyes and almost screamed. The face looking back at him from the mirror wasn't his own. He saw it blanch, at least that was something he could relate to. He felt so sick he had to sit down on the toilet and put his head in his hands to calm himself down.

“Oh shit. This is one hell of a nightmare. Hajime, please, wake up.”

Hajime closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally. He couldn't hear any noise outside of the room, so maybe the whole scenario was fading out. Perhaps he had finally managed to switch dreams and the anxiety he was still feeling was only a residue from the previous one.

It took him several minutes to calm down, until his heart finally beat normally again. Hajime still didn't have the courage to open his eyes and see if he was still in a stranger's bathroom, or if the gods had listened to his silent prayers and sent him home. He was beginning to believe that the latter was the case until he heard a knock on the door, and a voice he couldn't recognise started talking to him.

“Oi, captain! Get out of there, or we'll eat everything. Not that I'd mind, but you're too annoying when we steal your food.”

So, Hajime still hadn't woken up.

  
  


***

  
  


The birds were chirping on the tree outside his bedroom when Tooru woke up. It took him a moment to realise it, but when he did, he immediately opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. The fake stars were faintly shining on his ceiling, their light almost completely overpowered by the rising sun.

Tooru sighed in relief, opening his arms and smiling happily when he touched the floor, meaning he had slept on his futon as usual. The pictures on the wall showed him with Mattsun and Makki, and the name on the 'best setter award' was his own. The volleyballs in the corner of the room were in a different position, but that could have been Takeru's fault, he often sneaked into his room to steal them.

“Thank God, it was just a dream,” he thought, getting up.

There was no way he would be able to go back to sleep, so he quickly changed into his training clothes and got ready for a run. He had to put on his glasses since he couldn't find his lenses anywhere, but he would deal with that later. He took another look at the room, making sure everything was in place, then closed the door behind his back and silently walked towards the kitchen.

“Hey,” his sister said, making him jump in surprise.

“What?!” he exclaimed, turning until he saw her standing next to the window with a cup of coffee in her hand. “You scared the shit out of me, Shizuka. Why the hell are you here in the dark? Do you want to give your lovely brother a heart attack?”

Tooru switched on the light and immediately glared at Shizuka, who was giving him a strange look. He had the feeling she was studying him, but he shrugged it away, she was probably surprised to see him up this early.

“I've got a lot to do today,” Shizuka said. “I wasn't expecting to see you here before breakfast time. Going for a run?”

Tooru nodded, while he examined the fruit bowl in search for something to bring with him. He settled on an apple, which he threw in the air and caught a couple of times, before addressing his sister.

“Oi, Shizuka, could you tell Takeru to stop sneaking into my room?”

“Uhm, he didn't?” Shizuka answered, and Tooru shook his head. Of course she wouldn't notice, his poor sister still hadn't realised her son wasn't a peaceful little boy anymore.

“Uhm, he did? My volleyballs were moved, he's not even smart about it. He could just ask for one. Anyway, see you later!”

Tooru walked away before Shizuka could answer, not wanting to give her the opportunity to ask him to do something. It wasn't like he didn't want to help Shizuka, it was just that he had already done his fair share of work for the festival, and he desperately needed some time alone to think.

The morning was chilly, and Tooru shivered when the cold breeze hit his arms. He started running towards the town, inhaling the fresh air and enjoying the feeling of his muscles working. He had always loved running, it helped him sort his thoughts out, and he felt he needed to after the weird dream he'd had the previous night. It had scared him for a moment, but of course it was just a dream, probably influenced by the festival.

Without noticing, he ended up in front of Makki's house. His friend's bedroom faced the road, so he could see that the light was on. Tooru sent Makki a text, and since his friend was addicted to his phone and basically lived with it in hand, a second later he saw him opening his window.

“What are you doing already up and about?” Makki asked, sounding doubtful. He was staring at Tooru as if he was making sure he was alright. Tooru rolled his eyes. Why was everyone around him so convinced that he couldn't wake up early?

“Perfect time to annoy you, isn't it? Were you texting sweet words to your boyfriend?”

It was Makki's turn to roll his eyes, and Tooru smirked. It took his friends years to understand they were tiptoeing around each other, but the previous summer they had finally found the courage to confess their feelings. Or, to be more precise, Tooru had locked them into his bedroom and forced them to talk about what was going on between them. He was just so tired of seeing them sulk, crying over the other when they could spend their time making each other happy. Neither of them had thanked him, ungrateful people.

“Nice to see you're your usual annoying self today,” Makki said, and Tooru frowned at his friend's words.

“What does that mean?” he asked, already feeling nervousness pooling in his stomach.

“Oh, you know, yesterday you were all weird. Not wanting to practice your tosses was not like you. And pretending to not know your phone's passcode just so we would tell you when it's your birthday? Dude, it's still months away, you don't have to remind us. At least not before June, then you can start with the hints,” Makki explained, looking annoyed at the memory.

Tooru started at the words, he didn't remember any of that. He focused back on his phone, unlocking it without any doubts about his passcode. He quickly checked his messages, noticing there were no texts from the previous day. He frowned even more, until he noticed the date and almost choked on air.

“Shit. I have to go. See you later,” he mumbled, then he started running without even listening to what Makki was telling him.

He had missed a day.

According to his phone's calendar, the festival had been hosted two days earlier. That meant that Tooru had no memories from the day before, and he had no idea how to explain it. Unpleasant thoughts started occupying his mind as he raced home, his lungs burning from the fatigue. He probably covered the route in record time, and risked falling several times, but Tooru didn't care.

Luckily, his house was empty when he arrived. He vaguely remembered Takeru had a game that morning, probably why Shizuka had been up really early. At the moment, Tooru was only grateful nobody was there to witness his state. He was starting to feel cold sweat on his temples, and he knew it wasn't because of the sprint. He ran up the stairs until he reached his room, and only then did he manage to stop and take a deep breath.

“Please, please, please. Let it be a prank. It has to be a prank,” he mumbled when he opened the door wide and walked towards his desk.

Tooru quickly reached the calendar he had hung on the wall, where he kept track of all his commitments. For the first time in his life, he completely ignored everything volleyball related and looked for the date of the festival. It had been a Friday night, and Tooru had circled the date in pink. According to his memory, that had happened the previous night, so it should have been Saturday. When Tooru looked at the Saturday square, he found a black question mark, and his heart sank. He didn't remember writing it.

“Okay, calm down. It doesn't mean anything.”

With his hands trembling, Tooru started moving the papers on his desk until he dug up his laptop. He quickly turned it on, hoping there wasn't some stupid system update waiting to be installed. Luckily for him, it was only a matter of seconds before he could see his screen. The northern lights were looking back at him, but Tooru ignored the beautiful picture, his eyes immediately searching for the date.

_Sunday, April 7th_

Tooru collapsed on his chair. He could feel his hands trembling, but couldn't do much more than stare at the papers on his desk. He had no memories of an entire day, how could that be possible? Of course, there could be an explanation, but Tooru refused to believe it. It wasn't even thinkable.

He was about to research the symptoms of amnesia on his laptop, when he noticed an open notebook on his desk. He took it and saw there was something written on it, but he couldn't recognise the handwriting.

_Who are you?_

Tooru closed his eyes, but it wasn't enough, so he hit his forehead against the desk. When it still wasn't enough, he hit it again, and again, until he was somewhat ready to admit that the impossible had happened. He _did_ have memories about the day before, only he had thought it was a dream. He could remember the day before as a day in someone else's life.

The legend was true, it was all true. The stars were watching over his family, and they were probably bored at the moment, otherwise he didn't know how to explain the fact that he had exchanged bodies with a completely random person. He hadn't asked for anything to the stars, and he doubted Iwaizumi Hajime from Tokyo had, either. Tooru smiled bitterly when he realised that, at least, he remembered the name of the boy he had swapped bodies with.

“Shit, Hoshiko-san, couldn't you just make a Sudoku like any bored person in this world?” he muttered, resting his head on the desk as if it could help him.

Tooru could only hope it had been something exceptional, a one time thing. Perhaps the stars had realised there was no point. After all Tooru knew how to get away from the town, unlike his ancestor, Hanami. He was actually about to do so, he would move in a few months, he didn't need the extra help.

He sighed, grabbing a pen and started to write under Iwaizumi's note.

If he was certain about something, it was that luck hadn't been on his side in this matter.

  
  


***

  
  


Hajime walked towards the baseline of the court slowly, trying to shake off the nervousness he felt. He kept bouncing the ball on the floor, as if doing so could help him get loose. He took a look at the scoring board, which signalled that his team was at their first match point. It had been a tough game, fought tooth and nail, point after point. They had won the first set with a slim two point margin, and the opposing team had started the second set with even more aggression. They had briefly taken the lead, but Hajime's team had been quick to catch up. Neither team had been able to leave the opponent behind, and when one team scored a point, the other immediately took it back. It had been exhausting, but somehow Hajime and his teammates had managed to arrive at set point first.

It was Hajime's responsibility to close the game here and now. He knew the best case scenario was to score with a service ace, but he also knew he was so nervous his serve could end up against the net. It was probably better to keep it safe, just send the ball on the other side of the court and trust Bokuto to slam it down. It was their best rotation, strong in both defence and attack positions. They could do this, they could win with this rally and end the match. He just had to send the ball over the net. Hajime sighed, bringing the ball up in front of his forehead like he always did at tough times.

And his phone rang.

He frowned, confused. He had left his phone in his bag, turned off, he was sure of it. And yet, it was definitely his ringtone. He could hear the melody getting louder and louder, but when he looked around, nobody seemed to notice. Hajime looked at his teammates, but he could only see their jersey numbers on their backs, slowly fading away.

Hajime stirred in his sleep, slowly waking up with a grunt. He blindly searched for his phone on his night stand, and heard several things fall on the ground before he was able to grab it. It was still ringing and Hajime had to admit whoever was calling was pretty persistent.

“What?” he grunted at the phone, not bothering to check who was calling. He hoped it wasn't an important call. He briefly feared it was something related to his university application, but then again, why would they call on a Saturday morning?

“Oh, hey there, Sleeping Beauty!”

Hajime was tempted to end the call as soon as he heard Kuroo's voice. Of course, who else would call this early? His most annoying friend.

“What do you want?” he muttered, already exasperated, even if Kuroo still hadn't spoken.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine,” Kuroo answered with a laugh that was way too noisy for Hajime's taste. “I was wondering how my favourite setter was feeling today.”

“The fuck do I know. Kenma is your neighbour, not mine,” Hajime mumbled in response, yawning. He sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes to wake up a bit more. He didn't hope to go back to sleep, not if Kuroo had decided to drag him out of bed.

“Oh, I see Mr. Grumpy has returned. I knew it was too good to be true. R.I.P., Funny Iwaizumi Hajime, you'll be forever missed.”

Hajime frowned. Kuroo had always been kind of weird, but that morning he was outdoing himself. True, he was still basically sleeping, but it wasn't enough to justify Kuroo's attitude.

“I'm way too tired to try to understand. What are you talking about?” he asked, fighting back another yawn.

“Just remembering how you were strangely relaxed yesterday, so determined to improve your setting skills. Bokuto was overjoyed, you know he loves to spike with different setters. Even if he always goes back to Akaashi in the end,” Kuroo explained, but his words weren't enlightening in the slightest. Hajime frowned, trying to make sense of what his friend had just said.

“Wait, did I toss for Bokuto?” he asked eventually, confused.

“Duh? Are you okay, Iwaizumi?”

Hajime shook his head at Kuroo's words. He felt like the gears in his brain had gotten rusty and couldn't work properly. He didn't remember anything about what Kuroo had just said. Sure, they’d practiced the day before, but he didn't recall anything different from the usual stuff. He had focused on his serves, it was necessary after having sent the most important ball of the last match right into the net. He had worked on his receives, and Daichi hadn't spared him, spiking with all his strength. But tosses? No, those had been entirely handled by Akaashi and Kenma.

“Oi, Iwaizumi? Are you still there?” Kuroo asked after a moment, and Hajime started when he realised his friend was still on the phone.

“Sorry, I'll have to call you back.”

Hajime hung up without waiting for a reply, and blinked at the screen of his phone. He tried to remember what had happened the day before, but nothing stuck out as out of the ordinary. He had gone to school, then club practice, and he had ended his day with a strong headache. It was probably because of the pain that he'd had the weirdest dream ever, but he didn't think his headache had been bad enough to cause him amnesia. And surely he would remember tossing for Bokuto, so there must have been some sort of explanation.

He looked at the phone again, checking his texts in case he had missed something, and he found a single message.

_Saturday, April 6th, 10.17 pm_

_Suga: hey Iwaizumi, good job today! I didn't know you were so good as a setter, did you practice in secret?_

Hajime frowned. So, did he actually play as a setter? It could be that Suga was part of some prank orchestrated by Kuroo. He doubted it, though, mostly because Kuroo had sounded concerned when Hajime hadn't answered him. He had seemed sincere. Hajime read the text another time, only then focusing on the date. He gasped, then turned his head so quickly towards his night stand that his neck protested. He looked for his clock, but he realised it was one of the objects he had knocked off when trying to grab his phone earlier. Hajime had to search for the clock under his bed, and when he found it, he looked at it as if it held the answer to all his questions. His heart sank when he saw the date on it: _Sunday, April 7th._

“Did I forget an entire day?” he muttered to himself.

Hajime was confused. Perhaps his headache had indeed been quite severe, if it had caused him amnesia, but why did he feel fine now? He got up and started looking around, trying to remember anything from the day before. He looked in his school bag, but didn't find anything. His desk was in order, his journal at its place on top of the books he was studying for college tests. He grabbed it, hoping that, even with amnesia, he had remembered to write something about the team's practice of the day. He looked at the last entries, and froze.

  
  


_**Friday, April 5th** _

  * _SERVES!! tons of serves! Must improve > no more balls in the net_
  * _receives: Daichi is bad, he killed me. Revenge asap_
  * _work out: biceps, abs_



_**Saturday, April 6th** _

_What is this boring log?? You gotta spice up, Iwa-chan!! Volleyball is fun!!_

_So, greetings from your dreamy friend, Oikawa~ lol, see what I did there? Dreamy because I'm gorgeous, but also because this is a dream!!_

_ANYWAY. I changed up your training a bit. Mainly because I couldn't practice without tossing at least a couple of times, it would be too much of a waste. Oh, right, you don't know. I'm a setter, and a great one too~_

_So here's what I did today:_

  * _SERVES!! as you like to write it... It was weird doing a jump serve with your body, you're heavier than me, it took me a while to adjust. But be happy, no balls in the net!!_
  * _TOSSES! Because, as I said, I couldn't resist. I played a bit with your teammate with the strange hair, Bokuto. HEY HEY HEY! We had fuuuuun~_
  * _work out: NAAAAH. I didn't do anything for 2 valid reasons: a) it's boring; b) have you seen your biceps??? trust me, you're more than ok_



_that's it!!_

_I'd say talk to you soon, but I don't think I'll ever be able to do this weird dream again. So, thanks for the ride, imaginary-dreamy-whatever friend!_

_Oikawa Tooru_

  
  


Hajime read the words several times, but there was no way they could be fake. Kuroo was good at jokes and pranks, and Suga could have participated, but they weren't good enough to plant a dream in his mind. His life wasn't the plot of _Inception_. Not that swapping bodies with a stranger was more normal than that.

It was useless to beat around the bush, but that was what had happened. He had thought he'd had a surreal dream the night before, but the entry on his journal showed it had all been true. It couldn't be a coincidence that it had been signed by someone whose name was the same of the boy in his dream. The only possible explanation was that, while he had spent a day in Oikawa's body, Oikawa had done the same in Hajime's.

Hajime closed his eyes, resting his back against the chair. What worried him the most wasn't the swapping bodies thing, or at least not completely. What concerned Hajime was not knowing why it had happened, but mostly not knowing if it would happen again, or when. Was it a one time thing? Will they both go back to their everyday lives and forget about it? Should Hajime look for this Oikawa on social networks and try to contact him? Hajime winced at the idea, not wanting to contact the other boy for some reason. He didn't know what to tell him, anyway, it wasn't like he could simply write him 'hey there, remember me? You spent a day in my body.' No, contacting Oikawa was out of the question.

After several minutes, Hajime realised there was only one thing he could do. He grabbed a pen and started writing in his journal.

  
  


XXX

  
  


_Pages from Iwaizumi's notebook_

_Hi again, Iwa-chan._

_This is a useless entry, since this is a dream and all that, but it keeps bugging my mind so I decided to write it anyway._

_It's about your serves. You should try using less force when hitting the ball, but focusing more on control. You don't need to sacrifice it forever, only until you get better at aiming. You're already strong enough, you just need to polish your accuracy._

_Hope this helps in your alternative reality. Bye!!_

✫

_Hello, Oikawa._

_My name, as you've probably found out by now, is Iwaizumi Hajime. NOT IWA-CHAN. STOP calling me that. What are we, five?_

_Do you know what's happening to us?? It's creepy. I hope it never happens again, especially because you obviously have no idea how to manage this situation. Shouldn't you at least try to live my life NORMALLY? Why have you tossed for my team?? Now Bokuto will expect ME to toss and I'm a spiker, in case you haven't noticed._

_Anyway, I've left you a list with some of the things you should do and some you shouldn't. Read it._

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my volleyball national team qualified for the Olympics and life is good. That's a good summary for my week, I hope yours was just as good.   
> Now that the first couple of chapters are done, I can finally say something without going into spoiler territory. This fic was inspired by the beautiful movie "Your Name." buuut it's not a Your Name AU. The plot is different, but you'll find some details in common.   
> As always, thank you to my beta readers, [Hannah](https://hanyuyu.tumblr.com/) and [Maya](https://sipurdrink.tumblr.com/) ♥

Waking up to an alarm that wasn't his own wasn't exactly a surprise, but it still upset Hajime for a moment. Fake stars looked down at him from the ceiling, their light still quite visible as the sun hadn't risen completely yet. Hajime studied them for a moment, wondering why they had been put up there in such a strange pattern, not covering the whole ceiling as he would have done. It didn't seem random, though, so Oikawa must have put some thought into it.

_Oikawa Tooru_.

Hajime sighed as he sat up on the futon. Apparently his suspicions had been right, and he had swapped bodies with Oikawa again. The fact didn't unsettle him like it had a couple of days earlier, when it had happened for the first time. Now Hajime was a bit more prepared, he knew what was going on, even if every single alarm bell in his brain was still very loud.

Hajime was grateful he and Oikawa were at least the same age and both played volleyball, having some things in common would help him settle into this weird situation. He had asked Oikawa if he knew more about the phenomenon than him, but his hopes weren't high. Why would he know more? Swapping bodies wasn't an everyday occurrence, after all.

Hajime stood up, snorting when he saw it was raining outside. Terrific, now he would have to navigate an unknown town and not even the weather was on his side. He looked around the room, taking in all the details he’d ignored the first time he’d been there, which hadn't seemed important. It wasn't very different from his own, except for the stars stuck on the ceiling.

Oikawa apparently loved taking pictures, considering how many he had on the walls. Hajime had noticed that most of them were with the same two people, whom he could now recognise as Oikawa's best friends. They played volleyball with him, Hajime had assumed when they had invited him to practice with them. He looked at the balls in the corner of the room, a small smile appearing on his lips as he remembered closing himself in Oikawa's room and tossing them a bit to release some of his stress. Hajime's stomach twisted at the memory that Oikawa was a setter; it would probably cause some problems as he wasn't at all qualified to cover that role in a team. He was a spiker, always had been, but he'd have to improve his tosses if they kept swapping bodies. It would be weird if Oikawa suddenly started to skip practice every other day, it would certainly bring troubles for him.

The thought made him realise he knew almost nothing of Oikawa's life, and yet he was supposed to carry it on. He remembered writing some instructions to Oikawa on his journal, some directions that could help the other adjusting to Hajime's habits, and he hoped Oikawa had done the same. He quickly reached the desk, which was way messier than his own, and briefly wondered how Oikawa could ever keep track of his homework when his books were all over the place. He browsed through a few notebooks, until his eyes found the one he had written on a couple of days earlier. Oikawa had left a post-it on it, a name hastily scribbled on it.

_Iwa-chan. READ THIS._

Hajime's first reaction was to roll his eyes at the nickname. He didn't even know Oikawa, had only been in his life for one day, and he had already understood the guy was annoying. Terribly so. His friends had made it clear with their constant jokes. Somehow that side of Oikawa helped Hajime realise the whole situation was real, because if it had been the result of his imagination, he certainly wouldn't have chosen to swap bodies with someone like him. He shook his head, realising his thoughts didn't make sense, even as they comforted him somehow. Then, he opened the notebook, hoping to find something useful.

_Iwa-chan,_

_if you're reading this, it means I haven't gone completely insane and we are really living each other's lives._

_Please, don't screw up. PRACTICE YOUR TOSSES. It's not long before we're playing against Shiratorizawa and like hell I'll let Ushiwaka win. Swapping bodies with someone is not an excuse to lose that match._

Hajime couldn't stop his laughter. He read the beginning of the note another time just to be sure of its content, and when he verified that he had been right, the knot in his stomach loosened. He smiled at the words, perhaps he didn't have to worry too much about his and Oikawa's situation. Oikawa certainly wasn't, especially if his priority was to scold him about his practice habits. He could understand the feeling, though, the spring tournament was quickly approaching and even his team in Tokyo was training harder and harder to be ready for it. He also knew Shiratorizawa really well. It was a strong school, and Ushijima Wakatoshi was considered one of the top three aces in the entire country. Hajime's team had played against them the previous year at Nationals, and they had quite literally been crushed. They were already planning their revenge against Shiratorizawa. Oikawa's team obviously had lost to them as well, otherwise Hajime would have probably faced him at Nationals instead of Ushijima. After all, only one team from every region had access to the finals.

It meant that Hajime was somewhere in Miyagi, he thought, suddenly remembering where Shiratorizawa Academy was. Somehow he hadn't even realised he had no idea where he was, except the obvious notion that he wasn't in Tokyo anymore. Getting to know his location helped Hajime relax even more, even smile at the notion. He still didn't know the name of the town, but he was definitely close to Sendai. He had been born in Sendai, and he still remembered how sad he had been to leave it. It was strange thinking that, if he hadn't moved, then maybe he could have known Oikawa in person. Maybe even played against him sometime. It made the whole situation somehow less insane, as the fact that he was originally from the same area as Oikawa could justify swapping bodies with him.

“Get a grip, Iwaizumi. You're not getting away from this by trying to see some logic in it,” he murmured to himself, as he continued reading Oikawa's note.

It seemed volleyball was his main concern, as he had heavily underlined how Hajime was supposed to perfect the accuracy of his serves. Hajime had the impression Oikawa was a perfectionist; no wonder he was the captain of his team. Oikawa had also written a quick summary of his closest relationships, friends and family, and it included his teammates. As he had guessed, Makki and Mattsun played with him.

Hajime had to admit Oikawa had been wise in writing him about the people in his life. The only thing he had told Oikawa about his friends was to not give too much confidence to Kuroo and to remember to help Suga after school. He realised now he could have elaborated more, but he was sure Oikawa would be fine, he had already bonded with his teammates after all.

“Tooru! You're going to be late! Remember you have to take Takeru to school today,” Hajime started when he heard Shizuka's voice.

“I can go on my own!” Takeru shouted in response. His voice sounded close, his bedroom was probably near Oikawa's.

“No, you can't. Hurry up, both of you lazy boys!” Shizuka stated, her tone making clear that she wouldn't accept any objection. Hajime's eyes immediately found the clock on the wall, and he gulped when he saw the time.

“Shit!” he whispered, as he hurried to get ready.

He had lost time looking around Oikawa's room, but it was still Monday morning and he had to go to school. Hajime hoped he could somehow get away with asking where the school was without earning strange looks from Shizuka or Takeru. To be completely honest, he already knew they would think he was crazy. His hope was to somehow track down Makki or Mattsun and walk with them.

Oikawa really should have bothered less with instructions about volleyball practice and more about real life priorities.

***

  
  


Tooru arrived at school with ten minutes to spare. It astonished him, considering he had to run to be on time almost every day at home, and yet he was early on his first day of high school in Tokyo. Iwaizumi's directions to get there were so precise that they could have been written by a guide, so Tooru had had no problem, even if he'd had to get on a train to arrive to school. He had actually enjoyed the ride, feeling giddy walking through the crowded streets, even when a man had to push him to close the train doors. He couldn't stop looking at the variety of people around him, from students to managers, tourists and children. He had immediately noticed the restaurants and cafés, traditional and foreign one after the other, and Tooru couldn't wait to stop at one of them later.

This was the life that he’d always dreamed of. He had wanted to move to Tokyo for so long, wanting to leave behind a small town in favour of the biggest city in the country. Tokyo smelled of opportunities and independence, and sometimes of stinky people, okay, but that was not the point. People smelled in every part of the world, after all.

“Oi, Iwaizumi!” someone exclaimed, suddenly patting his shoulder. “What are you thinking about?”

Tooru turned and found one of Iwaizumi's friends staring at him. Kuroo, if he remembered correctly. His spiky air was all over the place, but Tooru had to admit it suited him somehow.

“That people smell,” he answered sincerely. Kuroo blinked at him for a second, then grinned.

“Oh, Iwaizumi, I love when you're so brutally honest. Now, listen, we need to talk about your serve.”

Tooru raised his eyebrows as Kuroo put an arm around his shoulders and started walking, actively forcing him to follow. He didn't know if Kuroo was in his own class, but he let himself be guided anyway. At least they were going to the same floor, considering Kuroo was a third year student like him.

“What about my serve?” he asked, dubious. He had to remember the critics weren't addressed to himself, but to Iwaizumi. His own jump serve was considered among the best in Miyagi, but he had no idea how Iwaizumi played. Tooru supposed he couldn't be that bad if he was a first string player.

“It's bad news,” Kuroo stated, and Tooru automatically glared at him until the other waved in an apologetic way. “No, no! It's bad news in a good way!”

“That doesn't make any sense,” Tooru answered, frowning.

“I mean, your serve is scary. You put so much force into it, it can really hurt. It's bad news in that way, you know? For the other team,” Kuroo explained, but Tooru wasn't convinced by his words.

“But?” Tooru commented, sensing Kuroo was trying to hint at something.

“ _But_... The other day, when you decided to serve one hundred times?” Tooru started, knowing Kuroo was talking about something _he_ had done, not Iwaizumi.

“It was barely fifty,” Tooru mumbled, the memory still clear in his mind. Kuroo ignored his clarification and kept on talking.

“Those serves were weirdly accurate. You've never been so precise, where did that come from? No, don't answer, I don't really care. I just need you to keep doing that, we absolutely need a strong serve for the tournament. I won't let Shiratorizawa beat us again, we'll send them back to Miyagi with their tails between their legs.”

Tooru had to suppress a laugh at that, and he ended up coughing to conceal it. Kuroo gave him a dubious look, but Tooru smirked at him in response.

“Don't worry, Shiratorizawa won't even get to Nationals this year. And if they will, we'll crush them. I'd say I'll personally erase the smile from Ushiwaka's lips, but the guy barely has facial expressions.”

Kuroo stopped in the middle of the corridor, making Tooru almost stumble, and started laughing so hard he had to hold his own stomach. There were students passing by, but nobody paid them any attention, which made Tooru think that wasn't unusual. He smiled, appreciating Kuroo's genuine reaction, and he decided he liked him. Iwaizumi had told him not to give Kuroo too much confidence, but he also thought he needed to work on his biceps, so his judgement wasn't really good.

“That's good, that's _really_ good,” Kuroo said once he managed to stop laughing. “Keep that spirit, Iwaizumi. This is our year. First step, Shiratorizawa. Then, Europe!”

Tooru laughed nervously at that, not understanding what Kuroo was hinting at. It was probably something he and Iwaizumi had often talked about, considering the mischievous smirk Kuroo was giving him. He wondered if they had a life plan just like he had, and he was suddenly curious to know more. For now, though, he was glad to hear that he and Iwaizumi shared a goal: defeat Shiratorizawa once and for all. Of course, Iwaizumi and Kuroo would never face Ushijima, since Oikawa and his team would win in the regional match. And then, Tooru and Iwaizumi would probably face each other. Tooru really hoped that they'd stop swapping bodies by then, otherwise he didn't know how they could do. He definitely didn't like the idea of playing against his own team, even less against someone with his own face. It would be way too surreal for his taste.

He followed Kuroo in silence until they reached a classroom that Tooru recognised as his own, and was glad to see Kuroo getting in as well. There were only two desks still free, so he let Kuroo sit down first, leaving him the one next to the window. He could see the school garden, a cherry tree right next to where he was sitting. Tooru smiled bitterly at the irony. He noticed the blossoms were all gone, unlike the trees at home. Of course, in Tokyo the trees blossomed earlier, he remembered. He was always so busy with the festival at the temple that time of the year, he never followed the news and the blossoms forecast.

The idea of the cherry trees at home made Tooru think about Iwaizumi. He wondered how he was dealing with living in a place so different from Tokyo, if he had found out yet that Shiratorizawa was in his way even there. It was almost funny how out of all the people he could have swapped bodies with, Tooru had ended up doing so with someone who could really understand how serious he was about defeating Ushijima. Or perhaps it wasn't random at all, perhaps Hoshiko wanted Shiratorizawa to be defeated so much that she had decided to play with their lives to do so. He and Iwaizumi could help each other, he thought, bringing out the best from each other's body.

Shiratorizawa wasn't going to play against Kuroo and Iwaizumi's school, but in the remote chance they did, he would make sure Iwaizumi could stop them.

  
  


***

  
  


“Do you want to steal my spot on the roster, Oikawa?”

The ball flew over Hajime's head, untouched, as he turned to look towards the person who had just spoken. Hanamaki was leaning against the net pole, his arms crossed, and was looking at him expectantly. He had a bored expression, but Hajime didn't know him enough to know what it meant.

“His spikes are strong, Hanamaki-senpai. You should be careful or he really will!” Yahaba, the second year setter Hajime was training with, joked.

“Never in his wildest dreams, Yahaba. His nephew's spikes are tougher to receive than his,” Hanamaki grinned, and Hajime felt insulted for a moment, before remembering that technically he wasn't the one who was being mocked.

“Perhaps I'm just keeping you on your toes, Makki,” he answered, grinning. “After all, it's my job as captain to draw out the best of each player, isn't it? So what’s so wrong about a bit of rivalry?”

Makki glared at him for a second, but it quickly melted into a smirk. He nodded, standing away from the pole and approaching him. Hajime noticed he wasn't wearing his jersey anymore, and when he looked around, he saw the gym was deserted except for the three of them. He mentally cursed when he realised he had lost track of time, and he had almost only practised his receives. He had tried to improve his serve, but had started to feel a slight pain in his knee after a while, and so he decided to stop. In the end, Hajime had gone back to his one true love: spikes. It was strange at first, going through the motions with a body that wasn't his own, but the feeling had soon been replaced by an enthusiasm Hajime hadn't felt in a lot of time. Oikawa was taller than him, he jumped higher, so everything seemed new to Hajime. It was a bit like when he'd first started to spike, when he had first been able to see the other side of the court from the top of the net.

“Are you sure it's only that?” Makki asked, interrupting his thoughts. Hajime turned towards him and saw that Hanamaki was handing him a towel, which he immediately took to dry off his sweat. He saw Yahaba walking away silently, and he wondered if Hanamaki was about to give him a pep talk. He looked serious enough to do so, Hajime realised. What if he had somehow discovered he wasn't really Oikawa?

“What do you mean?” he asked, dreadful. He hid his face in the towel when Makki gave him a look that made him think he was supposed to know the answer to that question. Makki took his time to speak again, almost as if he was looking for the right words to say, which suggested Hajime's suspicion had been right.

“I don't know, you tell me. I heard Kageyama is already in the first string. Apparently he's getting better and better by the day, he's also scoring with spikes now.”

Makki was now looking at Hajime with both of his eyebrows raised, and Hajime didn't need to know the whole story to understand what Makki was hinting at. He wasn't even being subtle. So, it appeared Hajime's favourite stress relief was something that made Oikawa's best friend worry about him. He'd have to remember to spike less if that was the result.

“And... I'm bothered by it,” he tried not to sound questioning, even if he had no idea what they were talking about. He could only assume this Kageyama was Oikawa's rival on the court, but he was flying completely blind in that conversation.

“I knew it!” Makki exclaimed, and Hajime glared at him. That was definitely not the way someone should console their best friend. “Sorry, yeah, don't give me that look. It's just... you've been really weird, lately. I knew there was something going on, but I thought maybe it was just because of the festival? But then after it you've been even weirder. When I saw you spike, I thought it was time to talk to you.”

“Uhm... yes, it's just...” Hajime's mind was completely blank, how was he supposed to explain something he didn't even know himself? He wasn't a communicative person to begin with.

“I know you're stressed about the game against Shiratorizawa, but overworking yourself again isn't going to help.”

Hajime had avoided Makki's eyes until then, afraid the other would read on his face that something was off, but he had to turn when he heard those words. Hanamaki had said them low, almost whispering, and Hajime had been able to feel the concern. Now it was Makki who was looking away, his hands deep in his pockets. It was obvious to Hajime that Makki and Oikawa didn't usually talk this way. Makki must have been really worried about Oikawa to do so, and Hajime wondered what had happened before to cause it.

“I know,” he mumbled in response, his voice low as Makki's had been. “It'll be alright when Ushiwaka walks back to Shiratorizawa, that pompous aura of superiority gone.”

“Ah! Perhaps you could spike on his face, wouldn't it be funny? Do you think he'd still tell you you should have gone to Shiratorizawa then?” Makki answered, his tone lighter now.

“And babysit Tendou? No, thanks, I have enough on my plate with you and Mattsun.”

Makki laughed at that, and Hajime immediately understood their serious talk had ended. They kept joking about Ushijima and Shiratorizawa until they both exited the school, taking different roads. Hajime had learnt Mattsun lived that way, so Makki was probably going to visit him. He wondered if they were going to talk about Oikawa. After all, Hajime had basically confirmed that Oikawa was worried about Kageyama, even if he had no idea if that was the case.

Hajime sighed as he slowly walked towards Oikawa's house. His knee was starting to hurt more, he would have to remember to put on some ice. He wondered if it was because of it that Makki had worried Oikawa would overwork himself, and if anything had happened in the past. He had already understood that Oikawa put all of his efforts into volleyball, but perhaps it was even deeper than what Hajime had deduced from the notes he had found on Oikawa's desk. He wondered once again how he could keep everything up when he knew so little about Oikawa.

“I'm home,” he automatically said when he opened the door of Oikawa's house. He had arrived there almost without noticing, lost in his thoughts. He was taking off his shoes when Takeru appeared, running.

“Uncle Tooru! Quick! There's the national team on the news!”

Hajime followed Takeru into the living room, where he found Shizuka watching the TV. She waved at him, and he nodded in response, his focus already captured by the television. As Takeru had said, it was a segment about the national volleyball team, and the journalist was currently interviewing the captain. Hajime sat down on the couch as he took in every single word they were saying. The current captain of the national team was a wing spiker just like him, and Hajime had no issue admitting he was his role model. He was considered to be one of the most complete players around, his spikes were always on point and his receives solid as well. Hajime wanted to be just like him, playing around the world in winter and proudly wearing the Japanese jersey during the summer. He couldn't wait to see the team in just a few months, he and Kuroo had already bought tickets for a couple of matches.

“He's awesome,” Shizuka said at some point, and Hajime could only agree. “Where is he playing now?”

“Poland,” he answered without having to think. “He transferred from Germany.”

“You're well informed, considering you don't even want to acknowledge foreign championships for your future. Or have you changed your mind? You don't focus only on being the best player in Japan anymore?” Shizuka said, sounding sincerely curious.

“Well, he's the captain of the national team. I like to be informed, that's all,” he answered vaguely, cursing himself for letting his personal opinion show that much. He had no idea what Oikawa's opinion on him was, nor his feelings towards other championships.

“Besides, foreign teams would never take uncle Tooru!” Takeru exclaimed, giving him a smirk that was definitely too mischievous for his age. Hajime was about to throw a pillow at him, but Shizuka was faster to scold him and send him to his room. She gave Hajime a small smile.

“Don't listen to him. You know he's such a brat sometimes. Oh, and Tooru, remember that when you become a famous player you'll have to give me tickets for the Olympics! I can't wait to brag about my little brother!”

Hajime laughed and nodded, walking towards his room. Shizuka's words were way too familiar. It was something his mother often told him, especially when Hajime came back late from practice or didn't listen to her because he was too absorbed in a game on TV. Perhaps he and Oikawa weren't that different, he thought, while he opened the door to Oikawa's room. It seemed their ambitions were the same, even if they were looking at them from two very different perspectives. Hajime wanted to play in Europe, for which he studied English with much more enthusiasm than other subjects. Oikawa, instead, apparently wanted to become big in their country. There was a common point in the middle of their visions, Hajime realised: the national team, and the Olympics. He felt closer to Oikawa thinking that perhaps, one day, they would be able to play together for Japan.

“But first, we both have to defeat Shiratorizawa.”

Hajime smirked at the thought, still not over the fact that he and Oikawa had the same rival on the court. It helped him connect with the other boy, even if he had never talked to him. He supposed it was a good start to build a connection with the person that was currently walking around in his body, a friendship perhaps. It was because of that idea that he grabbed a notebook as soon as he reached his desk, the same where Oikawa had written his instructions. He opened it and read his note once again, deciding to leave a more complete answer this time.

_Oikawa,_

_Today Makki went all serious, it was a bit awkward. It seemed like he didn't want to have that conversation. He was worried about you, though. He said not to overwork yourself. I agree, btw, your knee hurts. Don't stress too much or it will be worse._

_Oh, who's Kageyama? Makki suggested you were bothered by him scoring with his spikes and I kinda confirmed it? Sorry? I was spiking and Hanamaki started talking and I had NO IDEA what was he was saying._

_So, I heard you want to be the best player in Japan. So modest, Oikawa, how do you know I'm not going to steal that title away from you?_

_One last thing: PLEASE DON'T SCREW UP MY ENGLISH TEST. I looked at your notes and, jeez, you're shit at it. PLEASE STUDY, it's important. I promise I'll somehow learn to toss if you don't fuck up my English grades._

Hajime wondered if he should explain to Oikawa why English was so important to him, but he thought they weren't at that point yet. Perhaps, if Oikawa decided to open up and tell him why the infamous Kageyama bothered him that much, he would. It wasn't a secret, not really, but he had found difficult to share his plan in the past. He had often been told that it was way too ambitious, and even more times that it was stupid, and so Hajime had silently decided to not share it anymore. Only his closest friends knew by now, those who supported him – or had even crazier dreams. Hajime felt that Oikawa wouldn't judge him, though, nor would he laugh at the idea. He read his note once again, suddenly deciding to add something.

_PS – Should I update you on my life plan, in case you have to carry it?? Or do you think this thing that's happening between us will end soon?_

Hajime didn't really think Oikawa would know more, but it was worth another shot. He only hoped their situation was temporary, but nevertheless, he had to find a way to improve his tosses as soon as possible.

  
  


***

  
  


Tooru let himself fall on a bench with a sigh, exhausted. He had spent the last two hours teaching volleyball to a bunch of ungrateful kids, who thought they could be able to perform better than their coaches even if they had probably picked up the ball for the first time only a month before. He was used to the youngster attitude thanks to Takeru and his friends, but the kids he had coached today were the absolute worst.

“If I had been that disrespectful towards the coach at their age, he would have probably killed me,” Tooru lamented.

He still remembered when he and Makki had attempted a quick set back when they were ten years old, and they had been scolded to no end by the high school student who had been looking after them that afternoon. Tooru didn't recall his name, but the memories of him yelling at them to not run before they could walk were still vivid. He had been right, Makki had completely missed the ball and ended up against the net. Tooru still remembered the other kids’ laughter. He and Makki had sworn never to talk about it.

“Our coach loved you, Iwaizumi. You were his protégé.”

Tooru started when he heard the name, and bit his lip. He had once again forgotten he was in Iwaizumi's body. Despite being in a different environment, their lives were pretty similar, so it was easy to slip. He looked at Iwaizumi's friend, Sugawara, who was smirking at him from the middle of the court. He was picking up the balls the kids had left there—rude and ungrateful little monsters—and Tooru was quick to stand up to go help.

“They should still wash their mouths with soap,” he answered, nodding at his own words. Suga, as he liked to be called, snorted.

“Like you're one to talk.”

“Hey, I respect my elders!” Tooru immediately answered, but he quickly stopped in his tracks when he realised that he didn't know if that was really the case. He didn't know anything about Iwaizumi's attitude, except maybe that he was a little grumpy, judging by how his closest friends constantly made fun of his frown. Suga didn't seem bothered by his affirmation though, so he sighed in relief.

Tooru took a look at the other boy, who was whistling a song as he continued to clean the gym where they had just practiced. When he’d read that morning on Iwaizumi's journal about helping Suga in the afternoon, he'd had a minor crisis. He hadn't met anyone called that the previous time he had been in Tokyo with Iwaizumi's friends, and he didn't know how to find out what he was supposed to do. He had discovered almost by chance that Suga was Iwaizumi's neighbour and they taught volleyball to some kids after school.

“Say, Suga, what's going on between you and Daichi?” he said suddenly, remembering how he had found out about it. He should have probably kept his mouth shut, but he was too curious.

Tooru watched Suga start at his words and, even though the other boy was turned in the opposite direction, he could see his neck had flushed red. Tooru smirked, he had been sure something was up.

Daichi was Iwaizumi's teammate, and he was also in the same class with him and Kuroo. It was thanks to him that Tooru had found out about Suga, considering Daichi had insisted on accompanying Tooru to practice just to say hi to Suga – and thank God for that, otherwise Tooru would still be stalking any person called 'Suga' on Iwaizumi's Facebook. Makki and Mattsun had trained Tooru in the art of discovering subtle looks between two people tiptoeing around each other, and Tooru was pretty sure he had seen that in Suga and Daichi. Makki and Mattsun had also taught him there was no point waiting when there were all the premises to end up happily together. Tooru had immediately decided he would give a little nudge to those two just like he had done with his own friends. Considering Suga's reaction at Tooru's words, his observations had been correct.

“Wh-- What do you mean?” he muttered at Tooru.

Suga still wasn't facing him, but Tooru could see how his movements had slowed down. Judging by how he was taking his time putting all the balls in the cart, Suga was intentionally avoiding to turn and have the conversation face to face. He wondered if Iwaizumi was a difficult person to open up to, perhaps it was strange for Suga to talk to him about Daichi. From what Tooru had understood, though, Iwaizumi and Suga had basically grown up together. They were really close friends, so much that they hung out almost everyday even if they went to different schools. It was probably Iwaizumi who had introduced Suga and Daichi, Tooru realised.

“I mean he seems to appreciate your company a lot. He came here with me just to see you a couple of minutes, that's dedication,” he said, studying carefully Suga's reaction.

“He always does that,” Suga retorted, and Tooru smirked even more. He was definitely right. Did Suga really miss the point, or was he only trying to avoid getting his hopes up?

“And you've never thought anything of it? Really?”

Suga walked towards Tooru, then. He was looking at the ground, but at least now Tooru could see that he was definitely blushing. He wondered if Suga and Iwaizumi had ever had a conversation like this, since everything seemed a bit awkward.

Living in someone else's body was tougher than he had thought. He kept finding difficulties in the little things, while it went smoothly where he would have expected to have more problems. He had no problems lying to Iwaizumi's mother as to why he wasn't up to have dinner with her, but he found it awful not to be able to express himself with Suga right now. If he had been himself, the real Oikawa Tooru, he would have teased him until Suga would have inevitably confessed his feelings. It had worked with Makki. It had been slightly more difficult with Mattsun, but Suga was definitely more similar to Makki, he could see the same mischievous light in his eyes. And yet, he was now forced to approach the matter in a different way. He didn't know how Iwaizumi would do this, after all.

“Well, yeah... I supposed I have, but he hasn't said anything. I thought perhaps I was imagining it.”

Tooru rolled his eyes at the answer, it was exactly what he had guessed. He wondered if perhaps Hoshiko had sent him to Tokyo just to help Suga and Daichi figure out their stuff, as Iwaizumi was probably unable to.

“Have _you_ said anything?” he questioned, and by the look Suga gave him, Tooru immediately knew it had never even been on his mind. “Let me guess. You don't want to ruin your friendship, or some bullshit like that?”

“It's not bullshit. If we're wrong, if he isn't interested, it would be... Look, Iwaizumi, you know Daichi. I wouldn't lose his friendship, he would be super kind and thoughtful about me. It'd be more than awkward. He'd always second guess his words, trying not to hurt me. I don't want that. It would affect you guys, as well.”

“So you prefer to _actually_ hurt and pine over him, instead of just try and see?” Tooru was astonished, it was even worse than between Makki and Mattsun. At least they had been oblivious to the fact that they both felt the same.

Suga remained silent, looking at Tooru from time to time. He seemed thoughtful, and Tooru wondered if perhaps he had gone too far. He didn't know Suga, despite how much he already felt at ease with him, or how much he made him think about his friends. He was still basically a stranger, and Tooru could have read the whole thing wrong. He was beginning to think he should have apologised, when Suga gave him a smile.

“Since when are you an expert of romantic relationships, Iwaizumi?”

“I watch a lot of TV,” he joked, shrugging, and the laughter Suga gave him was enough to believe he had bought it. He certainly couldn't tell him he didn't want to go through what he had lived with Mattsun and Makki another time. It had been exhausting, Tooru simply couldn't do it again. He didn't know Iwaizumi's thoughts on the matter, but he would thank Tooru eventually.

“So what do you think I should do, Mr Love Expert? Write him a love letter?” Suga said, turning up his nose at the mere idea, and Tooru could only agree. He smirked at his new friend, a plan already forming on his mind.

“Just leave it to me.”

Suga raised his eyebrows in doubt, but Tooru only winked at him in response. They finished cleaning the gym and less then ten minutes later they were out, on their way home. Suga was silent at Tooru's side, probably wondering what his friend was up to, and Tooru couldn't blame him. He would as well if he were in his shoes.

They walked slowly, and at some point Tooru ended up staring at the sky. There were no stars in Tokyo. It was one of the biggest cities in the world, after all, the light pollution and smog were too much for Hoshiko and her friends to show their faces. Tooru thought about his home, where the night sky was so clear that he could often see the Milky Way. Here in Tokyo he could only see the lights of the planes flying over the city.

In his old town, people really believed the stars were watching over them, ready to intervene if someone needed help. It was probably because of it that, after so many years, people still loved to hear the legend his family narrated at the festival. Here in Tokyo, though, people could easily forget the stars even existed. There were no legends here.

Tooru couldn't help wondering why Hoshiko had chosen to send him here, in Iwaizumi's body, where she couldn't even check on him from over the clouds. He hoped she had a plan, and that she wasn't simply bored.

XXX

  
  


_Pages from Iwaizumi and Oikawa's notebooks_

  
  


_Iwa-chan,_

_I have a mission, I'll get Suga and Daichi together. This way, you'll probably be saved from having to teach volleyball to those little monsters, Daichi will volunteer to take your place to stay with Suga a bit more._

_Apparently Kuroo likes my serves~ I'd tell you my secret, but then you would read my game!! Since we'll play against each other it's not a good idea. I've heard about your revenge against Shiratorizawa, I'm sorry but you won't be able to put it into action this year!_

_Your school is tough. Why is your English teacher pressuring you so much?? He seemed upset when I couldn't answer his question, but it was reaaaaaally difficult! Phrasal verbs make no sense at all._

_Have you practiced your tosses????? I'M KEEPING AN EYE ON YOU, you better watch out._

✫

_What do you mean you'll get them together?? Let them deal with their own feelings! It's none of your business, Oikawa. Suga has never even admitted he's into Daichi._

_I guess your secret is killing yourself in the gym? Matsukawa was surprised I left early yesterday, except it wasn't early at all?? How many hours do you spend training, exactly? You should let your knee rest more._

_Have you talked to Makki? He kept looking at me weirdly today, as if he was expecting me to say something. Also, who is this Kageyama that bothers you so much?_

_Please, give me some serious updates. I already know I should toss more, you don't have to tell me all the time._

_And stop calling me Iwa-chan. I'm serious._

✫

_Aw, Iwa-chan! Of course Suga has admitted it... to ME! Trust me, I know what I'm doing. See how happy Makki and Mattsun are? That's because of me. If I'd let them “deal with their own feelings” they'd still be pining over each other._

_I practice the right amount of time to be perfect. Perfect serves don't just fall upon your head, you know? You have to work for them. Perhaps you should try it, so yours wouldn't end onto the net all the time~ (Kuroo told me)_

_Kageyama is an unbearable first year student. He's a setter as well. He used to come to school with us._

✫

_Your information couldn't be less useful, Oikawa, I'd understood that much about Kageyama on my own. He must really bother you a lot, are you jealous of him or something? At least tell me if there's something I shouldn't say or do._

_I'm gonna kill Kuroo. I get ONE serve in the net and he keeps talking about it months after._

✫

_You shouldn't say or do ANYTHING. Seriously, you've already done too much. Makki won't leave me alone, he keeps talking about Kageyama. Why did you have to confirm his suspicions??_

_To answer your questions, Kageyama is a fucking genius. His tosses are so accurate they freak you out. Unfortunately for him, he's basically unable to connect with his team. Or, he wasn't, apparently now he's good at that as well. So, you see why do you have to practice more? Don't let him surpass me, Iwa-chan._

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday update! :D
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, I really appreciate them ♥
> 
> Shout out to my beta readers, [Hannah](https://hanyuyu.tumblr.com/) and [Maya](https://sipurdrink.tumblr.com/). You're amazing.

Tooru remembered the day he had stuck the stars on his ceiling. It was, coincidentally, the day he had broken his fingers falling down from a ladder.

He was in middle school, and he'd just gotten a room for himself, since his sister was a teenager and therefore deserved her privacy. He remembered the first night spent on his own, huddled in his bed with the blankets covering his head. It was dark outside, several clouds hiding the moon and the stars. Tooru wasn't afraid, of course he wasn't, that would have been childish and he was ten years old. He wasn't a kid anymore, therefore he wasn't scared. But it was a windy night, and his house was old, and soon he had begun hearing noises. He kept looking at the window, but it was still pitch black outside. Tooru didn't remember falling asleep, he probably stayed awake all night long. It was obviously to protect his sister and grandmother from any kind of danger, not because he was the scared one.

The day after, he had purchased the sticky stars. When he had shown them to his grandmother, she’d told him they were beautiful. His sister had instead suggested that he’d bought them to have a light in his room since he was scared of the dark. A shameful lie, since Tooru had obviously got them because he was interested in the stars. They were close to his family, after all, it was time he learnt more about them. So he had borrowed a book about constellations from the local library, an idea forming in his mind as he went through the pages.

Tooru had climbed the ladder up to the last step, but he was still too short to reach the ceiling, so he had gotten on his tiptoes and reached towards it with his hand. He had barely stuck the first star when his foot slipped and he ended up on the floor, falling right on his hand. The doctor had told him he’d broken three fingers and he couldn't play volleyball for a bit. Shizuka had stuck all the stars on the ceiling, not making fun of them anymore.

Tooru now looked at his ceiling, eight years later. The stars were still there, not a single one had fallen off. The Cancer constellation was still faintly shining in the morning light, and Tooru admitted for the first time in his life that he had chosen to put them up there because he had been afraid. The dark night had scared him, he had wanted to get some fake stars for when the real ones couldn't be there to reassure him. He hadn't thought about that episode in years, but it’d come back to his mind the day before, walking through the streets of Tokyo under a starless sky. He’d been glad to go to bed, away from the dark night. Iwaizumi's ceiling didn't have fake stars, though, and for a brief moment Tooru had felt as lost as he’d been that night in middle school.

Tooru still didn't know why he and Iwaizumi kept swapping bodies. It had been going for a while, now, and Tooru had tried to understand why, but nothing had come to mind. He hadn't told Iwaizumi about his family's legend, despite the fact that the other boy had blatantly asked him if he knew something about their situation. Tooru didn't want to be blamed for it, even if it was probably his fault. He’d thought he could wrap his mind around why it was happening, he even searched a written transcription of the legend, hoping it could have some information that his grandmother hadn't passed on. It had all been useless. He’d even tried to reinterpret the legend, thinking about symbols and different explanations, but he could only assume it was happening because the stars were thinking he needed help. In the legend, Hanami had prayed for her life to be changed, since she didn't know how to do it, so the stars had sent her Hiroyuki. Tooru, though, didn't need help. Or, at least, he didn't need Iwaizumi's help.

Tooru sighed, covering his face with the blankets so he couldn't see his ceiling anymore. He almost missed the days when he couldn't stop thinking about his future and his options, before he’d woken up in Iwaizumi's bed for the first time. He remembered being dead tired, considering pros and cons for hours, but it was still better than not knowing what face he would have the next day. It was exhausting, and the worst thing was that he had no idea how long it would all last, not even the legend said that.

“Fuck this, I need to get out,” he thought, before grabbing his phone and texting Makki and Mattsun to meet him at the park.

He got dressed in record time, not wanting to spend a moment too long in his room, and quickly went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Shizuka was there, sitting at the table, and she was ignoring a book in favour of her phone. She was probably texting someone, considering she was smiling at the device.

“Who's making you giggle like that?” Tooru asked, opening his fridge to examine its contents.

Shizuka started at Tooru's words, making the phone fall on the table. Tooru raised an eyebrow, he was sure he’d made enough noise to wake up an elephant, Shizuka must have been really caught up with the text to not have heard him. He closed the fridge and turned to look at his sister, curious about her reaction.

“Uhm, nobody. A friend. It's nothing,” she answered, quickly.

Tooru noticed she was trying not to look at him, finally finding her book interesting. He approached her and saw she was blushing. He sat down in front of her and kept staring at her until Shizuka let out an exasperated sigh, closing her book and staring back at him.

“What?” she asked, sounding annoyed.

“You're blushing,” Tooru stated, unable to stop looking at his sister's red cheeks.

“I'm not,” Shizuka denied, but Tooru ignored her answer.

“You never blush. Who's that?” he insisted.

“I told you. It's nobody,” Shizuka repeated, but she still wouldn't meet his eyes. He hummed in lieu of an answer, and Shizuka relaxed immediately. So, Tooru realised, she didn't want to talk about that matter with him. He wondered what was going on, tempted to steal Shizuka's phone to read the messages, but decided a light blush wasn't enough to provoke his sister's rage.

“I'm going out with Makki and Mattsun today,” he said, opting for a different topic of discussion. “Don’t wait for me to have lunch, I'll probably eat something with them.”

“Oh, okay. Do you have practice?” Shizuka answered, more relaxed. She was obviously glad they weren't talking about her anymore.

“Nope. It's Sunday, day off. We'll probably go through some university stuff,” he answered as he examined the fruit bowl, frowning when he didn't see any apples.

“Gosh, it seems like yesterday that you were little kids who fought about who would have the last slice of cake. Now you're all grown up and talking about university. I feel so old.”

“That's because you are, sis,” Tooru said, giving Shizuka a smirk that made him earn a glare and a smack on his head.

“Get out of here, you insolent little brother. Go, before I decide to remind you who used to win all the fights when we were kids!”

Tooru laughed, but decided to listen to Shizuka. He still remembered how many times she had literally thrown him to the floor, declaring her superiority. He quickly grabbed a banana and ran out of the house, a smile still on his face as he took the road to the park.

Shizuka had a point, though. He couldn't believe he and his friends now spent hours talking about college and classes to attend, or that their life plans were actually being set in motion. He, Makki and Mattsun had often spoken about how they wanted to escape from their little town, but it had always been abstract. And yet, without any of them noticing, their plans were slowly becoming reality. They used to dream about the lights of Tokyo, and now they were considering which neighbourhood was better to live in. Mattsun had already been accepted into college, Makki still hadn't decided if he wanted to proceed with his studies, and Tooru... He was probably the most troublesome among the three of them. He sighed as he reached the park, slowly walking in and noticing it was still deserted. It was early, the families would arrive later to make children play on the new swings. Now, it was the time of the day Tooru preferred: calm, warm, and silent. The fresh cut grass was inviting, and he hoped his friends would remember to bring a blanket to lie down. For the time being, he sat on a bench and focused his eyes on a bird eating some crumbles on the ground.

His plans still weren't defined, and he only had himself to blame for that. He had to make a decision sooner rather than later. It wasn't like Tooru to be so confused about his future, he’d always known what he’d wanted to do. He was ambitious, having only ever considered becoming a professional volleyball player. It was his dream and he could actually pull it off, he knew it in his heart. It definitely helped that different universities seemed to follow his same line of thought, considering he had been scouted by four different colleges. It was basically up to him, he could decide where to go and all of them would gladly accept him. And yet, Tooru felt uncomfortable anytime he thought about the future. He was ready to face it, he _wanted_ to, but he couldn't bring himself to make a decision. He kept thinking something was off.

“If you keep frowning like that you'll have wrinkles by the age of thirty.”

Tooru winced at the mere thought and he immediately heard Makki laugh. He raised his head and saw his friend walking towards him with a blanket under his arm, as if he had read his mind. Mattsun was right behind him carrying tons of paper, probably his research for flats in Tokyo. Mattsun had elected himself responsible for looking for a place, saying he didn't trust either Makki or Tooru. Considering they still hadn't decided what to do with their lives, he was probably right.

“My face will never grow old, Makki. Yours will,” Tooru answered, then stuck out his tongue at his friend.

Makki grinned at him, but didn't bother to answer. He put the blanket on the grass instead, immediately lying on it and occupying most of the space. Tooru shrugged and lay on top of him, making Makki scream at him to get off. It took only two minutes for Mattsun to call them back to order, and soon after they started looking at everything Mattsun had brought.

“So, it's Keio then,” Tooru stated, noticing all the flats Mattsun was considering were close to that university. His friend nodded, a big smile on his face.

“Definitely! They have a program I am interested in, and I could keep on playing volleyball. Probably not in the first string, but it's not like I'm planning to go pro,” Mattsun answered, obviously happy about his choice.

Oikawa looked at the list of flats Mattsun had circled in red. Tooru had been contacted by Keio University, he could go there with his friend and keep on playing with him. It was inviting. Mattsun had always been one of his rocks, and the idea of going to the same school was comforting. They could all go live together, even if Tooru was reticent at the idea of sharing an apartment with Makki and Mattsun. He loved them, but he had already walked in on them together too many times, being roommates would be hell. No, his plan was to find a place close to them, but definitely on his own.

“And you, captain? Do you have news?”

Tooru turned to look at Makki. His friend was staring at him, a soft smile on his lips, and for once he didn't seem about to make fun of Tooru. He looked almost concerned, and Tooru immediately thought about what Iwaizumi had written him about his conversation with Makki. He had made his friends worry, apparently. Tooru hadn't told them about the offers he had received, preferring to go through them on his own so as to not be influenced, but perhaps he hadn’t made the right call considering it hadn't gotten him anywhere.

“Keio contacted me. And Chuo. And two other colleges,” he stated, holding his breath as he waited for his friends' reaction.

Makki opened his eyes wide at his words, while Mattsun stretched on the blanket until he was close enough to Tooru to smack him. Tooru couldn't say he didn't expect it.

“Why didn't you tell us?”

Tooru shrugged at Makki's words, not knowing what to say. He knew that if the roles were reversed, he would hold a grudge against his friends for not telling him that kind of news. They’d always shared everything about their projects, always been sincere with the others about their goals.

“Is it because of Kageyama? I've heard he's been called for a national training camp,” Mattsun said, his voice low as if not talking at normal volume could change his words.

Tooru started fiddling with a blade of grass, not looking at Mattsun. His friend was weirdly perceptive, and sometimes Tooru hated it. He didn't answer immediately, neither Mattsun nor Makki uttering a single word, leaving him time and space to gather his thoughts. Easier said than done, Tooru considered, he had been trying to do it for the last months.

“You know,” Makki said eventually, when it was clear that Tooru wouldn't have said anything if not pressured. “You've already opened up a bit about Kageyama, and you're still alive. Perhaps you should just talk it out, it could help sorting out that mad head of yours.”

Tooru snorted. He didn't open up at all, he had to thank Iwaizumi for the fact that his friend was now pressuring him to talk about things he would like to completely erase from his mind. Or, even better, from his whole life. Instead, since Iwaizumi had said the wrong thing, Tooru was now in the uncomfortable position of having to face his concerned best friends. He knew he was cornered, he could see it in Makki's eyes, and Mattsun seemed ready to tackle him to the ground if he dared try to escape.

“What do you want me to say? That I'm pissed he got the invitation to the training camp and I didn't?” he asked, rolling his eyes. Makki winced at his words, but what surprised Tooru was the second smack that Mattsun gave him.

“You're an idiot. You know that camp is mostly for first year students, for fuck's sake. In case you forgot, you were _injured_ during your first year,” Mattsun said, and Makki nodded in support. Tooru knew it, but still, it hurt that he’d never received an invitation, not even in his second year. He thought he'd been good enough then, he definitely was in good shape. And yet, the call had never arrived.

“I heard he's already been scouted by a college. He's only a first year,” he muttered, focusing back on the grass.

“Yeah, and where is this college?” Makki objected, and Tooru was taken aback by how irked he seemed. “It's not in Tokyo, I assume. Nor Osaka, or other important universities. I'm surprised I have to tell you this, Oikawa, but not all universities are the same. You got called by Chuo and Keio, not a community college somewhere in the middle of Kyushu.”

“He's still got a call in his first year, who knows how it'll be in two years,” Tooru retorted, and Makki glared at him.

“Yeah, who knows. You could be in the national team in two years for all you know, and he'll have to play for some unknown college.”

“Honestly, Oikawa, you have to stop being so obsessed with Kageyama. He even went to school outside our town so he wouldn't have to compete with you, it's clear he fears you,” Makki added.

“I don't want to compete with Tobio-chan. I want to crush him until he's not a menace anymore,” Tooru stated, as if it was the most obvious thing to comment.

Mattsun snorted at the words, while Makki started laughing, and Tooru raised an eyebrow at them. He wasn't joking in the slightest, he wished he didn't have to face Kageyama. He’d suffered from the comparison between the two of them since they were playing for the same team in middle school, and nothing had changed now that they were opponents. Kageyama felt like his nemesis, and his friends were laughing at him for being sincere about his thoughts. And they wondered why he didn't open up more.

“You're so full of yourself sometimes, Oikawa. But okay, let's say you'll crush him, which jersey will you be wearing while doing so? Keio, Chuo or one of those other two? Which schools are they, by the way?” Mattsun asked.

“They're not in Tokyo, so I'm not even considering them,” Tooru said. He lay down on the blanket, staring at the clear sky above him.

He saw his friends exchanging a look, and he wondered if they were going to grill him further or if they were satisfied with what he had already shared. He didn't know what else to say, anyway. Truth was, he had never considered which college he wanted to go to. As long as it had a good volleyball team, it was enough. He didn't even know why he was so confused. He felt like something was holding him from choosing his path.

“In any case, I think Kageyama wants to defeat you just like you do. Doesn't matter what you choose, he'll go somewhere else,” Mattsun said, and Tooru hummed in response. They fell in comfortable silence then, and Tooru guessed his friends had understood he didn't want to talk about the subject anymore. He knew the discussion was not over, but it was for the moment, and it was enough for him.

“How's your sister, anyway?” Makki asked after a while, and Tooru frowned. He was absolutely glad they were talking about something else, but he didn't understand where the question was coming from.

“Why? Aren't you over the crush you had on her in middle school?”

Tooru couldn't help smirking when Makki blushed furiously, even Mattsun had to hide his laughter, faking a cough. He failed and Makki glared at him, but it lacked intensity considering he was still the same colour as a tomato.

“I thought we agreed on never talking about it anymore,” Makki muttered, making his friends laugh even more. Mattsun patted his shoulder, but Tooru only smirked more.

“Aw, come on, you were so cute. Do you remember how you turned into a stuttering mess any time she addressed you? I couldn't even breathe from how hard I was laughing. Ah, beautiful days.”

“You're a mean person, Oikawa, no wonder your girlfriends keep dumping you,” Makki said, glaring at him.

Tooru dismissed Makki's words with a wave of his hand. His personality had nothing to do with that, they just couldn't understand why he preferred to spend the majority of his time on the court instead of walking through the town without a destination like they wanted him to.

“She's fine, anyway. The usual, you know? Busy with the temple and Takeru, who's starting to become an annoying little shit,” Tooru said eventually, answering the original question.

“Sounds familiar,” Mattsun mumbled in a low voice, but Tooru caught it anyway, and glared at him. Mattsun gave him a bored smile, which made Tooru stick out his tongue in response.

“I saw her hanging out with the new guy in town, they looked cosy. I thought she was getting back on the dating scene or something like that,” Makki said, shrugging.

Tooru frowned. He hadn't noticed anything different in his sister's behaviour, or at least nothing that could suggest she was dating someone. He tried to remember if he had seen her with someone he didn't know, and the image of Shizuka talking with an unknown man at the festival came up in his mind.

“Tall, light brown hair?” he questioned, and Makki nodded.

“Yeah, that's him. Sakamoto-sensei, he's the new middle school teacher. He's my sister's professor, she says he's great. Shizuka seemed to agree,” Makki said with a smirk, and Tooru frowned even more.

“I don't know anything about this. Sorry, guys, I have to go now.”

Tooru quickly stood up and said goodbye to his friends, who looked at him confused, probably by his sudden change of mood. He could have told them he wanted to go home and talk to Shizuka, but then he would have had to explain why he was so bothered by the mere idea of his sister dating someone. It wasn't like he was against it, he was actually thrilled Shizuka finally felt like seeing someone. He was just worried.

Tooru was barely more than a kid when Shizuka had told him she was pregnant with Takeru, but he was smart enough to notice her boyfriend hadn't been around anymore after that. He had noticed how the old people in town had glared at her for expecting a child without having a husband, judging her for her life choices. Tooru had started to yell at people who dared to give Shizuka the side eye, and the school had eventually called his grandmother to tell her to put some sense in Tooru's head. He’d stopped being a nuisance after that, since he didn't want to give his family more problems, but he hadn't stopped worrying. He couldn't.

Since his parents had moved abroad for work, and he and Shizuka had moved in with their grandmother, he and his sister had always had each other's back. Tooru had felt like it was his duty to protect Shizuka against the gossip. It had also been the reason why he’d started to narrate the legend at the festival when his grandmother had gotten ill. He still remembered hearing comments about how Shizuka wasn't fit to talk about soulmates and love and destiny, not when she hadn't even been able to keep the father of her child with her. It had hurt Shizuka, Tooru knew it, even if she’d never complained. And so he had taken her place, even if he hated the idea that a bunch of strangers considered his sister unworthy of her own family history. He had proclaimed the legend in front of hypocrites who smiled at the idea of a star helping someone in need, but turned their noses up at Shizuka. He had perfected the way he narrated the story, even if stupid kids made fun of him for knowing a 'tale for little girls like the back of his hand.' He was the younger brother, but he worried about his older sister as if the roles were reversed.

It was because of all they had gone through that he wanted to be sure this man was actually worthy of Shizuka's time. He wanted to talk with her about it.

When Tooru arrived at home, he found Shizuka in the garden. She was sitting on a bench and was smiling at the phone, just like she had been that morning. She was probably texting her mysterious boyfriend, Tooru guessed, remembering how she’d blushed when he’d asked her about it. He silently walked towards her, startling her when he sat next to her.

“Geez, Tooru! You're really trying to kill me, aren't you?” she exclaimed, bringing a hand over her heart.

“Yes. I'm after your inheritance,” he said with a nod, and she smiled at him. A moment later she grabbed his arm and rested her head over his shoulder, a smile on her face. She seemed happy, more relaxed than she’d been in the last few months.

“Trust me, little brother, you don't want to take care of Takeru full time.”

“Oh, no, I definitely don't. I think I'll keep you around for a bit longer, then,” Tooru answered, sounding scared, and Shizuka laughed at his words.

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. It was relaxing, and Tooru wouldn't mind staying in that moment for some time, letting life go by just for a little bit. He remembered his grandmother sitting on the same bench in her last few months, looking at the cherry trees, a constant smile on her face. She had seemed in peace, just like he and Shizuka were now.

“Are you dating Sakamoto-sensei?” he whispered after a while. He had closed his eyes, afraid to shatter the moment with his words and not wanting to witness it. He felt Shizuka start against his arm, but she immediately relaxed.

“Yes,” she simply confirmed, her voice calm. She didn't deepen the conversation, and silence fell once again between them.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tooru inquired after a while, when it was clear she wouldn't say anything else.

“Not yet. I will, just give me some time.”

“Okay, then.”

Tooru moved his arm so she could be more comfortable, and they stayed like that in silence. He didn't want to pressure Shizuka to talk, and somehow he’d already had his answer when he’d seen her smile. She was happy, and that was enough for him. He rested his neck against the back of the bench, staring at the sunny sky until his eyes hurt and he had to close them again. The breeze caressed his face, Shizuka was humming a tune and Tooru forgot for a moment about the thoughts that seemed to never leave him alone.

When, an hour later, he went to his room and caught the notebook he used to communicate with Iwaizumi, he only wrote one sentence.

_Hey, Iwa-chan, which college are you going to?_

  
  


***

  
  


The sun was high in the sky and Hajime was melting. It was the hottest day of the season so far, and Hajime would have preferred to spend it somewhere with air conditioning, instead of the park. He was currently sitting under a tree, enjoying the shade it provided while he waited for Suga to come back with some refreshments.

They constantly met here these days, and Hajime couldn't even complain considering he was the one who had asked his friend to go there with him. They could have gone to the gym, but he didn't want Kuroo to see them and ask questions. His friend, perceptive as he was, had already noticed something was different in Hajime. Kuroo never directly asked what was going on, but Hajime could read between the lines: he noticed the slightly concerned look in Kuroo's eyes when he made a joke at Hajime's expense, the way he eyed Hajime's serves, or simply how he raised an eyebrow when Hajime didn't immediately understand what he was talking about. It was difficult keeping up with the body swapping, and even if he and Oikawa had become better at communicating about what happened in the days they spent in each other's lives, it was impossible to say everything. And so Kuroo would talk about a funny English lesson that Hajime wouldn't know about, or the coach would prompt him to play a game plan he wasn't aware of, and Hajime would be lost for a moment. Kuroo seemed always ready to catch all his slips, and he always looked at Hajime with an expression that almost screamed to talk to him about what was going on. Hajime always turned away, though. It wasn't like Kuroo would believe him, anyway.

“Need someone to receive?”

Hajime raised his head from the ground and his eyes met Daichi's.

There was also that. Somehow, Oikawa had decided that messing with Hajime's life wasn't enough and had started playing matchmaker with Suga and Daichi. It wasn't like Hajime didn't understand why he had done it, because he’d seen his friends staring at each other with hearts in their eyes for years, but he had always thought it was better to just leave them figure out what they wanted to do. Oikawa seemed to think differently, because he kept leaving him notes about how he had managed to make Suga and Daichi hang out alone, give each other presents, and basically date. Hajime sincerely didn't know if he admired Oikawa for succeeding at something Kuroo had failed at numerous times. At least it was extremely satisfying to hear Kuroo complaining about how Hajime had managed to bring Daichi and Suga together, even if Hajime had nothing to do with it. He didn't really know what Oikawa had told either of them, or what he had done, and so it was strange talking with his friends when he missed such important moments. He constantly feared he would say something wrong and they would point at him as an impostor.

“Yeah, thanks,” Hajime said, focusing back on Daichi and grabbing the hand he was extending to help Hajime get up. “I can't tell if I'm improving.”

“Suga says you're getting better and better. Are you still sure you don't want to share it with the team?”

Hajime nodded and moved to pick up the ball he had abandoned close by. He could see Suga approaching, three water bottles in his hands, and Hajime didn't miss the way he lit up when he saw Daichi. It was at times like this that he was glad Oikawa had succeeded with his plan.

“Hey, Daichi!” Suga exclaimed when he reached them. “I'm glad you could make it, you can tell us what you think.”

“I was just asking Iwaizumi if he was ready to share his little secret with the team, but he told me no,” Daichi answered, giving Suga a blinding smile.

“I mean, it's not like they have to know. It's not a big deal,” Hajime considered, messing with the hair at the back of his head.

“Mh, it could be an added bonus to the value of the team, though. You could be our surprise weapon,” Daichi retorted, but Hajime snorted.

“I'm really not at the point where my tosses could be considered a surprise weapon. I'm simply more capable at them than before, that doesn't mean I could help the team while in a pinch,” he said. Daichi looked pensive for a moment, before answering.

“Yeah, maybe, but if the opposing team forced Akaashi to receive, you could toss in his place more precisely than the rest of us. That's definitely a bonus, you can't deny it.”

Hajime didn't want to. He was aware he had got better, and he could definitely pull out a decent toss in a situation like the one Daichi had just described. He could, but it still wasn't enough. From what he had understood, Oikawa was the dream setter: he knew his players like the back of his hand, he could tell which toss was the best for each and every one of them, and could always deliver it perfectly. If Hajime’s own team benefited from their situation, Oikawa's team lost a key player every time they switched. Hajime definitely wasn't like that, and never would be. In the last weeks he had gotten closer to Oikawa's teammates, known how fierce they were and how badly they wanted to defeat Shiratorizawa. Hajime couldn't shake off the dreaded thought that, if they were to lose the game, it would be his fault. He prayed everyday not to be in Oikawa's body the day of the match.

It was because of Oikawa and his team that he’d asked Suga to help him with his tosses. At first his friend had been dubious, and Hajime couldn't blame him: he’d always wanted to be a spiker, he’d never even considered a different role on the court. He had told Suga he wanted to improve in all the fundamentals of the game to become stronger and have more chances to get scouted by the teams he dreamed of. It must have been a good explanation because Suga had smiled and had hurried to get a ball to immediately start their practice.

“Besides, you're putting yourself down. You've improved a lot since we've started. I think you could pull off some serious tosses in a game,” Suga stated, giving him a bottle of water. Hajime took it and thanked him with a nod.

“I, for one, really want to spike your toss. Please, tell me you're tossing to me first, when you let the team know. I can't wait to see Kuroo's face! He'll be so surprised for the first couple of seconds,” Daichi said, grinning.

“Then he'll probably start laughing like a hyena like he always does,” Hajime smirked at Daichi, who raised his water, mocking a toast. Kuroo was so predictable sometimes, it was almost too easy to make fun of him.

“Why don't you spike his toss now? You're teammates, you're definitely more used to connecting than Iwaizumi and me. You could give us your opinion,” Suga suggested, and Hajime could see Daichi was intrigued by the idea.

“What do you think, Iwaizumi? He has a point,” Daichi agreed. Hajime thought his friend would have agreed with every single plan Suga would have come up with, enamoured as he was, but he had to admit it made sense. It had been years since he had played a game with Suga, he trained with Daichi almost every day. He definitely knew Hajime better as a player than Suga did.

“Yeah, okay. Let's try.”

They walked out of the shadow shelter provided by the tree, back under the sun. Hajime could already feel some sweat on his forehead, the day was definitely getting hotter. They would have to keep their practice short, he didn't want any of them to exhaust themselves.

“Let's start with a high toss, Daichi's favourite,” Suga instructed.

Before Hajime could think about the fact that Suga knew Daichi's game style even better than he did, he threw the ball at him and Hajime had to toss it. He watched it fly over his head, going right to Daichi, who jumped and slammed it on the ground. Hajime wished they were in a gym, so he could have heard the sound of the ball hitting the floor, instead of it being silenced by the grass. Daichi immediately turned towards him with a big smile on his face.

“That felt amazing! Obviously it's not as accurate as Akaashi's, but man, it was good! I wish I could toss like that,” he said, and Hajime could see he was sincere.

“Then we would all go home and you'd play on your own on the court, Mr. Reliable Player.”

Hajime was satisfied when he saw Daichi avert his eyes at the compliment, his ears red. Daichi was definitely the most reliable player on their team, efficient in attack and an assurance in the second row. He could defend the court with their libero without any problem, and Hajime always felt safe when he knew Daichi had his back. It was great that he’d decided to help Hajime in his tosses training, even if only to spend more time with Suga.

“Do you feel you could do a first tempo set?”

Hajime shrugged at Suga's words. He didn't know if he could, he remembered how difficult it was to time it when he’d first tried it as a spiker. He still didn’t feel completely comfortable with it, but luckily he didn’t use it often, since it was a set mainly performed by middle blockers. He was there to learn, though, and there was no harm in trying. Daichi smiled at him in an encouraging way, then started running like he would have on the court. Hajime tossed at him too late, and the ball fell to the ground untouched.

“Sorry, my bad,” Hajime muttered, embarrassed.

Suga waved off his apology and started explaining how to time his toss better. Hajime still wasn't sure he could pull that off, he felt it was too advanced for his current abilities, but he had to try until he could get a result. Oikawa definitely had a variety of tosses at his disposal, and while Hajime knew he could never learn them all in such a short amount of time, he could try to perform at least the most common ones. He knew Shiratorizawa and its blockers, it was hard to surprise them, and simple tosses would never do the trick. So he pushed himself again and again, until Daichi finally managed to hit the ball. Hajime looked at it falling on the ground, not as strongly as it had with the high toss, not even close, but it still counted as a result.

“Great job, guys! I think you should focus on this toss, now that you finally got the timing. You should start on your accuracy now. Not today, though. No more practice or we'll all melt.”

Hajime nodded at Suga's words. He was exhausted, out of breath, and it only took a look at Daichi to understand he wasn't feeling better. Suga was right, it was time to stop, even if he could feel a thrill of excitement for his success with the quick set.

“Hey, Daichi. Would you mind helping me with this again?” he asked, ecstatic at the idea.

“Of course! It's really fun, playing like this. It reminds me a bit of our first year, when we weren't so under pressure before a tournament,” Daichi answered, nodding enthusiastically.

Hajime knew what Daichi meant. He had felt the same when he had first played with Oikawa's team; everything had been so different and new. He had always loved the sport, he wanted to make it his future, but at the same time it had also become some kind of habit. His days were all planned out, from a run in the morning to evening practice, and everything had lost a bit of its spark. Hajime hadn't even noticed until he had found it again with all the challenges that exchanging bodies with Oikawa had brought.

Hajime said goodbye to his friends, smiling when Suga told him he was leaving with Daichi. He wondered how long it would take for them to actually become an item, now that they spent all their free time together. He'd have to remember to ask Oikawa's opinion on the matter, considering he was the one who had succeeded in breaking the impasse Daichi and Suga had fallen into.

Hajime walked towards home on his own, enjoying the calm on the streets of his neighbourhood during the Sunday afternoon. His muscles ached from the exercise, but Hajime enjoyed the slight burn in his arms. He loved the feeling, it always made him think he had drawn the best out of his potential. The fact that he’d done so with something out of his comfort zone made him feel even stronger. Having to switch bodies with Oikawa on a daily basis had definitely brought advantages to his game, considering his serves had improved a lot. Oikawa was exceptional in that fundamental and apparently he practiced it even more than he did with his tosses, according to Makki. He did it even when he was in Hajime's shoes, and Hajime would lie if he said he wasn't grateful. Even if he wasn't the one putting in all the effort, it was still his body and his muscles remembered all the training. He’d never really been bad at serves, despite Kuroo's jokes and comments, but now his accuracy had hugely improved. He could use his strength at his best, and he was even starting to feel more confident.

When he got to his bedroom and lay down on the bed, he thought once again about how he could help Oikawa more. He had definitely earned more from the switch than Oikawa had, improving his serves and tosses, while he had almost nothing to give Oikawa in return. Sure, Oikawa's spike was better, but that was almost useless considering he was a setter.

Hajime sighed as he stared at his blank ceiling. He wanted to do something for the other boy. So far, he’d only tried to reduce the pain in Oikawa's knee by decreasing the hours spent training at the gym. Oikawa was definitely overworking himself because of the upcoming tournament, but Hajime knew it could be a double-edged sword. If Oikawa went too far, he could really hurt himself and lose the chance to play altogether. And so he’d started to leave practice early and do rehabilitation exercises instead, and the pain had actually lessened. Still, he wished he could impact Oikawa's life in a more positive way, like Oikawa was doing with his.

He grabbed the notebook that he kept on his bedside table, where he and Oikawa updated each other, and smiled when he saw the last intro.

_Iwa-chan! My plan is working majestically. Suga told me about going to the cinema with Daichi on Sunday, and you know what happens on first dates at the movies~_

_Stop asking me what I've done, I'm not telling you. You'll find out when they get married and I'll be their best man. Or you'll be, I don't know. Do you think we'll still swap by then? I want to see the wedding!!!_

Hajime shook his head at the words, suddenly realising where Suga and Daichi were going at the end of their practice. He had completely forgotten what Oikawa had told him. He now understood why Suga had seemed so giddy when they had left. Perhaps he didn't need to ask Oikawa how long it would take for their friends to get together, it might be only a matter of hours. He grabbed a pen and started writing an answer that he was sure would make Oikawa smile.

_I really hope not. But listen, here's the plan: when they get married, you'll be my plus one at the wedding. This way we'll both be there, no matter what._

He closed the notebook and stared at the blank ceiling until his eyes closed, thinking about sticky stars faintly shining in the dark.

XXX

  
  


_Pages from Iwaizumi and Oikawa's notebooks_

_YES!! I like how you think, Iwa-chan. I actually hope I'll be in your body that day, I could brag about getting the two of them together! I'd be the real life of the party. I bet people would ask where to find me instead of the grooms!!_

_You wouldn't leave the room before I do your hair, of course. Don't think for a second that I don't know you walk around with MY hair without putting effort in it. I know, Iwa-chan, and I'm not amused. Open a magazine, look a tutorial on YouTube, but do something to improve your skills. I'm doing what I can with your hair, but you didn't give me much to work on... why did you cut it that way?? It's spiky!_

✫

_Did anyone ever tell you that you have a shitty personality? You talk about your friends' wedding and, instead of being happy for them, you're already thinking about how you can gloat._

_Also, leave my hair alone!!_

✫

_Iwa-chan, don't be mean!!_

_I have a beautiful personality, you just fail to notice it. Perhaps you're jealous._

✫

_I'm really NOT, Shittykawa. You're just bad._

_Actually, I have a question. How is it possible that, with your awful personality, you keep receiving love letters?? How do those girls miss the fact that you're too self-centred to have a girlfriend?_

✫

_They all wish to be the one who'll steal my heart~_

_Have you been kind to my fans? Should I do some damage control? Do you even know how to act when you receive a love letter?_

_I'm curious. Has your ugly mug attracted some insane girl? Wait, you don't have a girlfriend, right??_

✫

_It speaks volumes about your priorities that you ask me NOW if I have a girlfriend. No, you idiot, otherwise I would've told you!_

_Please, tell me YOU don't have a girlfriend. I thought it'd be one of the first things you'd tell me, but now I see that I've been too naïve to expect that from you. You only ever worry about my tosses._

✫

_Ahahah! That's because volleyball is my only love, Iwa-chan. That's why you should treat it well, tosses included._

_Btw, Suga told me you finally managed to time the quick attack correctly. Good job! Of course you'll never be half as good as me, but at least you won’t be useless on the court._

_On a serious note, please look out for Shizuka. She has a new boyfriend and doesn't want to talk to me about him, not yet. Just make sure he's a good guy if you meet him, okay?_

✫

_You're one of the most annoying people I know, but sometimes you're not too bad, Shittykawa. Too bad it's a rare occurrence._

_I'll take care of Shizuka for you._

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos *-*
> 
> Shout out to the lovely [Hannah](https://hanyuyu.tumblr.com/) and [Maya](https://sipurdrink.tumblr.com/), my super beta readers.

The ball fell loudly on the floor and the referee whistled the end of the match. Tooru smiled at the net, he’d just scored the point that had led the team to victory.

It was only a practice match before the tournament, requested by another school. In Tooru's opinion, the team was way less capable than Iwaizumi's, but nonetheless, he was thrilled they had been able to dominate the whole game. Judging by the cheers of his teammates, they were on the same page as him.

“Great job, Iwaizumi!” Kuroo exclaimed in Tooru's ear, jumping on his shoulders and hanging on him.

“You're too big to pretend to be a koala,” Tooru answered, shaking his shoulders until a laughing Kuroo was forced to let him go.

“Don't be grumpy, we won! And I saw you smiling just now, don't bother lying.”

Tooru shrugged, he wasn't going to. He wondered if Iwaizumi would have denied it in the same situation, but he couldn't imagine him doing so. Iwaizumi seemed to love the game as much as he did, so Tooru doubted he’d be irritated after a win, practice match or not. Especially if he had scored the winning point, just like he’d done now.

“Yeah, you got me,” he answered noncommittally.

“I don't know if it's because it's our last year here, but you seem different. More focused. I like it, keep doing it, okay? That last back attack was awesome, what a way to end the match!”

“Wow, Kuroo, so many compliments! You okay?” Tooru joked, but it was mostly to stop himself from gloating at Kuroo's words. He’d felt insecure at first, not knowing anything about his teammates and not at all confident being a spiker, but apparently it had all been in his head.

“Captain's duty, Iwaizumi. Sometimes I have to throw you guys a bone when you deserve it, even if you can be insufferable.”

Tooru held back a laugh at Kuroo's expression. He was trying to appear serious, but Tooru could see he was about to laugh as well. Kuroo was a great captain. He was never too serious with his friends, but as soon as he set foot on the court he immediately became focused and could see all the ups and downs of his players. He could always point out everyone's mistakes, but he was also the first to admit his own flaws and to congratulate someone for a good play. He could oversleep on every single day of the week, but he’d be up at six on a game day. Tooru, as a captain himself, could see that all those factors earned Kuroo the appreciation of the whole team.

“Such inspiring words, captain,” Tooru heard Daichi saying.

He turned and saw Daichi approaching, a smile on his face. He was pretty sure the vice captain of Iwaizumi's team hadn't been so relaxed when Tooru had first met him. He liked to believe it was partially thanks to him that Daichi was more fun now, since it was probably because he was spending more time with Suga.

“Daichi! How's Suga?” he exclaimed, patting Daichi's shoulder.

Tooru didn't miss the way Daichi flushed and looked away, even if it lasted only for a moment. Daichi quickly recovered his composure and was unperturbed when he answered.

“I don't know. He's your neighbour, you see him more than I do.”

“Are you sure about that?” Kuroo interjected, smirking. “I've never seen Iwaizumi holding Suga's hand at the cinema.”

“I didn't hold his hand! We were in public!” Daichi exclaimed, bringing his hands up as if he were declaring his innocence.

“Ah-ah! Gotcha!” Kuroo replied, a smirk on his face.

Tooru blinked at the exchange for a moment, then burst out laughing when he understood what had just happened. Daichi's face was now a fierce shade of red, and Kuroo's smug expression suggested that he would brag about that admission for days. Tooru could only pat Kuroo's shoulder in admiration. He’d just made Daichi admit something was going on with Suga, and Tooru was pretty sure Daichi wouldn't have told them for months if unprompted.

“The cat is out of the bag, Daichi. Tell us now, and we won't have to ambush you for further details.”

Daichi looked unsure for a moment after hearing Kuroo's words, and Tooru briefly wondered if Iwaizumi would have encouraged all of this. From what he'd learnt about him, he'd probably say it was Daichi's business and they should all stay out of it. But Iwaizumi wasn't there, _Tooru_ was, and Tooru was curious. Truth was he had no idea what had happened between Suga and Daichi, he’d simply given Daichi a talk about not losing chances that he might regret in the future. It was supposed to be the first step of his plan, but it had apparently been so good that the rest was no longer necessary. Daichi and Suga had started going out more, and it seemed something had happened. Or was going to happen soon, Tooru wasn't too fixated on details.

“Okay, fine,” Daichi capitulated in the end. “We're together. It's only been a few days, though, so be quiet about it. And you definitely won't have details, Kuroo. I don't care if you use your captain's privileges.”

“Well, I wasn't counting on getting the funny details from _you_. Suga is much more reliable in his accounts,” Kuroo immediately replied, smiling at Daichi.

Daichi looked shocked at the words. He immediately turned and left without even saying goodbye to them. Tooru bit his lip trying not to laugh, since that was _definitely_ something Iwaizumi would never do.

“You're a bad friend,” he said instead, knowing it was an accusation Mattsun would move against him in a similar situation.

“Oh, come on! You were curious as well,” Kuroo said, looking at Tooru in a way that made clear he wouldn't have believed him if he'd tried to deny it.

“Maybe. You'll never know. Now, since you're such a bad friend but such a good captain, I'll leave you to tidy up the gym.”

Kuroo's eyes widened at Tooru's words, looking around and apparently only then realising the rest of the team had left.

“What?! Where is everyone?” Kuroo asked. His mood had changed in just a couple of seconds, he seemed really worried about having to clean the whole gym.

“They left while you were torturing Daichi,” Tooru answered, shrugging.

“But-- We're not supposed to tidy up the gym! We're third year students! It's the first years' duty, we used to do it all the time!”

Tooru couldn't help but laugh at Kuroo's expression: he was so shocked, he kept looking at the empty gym, almost affronted by it. He was quite sure the first years would have to pay for this.

“At least they took down the net,” he said, patting Kuroo's shoulder in an attempt to reassure him.

“They should have done way more than that! Unbelievable! The youngsters these days! When we were first years, our captain would have never let us go before the gym was spotless.”

“Technically you didn't let them go, you didn't even notice they were gone,” Tooru said, earning a glare from Kuroo.

“Details, Iwaizumi!” his friend said, his tone exasperated.

“The faster you begin cleaning, the faster you'll finish. See you, captain!”

Tooru ran towards the locker room before Kuroo could stop him, and ignored Kuroo screaming at him to come back. The gym wasn't in a bad state after all, Kuroo simply had to pick up some balls, the majority of the work had indeed been done by the first years. If the situation had been worse, Tooru would have probably stayed to help him.

The locker room was empty, as he’d expected it to be. Everyone had ran away the very moment they’d gathered their belongings, which was exactly what Tooru was planning to do. He had to go home quickly, if he wanted to study some of Iwaizumi's English notes before going to bed. He was dead tired, but he knew he had to do some school work. At first he hadn't understood Iwaizumi's obsession with English lessons, but now that he’d told Tooru where he was planning to go to university, everything made sense. Iwaizumi couldn't afford for Tooru to screw up his English grades, not when he wanted to move to Canada to play volleyball for a college there.

Tooru sighed as he threw his bag on the bench, randomly shoving his belongings into it. The shock of reading Iwaizumi's answer to his question was still fresh in his mind, after several days.

_I want to play volleyball abroad, so I'll go to college in Canada. After that, Europe. One day, you'll see me play for the best teams in the world._

Tooru had had to read it several times before fully grasping its meaning. He’d always been told he was too ambitious because he wanted to be the best player in Japan, but Iwaizumi seemed to be just as eager as him. They had different goals, but still so similar. Reading what Iwaizumi wanted to do with his career made him want to help him as much as he could, and that meant not letting Iwaizumi's grades drop in addition to improving his game. Iwaizumi's goals had ignited something inside Tooru, a desire for success that had always been there, but that had faded a bit in the last few months. While he still talked big about wanting to leave his town and becoming a professional volleyball player, he’d fallen into a pit of indecision and doubts that had obscured his goals. Seeing the effort that Iwaizumi was putting into making his dreams reality, though, had made Tooru realise he hadn't done the same thing. Instead, he’d let his doubts and insecurities block him, focusing on the setbacks and mistakes instead of the best ways to build his future.

Lost in his thoughts, Tooru didn't realise his gym bag was falling off the bench until he heard it hitting the ground. All his belongings were now on the floor, and Tooru cursed himself for not being more careful. He quickly put everything back into the bag, not caring about folding his clothes. He was late, he needed to get out as soon as possible if he wanted to go home and study. Iwaizumi would have an important test the next week, and while Tooru hoped to not be in Iwaizumi's body that day, he couldn't afford to not study. He was quite terrible at English, and he couldn't shake off the idea that, if he happened to screw up Iwaizumi's test, he would destroy his future. He definitely didn't want to be responsible for that. He ran out of the school in record time, not even bothering to say goodbye to Kuroo, who was still in the gym when he left.

The streets were packed at that time of the day, when people were beginning to leave work. Tooru had gotten better at navigating the streets of Tokyo, he’d even learnt some shortcuts to get to school, but they were all useless when everyone else seemed to know them as well. He cursed his luck when he finally got to the station and saw that his train had left only a couple of minutes before.

“I can't believe it,” he said out loud as he let himself fall on a bench, earning a glare from an old lady already sitting there. Tooru gave her a smile, trying to reassure her he wasn't a mad person, but she didn't seem convinced and put some more distance between the two of them.

Tooru sighed and grabbed his phone, looking for the train schedule. He had to force himself not to curse aloud when he saw how long he’d have to wait. He somehow managed not to further distress the old woman with his bad language. He closed his eyes instead, trying to calm down and focus his attention on the noises around him. He could hear the metallic voice of the speaker announcing the trains that were about to depart, people on the phone around him, a little girl complaining to her mother because she hadn't bought her the doll she wanted. Slowly, Tooru began to feel his annoyance dissipate, the knot on his stomach going away as the sounds took possession of his mind. He’d always felt comfortable with people around him, it somehow helped him put things into the right perspective, and soon the fact that he’d lost a train didn't seem so important. He had Iwaizumi's notes with him, he could start studying there. He took out the notebook from his bag and was about to open it when he heard a bell jingling right next to his ear. He frowned and turned in the direction of the sound.

“You lost it in the locker room.”

Tooru raised his head at the familiar voice and found Kuroo staring at him. His friend didn't seem too bothered by the fact that Tooru had basically abandoned him at school. He smiled at Tooru as he threw the jingling object on Iwaizumi's notebook.

“I thought you'd never leave it out of your sight, since it's your lucky charm,” Kuroo said, before sitting down next to Tooru.

Tooru looked down and started when he saw what Kuroo was talking about. It was a keyring, a very familiar one, and not because he’d have already seen it among Iwaizumi's possessions. In fact, he’d never seen it in his bag, he would definitely remember it. Tooru grabbed it and studied it with attention, making sure it really was what he thought it was, but there were no doubts. It was one of the keyrings that were always sold at the spring festival in his town. He couldn't stop staring at the wooden star and the little bell, which was believed to be a way to catch the attention of Hoshiko. It was supposed to remind the tourists of the bells hung on the trees at the temple, the same bells he heard every morning when he woke up.

“W-Where did you get this?” he stuttered.

“On the floor in the locker room, it probably fell out of your bag. The ring is broken, you should change it. You don't find lucky charms every day, you know. You've had this for what, ten years?”

Tooru hummed in response, not knowing what to say. Kuroo's words weren't exactly the answer he was looking for, but after all Kuroo wasn't the right person to ask. He should ask Iwaizumi why he had a keyring from Tooru’s hometown. It unsettled Tooru more than he would believe reasonable, so much that he couldn't utter a single word after that. Kuroo tried to make conversation, but Tooru's attention was only focused on the keyring. In the end, Kuroo left to catch his train and gave him a worried look, but Tooru didn't care. All he could think about was the fact that he and Iwaizumi were somehow connected. He tightened the grip on the keyring, feeling the tips of the star poking his palm. Tooru was actually glad about the slight pain, it helped him to not get lost in his thoughts.

He got on his train almost automatically, his mind going a million miles per hour. He’d thought for days about why Hoshiko had chosen Iwaizumi to swap bodies with Tooru, what the connection was between the two of them. They were both passionate about volleyball, sure, but it didn't seem enough to put them in the strange situation. The new knowledge, though, changed everything. It showed that his and Iwaizumi's paths might have already crossed. Or, at least, it showed Iwaizumi or someone close to him had heard about the legend at some point. It could be the missing piece Tooru had looked for the whole time.

Tooru arrived at Iwaizumi's home without even realising it. He usually paid more attention to the road, everyday finding something new he hadn't noticed before, but that day he was solely focused on the keyring he still held in his fist. When the train announced his stop, he almost had to run before the doors closed. Luckily Iwaizumi didn't live far from the station, so it wasn’t long before Tooru was home. He sighed in relief when he saw that Iwaizumi's mother was home, her car parked right in front of the house.

“I'm home!” he called as he took off his shoes and threw his bag on the floor.

“Welcome back!” Iwaizumi's mother answered. Tooru followed the sound of her voice until he found her in the kitchen, reading what appeared to be a cookbook.

“Hey, mum,” Tooru still felt weird saying those words to the woman. He hadn't seen his own mother in months, and it’d been years since he’d lived with her. Nowadays he came home to an empty house more times than not.

“Hajime! How was the match? Did you win?”

Tooru missed that as well: parents being involved in his life. He knew his parents loved him and his sister, but it was hard to keep track of each other's lives when they lived in different countries. He couldn't remember the last time his mother had asked him about his games, or even when he had shared details of his practice with her. Their conversations were more focused on university and future plans these days, and his parents' vision about his life wasn't the same as his. Tooru was so tired of being told to go study something safe that he had stopped sharing his desire of wanting to be a professional volleyball player with them. They'd realise he wasn't joking when he wears the national team jersey, he’d always thought.

“Uhm, yes. 3-0. I scored the last point,” he answered, and Iwaizumi's mother smiled at him.

“That's great! Then why do you look so agitated? Did something else happen?”

Tooru blinked at the words. He hadn't thought he would look any different than usual, but then again, Iwaizumi was this woman's son: she was used to reading him like an open book. He sighed, taking a seat in front of her, and opened his hand to reveal the keyring.

“Do you remember when I got this?”

Iwaizumi's mother furrowed her eyebrows and took the keyring from Tooru's hand. She studied it for a moment, then smiled. She stayed silent for a moment and Tooru wondered if she was remembering something, since her eyes lost focus but the smile never left her face.

“Yes, yes, I do. It was about ten years ago, I think. Why do you ask?” she said eventually.

“I... I almost lost it today. Kuroo found it and told me to be more careful with my lucky charm, and I realised I don't remember when I got it. Could you tell me?”

Iwaizumi's mother smiled again and nodded, her eyes focusing on the little wooden star. She moved the bell with her finger until she could hear its sound.

“As I said, it was about ten years ago, we’d just moved here from Sendai. That year we went back to Miyagi to go see the cherry blossoms. You see, there's a beautiful festival in a town not far from Sendai. I used to go there all the time when I was about your age. A friend of mine from high school originally came from that town, so she often invited us to go see it. It was a beautiful festival, different from the usual ones. They have a particular legend there, something involving stars. I don't remember very well, I'm sorry. My friend had a kid about your age, and you spent all your time with him while we were there. You were inseparable, always playing together. I've never seen you so close to someone, Hajime, not even Sugawara-kun. It was like you were supposed to be friends from the very beginning. It was that kid who gave you the keyring. It was a souvenir from the festival, nothing special, but you kept it with you for weeks after that. Then you started playing volleyball and this keyring never left your gym bag.”

Tooru's mouth was dry, his heart hammering in his chest. There was no doubt now that Iwaizumi had visited his town at least once, during the festival. They might have even met, perhaps the whole thing had started then.

“Have we ever gone back?” he asked, curious.

“Oh, no. My friend moved abroad not long after the festival, and unfortunately we fell out of touch. It'd have been nice if you'd had the chance to play more with that child. I'm sure you would've become best friends had you grown up together. Two days spent with him was enough to get you into volleyball for life; could you imagine what would have happened if you had more time?”

Iwaizumi's mother was laughing, but Tooru had to close his eyes to focus on what she had just said. His thoughts were swirling, the new information settling into place in his mind.

“What do you mean 'get me into volleyball'?” he asked, feeling his heart start to beat quicker than usual.

“This kid's sister used to play volleyball; you always stole her ball and played in the garden of his house. You went everywhere with that dirty ball under your arm. When we came back, you told me you wanted to play volley. I think it was your way to feel connected to your friend at first, but then you got to know other children and you found your world there. It really helped you to settle here in Tokyo, you were struggling before that,” Iwaizumi's mother said, giving him a warm smile.

Tooru sighed. He could feel his hands trembling under the table, he definitely needed to get out of the room before he had an emotional breakdown. He quickly thanked Iwaizumi's mother, who gave him a concerned look, and Tooru briefly wondered if his unease was showing on his face. He tried to smile back at the woman, but then basically ran up the stairs and closed himself in Iwaizumi's room.

Tooru slid on the floor, resting his head against the door, his eyes closed. He’d never been a great fan of coincidences, even less now. There wasn’t any other child in his town whose parents had moved abroad and whose sister used to play volleyball. He was the kid Iwaizumi's mother was talking about. He and Iwaizumi had met, years and years ago. They had played among the cherry trees, under the starry sky.

He had narrated the legend so many times he knew every single detail of it by now. Spring was the time of the year when the connection between Hoshiko and the people on Earth was strongest. The cherry trees blossomed and the sky was almost always clear, free of winter clouds and summer humidity. Everything revolved around spring. It was the most favourable time if you wanted to ask Hoshiko for help.

Tooru wondered if Hoshiko had observed him and Iwaizumi playing together as kids. He wondered if she’d thought they could be nice puppets to play with, once they'd grown up. He had never asked for help, and he doubted Iwaizumi even remembered the legend, so perhaps the whole thing was simply imputable to Hoshiko's boredom. Maybe she simply wanted two old friends to meet again.

“You know, Hoshiko-san, I could have easily added him on Facebook.”

Tooru stood up with a sigh, eyeing the English books on Iwaizumi's desk. If he was the one who had brought Iwaizumi to volleyball, he definitely couldn't be the one who destroyed his dreams by failing a test.

“If you really want to help us, then let me magically learn this stupid language so that he can go wherever he wants without me holding him back.”

This time, Tooru really hoped Hoshiko was listening.

  
  


***

  
  


“Great, guys! Let's stop here today.”

Hajime let out a sigh of relief at the coach's words. They’d just played a practice match that had tired him to the point where he just wanted to go home and sleep. He’d tossed the entire time, happy to see his improvement, but the coach had insisted he spike as well. He had praised Oikawa's sudden improvement with spikes and had encouraged him to try them more. Hajime had been glad at first to be able to play in his real position, but when he understood he was supposed to be _both_ setter and spiker, he’d almost screamed. He hoped Oikawa wouldn't hate him for the sudden workload.

“You're really outdoing yourself with this spiker practice, captain.”

Hajime nodded at Makki's words as he grabbed a towel to dry off his sweat. He couldn't wait to get home and take an hour long shower, feel his shoulders relax under the hot water. He could use a massage as well, but unfortunately he still didn't know anyone in the town who could help him with that matter. It was at times like these that he really missed having Suga around, he was the best at taking care of his muscles. He was certain Suga would become a great physiotherapist one day.

“I'm just trying to improve my chances for the future. It'll be easier becoming Japan's best player if I'm an all-around player, won't it?”

Makki hummed in response, and Hajime smiled. The lie was the same he’d used to make Suga teach him tosses, he was glad both his best friend and Oikawa's believed it. Perhaps it wasn't so insane, after all.

“Sometimes you can be way too fixated. You've always been an-all around player, and you already have great chances for your future. You should just chill for once.”

Hajime frowned at the words, wondering if he should find a way to make Makki explain himself without directly asking. He sensed his friend was referring to something that had happened with Oikawa, and he had the strange feeling he should know, but he really had no idea how to inquire. He didn't have time to find a way, though, because Mattsun arrived a second later. Hajime observed how he put an arm on Makki's shoulders and he smiled when he saw Makki relaxing at the touch, almost melting. They were never too physical in their affections, despite how many times Oikawa had complained about walking in on them, and it was nice seeing them together. They gave off an aura of both solidity and stability, as if they were an old married couple. He'd never told Oikawa his idea, but he could picture him laughing at it.

“Do you want to grab a coffee with us?” Mattsun asked, and Hajime didn't miss the smirk on his face. The first time they had invited him, he’d thought they were going to a café, only to find out there was no such thing in that town. They’d walked to a vending machine and Mattsun and Makki had laughed at him when he’d asked where the café was. He still remembered Mattsun patting the glass of the machine, and how his face had felt hot from embarrassment. He had to quickly think about a lie to cover his slip, and ended up saying he thought there was a new coffee shop in town. Somehow, that had made Makki laugh even more.

“No, thanks. Too tired, I'm going home,” Hajime's words were accentuated by a loud yawn.

“You should sleep more and stop staying up late to watch volleyball videos. It's becoming unhealthy. And I think you already know everything about the teams we're going to face by now.”

Perhaps Oikawa did, but Hajime didn't. The regional tournament would start the following week, and Hajime was still studying the teams in their pool. He already knew Shiratorizawa all too well, but the others were still quite a mystery. He had mostly focused on Kageyama's team, considering how much Oikawa was set on defeating him.

“I need to study more of Dateko's blocks. Not tonight, though, too tired even for that,” he answered, yawning once again.

Mattsun seemed to like his answer, because he nodded and patted his shoulder, before guiding Makki to the locker room. Hajime was left alone with the first years, busy tidying up the gym. He observed them picking up all the balls that they’d used, remembering when it was him doing that boring job. Kuroo used to complain all the time, claiming that, as a senior, he would have made the first years his slaves. He smiled at the memory, and followed Makki and Mattsun to the locker room.

He got home early, and found the house still empty. Shizuka had told him that morning that she would be coming home later than usual, and that Takeru was going to spend the night at one of his friends'. Hajime still whispered a quiet “I'm home” when he took off his shoes, still not feeling completely at ease in the house. He loved it, especially the gardens, but he still felt like a stranger when he was alone. After the long shower he had dreamt of, he went back to Oikawa's room, the only place he was completely familiar with.

Hajime grabbed the notebook he knew so well, the one with his and Oikawa's conversation. It was almost completely written in by now, pages and pages filled with two different handwritings. Hajime smiled as he read again some of the passages, remembering when he felt lost anytime he woke up in that room. He was now accustomed to Oikawa's jokes and his way to sound terribly annoying all the time, which somehow endeared Hajime. He would never admit it—half of his entries in the notebooks were insults towards something Oikawa had written or done—but he was pretty sure they would get along in real life. He wondered if one day they'd be able to meet. He’d thought quite a lot about it, but it was too weird now that they’d swapped bodies. He didn't want to hang out with someone wearing his face, it was a level of strangeness he wasn't ready to cope with. He instead hoped, prayed, that these exchanges would end soon.

Hajime finally reached the last page of the journal, and smiled when he read Oikawa's entry.

_IWA-CHAN!!! What do you mean you don't believe in aliens?? They're out there! And I mean, we swap bodies on a daily basis and you still think aliens are absurd??_

_Stop worrying about your English classes. I AM studying, I swear. More importantly, how are your tosses? Did you try putting your fingers like I told you? And try to change your game, don't toss to Makki all the time. I know he's good, but Shiratorizawa knows as well. Think before you go for a set. Difficult thing for a spiker, I'm sure, but please try? I want to crush Waka-chan this year. I want to play against you, Iwa-chan~_

Hajime was about to write his answer when he heard a knock on his door. He blinked in surprise as he told Shizuka to come in. He turned on his chair as she walked in, a shy expression on her face that Hajime had never seen before. She always seemed so sure of herself, never doubting anything, but now she was obviously nervous.

“Do you have a moment?” she asked, tormenting her hair. Hajime frowned, but nodded. Shizuka sighed in relief and immediately grabbed the foldable chair that Oikawa kept in his closet, probably for when his friends came to visit him.

“What's up?” Hajime asked, and Shizuka blushed furiously. Hajime was taken aback, not knowing where that reaction was coming from.

“I was thinking we could have that conversation about... you know, Sakamoto.”

Hajime held his breath for a moment, extremely grateful Oikawa had chosen to share that part of his life with him. He’d written Hajime his sister was seeing someone but she wasn't ready to talk to him about it, so Hajime should look out for her. Hajime had hoped not to be the one to talk with Shizuka about her boyfriend since it seemed like such a personal matter, something she should discuss with her brother instead of him. And yet, here he was.

“If you're ready,” he answered, almost hoping she would say she wasn't. Shizuka nodded and gave him a small smile, finally stopping the torture on her hair.

“Yeah, I am. It's time you know about him, and I need your advice.”

Hajime gulped, feeling the ground disappear from under his feet. He was terrible at giving advice, nobody ever confided in him for that reason. Even his best friend didn't tell him about his crush, he had to find out on his own – not that Suga was in any way subtle, but that wasn't the point. He nodded at Shizuka, hoping not to screw up.

“First of all, his name is Nobu. I know you always give nicknames, but please avoid it just this time?”

“Nobu-san, gotcha. I'll be good,” Hajime smiled, and Shizuka gave him a dubious look. She seemed to relax, though, which was the most important thing.

“I don't believe you for a second, but let's pretend I do. So, he and I have been seeing each other for a while now. It wasn't serious at first, but I think it is now. I mean, I'd like him to meet my annoying little brother, so it must mean something. Am I right?” Shizuka said, attempting a joke. Hajime could see the smile she was giving him was tentative, so he decided to play along.

“I'll let the insult pass this time. What's the matter? If you want me to meet him, then I will. Why do you sound so unsure?”

“Pft, I don't know! It's like... I don't know, he's so good to me, Tooru. And he's great with kids, I've seen him, I'm sure he'd get along with Takeru.”

“But?” Hajime anticipated, and Shizuka let out an exasperated sigh.

“I don't know! That's the point! He's awesome, he isn't pushing me to meet you or Takeru, he's making me set the pace. I'm doing everything I want to, and right now I'd like him to meet you, but... No, never mind. It's stupid,” Shizuka lowered her head when she finished talking, going back to fiddling with her hair.

“No, come on. You came to talk to me, talk,” Hajime didn't know if he was saying the correct things, but Shizuka obviously needed some reassurance, and she could never have it if she didn't open up.

“I'm afraid you two won't get along. What if you hate him?” she finally confessed, looking unsure and scared. Hajime blinked at her words, confused.

“Is my opinion that important?” he said. He didn't see the point, if Shizuka was happy then Oikawa would certainly be as well.

“Of course it is, stupid,” Shizuka stated, looking at him as if Hajime was an idiot. Perhaps he was. He was an only child, he had no idea how a relationship between siblings worked.

“No, I mean... You obviously like him, don't you? If you like him, I'll like him,” he said, making his point clear.

“My record isn't exactly good enough to be trusted.”

Shizuka had almost whispered those last words, and Hajime sensed they had reached the core of her doubts. Oikawa had never told him anything about his sister or Takeru's father, but from what he'd been able to understand, he’d left her when she was pregnant and never showed his face again. Hajime admired Shizuka, she was a strong woman, but her history had left scars. He sighed, angry that Oikawa wasn't there to reassure his sister. It was supposed to be him, telling Shizuka she could do anything she wanted, not Hajime.

“You're a strong and intelligent woman. Perhaps you don't trust yourself, but I do, and Takeru does as well. If you believe Nobu-san could be the right person for you, then I bet he is. You've obviously thought a lot about it, perhaps too much. You shouldn't let him go. Don't make choices you'll regret in the future just because you're scared. You don't have to introduce him to Takeru right away. I'll meet him, and then we'll see how it goes from there, okay?”

Hajime didn't miss the tears in Shizuka's eyes, despite how much she was trying to hide them. He hoped she wouldn't start crying, because then he'd really be lost. He was even worse at consoling crying people than at giving advice. Shizuka, though, immediately dried off her tears with the back of her hand. She smiled as well, grabbing Hajime's hand and squeezing it.

“I'm sorry I've bothered you with my problems. I know it's hard for you these weeks, you're under so much pressure. You should listen to your own advice: don't overthink, Tooru. The universities which contacted you want you badly, you know that, just go where you want to. There must be a place that attracts you more than the others. But you have to choose quickly, before they get someone else who doesn't play as well as you, but is more decided. I know you didn't want to talk about this, but I'm worried you'll let the opportunity slip just because you're scared you'll make the wrong decision. And I know you don't want to.”

Shizuka stood up then, leaving a perturbed Hajime. He could feel his hands trembling as Shizuka's words whirled in his mind. He heard her steps as she walked towards the door, and suddenly he felt the urge to make her a promise. It wasn't his place to do so, it was Oikawa's, but he couldn't help it.

“Hey, Shizuka,” he waited until she turned to finish his sentence. “I'll get to the Olympics and I'll give you and Nobu-san tickets in the first row.”

Shizuka smiled at him and nodded, before closing the door behind her back. Hajime took a deep breath then, thinking about what she had just told him. He now understood Mattsun's words. It now made sense that Oikawa hadn't answered him when he’d asked where he was going to university. Hajime had thought he had simply forgotten to reply. It was impossible to believe that Oikawa—the same Oikawa who wanted to become Japan's best volleyball player—didn't have a plan for his college years. It all started there, choosing a school with a great team, which could help him getting into the major Leagues. Oikawa couldn't let the opportunity slip, he needed to choose sooner rather than later. Hajime grabbed a pen and hastily began to write in the notebook.

_SHITTYKAWA. What is this thing I just heard about you procrastinating over choosing a university? I know it's early, but I thought you had everything planned out?? What's holding you back?_

_Get it together, Crappykawa. You need to get into a great team. I want to play against you someday, and since I'll play for the best teams you can't end up in a neighbourhood association, okay??_

_Oh, Shizuka told me about her boyfriend. She wants you to meet him. She said not to give him weird nicknames, just call him Nobu-san. She seems really happy._

_But seriously, Oikawa, don't overthink the university thing. I know you want to move to Tokyo, just go see the colleges when you're in my body. And don't forget I want to defeat you!_

When he put the pen back on the desk, Hajime wondered if he’d been too harsh. Perhaps it wasn't his business in the first place, he shouldn't have said anything. It was Oikawa's choice. But then again, he lived in Oikawa's body, he believed that was enough to voice his opinion to the other boy. At the moment, he was probably the person closest to Oikawa, and he really hoped his words would help him sort his thoughts out.

With a sigh, Hajime got up and reached the window. It was a beautiful night, the stars were shining in the sky, painting one of the most beautiful pictures Hajime had ever seen. There was one star, right over the house, which seemed to shine brighter than the others. Hajime smiled at it, almost hoping it was a shooting star so he could wish for Oikawa to be able to clear his mind. The tournament was coming up, and he should be at the top of his game by then.

“I don't know if this works with normal stars as well, but please help him. He's annoying, but he's not that bad. And I want to play with him one day.”

XXX

_ Pages from Iwaizumi and Oikawa's notebooks _

_Aww, Iwa-chan, are you worried about me? That's cute._

_Don't start like Makki and Mattsun, please. I'm thinking about college, okay? I've almost made up my mind anyway, no need for you guys to keep reminding me._

_Since I know you'll ask, I've got to choose between Keio and Chuo. I'll let you know when I decide._

✫

_Are you kidding?? Those are among the best universities, people would kill to be scouted by one of them and you've been scouted by both?? Perhaps you have too many choices._

_Kuroo is going to Chuo. Ask him to visit the campus with you, he could talk to you about the volleyball team._

✫

_Of course I've been scouted by those universities, Iwa-chan, I'm the best~_

_I know you're going to study abroad because nobody has scouted you in Japan, but you don't have to be surprised because I’ve been!!_

✫

_Oi, Crappykawa, I'll have you know I have received several offers. I'm the one who decided to go down another route._

_Truth is I don't want to risk having to play with Ushijima. Do you know where is he going to study?_

✫

_Shit, you're right. I've never thought about it!!_

_No, I don't know where he's going, why would I? It's not like we're friends, we don't text (lol, he wishes~)_

_What if he comes to my university and I have to toss to him? SAVE ME, IWA-CHAN._

✫

_What if he goes to the one you don’t choose and then spends all his college years telling you that you should have gone to his university? That would be fun._

_Stop overthinking, Oikawa. Pick a school and commit to the team. They're both great, there isn't a wrong choice._  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The tournament had begun and Tooru could feel the excitement constantly running through his veins. He’d always enjoyed playing at the competitions, it was the only time of the year when he was encouraged to think solely about volleyball. Somehow the teachers didn't seem so interested in his future anymore. Instead of asking him which university he was considering to attend, they wondered if he had some trick up his sleeve to use against Shiratorizawa.

Tooru was used to people stopping him in the hallways, but most of the time it was because someone wanted to confess their feelings to him. As much as he liked the appreciation, it was way more thrilling when students stopped him to compliment him on how he crushed Kageyama's team in the last game. He was still high on that win, and even if Iwaizumi and Matsukawa kept telling him he was mean, he couldn't help thinking again and again about Kageyama's expression when Tooru had scored the last point with a dump. It had been the perfect way to secure a spot for his team in the Miyagi Prefecture final. They were going to play against Shiratorizawa in only a couple of days, and Tooru couldn't wait. He was so full of energy that his coach had forced him to go running everyday to get some of it out of his system.

Tooru had just returned from one of his runs when he found Shizuka sat on the living room floor, surrounded by old photo albums. She had a picture in her hand and was smiling at it. Tooru hadn't seen her so serene in a long time. He pondered if he should disturb her or leave her to whatever she was doing, but he didn't have time to decide. Shizuka raised her head, spotting him, and motioned for him to come closer.

“Don't stand there at the threshold. Come see what I found!”

Tooru walked to her, climbing over their parents' wedding album and tons of pictures of a newborn Takeru. He had no idea what Shizuka was doing, but apparently it had been going on for a while. He sat on the floor next to her, taking the picture she was holding, and he immediately smiled. It was an old photograph, taken during a spring festival. Tooru couldn't stop looking at the woman the photo portrayed: his grandmother was dressed in traditional clothes and was hugging him and his sister. She was smiling in the same way Tooru remembered, showing the dimple on her right cheek. She had a sly expression, as if she was planning something mischievous.

“You look just like her, you know?”

Tooru nodded at Shizuka's words. His father had always made the same comment, and Tooru had bursted with joy anytime he did. His grandmother was probably the most important person in his life, the only one who had always encouraged him to follow his heart, even more than Shizuka. She had accepted the responsibility of raising him and his sister when they hadn't wanted to follow their parents abroad, and that was something Tooru would never stop being grateful for. She’d passed away a couple of years earlier, and he still missed her every single day. The void she had left was even more present now that he was experiencing their family's legend on his skin. He wished he could talk to her, tell her what he was going through, hear her thoughts about him and Iwaizumi. She couldn't have helped him, most probably, but Tooru thought he would have told her anyway.

“What are you doing with these?” Tooru asked then, trying to stop thinking about his grandmother before the emotions got the better of him. He probably didn't succeed, considering the warm smile Shizuka gave him. She thankfully didn't comment on the obvious creak in his voice, limiting herself to squeezing his hand.

“I told Nobu about Granny and he said he would have liked to meet her, so I thought I could show him a picture. Then I just couldn't stop looking at them,” she answered. Tooru hummed in response, his eyes returning to the photograph in his hand. It seemed about ten years old, considering how young he and Shizuka looked. When he returned it to his sister, he couldn't help noticing how she seemed relaxed and without a single worry.

“You look happy,” Tooru said eventually.

“I am,” Shizuka confirmed with a smile. “And it’s thanks to you. I thought a lot about what you told me. You know, about not regretting anything. I realised I didn't want to regret not trying to build something with Nobu. I think he's worth it.”

“I think so, too,” Tooru agreed.

Iwaizumi did as well, Tooru guessed, since he was the one who had encouraged Shizuka to go down that path. Tooru was actually grateful Iwaizumi was in his body when his sister had decided to talk to him. He completely agreed with what Iwaizumi had told Shizuka, but he was afraid he wouldn't have been able to convey the message in the same way. Iwaizumi had been direct, not beating around the bush. He had used the same argument Tooru had with Daichi, it was quite funny to think about it. They apparently thought along the same lines, even if they both seemed unable to talk openly and express their ideas to the people closest to them. Perhaps Hoshiko had decided they should swap bodies to help Shizuka and Iwaizumi's friends to sort their lives out.

“Oh! Tooru, look. Do you remember him?”

Tooru was distracted from his thoughts by Shizuka, who basically threw a picture on his face. He couldn't see anything from that close, the whole photo was a blur, so he grabbed her wrist and distanced it from his face.

“What is it that got you so excited?”

The words almost got stuck in his throat when he saw the picture. It seemed to be as old as the other one, probably taken during the same festival. He was in it, smiling brightly at the camera and proudly showing a gap in his teeth. He was giving a victory sign at whoever had taken the picture, and his arm was on another kid's shoulders. He didn't remember him at all, but he would recognise that spiky hair anywhere. Iwaizumi was holding an old volleyball and had a serious expression on his face, a predecessor of the constant frown he apparently had nowadays. Tooru, though, could spot the brightness of his eyes even in a ten year old photograph.

“Do you remember him? Your best friend for a week? Oh, that year was so peaceful. You disappeared for hours with him. You always went playing God knows where and you never bothered me, not _once_ for a whole week. I should send him a thank note, wherever he is now,” Shizuka said, grinning.

Tooru almost blurted out Iwaizumi's address, but managed to halt in time. He couldn't stop looking at himself in the picture: his smile seemed so real, almost tangible. He wished he could remember something from those days.

“We used to play in the garden,” he answered, even if he only knew because Iwaizumi's mother had told him.

“Ah, right! He liked the cherry trees so much, now I remember. You should send him a thank you note as well,” Shizuka considered, her attention already caught by another picture. Tooru, though, was more interested in continuing their conversation.

“Uhm, why?” he asked, not understanding her comment.

“Because you used to say you wanted to play basketball before he came here. I think it was just to be petty because I played volleyball at the time. You even cried when mum told you she’d forgotten to bring your basketball from Sendai. So, long story short, you kids had to play with the old volleyball I kept here at Granny's. Somehow you fell in love with the sport and decided you wanted to become Japan's best player. Ten years later, it doesn't sound so insane anymore. I think he got you into volleyball, that's why you should send him your thanks.”

He really should, Tooru admitted to himself. It was incredible how many things he’d found out since he and Iwaizumi had started swapping bodies, but the knowledge that they both owed their love for volleyball to each other certainly topped them all. He’d been surprised when Iwaizumi's mother had told him how her son had begun playing the sport after meeting Tooru, and somehow it was only fair that Tooru had gone through the same thing. It was like they were supposed to meet each other to discover a passion that would accompany them for the rest of their lives. It was a pity they'd never met again after that spring.

For the first time since the whole story had started, Tooru felt like he should thank Hoshiko. She had led him to a person whom he really wanted to keep in his life. He wondered if he was still in time to make a wish, because if he was, he'd definitely spend it on Iwaizumi.

“I want to play with him someday.”

Tooru ignored the dubious look Shizuka gave him when she heard him talking. He looked outside the window, noticing the sun had set since he’d come home, and the sky was now lit by the stars. He had no idea if Hoshiko really was out there, watching over him, but he hoped she was at least listening.

***

  
  


Hajime woke up with a start, sitting up on the bed as the last traces of his nightmare left him. It had been a long time since he’d last had such a bad dream, which had made him sweat in his sleep. He dried off his forehead as his heartbeat slowly returned to its normal speed, inhaling the fresh air coming from the open window. He didn't even remember the dream. It had always been like that, since he was little, he would wake up from a nightmare without even remembering what had scared him so much. It was frustrating, losing precious sleep and not even knowing why.

However, It had been a long time since a nightmare had left him so upset. His distress was probably the reason he didn't immediately notice something was different in his room. He was now used to the changes Oikawa had made, not even mad at the ever increasing mess on his desk anymore. At first Hajime had been annoyed seeing his things all over the place, traces of another person living there, but in the end he’d gotten so used to it that he almost expected to find something new every day. He usually spotted what was different in the room right away, but this time he couldn't grasp it. He looked around, his eyes narrowed to get used to the shadows, even if the room wasn't as dark as one would expect in the middle of the night. It was almost like Oikawa's room, perpetually enlightened, be it by the sun or the stars stuck on his ceiling.

Hajime immediately raised his head at the thought and, as he’d suspected, he found plastic stars staring down at him. He shook his head, trying to hold back a smile as he looked at his ceiling. Oikawa had stuck the luminous stars on it without an apparent pattern, just like he had done in his own room.

“You're something else, Oikawa Tooru,” he whispered in the dark, as he lay back on the mattress.

Oikawa was the strangest person he had ever known. He seemed to be almost unattainable behind a wall of sarcasm and really bad jokes, but past that there was a whole world waiting to be discovered. He seemed unconcerned about everyone around him; Hajime knew a lot of people considered him selfish, but he was actually a very caring person. Hajime had seen it in how Oikawa had asked him to look after Shizuka, or how he’d helped Daichi and Suga. He was passionate, borderline obsessive with the few things that had managed to grab his attention. But most of all, Hajime thought, he was quirky. He believed in aliens, stuck plastic stars on someone else's ceiling and ate way too much milk bread for his own good. Hajime had even found a secret stash in Oikawa's closet, and he hadn't missed the chance to reprimand him about it.

Oikawa was intriguing. Day after day, Hajime had gotten to know him a bit better, to the point that he was starting to think they should meet in person. They should also understand why they were swapping bodies, even if Oikawa didn't seem so keen on delving into that subject. Anytime Hajime had asked him something about that matter, Oikawa had refused to answer. At first Hajime had thought it was just a coincidence, perhaps Oikawa had forgotten to reply. Since they only communicated with notes, it was possible. After a while, though, he’d understood Oikawa was actively avoiding to reply and, of course, that had made him think Oikawa was hiding something. Hajime had no idea what it was, and even less why he wouldn’t share the information. Perhaps talking face to face would force Oikawa to finally open up, maybe Hajime really should propose a meeting. It was the perfect time, after all: later that day Oikawa would face Shiratorizawa and, if everything went as they both hoped, it was only a matter of time before their teams would play against each other.

If Hajime was certain about something, it was that he didn't want to play against his own team. He didn't want to be in Oikawa's body for that match, so they absolutely needed to sort the whole thing out before then. He hastily grabbed the notebook on his bedside table, turning on the light so he could see what he was doing. Hajime ignored Oikawa's nervous babbling about the game against Shiratorizawa, there was nothing he could do about it anyway. The ink of his pen ran on the paper as he wrote down his message, but Hajime didn't care to erase it and rewrite it more cleanly. He was sure Oikawa would understand anyway.

_We should meet. I'll come to Sendai next week, I'll tell my parents I want to see my gran. You choose the place, I'll be there. We should definitely sort this out before our game, Shittykawa. I want to defeat you, not my own team._

_I know you'll read this after the game, but... good luck. With Ushijima. I'd say 'see you in Tokyo,' but I'll see you in Sendai._

Hajime wondered for a moment if he should cancel the last part, but he decided not to. He meant what he’d written, even if he could already picture Oikawa reply something like ' _so caring, Iwa-chan.'_ It didn't matter how many times he’d told Oikawa to stop using that nickname, he had always ignored him; that was why he’d started to give him names as well.

Sometimes Hajime thought they were acting like children _,_ but he didn't care. He was glad he'd had the opportunity to meet Oikawa, even if he was basically a ghostly presence in his life. Perhaps their strange situation was just a complicated scheme to make them part of each other's lives. Maybe it was fate. Maybe they were supposed to meet when they both lived in Miyagi, but since they didn't, their destiny had to work some other way.

Hajime fell asleep thinking that his ideas didn't make any sense, he definitely talked too much with Oikawa.

When Hajime woke up again in the morning, the light of the fake stars on the ceiling was invisible. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining in the sky, and Hajime was anxious. He took a look at his alarm clock and sighed, there were still a couple of hours before Oikawa would play against Shiratorizawa.

He was nervous like he was the one who was going to play. He could feel the same knot in the pit of his stomach that he always felt before important matches, when he had to go running to clear his mind. It made sense, he thought, considering he’d been training with Oikawa's team for a while now. He’d heard all their hopes and plans, felt how much they wanted to defeat Shiratorizawa. He wished he could be there with them, if only to cheer.

“Hajime! Are you still sleeping? It's late!” Hajime heard his mother calling, and was about to answer when he heard another voice.

“Don't worry, Mrs. Iwaizumi, I'll wake him up!”

Hajime almost jumped out the bed at that, and his door opened a second later. He could spot only Kuroo's head, appearing next to the threshold, while the rest of his body was hidden behind the wall.

“You know, that's not amusing anymore. It's obvious your head's not levitating, you were better at faking it when we were in middle school,” Hajime considered, not at all impressed by his friend's antics.

“You were just funnier back then,” Kuroo replied, walking inside the room. He stared at Hajime, still in his bed, and raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Hajime asked, and Kuroo shrugged.

“Nothing. I'm just contemplating the rare occurrence of you oversleeping. You're always up at dawn, I actually thought you never slept. Cute pyjamas bottoms, by the way.”

Hajime looked down and almost cursed aloud. Apparently the stars on the ceiling weren't the only surprise Oikawa had left him, if the pants he was wearing were anything to go by. He looked at the aliens on his thighs, wondering where Oikawa had even found such a stupid thing in his size. Knowing him, he would have even gone as far as buying them online just to annoy Hajime.

“They're not mine,” he blurted out, mentally cursing Oikawa's ability to get on his nerves with the most random things.

“Ohoh, anything to share, Iwaizumi? Are you hiding a boyfriend under the bed?”

Hajime turned to Kuroo so quickly that his neck hurt. He could feel his cheeks rapidly going hot, a telltale sign he was blushing. Judging by Kuroo's smirk, he was probably quite fun to look at.

“No! What are you thinking about? They're... uhm. Let's say a gift from a friend. A bad gift,” he hurried to explain, but Kuroo's smirk was growing by the second.

“Sure thing, Iwaizumi. It must be a very special friend if they make you blush like that.”

Hajime didn't bother to answer, knowing anything he could say wouldn't be considered by Kuroo anyway. The best thing to do was to simply ignore him and his remarks, sooner or later Kuroo would realise how wrong he was. As if Oikawa could be his boyfriend, he hadn't even seen him in person yet.

“What are you doing here, anyway?” he asked instead, earning a knowing look from Kuroo. So, his friend understood he was blatantly trying to change the subject, but Hajime couldn't care less.

“I thought you wanted to see the match.”

“What match?” Hajime frowned, trying to remember what he was missing. They had won the last game of their tournament pool a couple of days earlier, and they didn't have any other match before Nationals. He could only think about Oikawa's game scheduled for today.

“The finals in Miyagi. Same game as always, Shiratorizawa is going against Seijoh again. This year, though, Seijoh is stronger. Their captain is quite something, an amazing setter who's apparently also dangerous in the spiking department. Akaashi wants to see how he plays, so he's organised a gathering at his place to watch the match. You in?”

Hajime couldn't hide his smile, so he turned towards the window to prevent Kuroo from seeing it. He could feel his heartbeat increasing, the mention of the game enough to awake his anxiety. He was also oddly proud that Akaashi was curious about Oikawa's style. It was rare for him to express his feelings about other setters, and to organise a meeting to watch them play was even more peculiar.

“Oikawa Tooru, right? The setter,” Hajime asked, for reasons he didn't even comprehend. It wasn't like he needed a confirmation.

“Yes. I've heard he might be coming to Chuo next year, it's going to be fun. Do you imagine what the three of us could do?”

Hajime raised his eyebrows at the words, not understanding. Kuroo was one of the few people who knew his future plans in detail, he was well aware that he was going to study abroad. Even if he was curious about how the three of them could play in the same team, it wasn't going to happen, at least not for a few years.

“What do you mean?” he asked, confused.

“Oh, just a thought I had. When you asked me to go with you to Chuo’s campus and tell you about their volleyball team in more detail, I thought you were considering their offer. I was surprised, though, you've always been set on Canada.”

So, Oikawa had listened to him and visited the colleges. Hajime was happy to hear that, considering Oikawa didn't even answer his rant about choosing a university. He had purposefully avoided telling Oikawa he’d received an offer from Chuo University as well, not wanting to influence his choice. It didn't matter anyway, considering he’d already decided to take another path.

“Right, that. I just wanted to have an idea, that's all. I'm still set on Canada. I hope Oikawa decides to join you, though.”

He really did. He knew Oikawa liked Kuroo, they would make a great team on the court. It was surprising to see they didn't clash, considering how similar they were. Judging by Oikawa's comments, he was sad he couldn't be himself around Kuroo. He always had to pretend to be Iwaizumi, so he couldn't join Kuroo in his jokes and pranks like he would have loved to do. He could if he went to Chuo, though. Hajime was equally intrigued and scared by what Oikawa and Kuroo could do together.

“Yeah, maybe I'll tell him if we play against them. So, are you coming or not?”

Hajime nodded at Kuroo's words and stood up, quickly grabbing some clothes. They were lucky Oikawa's team played on a Saturday, when they didn't have classes, otherwise he suspected they would all feign sickness just to be able to watch the game. Hajime was glad he could see it with his teammates, who were definitely more objective than he was on that matter. They’d be able to see the real level of both teams on the court, while he would probably follow the match as if he were sitting on the bench, waiting to be called to play. For the first time, he wished he had Oikawa's phone number to send him a good luck text. He had written it on his notebook, but it was useless considering Oikawa was only going to see that after the game. He wished he’d done it earlier, he had the feeling Oikawa needed the reassurance.

When Hajime and Kuroo arrived at Akaashi's house, their friends were already there. Bokuto was lying on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn on his stomach, and it didn't seem like he would let anyone sit anytime soon. The only other person allowed in his space was Kenma, who was settled in a corner of the couch, a videogame in his hands. His attention was focused solely on the device, so much that he hissed when Kuroo messed with his hair as a way to say hi.

“I'm on the last level,” Kenma said, and Kuroo immediately left him alone. Hajime knew them enough to know it was Kenma's way to tell Kuroo he'd give him attention in just a few moments, and Kuroo's gracious acceptance of Kenma's priorities. They had an odd friendship, but it’d been working for more than ten years, so it must have been right for them.

“Where's Akaashi?” Hajime inquired, and Bokuto sat up with a bright smile.

“In the kitchen, making me a sandwich!”

“I'm definitely _not_ making _you_ a sandwich. It's lunch time, I was hungry. You can have the leftovers,” Hajime heard his setter's voice coming from the kitchen. He looked at Bokuto, who pouted like a child when he heard the words.

“But... _Akaashi_. I'm hungry!” Bokuto complained, his voice almost a whine.

“Then get up and come get your food. I'm not your waiter,” Akaashi answered, not moved at all by Bokuto's words.

“Then Da--”

“Neither is Daichi. Or Suga. Or anyone in this house, actually,” Akaashi insisted, and Bokuto snorted.

“ _Akaashi_! You're no fun at all!”

At that point, Kuroo couldn't hold the laughter anymore. Seeing Bokuto pout like he was right now was enough to make even the most serious person cackle, it was good that Akaashi couldn't see him or he might have given in. Their setter was the most capable at keeping Bokuto at bay, but sometimes even he had difficulties.

Hajime walked into the kitchen, where he found Akaashi preparing sandwiches, helped by Daichi and Suga. Akaashi had an exasperated expression, but Hajime immediately noticed that he was preparing Bokuto's favourite meal. He hid his smile behind a slice of bread. It was so typical of Akaashi, complaining about Bokuto and then silently giving in anyway. His team was so strange he wondered how they could all work together sometimes. Everyone had very different personalities, and sometimes he thought they were able to coexist only thanks to Daichi's calm and steady presence. On the court, though, they always worked like a well oiled machine. They knew how to encourage each other, even when Bokuto got into one of his emo moments.

“So, are we set with the game? I want to see Oikawa play. I've heard a lot about him.”

Hajime almost choked on his bread at Suga's words. His friend's team had already been eliminated from the tournament, but Suga was still invested in it, considering his boyfriend had qualified for Nationals. Hearing him talk about Oikawa, though, was even stranger than hearing Kuroo doing so. The memory of Oikawa claiming he wanted to be Suga's best man at his wedding was still fresh in Hajime's mind, and he wished he could tell Suga it was thanks to Oikawa that he could now hold Daichi's hand. It almost hurt Hajime realising how much Oikawa would fit in his circle of friends and, more importantly, how much he wanted him there with them.

“I don't know what to wish for. I'd like to see Seijoh win and swipe away Tendou's smirk, but at the same time I want our revenge,” Kuroo stated, and Daichi nodded. Hajime would have agreed in any other circumstance, but the desire for Oikawa's team to win was so bad he could feel it in his bones.

“I want to play against Seijoh,” Akaashi commented with a serious tone, as if the decision depended on him and he could actually choose who would win.

“We should let Shiratorizawa know, then,” Kuroo joked, probably having the same impression as Hajime.

“I get what you mean about revenge against Shiratorizawa, and I agree, but playing against Seijoh sounds more thrilling. And, talking selfishly about the setter's game, Oikawa is way better than Shirabu. I want to face him,” Akaashi explained. Hajime felt proud at the words, as if he was the one who had just been complimented, not Oikawa.

“So, we're basically going to cheer for Oikawa alone, am I right? What do you think, Iwaizumi?”

Hajime looked at Kuroo, who was smirking at him. His friend was probably joking, considering how much they were all curious about Oikawa. Hajime wondered if he had somehow helped Oikawa get his name out, if improving his spikes had really given him a way to defeat Shiratorizawa.

“Yes,” he agreed eventually. “I'll definitely cheer for him.”

When he went to the living room and threw Bokuto out of the couch, he was suddenly thankful Ushijima was one of the top three aces in Japan. It was thanks to his fame that he would be able to see Oikawa and his team on TV, instead of some match in Kyushu or Chiba.

He would have to tell Oikawa that, after all, Ushijima had done them a favour.

***

  
  


“ _Shiratorizawa! Shiratorizawa!_ ”

The stands were full, as expected for the finals of the Prefecture, and the chants of Shiratorizawa's cheerleaders were almost deafening. Everywhere he turned, Tooru could only see people dressed in white and purple, the opposing team's colours. Somewhere there were some people from their school as well, but since they didn't have a cheerleader squad, they were almost invisible.

Tooru sighed, closing his eyes and trying to gather all his concentration. They were going to start the game in attack, so their coach had decided to immediately use the strongest serve at their disposal: Tooru's. He was going all out for the first serve, since he wanted to make clear that they weren't a team to be underestimated, but he was struggling to find the right focus. His mind was going too fast, his thoughts kept swirling around, and Tooru was fighting to just make them stop.

“You're going to make it. Stop overthinking, captain.”

Tooru opened his eyes and found Hanamaki in front of him. He seemed completely relaxed, making a ball rotate on his finger. He could have fooled anyone, but Tooru had known him his entire life. He could see Makki's shoulders were tense, and his look a bit skittish.

“You're shitting yourself, Makki,” he stated.

“Fuck, yes. Have you seen Ushiwaka? He seems meaner than usual. His spikes are going to smash Watari's wrists.”

Makki's words should have made him worry even more, but somehow it was exactly what Tooru needed to snap out of his mind. He started laughing, letting all the nervousness slip out of him, and after a moment of doubt his friend followed him. Soon enough they were snickering almost hysterically, gaining curious stares from the rest of the team.

“All right, all right. Let's go destroy Shiratorizawa,” he said eventually, getting up and patting Makki's shoulder in encouragement.

“Aye, aye, captain! And remember you'll pay for our dinner if we lose,” Makki replied with a smirk, which made Tooru roll his eyes as he walked to his position at the baseline of the court.

He still felt nervousness crippling through his veins. It was the most important match of the year, the one that determined his high school volleyball career. If they lost here, he would have to stop playing until he got into university. It was his school's policy, the third year students only played until the spring tournament, after that they would all have to retire. Tooru looked at his team, especially at his best friends. He, Makki and Mattsun were the only third year students in the first string. They had sworn they’d go to Nationals together, and this was their last chance.

Tooru was glad Hoshiko had decided to let him play this game. He knew Iwaizumi could have filled his shoes quite well, he was a strong player, but this was Tooru's challenge. As much as Iwaizumi had his own issues with Ushijima and Shiratorizawa, Tooru didn't want him to take his place. He wanted to be the one to win, he needed to. He had more or less decided what to do with his future, but he felt like this game was anchoring him to the past instead of projecting him towards what was yet to come. He needed to put the word 'end' on his rivalry with Shiratorizawa to really feel like high school was coming to an end.

“Nice serve, captain!”

“Come on, Oikawa! Nice serve!”

Tooru grabbed the ball and rested his forehead against it for a moment, collecting every ounce of concentration in his body. He took a deep breath, thinking about all the hours spent at the gym, his own and Iwaizumi's. He’d practised until his knee had started to hurt again, to the point he could have injured himself if Iwaizumi hadn't stepped in and forced him to rest. He was ready. He could do this.

The referee whistled the beginning of the match and Tooru smirked against the ball, before throwing it in the air. He jumped and hit it with everything he had, watching it fly towards the other side of the net. The ball ended right between Shiratorizawa's libero and Ushijima, smashing on the floor with a loud sound that not even the cheerleaders' chants could cover.

“Yes!”

“Great job, Oikawa!”

“Nice point, captain!”

Oikawa smiled at his teammates' cheers as he grabbed the ball, ready to serve again. The game had started in the best way possible, hopefully unsettling Shiratorizawa's defence. It was exactly what he was hoping for.

“Give us another one!”

Tooru jumped and hit the ball, immediately understanding it wasn't going to be another service ace. He ran to his position as Shiratorizawa received it and Shirabu tossed it to Ushijima. It was what they all had expected, they were ready to block him, and yet Ushijima managed to spike right through their hands. Tooru threw himself on the floor, desperately trying to catch the ball before it hit the ground, but he saw it falling right in front of his eyes. The referee whistled to signal Shiratorizawa's point, and he stood up, feigning a smile.

“Don't mind it, guys! Let's get the next one!”

It went on like that for a while, struggling for every single point. It was exhausting, Tooru felt his knees screaming from the pain, but at the same time it was good. They were fighting, forcing Shiratorizawa to do the same. He wondered if their opponent had arrived there thinking about defeating them without problems, just like they had done the two previous years. Tooru didn't want that, his team didn't want that: they had all agreed they would fight tooth and nail to go to Nationals. If that involved diving for every single ball, then they were all ready to destroy their knees to do so.

The score was 20-19 for Shiratorizawa when Ushijima decided he'd had enough. Tooru understood when he saw his enemy walk to his setter and stare right in his eyes. Tooru couldn't hear what they were saying, but considering how the setter nodded and Ushijima's figure seemed to become even bigger, they had probably just decided to crush them. It was Ushijima's turn to serve, and he was definitely counting on using it to bend Oikawa and his team. He managed to score two service aces, increasing the gap in the score, but Kunimi made a great receive out of his third serve. The ball flew right above Tooru, the perfect position for Makki's favourite toss. He saw with the corner of his eye that Makki had already started running, but Tendou had done the same. Tooru had no time to think, he could only do one thing. He jumped, and threw the ball on the other side of the court with a dump. He was about to cheer for the point, when Tendou somehow managed to slide down the floor and keep the ball in the air with his foot.

“Cover!” Tooru screamed, as the ball reached Shirabu, who immediately tossed it to Ushijima. He slammed it with so much force that it was impossible to block it. The sound of the ball hitting the ground seemed to come right from Tooru's worse nightmares.

“It was my fault. Sorry, guys! Come on, let's fight! The set's not over yet!”

Tooru saw Ushijima looking at him from the other side of the net. Tooru had never met someone as expressionless as Ushijima, and yet he thought he could read his mind now. He could almost hear Ushijima's voice utter the words he’d told him for the last three years anytime they'd met: “You should have come to Shiratorizawa.” Tooru didn't know why Ushijima was so fixated on him, but he knew he was going to prove him wrong.

Ushijima walked to the baseline and got ready to serve. Tooru could see he wanted to end the set soon, he was probably going to force the attack.

“Careful, back there!”

They were able to receive the serve, even if almost by miracle. Kindaichi kept the ball in the air, but it was really difficult for Tooru to toss. He tried giving it to Makki, the only one he could trust at a moment like this, but Shiratorizawa's blockers were in front of him in a matter of seconds. Still, Makki managed to go through, the ball hitting the tips of Tendou's fingers.

“One touch!” the opposing player screamed, as the team got settled in an attack position. Shirabu took possession of the ball and tossed it to a first year spiker that Tooru didn't know. He saw Mattsun jumping in front of him, ready to block the ball, and held his breath. However, the spiker didn’t try to get through Mattsun’s block. Instead, he purposefully looked for the tips of Mattsun’s fingers, trying to get a ball touch. Tooru almost cursed when he saw the ball connecting with Mattsun’s hands, then landing outside of the court..

The referee whistled the set point for Shiratorizawa. Tooru could feel sweat dripping down his forehead, his heart hammering in his chest, and the stares of his teammates burning into his head. He needed to say something to lift the mood, but what could he say when he had no idea how to turn the tables?

“Guys, I'm way too poor to pay for everyone's dinner. Please, don't lose.”

Hanamaki was the first to laugh, immediately followed by the rest of the team. They were far from relaxed, but it was enough to give them some room to breathe. They were facing a long game, either team needed to win three sets to be declared the winner. Losing one set wasn't devastating, they could still recover in the second. They needed to stay calm, though, and Tooru could feel they were already beginning to despair. It was his job to change that.

Ushijima served and the ball was perfectly received by Watari, who sent it flying towards Tooru. It was a great pass, high enough to be a toss. His feet made the decision before his mind could, and he jumped. He saw both Makki and Kindaichi running to spike it, but he knew he had to use something drastic. He turned in the air and, instead of tossing, Tooru spiked the ball right into the opposing side of the court.

The gym was silent for a moment, and then it exploded. He could finally hear the chants of his school, the cheerleaders from Shiratorizawa silent for once. Makki jumped on his back, screaming in his ear and holding onto him as if his life depended on it.

“That's my captain!”

Tooru laughed as Makki got off his back and they both walked to their new positions on the court. It was Kindaichi's turn to serve, and Tooru wished it wasn't. Kindaichi was a great player, he had much to give to the team, but he was only a first year and he got nervous easily. He was in a tight position right now, since Shiratorizawa was still only a point away from winning the set. Tooru was worried Kindaichi would feel the pressure too much. He studied his underclassman's posture when he grabbed the ball, noticing it was too stiff.

“Relax, Kindaichi! It's just a serve!”

Kindaichi nodded at his words, but he didn't appear more relaxed. Tooru knew how it was going to end as soon as he saw the way Kindaichi threw the ball in the air. It didn't surprise him in the slightest when the ball hit the net, gifting the set to Shiratorizawa.

Tooru walked to Kindaichi and patted his shoulder.

“Hey. Don't worry, it's just one set. You know there's a chance we'll play five sets today, we can't lose our mind after the first. Cheer up, Kindaichi! Right, guys?”

The team nodded at his words and Tooru forced a smile at them. Truth was he was extremely worried about the second set. Shiratorizawa was as strong as always, they could easily destroy his team if they weren't careful. It was fundamental they stayed focused, but losing a set because of a service error could be dangerous for their state of mind.

When the second set began, Tooru's fears were proved right. Shiratorizawa's game seemed even better than before, while theirs was quickly worsening. The first years kept making errors, probably feeling the pressure, and even the older players were starting to hit the net with their serves. Tooru tried his best to vary their game plans, the coach even sent in their pinch server, but it was all useless. The set ended 25-18 for Shiratorizawa, and Tooru had never been so happy for a five set match, otherwise it would have been over by now.

“You should probably say something wise,” Makki told him while they changed sides of the court.

“Like what?” Tooru answered, dubious.

“I don't know, something. You're the captain.”

Tooru sighed. Yes, he was the captain, but he was also part of the team. He was suffering as much as the others, and he wished there was someone able to tell him something encouraging. He wished Iwaizumi was there, telling something rude, perhaps slapping his head like he always threatened to do. Tooru thought he needed someone to drag him out of the pit he felt he was falling in.

“Do we really want to go down without a fight?” he said eventually. “We're totally looking like we got here by chance, not because we fought hard to do so. I won’t accept it. I want to show our efforts. Don’t you?”

Tooru walked back on the court without waiting to hear his teammates' reactions to his words. They needed a cold shower to wake up and realise they weren't playing like they could. The match wasn't over yet, and he was going to prove it.  
  


XXX

  
  


_ Pages from Iwaizumi and Oikawa's notebooks _

_Iwa-chan, I won!!_

_We faced Tobio-chan today and I crushed him. He tried to defeat me, but it was useless. I'M THE BEST._

_Oh, you should have seen him. He was so sad, he really thought he could beat ME. He learnt everything from me and he thought he could win right away. HE WISHED._

_Now it's time to turn off every single hope of Shiratorizawa. I'll crush Ushiwaka just like I did with Kageyama, you'll see. He'll be speechless._

✫

_Has anyone ever told you that you're pretty awful? He's a kid, perhaps you're exaggerating a little bit??_

_As for Ushijima, isn't it a bit too easy to just hope to make him speechless? The guy barely talks, that's not really a challenge._

_But anyway, if you beat him, that means we'll probably face each other soon. Have you found out anything about our situation? I really, really don't want us to swap the day of the game._

✫

_You're right, Iwa-chan. Making him speechless isn't enough. I want to see him cry. He'll be so sad that he'll tell me he wished he came to Seijoh to play with me, not the other way around, like he always does._

_How's Suga? I've searched the result of his game and I saw they lost. Is Daichi comforting him? ;)_

✫

_You really are the worst. Just know that, if you'd said something like that about Ushijima in my company, I would have slapped you. Sometimes I think you’ve sold your humanity, when you say things like that._

✫

_So mean, Iwa-chan!!_

_I'll have you know that I've never had any reason to sell my soul, I'm perfectly fine with myself~ What is there to change, anyway?_

✫

_Uhm, I don't know? Your shitty attitude? Your awful hair? Your abominable sense of humour? No, you're right, nothing to change AT ALL._

_Good luck with Dateko, Shittykawa. Remember that I want to crush you._

✫

_My hair is AMAZING, don't even joke._

_Keep dreaming, Iwaizumi. I'll be the one who'll win._

_Good luck to you as well, don't lose before I can crush you._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta readers, [Hannah](https://hanyuyu.tumblr.com/) and [Maya](https://sipurdrink.tumblr.com/) :)

Shiratorizawa's chants were among the worst on a national level. Their cheerleader squad had won prizes for their performances, and they were more than happy to show off their skills during volleyball matches. It was deafening, Tooru could see his teammates had been bothered by it for the whole game.

In normal circumstances, it would’ve been hard for him as well to gather the concentration he needed when he could only hear people cheering for the opposing team. That day, though, was different. Tooru was so determined to win the match that the chants were actually energising him. He wanted to win and turn towards Shiratorizawa’s stands, bow in front of the cheerleaders and thank them for their support. Perhaps that would swipe the constant smirk off of Tendou's face.

Tooru jumped and hit the ball when the referee motioned him to serve. He was about to run towards his position when he saw the ball dropping to the floor, hitting the corner of the opposite court. The referee whistled the point, it’d been a service ace. Tooru smirked as he turned and walked to the baseline, ready to serve another time.

It was the third set of the prefecture final, and Tooru's team was leading 15-9. They had played a tough first set, Shiratorizawa had only managed to surpass them in the end, so Tooru had hoped the game could be balanced. Shiratorizawa, though, had dominated the second set, not giving Tooru and his teammates room to breathe. The set count was now 2-0 for Shiratorizawa, a called win on paper, but Tooru wasn't ready to give up. They had the chance to play a five set game, and he intended to take full advantage of it.

Tooru hit the ball, which was neatly received by Shiratorizawa's libero. Tooru yelled at Kindaichi to be on alert when he saw whom Shirabu was tossing to. Tooru immediately noticed that the toss was bad, too close to the net to work. Ushijima was an exceptional player, but even he couldn’t do much in that situation. He had barely hit the ball when the referee whistled and interrupted the action.

“Net touch!”

Kindaichi cheered as if he had scored the point, instead of gaining it from an opponent's error. Tooru couldn't blame him, they were ahead by seven points now. It would be difficult even for Shiratorizawa to catch up, especially since they were now playing messily. They were making more and more mistakes as time passed, not calling the ball when it was their time to receive or reading attacks in the wrong way. It was a telltale sign of nervousness, and Tooru was doing his best to worsen it. He’d seen it before, strong teams losing to apparently weaker ones just because they had underestimated the opponent. Tooru didn't believe his team was inferior to Shiratorizawa, and he was angry at the fact that Shiratorizawa had thought it. He was going to prove Ushijima and his teammates wrong. They’d reopened a match that had seemed already lost, they could keep scoring points until they'd bring home victory.

“I'm sorry, Iwa-chan, but I'm going to be the one who defeats them,” he thought as he walked to the baseline and got ready to serve once again.

The set didn't last long after Tooru managed to score two more points with his serve. His team’s morale grew the more they scored, while Shiratorizawa's dropped. They were able to fight against Ushijima's spikes, Watari even got a couple of clean receives out of them. Tooru thought he could burst of pride and joy when the referee whistled the end of the set. They had won it with a five point gap.

“Your inspirational speeches suck, but I have to admit they work,” Makki stated when they sat on the bench to rest. Tooru laughed in response.

“To be honest, I just said what was on my mind. I didn't think I would actually inspire any of you.”

“Yeah, that's because you can't do a motivational speech to save your life,” Mattsun intervened. “You communicate better with your actions anyway. Do you want to be called 'the King of Service Aces' or what? Eight in a set? Seriously? Leave something to us every once in a while.”

Tooru smirked, raising his water bottle to Mattsun in a mock toast.

“I'd gladly accept the title, Mattsun, but isn't it covered by my current one already? I think 'the Great King' includes everything, doesn't it?”

Makki and Mattsun rolled their eyes at the same time, making Tooru smirk even more. He knew they both hated the nickname, so he obviously made a point of rubbing it in their faces anytime he could.

“There's only one person calling you that, it's hardly considered a nickname,” Mattsun replied, deadpan.

“Yeah, but it's Tobio-chan's sidekick. He acknowledges my superiority over his own setter,” Tooru said, not bothered by his friend's consideration.

“Still only one person, Oikawa.”

“It'll catch on, you'll see!” Tooru stated, convinced. He really believed that, and he couldn't wait to prove it to his friends.

They returned to the court laughing, which Tooru was sure would unnerve Shiratorizawa's players. Good, Tooru thought, he wanted them to be as agitated as Tooru's team was.

They were still losing, if Shiratorizawa played well during the following set everything would be over. Tooru would lose and go home, saying goodbye to his high school volleyball career. Still, Shiratorizawa hadn't been able to perform well during the previous set, and Seijoh definitely had the momentum. If they could put enough pressure on Shiratorizawa, Tooru was sure they could win the set. They could go to tie break and really have a chance to go to Nationals. Tooru knew playing well was the biggest part of the work, but it wasn't enough. They also needed to show Shiratorizawa they weren't scared of them, and instead they were confident in their own abilities. That was why Tooru kept laughing as he walked to the court, pretending to be relaxed even if his stomach was screaming from anxiety. He even went as far as winking at Ushijima, earning a confused stare from him.

“I'll be the one who goes to Tokyo this year, Waka-chan. Iwa-chan has already qualified, I need to be there as well,” he thought as he got to his position.

The game began and it was obvious Shiratorizawa hadn't recovered from the previous set. Tendou stepped on the baseline when it was his turn to serve, gifting the point to Seijoh. From then on, they kept making attack errors and poor receives, while Seijoh seemed to improve their game more and more. Only Ushijima seemed unaffected by the situation, he kept spiking from every position on the court, but it wasn't enough. He could be the driving force of Shiratorizawa, but not when the rest of the team wasn't following him. Shirabu was now tossing only to Ushijima, and as much as it was effective, it also gave Seijoh the opportunity to get used to his spikes. It didn't take long before Mattsun was able to touch the ball during Ushijima's attack and, when the score was 23-19 in Seijoh's favour, he fully blocked it.

“Nice job, Mattsun!” Makki shouted at him.

Makki was staring at Mattsun with bright eyes, his mouth open in awe at the action, and Tooru wondered if he was going to kiss his boyfriend right then and there. He smiled, patting Makki's shoulder to try and remind him that they were still on the court. As a friend, he would have encouraged Makki to jump on Mattsun to congratulate him, but as the captain, he had to restrain him.

“Just luck!” he said instead, grinning at Mattsun's glare. “I bet you can't do it another time.”

“Challenge accepted, Oikawa. If I win, you'll buy me sushi,” Mattsun answered, grinning.

“It's on, Mattsun. But if _I_ win, then you'll acknowledge my title as the Great King,” Tooru replied with the same enthusiasm.

“Oh, shit. You have to block him, Mattsun. Please, if you love me, you won't let his ego get even bigger!” Makki said, his voice sounding scared. Tooru could only smirk at him.

“Oh, it won't. You can prepare yourself to buy me dinner, Oikawa. I'll get the last point with a full block.”

“I'd like to see you try,” Tooru answered, giving his friend a challenging smile before walking to his new position on the court.

He stared at the net as Kindaichi walked towards the baseline, ready to serve. His efficiency with that fundamental had been see-sawing since the beginning of the game, but Tooru knew that this time everything would be okay. They weren't in a tight spot, even if Kindaichi hit the net with his serve they would still be several points ahead of Shiratorizawa. He was sure that knowledge was enough to relax Kindaichi, so he didn't worry about him. Instead, he stared at Ushijima until he looked back at Tooru. Tooru smiled at him, showing his teeth, but Ushijima looked unmoved as ever.

“You're going to tell me I should have gone to Shiratorizawa today. This time, though, it's going to be a wish,” he thought, as Kindaichi threw the ball on Shiratorizawa's court and the rally began.

Shiratorizawa got a clean receive and Shirabu was able to toss to Ushijima without any difficulties, but Mattsun was right in front of the spiker when he jumped. The sound of the ball hitting Mattsun's hands was probably Tooru's new favourite thing in the world. He watched it fall to the ground, Shiratorizawa's libero not fast enough to catch it before it hit the floor.

They had won the fourth set. The match was more open than ever, as they were going to tie break.

  
  


***

  
  


Hajime could feel his palms sweating. He kept drying them on his trousers, but it was useless.

Watching Oikawa play was more stressful than he’d expected. He’d been thrilled to see him walking onto the court, grinning. He had expected it to be strange, considering he’d only ever seen his face while looking in the mirror, instead Hajime had smiled when he’d seen Oikawa joking with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. His game had been exceptional since the beginning, and he could now understand why his teammates wanted to watch him play that badly. While the first and second years had lost their composure under Shiratorizawa's attacks, Oikawa had remained clear headed and directed the game astonishingly. It had been a pity they'd lost the first two sets.

Kuroo had already started to talk about plans to defeat Shiratorizawa, but Hajime refused to take part in that conversation. Kuroo didn't know Oikawa like he did, Hajime was sure the game wasn't over yet. Oikawa would never go down without a fight, and Hajime knew that as long as he had a chance, Oikawa would do everything he could to reopen the game.

Hajime had been right. He watched Seijoh fight with everything they had for the next two sets, Oikawa leading them to tie break. Hajime had seen his friends getting more and more involved with the match, appreciating Seijoh’s game more and more. Kuroo's interest peaked when Mattsun was able to block Ushijima, while Akaashi was blatantly admiring Oikawa's abilities. Hajime had to hold back a laugh thinking about how Akaashi would react to the fact that he’d technically played with Oikawa for a while now.

“I can't believe they reached the fifth set with Shiratorizawa,” Suga said, and Akaashi nodded in agreement.

“They got a bit of help from Shiratorizawa itself, but boy, they sure can fight. Those blocks against Ushijima? _Amazing_ ,” Kuroo confirmed, his eyes bright as he remembered the last points of the previous set.

“I know we said we wanted our revenge against Shiratorizawa, but I'm kind of cheering on Seijoh now. Their recovery was brilliant, they deserve to win. What do you think, Iwaizumi?” Daichi considered, and Hajime almost started when he heard his name.

“Yeah. Yeah, totally.”

Hajime couldn't find other words to reply, even if his non-committal answer made him earn a dubious stare from Kuroo. His friend had definitely noticed something was wrong with him, he’d probably noticed all along, considering how observant he was. Hajime couldn't rule out the idea that, if he were to explain the whole situation to Kuroo, his friend would actually believe him.

“They're starting.”

Kenma's bored voice made them all look at the TV, where everyone was in position on the court, waiting for the referee to whistle the start of the set. Oikawa was ready to serve, confirming they were going to attack from the very beginning.

Hajime kept his eyes on the ball, following it as it left Oikawa's palm and flew over the net. Shiratorizawa still didn't seem at the top of its game, but Hajime could read in their posture and reactions that they weren't ready to give up. Oikawa must be careful, if they gave Shiratorizawa even the slightest of possibilities, their opponent was going to take it.

The set began in balance, both teams fighting for every single point. It’d been the same during the first set, but Hajime had hoped Seijoh would soon play like they’d done until that moment. Tie break was shorter than a normal set, they had less time to build up the momentum, so they really needed to use what they already had.

“Oi, Iwaizumi. Calm down, you're not the one playing!”

Hajime started at Kuroo's words, only then realising he was sitting on the edge of the armchair. His hands were trembling, as if he was really waiting for a toss. He nodded at his friend and put his hands under his thighs, hoping his nervousness wasn't showing in any other way. He could feel his stomach tied in a knot, wishing he could be on the court next to Oikawa. Playing a tie break was stressful, especially during a match as important as this one, but watching it was probably worse. On the court, at least, he was in control. He could handle what happened, more or less. He always focused more on the adrenaline running through his veins than on the anxiety pooling in his stomach. Now, he could only watch as Oikawa tried his best to defeat Shiratorizawa. He couldn't yell at Watari to cover the defence, nor warn the middle blockers of the possibility of a back attack. He was only a spectator. He loved watching volleyball games, even the suffered ones, but today was different. Today he felt like he was supposed to be there along with the other players.

“I can't believe this is Shiratorizawa. Their brains collectively turned off.”

Hajime agreed with Akaashi as he watched Shiratorizawa's libero threw himself on the floor to catch a ball that was obviously going outside the court. He received it badly, sending it flying on the stands. Oikawa jumped on top of Hanamaki to celebrate the point, his smile so broad Hajime could see a dimple on his cheek even on TV.

Oikawa had every reason to smile, considering the score was currently 14-10 in their favour. They were on match point, only a little step away from Nationals. Hajime could feel his heart hammering in his chest, threatening to break his ribcage.

“They're going to make it. They're coming to Tokyo. Oh shit, they're defeating Shiratorizawa for real,” Hajime could hear his voice almost breaking from the nerves, but none of his friends commented on it. They were all staring at the TV, watching Hanamaki walk to the baseline, ready to serve.

“Come on. Give us a service ace, come on.”

Hajime found himself smiling at Suga's words. It was somehow heart-warming seeing his friends cheering on the people he’d gotten to know lately, those he’d trained with. He was able to see some of his own plays in Oikawa's moves, as well as in Hanamaki's attacks. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had been listening to his advice, while Oikawa's body simply moved on its own after all the hours Hajime had spent practicing spikes. It was amazing to watch, probably how a coach felt watching his pupils.

Hanamaki was bouncing the ball on the ground, just like he always did before serving. Hajime held his breath when the referee whistled and Hanamaki threw the ball in the air. He watched it fly, but he immediately knew it was going to hit the net. Hanamaki had tried to play it safe, not putting too much force into the serve, and had obtained the opposite result. Hajime watched him stomping his foot on the ground.

“That's not good,” Daichi commented, right when Oikawa screamed at Hanamaki not to mind about the error.

“They still have three match points. No reason to worry,” Suga answered, but Daichi shook his head.

“It's a sign of nervousness. They need to close the game as soon as possible, before Shiratorizawa catches up. You know they can do that.”

They all knew, because they’d seen it first hand the year before. They were playing the quarter finals of the National tournament and they were leading the second set, after losing the first. They were beginning to think they could reopen the match, but they’d been wrong. Ushijima had started hitting every ball tossed by their setter, targeting one of the old members of Hajime's team. The coach had eventually benched him, but the morale had gone down by then, and Shiratorizawa managed to win the set and match. Hajime hoped it didn't happen to Oikawa, he knew he’d be crushed by it, after coming so close to victory.

It was Tendou's turn to serve then, and he targeted Kindaichi. The first year player managed to catch the ball at the last second, but it flew towards the bleachers, and Oikawa had to run to get it. He slid on the floor until he hit the boards, and Hajime winced for his knee. He hoped Oikawa hadn't hurt himself with that.

“That's an insane receive! And he turned it into a toss!” Suga admired Oikawa's action, and Hajime could only agree. Oikawa had managed to get the ball to Mattsun, who tried to spike it, but was blocked. Hajime saw the ball fall into Seijoh's court and almost yelled at Watari to catch it, before it hit the ground.

Hajime took a deep breath as the score on TV got updated. It was now 14-11, Seijoh still had two match points at its disposal. There was no reason to worry, and yet it was exactly what Hajime was doing. Daichi was right, Shiratorizawa was absolutely able to overturn a game result and it was exactly what they were trying to do right now.

“Come on, Oikawa,” he muttered.

The game started again and Hajime immediately saw Seijoh was in disarray. They received badly, and Oikawa wasn't able to perfectly toss the ball to Kindaichi for the back attack they were probably going to use. Kindaichi still hit the ball, but it was blocked by Shiratorizawa.

Hajime could see Oikawa was getting nervous, he could only imagine how he was feeling right now. He knew Oikawa had literally dreamt about defeating Ushijima, he was now only a point away, and yet they seemed unable to close the game. Seijoh's players were extremely jittery, making mistakes they’d never do in any other circumstance. Hajime had practiced with them for quite some time, and he’d never seen Mattsun hit the antenna of the net when spiking. They were about to lose it, Hajime could tell. He almost felt sick when he saw Oikawa perfectly toss the ball to Hanamaki, who spiked it against the net.

“Oh, fuck. Is he serious? That toss was perfect, he should have slammed it down!”

Hajime could only agree with Kuroo as he watched the score updating. Shiratorizawa had tied it, and they were now going to additional points. Hajime's stomach hurt from anxiety, and he started munching on his nails just to have something to do with his hands.

“They're not gonna make it,” Akaashi whispered, and Hajime didn't even think before replying.

“Shut up, Akaashi. It's not over yet.”

Hajime felt the stares of his friends burning on his neck, and he turned to look at them just when the referee whistled another point for Shiratorizawa. They were all looking at him with surprised looks, and only then he realised what he’d just said. He looked at Akaashi with his mouth wide open.

“Sorry. It's just... It's not over, they can still make it,” he said, messing with the hair at the back of his head. As to prove him right, Oikawa scored a point right in that moment, tying the game once again.

“Yeah, sure. They could,” Akaashi answered, his tone unsure, as if he didn't know how to address Hajime. Hajime understood how his friend felt, considering he’d just blurted out an aggressive answer after being silent for almost the entirety of the game.

“But you shouldn't speak to Akaashi in that way. Bad Iwaizumi,” Bokuto said, and Hajime rolled his eyes at him.

“You know I'm not a dog, right, Bokuto?”

Bokuto stuck out his tongue at him, and just like that, everyone relaxed. It wasn't unusual for Hajime to lose his temper, but it’d never happened with Akaashi, that was probably why it had surprised everyone. He gave Akaashi a small smile, before focusing back on the game.

Seijoh and Shiratorizawa were back to fighting for every point, the score currently at 17-17. It was insane how many chances Seijoh had to close the match and win the ticket to Nationals, but they seemed unable to do so. They kept making errors, while Shiratorizawa kept improving. Hajime didn't want to admit it out loud, but he feared Akaashi was right. Seijoh had thrown away the lead they had, and he was afraid their minds just weren't strong enough to keep up with Shiratorizawa's attacks. Hajime knew for sure that he and his team hadn't been when the same thing had happened to them, and he wasn't sure they'd be if it happened now.

“They sure won't back down, got to hand it to Seijoh,” Kuroo commented when Kindaichi managed to score a point with a dump.

“Oikawa wants to win more than anything. He's dragging the team. I mean, I guess so,” Hajime answered. It was getting harder to watch his tongue, he couldn't wait to meet Seijoh for real so he wouldn't have to explain to his friends why he felt so close to Oikawa.

“So is Ushijima, though,” Daichi said when Shiratorizawa managed to get ahead one more time, getting to match point.

Hajime didn't want to look when Ushijima walked to the baseline. Of course, at a moment so delicate, it was his turn to serve. The TV camera zoomed on his face, showing how concentrated he was, and Hajime knew he was going to hit the ball with every ounce of strength he had.

“He could still hit the net,” Suga whispered, but it sounded like a last wish.

Nobody dared to say anything when the ball went over the net and hit Watari's wrists, flying to the stands.

The score was 19-17 for Shiratorizawa. Oikawa had lost the final.

  
  


***

  
  


Tooru groaned when he opened his eyes and found his own ceiling staring back at him. He had hoped to wake up in Iwaizumi's body, but apparently luck wasn't on his side. It had been five days since the defeat against Shiratorizawa, and they still hadn’t swapped. Since it had all begun, they'd never spent so many days in their own bodies. It was starting to worry Tooru, who wondered if it had all finished with the game. Perhaps the whole point was defeating Shiratorizawa, and since he’d failed, everything was over.

He sighed as he rolled on his back, stretching his arm to grab his phone. He’d turned it off the previous night, not wanting to acknowledge the dozens of messages in his team group chat. They were all still unread, and Tooru scrolled through them. There was a variety of insults towards Shiratorizawa that would embarrass a sailor, and a couple of worried messages because he wasn't answering. Tooru still didn't feel up to it. He’d been ignoring his friends as much as he could during the previous days, wanting to process what had happened on his own. He’d only seen Makki and Mattsun at school, it was easier to avoid everyone since they didn't have practice anymore.

He wasn't upset because they had lost, not completely. What distressed Tooru the most was _how_ they’d lost. They were literally one point away from Nationals, he could already smell the air of Tokyo's gymnasium, and then everything had crashed on him. They had made mistakes that they'd have never done in any other circumstance, the nerves making more than simple damage. Tooru was angry more than he was sad, because this time they could have made it. This time, Shiratorizawa hadn't been undefeatable. They'd lost the match, and it was their fault. He didn't know how he could face his teammates with that knowledge, he didn't want to say things he’d definitely regret when the anger boils over. But most of all, Tooru didn't want to look at himself in the mirror. He was the captain and setter, he was the one who should have made the right calls, but he hadn't. He hadn't done his job properly, leading his team down the wrong path, and then they had lost. It was his fault.

Tooru sighed as he sat up on his futon and rested his face on his hands. He really needed to get a grip and clear his mind, he couldn't go on like that until the end of the school year. But he just couldn't, he still felt too involved with the game and its result to be able to let go. For the first time since Hoshiko had decided to meddle with his life, Tooru hoped he could just swap bodies with Iwaizumi right there and then. He wanted to wake up in his bed, go to school and discuss with Kuroo how they were going to face the National tournament. He didn't want to think about Ushijima coming to him after the game, saying the words he’d learnt to hate.

_You should have come to Shiratorizawa._

“Fuck you, Ushiwaka,” he muttered as he stood up and looked for his journal on the desk. He found it buried under his Maths book, and hastily opened it to write to Iwaizumi.

_So, Iwa-chan._

_I know I should have written earlier, but I didn't know what to say. Good thing we didn't swap these last days, so I had a chance to think about what I wanted to tell you._

_We lost. I hope you weren't watching, because it wasn't a good show. We had it, and then it was gone. Shit, we threw that away, didn't we?_

_Do me a favour: crush them. Crush Waka-chan and his damn left spike. Show Shirabu that it's fucking stupid to always use the same spiker. And, for God's sake, make Tendou stop smirking. Please, do it for me. I'll try to watch the game, it'll be as if I am there as well._

Tooru stopped writing when he felt his eyes itching. He raised his head just in time to avoid wetting the journal with his tears, he didn't want Iwaizumi to know he was crying over a defeat. Losing was part of volleyball, a sport where a match couldn't end with a tie. Tooru knew that, but it still burnt that the last game of his high school life ended that way. He wanted a second chance, but there was no such thing in volleyball.

Now he could only focus on his future and cheer for Iwaizumi and his team. He had no idea if they’d swap bodies during the tournament, so far it had never happened during an official game. Tooru wondered if Hoshiko had fun playing with their lives, but recognised she couldn't joke with volleyball. He didn't know, but he was glad he’d been able to play his own games, and so did Iwaizumi. This way, every success and every mistake was solely their own.

Tooru was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He hastily dried the last tears as he called to come in. A second later, Makki and Mattsun were timidly walking into his room. Tooru raised his eyebrows at their tentative expressions, he’d never seen them like that. They were almost tiptoeing around Tooru's space.

“What's with the long faces?” he asked, and they both looked at him in surprise. Makki turned immediately to Mattsun and nodded towards Tooru, as if urging him to say something.

“Well, you kind of disappeared on us. After, you know... Anyway, we wanted to see how you feel.”

“Aww, Mattsun! It's so nice of you to worry about your captain! But fear not, as you can see I'm already up and about!” Tooru answered, plastering a smile on his face even if he still felt like crying a little. There was no reason to involve Makki and Mattsun in his pity party, though.

“More like we wanted to see if our _friend_ had recovered from the meeting with his nemesis.”

Tooru didn't miss the way Mattsun underlined the fact that he was a friend before a volleyball player, and that made Tooru's smile a bit more real. Mattsun knew how deep his conflict was with Ushijima, and so did Makki. They both knew he would be more upset about losing to Ushijima than the defeat itself.

“Eh, what do you want me to say? He's still a dinosaur, and I'm still prettier than him. Also, have you seen his forehead? I think he's already getting wrinkles!”

Mattsun seemed confused by his words for a moment, but Makki snickered. He gave Tooru a thumbs up and nodded.

“You're right! Do you think his expression is stuck like that? I mean, he didn't even smile when they won! Who does that?” Makki said, making Tooru grin a bit more.

“He's emotionally constipated, Makki. I can't wait to see him lose in Tokyo, I bet he'll still have that bored expression. Actually, we should go to the final.”

Tooru couldn't believe he had just said that. He looked at his friends, finding identical surprised expressions on their faces. Tooru couldn't blame them, he didn't know where those words had come from, he’d never thought about going to see the final. It was in Tokyo, after all, not around the corner. It was an expensive trip and it wasn't easy to organise it in the middle of the school year, when they had important tests they really shouldn't miss. And yet, the more the thought settled in, the more he wanted to do it.

“To the final? In Tokyo? _That_ final?” Makki asked, his tone so dubious Tooru could almost see a question mark on his face.

“Yeah, why not? I'm sure it'll be great, the perfect way to end our high school volleyball experience. I also want to check out Chuo's campus, you could come with me and give me your opinions.”

The idea that had seemed insane at first was rapidly becoming a reality in Tooru's mind. It made sense, not only for the reasons he explained to his friends, but also because of Iwaizumi. It could be a chance to meet him, see him play. Tooru was sure his team would advance to the final this year, they were just too good not to. They were going against Shiratorizawa the following day, facing them right during the first game. Tooru was sure Ushijima wouldn't win against them. They were strong and confident in their abilities. Akaashi was a great setter, Daichi a great receiver, and their libero was a real guardian of the court. If Bokuto was feeling good, there were only a few players able to stop him. It was a good thing one of them was Kuroo, who was playing on his side. Most of all, though, Tooru wanted to see Iwaizumi play. He knew he was going to leave Japan, and he really wanted to see his game before that.

“I'm glad you're thinking more seriously about your future, Oikawa, but Tokyo? Really?” Mattsun asked, obviously unsure about the proposition.

“Yeah! Let's go on an adventure! Don't be a buzzkill, Mattsun! I know you want to go. We could go to Disneyland as well,” Tooru insisted.

“Oh, you _really_ had to go there, didn't you?” Mattsun commented, bringing a hand to his face, obviously not wanting to see his boyfriend's reaction at Tooru's words. Makki had literally lit up, a grin exploding on his face as he took a step towards Tooru and grabbed his hands.

“Can we go to the Space Mountain?” he asked, and Tooru could only smile in response.

“Do you really have to ask?”

Makki raised his fist in the air, exulting. Tooru looked at Mattsun expectantly, even if he already knew what his friend was going to say. Makki's reaction was too genuine to be ignored, after all. As Tooru had imagined, Mattsun rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. Tooru grinned at him, and Mattsun's annoyed expression melted a little bit. Perhaps Tooru had cheated mentioning Disneyland, he knew that Makki had wanted to go there since he was a kid, but he had no regrets. He’d done what needed to be done to convince his friends.

“We're going to have so much fun!” Makki exclaimed, but Mattsun stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Let's not forget Oikawa said he wants to visit universities. Let's do that first, shall we?”

“Oikawa is right, you're a buzzkill,” Makki commented, pouting at his boyfriend. Mattsun planted a quick kiss on his lips, making Tooru snort. They surely never missed a chance to kiss, he thought.

“It's a hard job, but someone has to do it. Anyway, we should start looking for trains and hotels. The final is next Saturday, isn't it?” Mattsun replied, already grabbing Tooru's laptop to do so.

They spent the following hours making plans for their upcoming trip. Tooru could feel his mood improving more and more, his laughs becoming genuine and his smiles more real. He’d avoided his friends, not knowing what to tell them after the game, but he hadn't realised he didn't need to say anything. They had shared almost everything growing up, he didn't have to explain himself because they already knew how he was feeling. They probably shared it, even if their animosity towards Ushijima wasn't as bad as Tooru's. Still, they knew how to distract him, and making plans for a trip was the best medicine against his bad mood.

Tooru was glad they were all going to Tokyo next year. They had different plans, and they probably weren't going to see each other as much as they did now, but just knowing they would be in the same city was enough for Tooru. He knew they were just a phone call away from him, just like they were now.

“Of course we should go to Shibuya! Right, Oikawa?”

Tooru started when he heard his name. He’d gotten distracted thinking about the future and he hadn't listened to what his friends had said.

“Definitely too turistic, we should go somewhere else. I know a good place,” he answered without thinking too much, only realising his mistake when he noticed Makki's curious look.

“And how would you know? Have you secretly gone to Tokyo without us?” Makki asked, and Tooru gulped.

“No! Of course not. I googled, obviously. I'll have you know I've been researching things to do and places to see in Tokyo for months.”

That wasn't a complete lie. He’d been reading about Tokyo before the spring festival, and even if he hadn't worked on his research for some time, he still had tons of links saved on his computer. He had even visited some of the places when he’d first started swapping bodies with Iwaizumi, wanting to experience the beauty of the city. If his friends asked, he could show them the websites he had found.

When Makki shrugged and Mattsun didn't even acknowledge his words, Tooru realised he was beginning to become paranoid. It wasn't like his friends would ever think he’d lived in Tokyo for some time now. It was insane, he hadn't even left the town. He took a deep breath and sat closer to Mattsun, joining him in the hotel research.

When his friends eventually left and Tooru found himself alone, he thought once again of Iwaizumi. He wondered if his fear was right, if their strange involvement had ended. Perhaps they had disappointed Hoshiko and she didn't want to help them anymore. Or maybe it was all just a lie, a complicated dream that he would forget in a couple of days. He didn't know what to hope anymore. The only thing he was sure about was that he was going to see Iwaizumi play in the final, he didn't care what Hoshiko's plans were.

Tooru went to bed excited about the upcoming journey. He looked at the stars outside, wondering what Iwaizumi had thought about the new decorations on his ceiling. Tooru had thought about it for some time before buying them, but in the end the nights were simply too dark in Tokyo. He missed the stars. He joked about having a connection with them because of his family history, but the truth was they really were a constant in his life. He fell asleep thinking about a blanket of stars watching over him.

It wasn't a peaceful night. Tooru kept dreaming about a white, shining room he couldn't get out of. He kept running, trying to escape from it, but he always went back to the same point. It didn't matter how much he ran, it was like he was stuck in a labyrinth. He started punching the walls then, screaming at the top of his lungs, as if it could help him bring them down. He wanted to get out, to leave the room and never look back. With a last, powerful hit, the wall finally shattered as if it was made of glass.

Tooru woke up, staring at a starry ceiling that wasn't his own. His heart hammered in his chest as he looked around, making sure he wasn't still dreaming. He even went as far as pinching his arm, but no, he’d definitely woken up.

He turned on the light and his eyes fell on the calendar on the bedside table. Tooru's breath got stuck in his throat for a moment when he realised what day it was, circled in red.

It was the day Iwaizumi was supposed to face Shiratorizawa, and Tooru was in his body.

  
  


xxx

  
  


_ Pages from Iwaizumi and Oikawa's notebooks _

_I'm sorry about your game. You played so good, Oikawa. We all cheered for you, you know? There literally was an Oikawa cheerleading squad in Akaashi's living room. They all want to meet you, by the way. Isn't it weird? They already met you, somehow._

_*_

_I'm sorry, but I can't come to Sendai next week. Kuroo threatened me to leave me on the bench if I skip practice even once. But I'll come as soon as the tournament is over, okay? Let me know where to meet._

_*_

_Hey stranger, where have you gone? Hope everything is fine in Miyagi. The pools for the tournaments were announced today... if the first game goes well, we'll probably face Shiratorizawa in the second round._

_I'm going to destroy him. What if I walk to him and tell him 'Oikawa sends his regards'? Too dark? I've probably watched too much Game of Thrones. I blame Kuroo._

_*_

_I don't know why you disappeared (or did I disappear? I still haven't figured out why we switch) but... we made it. We're up against Shiratorizawa tomorrow._

_We saw Ushijima today, he said we were an arid soil... I wanted to punch him. But, it made me wonder... if we're arid soil, then what are you? The precious flower that only grows in the land he's not allowed to visit?? I'm still not over his obsession for you. There must be something really wrong with him._

✫

_Hey, Iwa-chan. I don't think we'll switch again, so I don't know why I'm writing this. Just in case we do, I suppose. I'm coming to Tokyo for the final. Don't mess it up and qualify, you idiot._

_I want to see you play._

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, with this chapter we're halfway through the fic. I hope you're enjoying it, I can't thank you enough for all the kudos and comments ❤️ Also, thank you for not insulting me after the last chapter haha (I would've deserved it. I kind of hated myself a little bit for writing about Tooru's defeat, but all's well that ends well)
> 
> As always, shout out to my beta readers, [Hannah](https://hanyuyu.tumblr.com/) and [Maya](https://sipurdrink.tumblr.com/).

Tokyo's gymnasium was different from those Tooru was used to. It wasn't because it was bigger and could host more people, and not even because it was more modern. It was something in the air, imperceptible. Tooru could feel his fingertips tingle in anticipation, his body ready for action.

He was about to play on the national stage. He should probably have felt less agitated considering he was going against a team from his own prefecture, which he had even faced recently. Instead, that was one of the reasons he was so nervous. He’d been given a second chance, and he wasn't going to waste it.

Tooru thought about Iwaizumi, how he must have felt waking up in Tooru's body that morning. He knew Iwaizumi had his own issues with Shiratorizawa, but Tooru couldn't bring himself to feel guilty about robbing him of his revenge. He would make it up to Iwaizumi, somehow. For now, the best thing he could do was to win the match and help Iwaizumi's team advance to the next stage. He would help them to get to the final, where he could meet Iwaizumi in person. He felt more sure of his plan now that he’d read Iwaizumi's notes, and knew he wanted them to meet as well. It would have been awkward going to Tokyo mainly to see him, only to discover Iwaizumi had no intention of meeting him at all.

“Iwaizumi! Quit staring at the court and warm up!”

Tooru nodded at the coach's words and immediately ran towards his teammates. Kuroo and Daichi were stretching next to the net pole, whispering something Tooru couldn't hear even when he got closer. They looked worried, which was never a good sign when Kuroo was involved.

“What's up?” he asked, making both of his friends startle.

“Oh, it's you,” Kuroo said, looking at him for just a moment before going back to stretch his shoulders. Daichi didn't even acknowledge him, his eyes fixed on the tips of his feet as he proceeded with his exercises.

“Wow, don't sound so excited,” Tooru muttered, ungraciously sitting on the floor and starting his warm up.

“I didn't notice you, that's all,” Kuroo answered. He still seemed preoccupied, lacking his usual cheerfulness. It could be because of the nerves, but Tooru guessed there was something more. He could feel the tension emanating from the captain and his vice.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked eventually, unable to remain silent.

Kuroo sighed at his question, basically confirming Tooru's suspicions. He looked at the bench, where Akaashi and Kenma were currently sitting. Neither of them seemed relaxed, but Tooru couldn't rule out the possibility that those were simply their game faces. Akaashi and Kenma weren't exactly the most expressive people he knew.

“Akaashi hurt his ankle yesterday. He says it's not a big deal and can still play today, but Shiratorizawa isn't an easy opponent. It could be difficult,” Daichi explained, his voice full of worry. He was frowning, trying not to look at the bench too much. He was probably aware Shiratorizawa was already watching every move they made, trying to find a weak point.

Tooru could understand their worries. Akaashi was a fundamental part of their team, and not just because he was a great setter. He was a solid presence on the court, able to steady Bokuto whenever he lost his mind. Tooru knew the team counted on him at difficult times, the idea that he might not be on the court against Shiratorizawa could definitely upset them all. He was also aware Iwaizumi's team was one of the strongest he’d ever known, even the second string players could give everyone a hard time.

“I'm sure Kenma is ready to sub for him at any time,” he said, voicing his thoughts.

“He is,” Kuroo confirmed. “And he'd be great. I'm worried about Bokuto, though. He's only practised with Akaashi lately. You know how he is, making him warm up with Kenma now would only throw him off his game. Shiratorizawa would immediately understand something's off, and would probably target him. He can't get into one of his emo moods, not today. Not if there's the possibility Akaashi might not play. He's our ace, we need him at his best.”

Tooru nodded, understanding Kuroo's point. The bond between spiker and setter was important, and Kuroo was right not underestimating its repercussions on the game. Tooru had always been able to play with every spiker, not having many difficulties getting in synch with them. He only needed a bit of time to understand what kind of players they were, which tosses were better for them. He'd never had a more special bond with any spiker, not even Makki, and they’d played together since they were kids. He knew Akaashi and Bokuto had it, and it made him wish for that kind of connection. He wondered if he'd ever experience something like that.

“Let's just see how it goes,” Daichi said eventually, distracting Tooru from his thoughts.

They finished their warm up in silence, and soon it was time to practice their attacks. Tooru was definitely less confident in his spiking skills than he was in his tossing ones, but he knew he could more or less make it work. He only hoped he wouldn't embarrass Iwaizumi somehow. He definitely hoped Akaashi would go easy on him with back attacks, because he could already picture himself spiking the ball into the net. Perhaps he should just ask him to leave those to Bokuto and Daichi. It would be hard to explain, though, considering Iwaizumi had told him it was his favourite type of attack.

“Switch setters! First string with Kozume, second with Akaashi.”

Tooru winced when he heard the coach's instructions. It was a clear sign he wanted the first string to get more accustomed to Kenma's tosses. Perhaps he didn't think Akaashi could play the whole game. Tooru observed him as he waited for his turn to spike. Akaashi didn't seem to be in any particular pain, maybe they were just being overcautious. He was probably saving his strength for the game, since he would need it against Shiratorizawa. Tooru knew that, going against a team so strong, they would need a great variety of attacks. It put a lot of pressure on the setter, both mentally and physically; Akaashi was about to face a difficult game. He was lucky that they were only playing best of three sets. If it had been the final game of the tournament, then they could have played up to five sets, and Tooru wasn’t sure Akaashi could do it today.

“The match starts in two minutes. Both teams get ready!”

Tooru hurried to the bench when he heard the announcement. The team gathered around the coach, who proceeded to give them his last advice before the match.

“I know this game is stressful for you, but try not to lose your mind. It's Shiratorizawa and we don't have a great history with them, but we're not the same team as last year. You're stronger, you can defeat them. Kuroo, focus on Ushijima: put pressure on him, challenge him. You've seen him with Seijoh, he's not undefeatable.”

Tooru started when he heard his school's name. Iwaizumi had told him they’d watched their game, but Tooru didn't think they could actually give some tips to Iwaizumi's team. He wondered what Mattsun would say if he knew Kuroo, one of the best middle blockers in the country, had studied his blocks. He probably wouldn't believe it.

“Akaashi, how are you feeling?” the coach asked, and Tooru shook his head to regain his concentration. There was no time to waste thinking about home, he would do that once he'd won the game.

“It stings a bit, but it doesn't seem too bad overall,” Akaashi answered with a shrug. Tooru wasn't sure if those words were truthful or if Akaashi was just putting up a front for the team.

“Okay, try not to overwork yourself. It's better to go safe and lose some points than get yourself injured. If you need to rest just tell me and Kenma will relieve you for a bit. Now go, do your best.”

Tooru joined the rest of the team in a circle, where Kuroo gave the traditional captain speech before walking onto the court. He felt the change in the atmosphere as soon as he crossed the sideline, everything becoming more intense as he turned to look at the net.

He was starting in defence, apparently Iwaizumi's receive skills were considered among the best in the team. Shiratorizawa was serving first, Ushijima was waiting for the referee to whistle. It was going to be a hard fight from the very beginning. Tooru wasn't surprised, Shiratorizawa wasn't known for going easy. They apparently weren't familiar with the notion of starting slower to increase their rhythm later.

When the game began, Tooru's mind immediately switched to competition mode. It didn't matter that he’d never played a regular match with Iwaizumi's team, practice had been enough to connect with all of them. He was still astonished at how good they were, though. None of them gave space to Shiratorizawa, despite the fact that the opposing team was definitely doing its best. Ushijima's spikes were as lethal as always, but everyone was defending like any ball was the last one. Kuroo had already started pressuring Ushijima, touching the ball more times than not when blocking. It didn't always go in their favour, the ball often ended outside the court giving the point to Shiratorizawa, but Kuroo kept getting better and better.

Overall, Tooru thought it was a well balanced game. Both teams were fighting hard to collect points, but neither was able to increase the gap in the score. It was an exhausting game, but it reminded Tooru why he loved the sport so much. Adrenaline was running through his veins and he felt high anytime he managed to score a point.

Things got more difficult when they tied the score at 20-20. Tooru knew they couldn't give Shiratorizawa any room to breathe, they needed to close the set as soon as possible. It was Ushijima's turn to serve and, knowing him, he would probably hit the ball with all his strength. Ushijima was the type of player that, when tired of a balanced game, simply decided he’d had enough and crushed the opposing team with powerful attacks. Tooru's fears were proved right when Ushijima managed to score a service ace from Bokuto, immediately followed by another successful attack. They were now two points under and the end of the set was approaching.

“Time out, please!”

It was a relief to hear the coach's voice. It was the perfect time to call for a break, it could give them the chance to collect their thoughts as well as stop Ushijima's momentum. It wasn't easy to break, but they could try.

Tooru walked towards the bench, noticing the whole team was already exhausted. The set had been long, demanding. He stared at Akaashi, seeing he was walking slower than the others, and worry started pooling in his stomach. It wasn't the time to lose their setter. If Akaashi got benched now, they would just give Shiratorizawa the set immediately.

“We need to change something. We know that Tendou is an amazing blocker, but you're starting to get read by the whole team, not only him. We need to vary our attacks. Akaashi, how's the situation?” the coach said, and everyone turned to look at their setter. Akaashi's face was dark, unreadable, until he winced. Tooru held their breath when Akaashi started talking.

“Not good. I can still go, but I feel like I'm putting too much pressure on my ankle. All these rapid attacks are killing me.”

The coach frowned at Akaashi's voice, his lips a thin line. He looked at his players, all worried both for the game and for Akaashi's wellness, and he sighed.

“You need to rest a bit. Kenma, can you go in? Are you warmed up?”

“No. I need to finish this. A change of setters at this point would only unbalance us, they would close the set in the blink of an eye,” Akaashi objected before Kenma could answer.

“Yeah, but--” the coach started, but this time it was Kenma who interrupted him.

“No. Akaashi is right, we'd lose if I went in now. We need another plan to make you rest while you're still on the court. Someone else should toss some of the balls.”

“You mean a libero toss?” Kuroo asked, looking at Kenma with surprise in his eyes. Tooru wondered if it was because his friend had interrupted the coach, or simply because he was giving his input on the match. Kenma always seemed disinterested in everything but his videogames, but now he seemed to have a plan. He was shaking his head at Kuroo's suggestions, and Tooru was curious to hear what he had in mind.

“No. That's good, but not effective enough. They'd still see it coming. I think Iwaizumi should toss.”

Tooru almost choked on air when he heard it. Everyone was staring at him, some dubious and some surprised. The only different reaction was Daichi's, who was grinning and nodding at the same time. It was him who turned towards Kenma and praised his plan, while Tooru was still trying to process what was happening.

“That's genius, Kenma. They won't even look for him, we can definitely pull it off.”

“What? I'm not a setter,” Tooru muttered, even if his heart had started hammering at the simple suggestion that he could toss. He could play his own role against Shiratorizawa one more time, it didn't matter if it was only for one attack.

“Well, today you are,” Daichi answered, patting his shoulder. “I know you can do it. We'll get the first round. When you receive, get the ball to Iwaizumi, okay? And you toss to me. Now let's go surprise them.”

Tooru was left blinking in astonishment as his teammates walked back to the court. He looked at Kenma, who simply motioned him towards the others, without giving any sort of explanation. He hurried to his position before the referee could say anything and looked at Ushijima. Memories from their last game came back to his mind, and suddenly he had no doubts anymore. He was going to toss to Daichi in the best way possible, and together they were going to reopen the set. There was no way Tooru could let Shiratorizawa win this match.

Ushijima targeted Akaashi with his serve, making Tooru grin. He was obviously trying to put them in disarray, excluding their setter from the attack. It was good Akaashi wouldn't have taken part in it anyway. Tooru saw Daichi already running, and when his fingers touched the ball, he tossed it to him perfectly. The ball was on the ground before Shiratorizawa could realise what they were doing. Cheers exploded on the bleachers as Daichi ran towards him and hugged him, immediately followed by the rest of the team.

“That was amazing! Shit, Iwaizumi, since when can you toss so well? I thought you were just playing around during practice!” Kuroo exclaimed, jumping on his back and messing his hair. If he’d been in his own body, Tooru would have probably slapped his hands away. Iwaizumi's hair, though, could only improve with Kuroo's touch.

“We've been training for weeks, he's gotten a lot better,” Daichi whispered, obviously trying not to let anyone from Shiratorizawa hear.

“Let's go with another one like this. Can you toss for a back attack?” Akaashi asked, and Tooru nodded. Of course he could, it was his favourite kind of toss.

“I think I love you,” Kuroo stated, grinning, and Tooru lightly punched his arm. He didn't know how Iwaizumi would react at such an admission, but he was sure he definitely wouldn't gloat like Tooru would do.

“Okay, then be ready. Do you think you could toss to Bokuto for a back attack? Are you up to it?” Akaashi said, not acknowledging Kuroo at all. They needed to define their plan quickly, taking advantage of the fact that Shiratorizawa's side of the court was being cleaned from sweat at the moment.

“Yes, I'm good with it. Wouldn't it be too obvious, though? If I suddenly start tossing we'll lose the surprise effect,” Tooru answered, but Akaashi shook his head.

“Not if I go back to tossing after this attack. We'll confuse them, make them think your tosses were just a fluke. After that, it's up to you. Tell me now if you think you can't do it.”

Tooru could feel Akaashi's determination burning on his skin. He smirked, feeling once again the tingle on his fingertips. He would have never thought he could have a chance of being a setter against Shiratorizawa once again, but apparently his life was full of surprises. He looked at Akaashi, reading the challenge in his eyes. He couldn't wait to get back to playing.

“It's better if I attack now, this way they'll think I tossed just because you had to receive. After that, I'll toss to Bokuto,” he said, and Akaashi nodded in confirmation.

They were called by the referee, who reprimanded them for taking too long to go back to the match. Kuroo apologised and immediately walked towards the baseline of the court, ready to serve. Just like they had planned, after Shiratorizawa's attack, Akaashi tossed to Tooru. He jumped and hit the ball with the same determination he always put in his serve, and was satisfied to see it fall on the corner of the court. It was almost out, but it definitely touched the line, earning them the point that tied the score. Kuroo made the ball bounce before serving it again, and Tooru smiled in anticipation, thinking about their plan. He had tried tossing to Bokuto only a couple of times, but he’d observed his style for weeks by now. He knew exactly the best way to get the ball to him. When Tooru tossed to him and Bokuto slammed the ball on the ground in front of Shiratorizawa's libero, he knew he’d been right all along. As he turned to look at Ushijima, Tooru felt powerful, something he hadn't felt in months.

The set ended quickly after that, Tooru and his teammates winning it 25-23. They changed sides of the court, and Tooru could feel Ushijima's eyes on him. If he’d been in his own body, he would expect him to go to him and tell him he should have gone to his school, like he always did. Since he was in Iwaizumi's, he could only assume Ushijima was curious. He shrugged, not caring about what Ushijima might think about him or Iwaizumi, and sat next to Kenma on the bench.

“How did you know I could toss?” he asked as he grabbed his water bottle. Kenma gave him an unconcerned look.

“I've seen you in practice. You were trying not to let the others know, but it was obvious you were training. And I've seen you in the park with Daichi. I thought it wasn't the time to keep secrets anymore.”

Tooru blinked in surprise at Kenma's words. He had always thought Kenma went to practice because Kuroo forced him to, but perhaps he was more invested in the game and the team than Tooru had believed. Nobody else had noticed Iwaizumi was putting his efforts into improving his tosses, except him. His ability to read him and the team had perhaps just made them win the set, he hoped they could keep it up during the second half.

They walked back onto the court, more determined than before. They had the momentum and fully intended to use it, wanting to crush Shiratorizawa's hope of catching up to them. Kenma was going to play, making Akaashi rest, and they had already decided that Tooru was going to toss more. Shiratorizawa would definitely expect it now, but having two setters on the court still made it more difficult to read their attacks.

Winning the first set had galvanised Tooru's team so much that they managed to score five points before Shiratorizawa even had the chance to serve. After that, Tooru and Kenma tossed for the whole set, taking turns during the attacks and always finding a way to take the opponent by surprise. Ushijima tried hard to fight back, but Tooru felt they had the winning hand. Their attacks were more precise, their blocks more effective. Tooru scored two points with service aces, and Bokuto destroyed Shiratorizawa's defence with his spikes and back attacks. They were at match point, ahead by four points, when Shiratorizawa's coach called a time-out.

Tooru walked towards the bench, feeling his legs wobble. It wasn't only because of the exhaustion, but mostly because he was once again one point away from defeating Shiratorizawa. The situation was completely different now, he wasn't playing with his team and he was already at Nationals, but it still felt fantastic. He looked at his teammates, who seemed relaxed but concentrated at the same time, and immediately understood that their heads were still in the game. They weren't underestimating Shiratorizawa's ability to recover, and Tooru couldn't avoid thinking it was also because of how Seijoh had lost. At least their defeat had brought something good.

“Oi, Iwaizumi,” Kuroo whispered in his ear, making him jump in surprise.

“Please, don't give me a heart attack when we're one point away from defeating them,” he said, bringing a hand to his chest, hoping to slow down his heartbeat. Kuroo smirked, and Tooru felt the urge to hit him. He wondered if Iwaizumi did it from time to time.

“Yeah, one point away. The team has decided that point is yours. You're our MVP. So, do you want to attack on the next rally? Or do you want to further explore your newfound love for tosses?”

Tooru opened his mouth in surprise. He probably looked like an idiot, and Kuroo was obviously trying not to laugh at him, but he didn't care. The previous night he’d still been sad for having lost against Shiratorizawa, and now he’d been chosen to score the match point. He could close the game, sign off their victory. He couldn't believe it. Tooru could only give one answer to Kuroo, not really caring about the fact that he was in Iwaizumi's body and it was probably the wrong one. It was _his_ moment, after all.

“I'm tossing to Daichi. Back attack.”

Crossing the sideline and walking back onto the court felt somehow monumental to Tooru. He looked at the others, wondering if it was the same for them. He felt lighter, all the worries left on the bench as he prepared to play just for fun. When his fingertips touched the ball and he tossed it to Daichi, it felt magical. He could swear a part of him flew in the air with the ball, and when Daichi hit it, everything exploded. Tooru completely forgot they were playing in the central court of Tokyo's gymnasium during the national tournament. In his mind, there were only his team and a ball flying towards the floor. He saw Shiratorizawa's libero slide on the ground, stretching his arm as fast as he could, but it wasn't enough. The ball touched the floor, and the referee whistled the end of the game.

They won. Tooru won against Shiratorizawa.

The next moments were a blur for Tooru. He got crushed by the team, who hugged him until they all fell on the ground. He couldn't really focus on what was happening, he kept looking around, almost expecting to see Makki or Mattsun jump out of somewhere and share the joy with him. Instead there was Daichi, with whom he had shared the last point. There was Kuroo and Akaashi, who had trusted him. There was Kenma, who was smiling, and that was probably what connected Tooru back to reality.

“We won,” he muttered, earning a surprised stare from Daichi. Kuroo blinked at him for a moment, then started laughing so hard he fell on the ground, grabbing his stomach.

Soon they all followed him, laughing almost in hysterics as they got rid of the tension accumulated during the game. They would have probably gone on for some time if they hadn't been called back to thank Shiratorizawa for the good game. Tooru soon found himself face to face with Ushijima, and couldn't help smirking at him. Ushijima couldn't have known whom he really was, but it didn't matter to Tooru. What mattered was that he had defeated him.

“Iwaizumi,” Ushijima said, and Tooru started.

“What?” he asked dubiously.

“I was wrong. Your soil wasn't arid, you managed to nourish it and to create a magnificent garden on your court. Your style of playing... Your tosses, I mean. They reminded me of someone. He should have come to Shiratorizawa, you wouldn't have won if he had played with us.”

Tooru gasped. He couldn't believe that, even in Iwaizumi's body, Ushijima had still managed to tell him the same thing as always. It was a torment. A nightmare with no end.

“Oikawa Tooru would've never played at Shiratorizawa,” he hissed, walking away before Ushijima could answer.

He didn't care if he had been petty, or rude. He was sure Iwaizumi would forgive him once he told him about the absurd dialogue. He would definitely laugh when he'd tell him how surprised Ushijima had looked when he’d answered. As if Iwaizumi wouldn't know Oikawa. Of course Iwaizumi would know him, he was the Great King after all.

***

  
  


The corridor was long and narrow, but Tooru didn't feel anxious as he walked through it. He could hear the echo of his own steps and nothing else. He proceeded slowly, careful to look at his surroundings. He felt like he was in the middle of a maze, even if he had no memory of how he had ended up there. He’d been walking for a while, never meeting anyone or anything on his path. He had no idea where he was going, but he hoped his destination was near. He didn't feel tired, but he was getting annoyed at not knowing where he was or why.

The door appeared out of thin air. Tooru stopped as soon as he saw it, blinking at the sight. It hadn't been there a second before, he was sure. He opened it carefully, his breath accelerating slightly. He wasn't afraid of doors, that was stupid. What might be on the other side of it, though, worried him a little. Tooru took a deep breath, muttered some encouraging words to himself, and opened the door wide.

Tooru was taken over by light, so blinding he had to close his eyes for a brief moment before they adjusted to it. He was in the same room he’d dreamt of the night before, but this time he didn't feel nervous. He remembered trying with all he had to get out, punching the walls until they shattered. Right now it was completely different. He felt at ease, the light was almost comfortable. He sighed in relief and turned around, taking in his surroundings. He was expecting almost anything, from dinosaurs to sharks, but that’s not what he saw.

He wasn't alone in the room, this time. On the opposite side of it, Iwaizumi was staring back at him with surprise painted on his face.

“Oikawa?” he asked, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Tooru grinned, reaching him with a couple of long and fast steps.

“Iwa-chan, hello.”

Probably for the first time in his life, Tooru didn't know what to say. He looked at the other boy, and smiled when he realised he had to lower his head to do so. Iwaizumi was only a couple of centimetres shorter than him, but it was enough that he had to raise his head to look at Tooru. Tooru didn't miss the flash of annoyance on Iwaizumi's face when he realised it as well, and Tooru smirked. So, being shorter was something that bothered Iwaizumi, he would have to remember that.

“What are you doing here? Wait, where exactly is 'here' anyway?” Iwaizumi asked, looking around and probably trying to process what was happening. Tooru had an idea, but wasn't ready to share it with Iwaizumi. It meant admitting he had known what was happening to them all along, he wasn't sure he was ready to do so.

“A dream? I don't know. I've dreamt about this place last night, before waking up in your body.”

“Oh, shit, the game! How did it go? Did you win?”

Tooru couldn't help smiling at Iwaizumi's words. If he hadn't been certain he wanted to be friends with him before, now it was official. Despite their strange situation and the fact that they were currently in what seemed like a limbo, Iwaizumi could only ask about the game with Shiratorizawa. His priorities were definitely messed up. But so were Tooru's, and that made them a great team.

He looked at Iwaizumi, savouring his expectant stare. He was staring at Tooru as if his answer mattered more than anything else, his green eyes basically burning a hole into Tooru's. Tooru was sure that stare would destroy a lesser man than himself, but he resisted. He smirked at Iwaizumi, enjoying the situation. Tooru wanted to savour this moment, the first time he could tell someone he had defeated Ushijima.

“Well?” Iwaizumi asked eventually, annoyed. He crossed his arms, and Tooru was distracted for a moment by his biceps. He’d already noticed how defined they were when looking at the mirror, but it was something else when Iwaizumi was right in front of him. He shook his head when Iwaizumi coughed to get his attention back.

“Uhm. I don't know if I want to tell you just yet,” he stated, and Iwaizumi glared at him. When Tooru simply smiled in response, Iwaizumi slapped his shoulder.

“Your personality is so bad, Trashykawa.”

Tooru started laughing at that, he couldn't help it when Iwaizumi was looking at him like he had done him wrong somehow. He probably would have been the same if he’d been in Iwaizumi's shoes, though. He stuck out his tongue at Iwaizumi, and Tooru didn't miss the way his shoulders relaxed at the gesture. Iwaizumi even went as far as smiling a little.

“You're happy. I get it you've won?” he asked, and Tooru bit his lips to avoid grinning like a maniac. He nodded instead.

“Yes! We won, Iwa-chan! 2-0! We did it, _I_ did it. I defeated Ushijima.”

“That you did, Tooru. Now you can go on with your life and reach your true potential,” said an unknown voice, making both Tooru and Iwaizumi start in surprise.

Tooru immediately turned, and almost got blinded once again. The light in the room had just brightened by a million times, and it all came from a corner of the room. He saw Iwaizumi protect his eyes with a hand, Tooru was about to do the same when the light dimmed a bit. It took a few seconds before they were able to look in the direction of the light without feeling pain in their eyes. When Tooru finally managed to do so, he found a girl smiling at them.

He had been right, they were finally meeting Hoshiko.

The girl was short, she could probably have been mistaken for a child if it weren't for her eyes. She had the eyes of a centennial, her look profound and wise. Her young face could fool anyone, make them think she wasn't anything special, but her eyes told a different story. Tooru knew those eyes had watched over his family since the very beginning, hundreds of years ago.

“Hoshiko-san,” he muttered, resisting the urge to bow to her. Iwaizumi looked at him, puzzled, and Tooru couldn't blame him. He must’ve felt very confused.

“I'm sorry, who are you? What is happening?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice almost worried.

Hoshiko took a step towards them, a reassuring smile on her face. She seemed even shorter from up close, but her powerful aura was almost tangible. Tooru was sure Iwaizumi could feel it as well, even if he didn't knew he was talking to a star. Hoshiko put her hands on their arms, squeezing them, almost to comfort them. Tooru could feel his skin burning under her touch.

“My name is Hoshiko. It may sound strange, but I am a star. I've been protecting Tooru's family for centuries. I was fulfilling my duty to help Hanami and Hiroyuki's descendants when I made you swap your bodies. My apologies if it caused any inconvenience, but it is my opinion that you needed it. Both of you, and Shizuka as well.”

Tooru could read on Iwaizumi's face that he was thinking she was crazy. Once again, Tooru could understand why he did, the situation was paradoxical. In addition, Hoshiko hadn't exactly explained the story very well. Tooru knew what was happening only because he’d grown up in his family, but he was aware that, to an outsider who didn't remember the legend, her words made no sense at all. He sighed, turning towards Iwaizumi. He was looking at Tooru with a puzzled expression, and Tooru knew he had to tell him everything.

“What she's trying to say is that she's been helping members of my family to make their dreams reality. Hanami and Hiroyuki were my ancestors; she was living on their own in the mountains and Hoshiko-san made them swap their bodies so that Hiroyuki could find her. It is said that, from time to time, our guardian star notices someone who needs help and intervenes. To be honest, I’d always thought it was bullshit, before I woke up in your body.”

Iwaizumi opened his eyes wide at the words. Tooru didn't say anything else, leaving him the space and time he needed to process what he had just learnt. It was insane even for him, he couldn't imagine how it would be for Iwaizumi. Tooru saw him looking at Hoshiko and frowning at her serene expression, and he wondered what Iwaizumi was thinking. Eventually, he turned towards Tooru and shook his head.

“You knew about this. I've asked you several times and you've never answered. You knew what was happening. Why the hell didn't you tell me?” Iwaizumi asked, and Tooru winced. He didn't seem angry, but he was definitely bothered.

“Would you have believed me? That a star made us exchange lives?” he answered, and Iwaizumi snorted.

“Honestly? Maybe! At least I would've had an answer. I thought I was going crazy, you know? When Kuroo mentioned your name I felt so relieved, it meant I hadn't made you up.”

“Aww, Iwa-chan, that's so cute! You thought I was a dream? You're not far from it,” Tooru couldn't help joking, but he was immediately silenced by Iwaizumi's glare.

“Shut up, Shittykawa. You don't get to joke about this,” he muttered. Despite his tone of voice, Tooru relaxed: if he’d called him by his nickname, then Iwaizumi wasn't too upset with him.

“I'm sorry. I should have told you,” he said, sincere. He’d been afraid to tell Iwaizumi what he knew, but he should have known better. Iwaizumi was now smiling at him, as if nothing had happened, and Tooru felt a burden lift off his shoulders.

“Why me? How could I help him or Shizuka?” Iwaizumi said, turning back to Hoshiko.

“It was written in the stars. You were meant to meet each other when you were children, when you started your story. You were meant to meet each other now, and you are meant to meet each other again. To answer your question, Hajime, Tooru needed your help to clear his mind. He was confused about his future and his abilities, but your friendship made him believe in himself once again. He also needed to defeat Wakatoshi for what he symbolized for Tooru: his inability to defeat Shiratorizawa was dragging him down, making him believe he wasn't worthy of his own dream. Through you, he was able to prove himself that that wasn't the case. You also helped Shizuka, who needed encouragement in taking the path she feared. Her fate was waiting for her, but she was too scared to face it. Thanks to you, she can now live happily.”

Hoshiko's voice was slow, she took her time articulating every word. Her calm was understandable, Tooru thought. She was eternal, she probably didn't even know the meaning of hurry. He normally hated people so collected, like Ushijima. He was always active, running or jumping somewhere, and couldn't understand how someone could simply be so still. Hoshiko, though, was reassuring. Her tranquillity was part of her, Tooru could feel her power and it made him relax. Her words made him realise how he’d been imprisoned by his own thoughts during the last months, but now he was able to let everything go. She was right, he needed closure with Shiratorizawa. He needed to prove to himself that he could face his future, he could embrace what he’d been dreaming of since childhood.

“You said I've helped Iwa-chan as well,” he said. Those were the only words that surprised him, because he couldn't understand how he could have done such a thing. Iwaizumi had been fine before knowing Tooru, he had his mind set on his future plans and didn't need his assistance. If anything, Tooru had deprived him of his chance to face Shiratorizawa.

“You did. You don't realise it, but Hajime had lost some of his love for the game. He had spent the last months training, but he had forgotten why he was doing it in the process. Playing with your team helped him find his purpose again. Going back to pushing his limits in order to learn something new reminded him of why he was training in the first place. So, you see, you were meant to help each other and always will be.”

“Do you mean we won't forget about this when we wake up?” Tooru whispered, fearing the answer. He had purposefully avoided thinking about that part of the legend for months. Iwaizumi had become part of Tooru's life, he was his friend. He didn't want to lose his memories about him. Tooru ignored Iwaizumi's confused stare at his words, focusing instead on Hoshiko's smile.

“Tooru, you know I can't tell you anything about your future. You will have to find out by yourself. I will only tell you this: your story is waiting in the stars. It doesn't matter how long the road will be, you will find each other again. You already have.”

Tooru opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly the room was full of blinding light again. He had to close his eyes and step away from Hoshiko, her aura back to its original power. It lasted for only a second, then everything was over. Tooru blinked and his eyes re-adjusted to the normal light in the room. He sighed in relief when he saw Iwaizumi was still standing next to him, even if he was obviously still taken aback from what had just happened.

“Where did she go?” Iwaizumi asked and Tooru shrugged.

“Back to the sky, I imagine. She's probably watching us now.”

“That's not creepy at all,” Iwaizumi muttered, making Tooru smile. He didn't seem angry or upset anymore, just rightfully confused.

“I'm really sorry I didn't tell you,” he started saying, but Iwaizumi shook his head and motioned him to stop.

“That's fine. It's insane, I get why you thought I wouldn't believe you. There's just one thing I don't understand... Well, no, actually there are many things I don't comprehend. This one is easier. What did she mean when she said we were meant to meet as kids? We didn't.”

Tooru quickly averted his eyes, wanting to focus on something else and cursing when he couldn't find anything in the room. He felt uncomfortable at the idea of explaining to Iwaizumi about the conversations he’d had with his mother and Shizuka, it felt like he had acted behind Iwaizumi's back. He rationally knew it wasn't the case, but knowing things about their past when Iwaizumi didn't made him feel like he was hiding something. He was trying to find the right words when he felt Iwaizumi delicately grabbing his arm, caressing the skin with his thumb.

“What is it? Did we meet? For real?” Iwaizumi sounded surprised, but happy at the idea. When Tooru turned to looked at him, he found him smiling. He nodded, returning the smile and sighing in relief.

“About ten years ago. You came to the spring festival with your parents, apparently our mothers were friends. And guess what? I've started playing volleyball because of you. Perhaps Hoshiko is right, everything comes back to you.”

Iwaizumi was openly gaping now. He was still holding Tooru's arm, but didn't seem aware of it. He was staring at Tooru as if he had just given him the answer he’d been looking for all along, and perhaps he had. Tooru had felt that that information was the missing piece of the puzzle as well.

“You're... Oh my God, you're that kid. Now I remember, that's why your garden seemed familiar. You gave me my lucky charm.”

“That I did, Iwa-chan. It seemed like it worked, you've met me again after all,” Tooru answered with a grin. Iwaizumi nodded at his words, barely acknowledging them. It made clear Iwaizumi was truly taken aback by the whole situation, otherwise he would have certainly insulted him. It was what Iwaizumi always did when Tooru’s ego inflated too much.

“I can't believe this. And now what? Why did you ask her if you'll forget me?”

Tooru knew that that question was coming. He didn't really have an answer, mostly because he’d always felt this part of the legend was the most artificial. He didn't believe he or Iwaizumi would call out to the other during their dreams, nor that Iwaizumi would suddenly decide to travel through Japan to find him.

“That's what happened in the legend, but I honestly don't know if that’s what’s going to happen to us. Apparently my ancestors forgot everything, but somehow managed to find each other again and have their memories returned. I don't want to forget you, Iwa-chan.”

Tooru hoped the lump in his throat wasn't too obvious. He could feel tears itching in his eyes, and averted them not to make Iwaizumi notice. He didn't want to cry in front of him. He felt Iwaizumi letting go of his arm and it was enough to make his resolution fail. He started sobbing, and it was only a matter of seconds before he could hear a string of curses. Strong arms circled him and Tooru could only crash against Iwaizumi as he hugged him.

“Don't cry, Shittykawa. You're ugly. Seriously, you're a mess.”

“I'm always beautiful,” Tooru managed to utter, but he knew he couldn't fool anyone.

“That's the biggest lie I've ever heard. But really, stop worrying. So what if we forget? Do you really think I can avoid your annoying face for the rest of my life? You're planning on becoming the most famous player in Japan, for God's sake. You'll probably make commercials for cleaning products, I'll just remember you when I do my laundry.”

“You're moving to Canada, Iwa-chan,” Tooru answered, wondering if Iwaizumi had really forgotten that not so tiny detail.

“So, what? People do laundry in Canada, you know. Besides, I'm not moving there _forever_. Stop worrying, you idiot! I have a question, instead, and I need your answer.”

Tooru raised his head so he could look at Iwaizumi, and hinted a smile when he found him staring back at him with a warm expression. Iwaizumi patted his back one last time before releasing him from his hug. He was still lightly caressing Tooru's arm in a comforting way, and Tooru was glad he did. It helped him, knowing Iwaizumi was still there and still keeping up with him.

“What question?”

“Why the fuck have you stuck the stars on my ceiling in that stupid way? It makes no sense! It's such a random pattern. Why didn't you just stick them all over the bed?”

Tooru grinned and finally felt like himself again. He dried the last tears off his face as he opened his mouth to answer.

“You're so ignorant, Iwa-chan. It's not random, it's a constellation. Gemini, to be precise. Your zodiac sign.”

Hajime opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a loud noise. He and Tooru looked around, feeling the room swaying. It was like an earthquake, but it should have been impossible in a dream. When Tooru heard the wall behind him shattering, he knew what was coming.

He looked at Iwaizumi one last time, expecting to find him smiling. Perhaps he was hoping to see him like that, at least, to have one last good memory of his friend. He definitely wasn't expecting him to look back at Tooru with a serious expression, determination clear in his eyes.

“I'll find you, Shittykawa. Just keep with volleyball, okay? I want to play with you.”

The last wall shattered, and everything went black.

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, apologies for the cliffhanger? It had to happen. 
> 
> As usual, [Hannah](https://hanyuyu.tumblr.com/) and [Maya](https://sipurdrink.tumblr.com/) helped me make this chapter readable.
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments!

Tooru could still hear the voices of his teammates from the gym. He’d stepped out twenty minutes earlier to take a phone call, and he’d been sitting in the locker room since then. He had only lowered his kneepads down to his ankles, but he was still in his training gear. He was supposed to go back to practice, but he doubted he could concentrate if he did. He had been staring at the wall since he’d hung up the phone, unable to focus on anything else than what he’d just been told.

“Oikawa! Stop hiding your ugly face! I've heard I have to put up with you during the summer as well!”

Tooru wasn't even surprised when he heard the words. He knew it was going to happen. He raised his head and saw his friend standing next to the locker room entrance, a grin on his face. Kuroo Tetsurou, his teammate since university days, and now even on the national team. The thought made him emotional, and when he spoke, he was sure Kuroo could hear it in his voice.

“I made it. I'm the first string setter for the Asian Championship,” he said, even if Kuroo had obviously already heard the news.

“Of course you are. It seems like I can't get away from you, seems logical that you'll be on the national team with me.”

Tooru shook his head at the calm in Kuroo's voice. It was like his friend was stating the obvious, like it made sense that Tooru was going to wear Japan's jersey for such an important competition. It hadn't been easy getting to that point, though. Kuroo knew it, since he had been with Tooru for every step of the way. They had met at university, immediately hitting it off and becoming friends, as well as teammates. They had played for different teams after college, but a few months back, Kuroo had joined Tooru once again. So, Kuroo knew how much time Tooru trained everyday. He knew about the hours spent perfecting his serve or his tosses. He knew how determined he’d always been to make his dreams come true, to become Japan's most valuable player. Kuroo had been there when Tooru had been given a spot on the national team for the first time; he’d also been there when Tooru hadn't been able to play at the World Championship because of his knee. He’d injured his ligament and been forced to leave the court for months. It had been a dark time for Tooru, when he’d gone back to feeling insecure about his abilities, just like in high school. Kuroo had always reassured him that he would be back in no time, but Tooru hadn't been so sure. Kuroo had never had doubts, though, even now he didn't seem surprised in the slightest. Perhaps he should listen to his friend more, since he apparently knew better than Tooru did.

“Hey, stop with the long face. You made it! We need to celebrate! I've heard your boyfriend has been called as well,” Kuroo said, smirking at him.

Tooru could only roll his eyes. His friend only seemed more amused at his reaction, and Tooru wondered when Kuroo would finally stop finding the situation funny. Knowing him, Tooru would have to put up with Kuroo's jokes at least until the Asian Championship.

“Of course he has. The coach would have been stupid not to. He's in the first string of one of the strongest team in the world, after all,” he answered, shrugging.

“I love how you don't even bother to deny he's your boyfriend,” Kuroo replied, his smirk even more prominent now.

“You know he isn't, and I'm tired of saying the same things all the time. I prefer focusing on more important details.”

“Like the fact that you're finally meeting your celebrity crush?” Kuroo was now almost laughing, and Tooru threw a shoe at him. Unfortunately, Kuroo avoided it and stuck out his tongue at him.

“Like the fact that he’s just won the Club World Championship. It's no surprise he's on the national team, he'll probably be the captain.”

“Oh, man. Please, don't tell me you have a fantasy about him being the captain and you taking his orders. It's not like you, Oikawa,” Kuroo joked, his smirk was so broad it must hurt his cheeks.

Tooru could feel his face getting hotter at the suggestion, and the only thing he could do was to grab his other shoe and throw it at Kuroo like before. This time, Kuroo was laughing and didn't see it coming. It hit him on his shoulder, and Tooru jumped up in triumph.

“That's what you get for saying filthy lies! Also, your mind is a dark place. Don't think about other people's fantasies.”

“I don't! It's just funny with the two of you. You're so fixated on him,” Kuroo answered, massaging his shoulder and glaring at Tooru. Tooru only felt guilty for a second, fearing he’d injured his friend, before focusing on what he’d just said.

“I'm not _fixated_! I just admire his game!” he exclaimed, and Kuroo rolled his eyes at the words.

“You’ve dreamt about your niece calling him 'uncle Hajime.' How exactly is that volleyball related?”

Tooru was sure his face was red as a tomato. He felt his cheeks burning, and judging by Kuroo's grin, his blush was very visible. He glared at his friend, sad he didn't have anything else to throw at him.

“It was _one_ time, I was drunk. And I thought we'd never speak about it ever again? You promised. Should I tell Kenma about that time in China?”

It was Tooru's turn to smirk when Kuroo opened his eyes wide at the words, hurrying to shake his head. Tooru loved his friendship with Kuroo because they both knew so many embarrassing things about the other that they’d never go too far with their jokes. Neither of them wanted their secrets to come out, after all.

“No, okay, got it! No more joking about Iwaizumi. But shit, Oikawa, you're stupid about this. You know you are. I could have introduced you ages ago, and you wouldn't be here moping about him now. Actually, you'd probably find him boring as hell and your celebrity crush would die in an instant.”

Tooru only hummed in response, knowing there was no point in denying Kuroo's words. He’d tried several times with no result. It had all started one night back in university, when Tooru had gone to Kuroo's place and found him watching a European match on TV. They were supposed to go out for dinner, but when Tooru saw Iwaizumi was playing he had insisted to stay in. Kuroo had let him express his admiration for the spiker, who was well known both in Japan and abroad, and Tooru had spent quite a lot of time declaring which kind of tosses he would use with Iwaizumi. Kuroo had smirked the whole time, but it wasn't unusual for him, so Tooru hadn't dwelt on it. Kuroo had waited for the end of the match to simply point at a photo he had on his library, which pictured him and his high school team. Iwaizumi was right in the middle of it, holding the cup they had just won. Tooru had never felt more stupid for not remembering Kuroo and Iwaizumi were actually friends.

Kuroo had made fun of him non stop for months after that, but there was only so much Tooru could say in response. It was true he was attracted to Iwaizumi's game; he was the person he wanted to play with the most. He had the feeling they would make a great team, and he couldn't wait to toss to him in the next few months. He also felt strangely connected to him; he had since he’d seen an interview on TV when Iwaizumi had won a national title in France, where he was playing at the time. Tooru had followed his career more closely since then, watching him jump from one European country to another, playing for the strongest teams. Kuroo had told him that had been Iwaizumi's dream since they were in high school, he even went to college abroad to pursue it, and nobody could say he hadn't reached his goal. It was strange to think Tooru had actually seen him play six years before, at the finals of a national tournament. He didn't remember much of that game, only how he and his friends had admired Iwaizumi and Kuroo's team. They had defeated Shiratorizawa, after all. Tooru had gone back to his town, determined to improve his skills to play with them someday.

“Do you want to meet him? I'm seeing him tonight,” Kuroo asked, distracting Tooru from his memories. He raised his head and frowned at his friend.

“Is he in Japan?” he asked and Kuroo nodded in response.

“He arrived yesterday, since his tournament has already finished. He said he missed real tofu, how boring his that? He's in town tonight, we're meeting for a beer with a couple of friends. Are you in?”

As much as the idea sounded nice and he really wanted to go, he knew he couldn't. He sighed as he grabbed his bag and started throwing his belongings in it.

“I can't. I need to catch the bullet train to Sendai, I'm already late as it is. It's my niece's birthday tomorrow, Shizuka would kill me if I missed it,” he said, motioning to Kuroo to give him back his shoes. His friend nodded and hurried to help him with his bag.

“No, you're right. Don't cross your sister, Iwaizumi's definitely not worth it. You'll meet him soon anyway. Say hello to Haruka-chan for me?”

Tooru smirked at the words, knowing his niece had a particular relationship with Kuroo. She adored him, but liked to annoy him whenever Kuroo visited her. Shizuka claimed that she’d taken that behaviour from her uncle, but Tooru begged to differ. He was sure he’d never been so annoying with anyone, not even Makki and Mattsun. How Kuroo put up with Haruka, he really didn't know. It must be the smile, he thought. Everytime Haruka smiled, the dimple on her right cheek showed up, melting everyone's heart.

“She'll probably ask why her beloved Tetsu hasn't gone to her birthday,” Tooru said, closing his bag.

“Just tell her I'm with her uncle Hajime.”

Tooru glared at his friend, who went from smirking to fully laughing. He wished he wasn't late, so he could stay and remind Kuroo of all the things he knew about him that Kuroo didn't want anyone to know. It would be funny, but Tooru really didn't have time for that. Knowing Kuroo, there would definitely be another occasion to do so.

“Sure thing, but first I'm going to tell Kenma what happened to his favourite videogame,” he said, smiling at Kuroo. He watched his friend whiten, and Tooru gloated internally. He knew Kuroo wasn't going to drop the jokes, but Tooru would never let him have the last word.

“Oikawa, don't,” Kuroo replied, his tone completely changed. It sounded like he was praying for Tooru not to tell anything.

“Have a nice evening, Kuroo. See you!”

Tooru walked out of the locker room without bothering to hear Kuroo's reply. He heard him curse at him, and it only made Tooru smirk more. Kuroo had tons of blackmail material about him, and wasn't afraid to use it. It was up to Tooru to remind him that it went both ways.

The parking lot was almost empty by the time Tooru finally exited the gym and approached his car. He smiled as he opened it, admiring how beautiful it was. It was his dream car, he had purchased it only a couple of months earlier. It seemed almost a sign that he did it shortly before being called for the national team, now everything was like what he had dreamt when he was in high school. He was considered among the best players in Japan, his team was on its way to win the League cup, and he was going to be the first string setter on the national team. The Olympics would take place the following year, Tooru knew playing for the national team right now was a huge deal. He could really have a chance to play at the Olympics, and he wasn't going to throw it away.

  
  


***

  
  


Hajime hadn't realised how much he’d missed home until he set foot on Japanese streets again. He’d never been to Osaka before, and yet everything seemed familiar when he walked through the city. It was surreal, but as he navigated through the crowded streets, he felt the same sense of belonging he felt when he was on the court. Everything seemed to scream at him that he was where he was supposed to be, that the city had been waiting for him all along. It was something he’d never experienced before with a place, he’d never even thought he could feel like this. He spent the whole evening wandering through the city with no destination, just exploring, taking some time for himself as he hadn't done in months. He had ended up losing track of time, until he’d seen the clock outside the train station and realised he was late for his meeting.

Hajime was the last one to arrive at the pub, despite the fact that everyone else had practice that afternoon. He quickly walked towards the table his friends were already sitting at, and was welcomed by their cheers.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, the man of the moment!” Suga exclaimed, raising his beer at him. Daichi did the same, while Kuroo smirked at him.

“A couple of years away and you've already lost your punctuality. What have they done to you?”

Hajime shrugged, sitting down with them. He hadn't seen his friends for almost a year, and he couldn't wait to hear what was going on in their lives. He’d tried to keep up with what happened in Japan, but it was hard when he lived so far from home and the time zone was deeply different. Kuroo had changed teams at the beginning of the season, and Hajime had yet to hear about that. Suga and Daichi now lived together, and Hajime still hadn’t visited their new home. He’d won one of the most important volleyball trophies, and he still hadn't told anything to his best friends about that experience. It was at times like this, when they finally managed to meet, that he wished they lived closer. Now that Kuroo had moved to Osaka like Suga and Daichi, he was the only one living far away. The thought was starting to annoy him more than ever.

“Well, I'm staying in Japan for a while now. I'm sure I'll go back to my usual self,” he answered eventually, and Kuroo patted his shoulder in encouragement.

“Good. We'll remind you of how boring you can be, so you don't get a big head. You don't have photo shoots or commercials to do, right?” Kuroo asked and Hajime shook his head.

“No, I'm focusing on volleyball and hearing what's up with you guys. Speaking of, Suga, I've heard you made the national team as well?”

Daichi grinned when he heard Hajime's words, and Hajime smiled at that. His friends had been together for six years now, and they still looked stupidly in love like the first day. Daichi was obviously proud of his boyfriend's accomplishment, and Hajime couldn't blame him. Suga had stopped playing volleyball after college, but he was still involved with the game. He was a physical therapist for one of the top teams in Japan and now he’d been asked to work with the national team as well. Hajime couldn't wait to share that experience with him. They had grown up together, yet they'd never thought that they would be part of something this big.

“He got the call yesterday!” Daichi said proudly, and Suga elbowed him. When Daichi turned to him, Suga only stuck out his tongue.

“You've already babbled the news to him, Daichi. Let me give the full story to my best friend, would you?”

“Fine. I'll get him a beer, then,” Daichi agreed, rolling his eyes but nodding. 

Hajime smiled when Suga watched Daichi walk away. It seemed like nothing had changed since high school. Suga was still the only person who could make Daichi do anything he wanted. Being with them and Kuroo really reminded Hajime of the last days of school, when they used to meet and talk about their plans. They always went to a restaurant near Hajime's house and imagined how their lives would be in five years, when they'd all play for major teams and win tons of trophies. Now, more than five years had passed and the only thing that had really changed was that Suga and Daichi wore engagement rings on their fingers. Hajime and Kuroo, though, still liked to talk big about what they wanted to accomplish. Kuroo wanted to win the League trophy, while Hajime was planning to move another time. They both wanted to win with their national team, playing together once more.

“I actually wanted to show you what he gave me when he proposed. He'd get embarrassed if he were here. Just a second,” Suga said, distracting Hajime from his thoughts. Hajime looked at Kuroo, who appeared to be equally confused. They’d never really seen Daichi embarrassed, he was always confident. Suga was looking for something on his phone and, when he finally showed them the picture he was searching, Hajime raised his eyebrows in doubt.

“What's that?” he asked.

“The star map of the sky over Tokyo, it was like this the night we first kissed,” Suga answered with a smile.

“Oh my God, that's so...” Hajime started.

“Sappy? Mushy?” Kuroo interrupted him, obviously trying his best not to laugh.

“Romantic?” Suga retorted, but Hajime shook his head.

“Just... Not like Daichi? I don't know. I'd never thought he'd come up with an idea like this. But it's lovely! I'm sure you adored it,” he hurried to explain, not wanting Suga to think he didn't like the proposal gift. Daichi had definitely put some thought into it and, knowing Suga, he probably melted when he’d seen it.

“Technically I didn't,” Daichi's words made them all start, none of them had seen him arrive. Suga gave him a guilty look that reminded Hajime once again of high school, when everyone feared Daichi when he got angry. He wondered if Suga had promised him not to show the picture to anyone, or if he was reacting that way because he’d just been caught red handed.

“I was just telling them I love it,” Suga said, and Daichi shrugged, then messed up Suga's hair with a smile.

“Don't worry, I knew you would've shown them the moment I stepped away. I don't mind,” Daichi answered, and Suga visibly relaxed. He was really afraid Daichi would feel embarrassed then.

“What do you mean you technically didn't think about it?” Kuroo asked. Hajime nodded in agreement, not understanding as well. He couldn't imagine Daichi looking for proposal gifts on the internet.

“Well, I was thinking about how to propose. I couldn't decide, because I wanted it to be perfect but not common. I wasn't getting anywhere, but then I saw you on TV, Iwaizumi. It was just a random interview, but it made me think about something you’d told me in high school. You said Suga and I would be the kind of couple who gave each other star maps at anniversaries. So, I decided to get one and use it to propose to him. You see, it was basically your idea,” Daichi explained.

“I don't remember that at all,” Hajime said, frowning. What surprised him the most was the suggestion itself, since he’d never come up with an idea like that. He was the worst when it came to presents. He couldn't understand how he’d been able to think about the star map in the first place.

“I was surprised when Daichi told me you had mentioned this idea. I'd never thought it was your thing,” Suga's words only confirmed Hajime's thoughts. He must have been really inspired that day, or perhaps he’d simply seen an advertisement for a star map before talking to Daichi.

“Do you know who would definitely love it? Oikawa. He's so fixated on stars, you can't even imagine. Speaking of, Iwaizumi, how do you feel at the idea of playing with him? Isn't it your high school dream?” Kuroo said, elbowing Hajime at the suggestion.

Hajime rolled his eyes at his friend. It was true that he’d admired Oikawa's game during high school, he remembered watching him play and being fascinated by how he seemed able to draw the best out of every spiker. He wanted to play with him, but it was an exaggeration to say it was his high school dream.

“I don't understand why you always have to bring this up. He was a great setter then, now he's even better. Of course I want to play with him,” he answered, but Kuroo gave him a dubious stare.

“Oh, right. Daichi wants to play with him as well, but he doesn't text me asking about Oikawa's knee in the middle of the night.”

“It was _one_ time! He collapsed on the court the week before the national team retreat, of course I asked you how he felt! And it wasn't the middle of the night where I lived!” he answered, exasperated. He saw Daichi hiding his smirk behind the glass of beer, and Hajime glared at him. Suga was even less discrete than him.

“So, is his celebrity crush getting worse? The last time I heard him talk about Oikawa he was babbling about how he deserved the title of captain in his team,” Suga told Kuroo, and Hajime frowned when they both smirked.

“Suga, you have no idea what I have to put up with. These two are drawn to each other like magnets, how the hell is it possible that they’ve never even met? I should just introduce them, instead of constantly hearing them talk about each other. I can't believe any time I tried to do so something came up. I don't know if they're cursed or what. Perhaps it just isn't written in the stars.”

Kuroo wasn't completely wrong. Hajime took a sip from his beer and thought about the previous years, all the times he could have met Oikawa. Every time he’d come back to Japan and met Kuroo at university, Oikawa hadn't been there for various reasons. Then, he and Kuroo had started playing for different teams and Hajime had simply followed the Japanese championship from abroad. He remembered watching all the games and noticing Oikawa's improvements match after match, while the desire to play with him grew. He wanted to spike Oikawa's sets. He was curious to see how Oikawa would toss to him, he wanted to create the perfect attack after the perfect toss. He’d known that, if he was set on playing abroad, it was impossible to share the court with Oikawa. To be able to do so, he would have to get good enough to get into the national team, as he had no doubts Oikawa would eventually be called for it. So he had trained, he'd gotten better, he'd changed teams and started playing for a stronger one. The call for the national team had come, but soon after that Hajime had broken his wrist falling from his bike. He still remembered the anger, the sadness, the frustration. He’d worked hard to wear Japan's jersey, and had destroyed everything when he’d been only a step away from it. When he'd been able to train again, he'd done everything in his power to get back even stronger than before. He'd been called again for the national team, but then Oikawa had injured his knee. It almost seemed like a joke. Perhaps Kuroo was right, they were cursed. He didn't understand why the stars would bother with their lives, though.

“Anyway, Iwaizumi. Are you going to be the captain of the national team for this championship? Oikawa and I were just talking about it earlier,” Kuroo said, interrupting his thoughts. He raised his head from the glass of beer and found his friends looking expectantly at him.

“Uhm, yeah. I think. I was asked to, but I think I'll check with you guys if it's okay. After all, I’ve never played with half of the team. I'd understand if you preferred someone you're more used to,” he answered sincerely. He knew a lot of people in Japan didn't understand why he had chosen to leave, some had even judged him for that. He would probably receive criticism if named captain, but he didn't care. He’d learnt years before to not consider the journalists' opinions, but it was a different matter if his teammates didn't agree with the choice.

“I think that half of the team you mentioned just wants to play with you, to be honest. Shit, Iwaizumi, you're literally a world champion. It's okay to think high of yourself every once in a while. You really should spend more time with Oikawa, steal some of his ego. God knows he has way too much of it.”

Suga laughed at Kuroo's words, and even Hajime smiled. Kuroo was right, he was definitely overthinking the whole thing. It always happened when he came back to play for the national team: he felt like an outsider. It had been his choice to leave his country and he’d never regretted it, but it was difficult sometimes. He always felt like he had to prove he was worthy of wearing Japan's jersey more than the other players.

“If anyone dare says you don't deserve that title, I'll casually walk into the gym carrying your MVP trophy. You did bring it, right? I want to see it,” Suga said, and Hajime smiled. He loved the fact that his best friends would be on the team with him, be it on the court or in the extended crew.

“Which one? Suga, you have to be precise,” Kuroo replied with a smirk, patting Hajime's shoulder.

“I only brought the one I won at the Club World Championship. I left the others in Tokyo at my parents' house,” Hajime answered, feeling his cheeks grow hot as they always did when he talked about the prizes he had won. He didn't want to appear full of himself, it was the reason he rarely spoke about his accomplishments.

“It's hard to believe you're the same Iwaizumi Hajime who played arm wrestling with us in high school. Now look at you, MVP at one of the biggest international tournaments,” Daichi said, smiling at him. Hajime messed up the hair at the back of his head in embarrassment, unable to hold up to the proud look in his friend's eyes.

“Or the same Iwaizumi Hajime who forced me to go bug hunting with him when we were kids. Oh, the stories I could tell!” Suga added, making everyone laugh.

“I had just moved to Tokyo, I only wanted to be friends with you. Going on an adventure seemed like a good way to bond!” Hajime explained, still smiling, but Suga shook his head.

“An ice cream would have been enough! But, no, you wanted to look for ants' nests! I was so happy when you came back from that trip with your parents and decided you only wanted to play volleyball. You've never told me why you decided to give it a try, by the way.”

Hajime shrugged, thinking back to the holiday Suga had mentioned. It had been about fifteen years earlier, but he still remembered how it had triggered his passion for the sport.

“There was a kid there, about our age. We spent the entire week playing volleyball, so I wanted to continue when I returned to Tokyo. Actually, you know my lucky charm? The star keyring? He gave it to me back then.”

“It’s definitely brought you luck. You should thank him, give him tickets to a game or something. He did you a favour, after all,” Kuroo said, and Hajime nodded.

“I should, but I don't even recall his name. I wonder if he remembers me at all. Perhaps he's not even into volleyball, or doesn't know who I am.”

“Give him tickets for the Olympics and I bet he'll remember you,” Kuroo said with a smirk, making Hajime roll his eyes.

Kuroo was right, though. He really should thank the kid, he had shown Hajime the sport he would end up dedicating his life to. He wondered if he’d grown up loving volleyball as much as Hajime had. He hoped their encounter had impacted him just like it had with Hajime, it only seemed fair.

  
  


***

  
  


Tooru had never felt the magic in the air in his town until he had moved to Tokyo for university. He had always thought it was a boring place, nothing particularly interesting about it. It didn't have cafés and the train stopped there only twice a day, to bring commuters to Sendai and back home. It wasn't a place Tooru could picture himself living in. He had left six years earlier and he still thought the same, but now he could acknowledge there was something special about the place. It wasn't a normal town. The nights were brighter under a blanket of stars, and the smell of the cherry blossoms in spring was stronger than anywhere else. Everytime he came back, he felt something buzz inside of him. He always felt like something was going to happen soon, and this time was no different. He took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air as he got out of the car.

“Everything alright with the kids? Anything I should know before I get assaulted by them?” he asked his sister as he got his bags out of the car's trunk.

“Only that Takeru wants an autographed picture of Iwaizumi, but I'm sure he'll tell you. Haruka can't wait to see you, I don't know if she truly misses you or just wants her present.”

Tooru smiled at the words, it was just what he had expected from his nephew and niece.

“How's Nobu?”

“Fine, he got promoted at the school, now he's vice principal. I'm really proud of him, but he's a lot busier now. It's going to be difficult with the festival this year. Do me a favour, try to convince Takeru to help me.”

Tooru nodded, understanding his sister's worries. Since he had moved away, he hadn't been able to help her with organising the traditional spring festival in their town. Thankfully, when Shizuka and Nobu had married and he’d moved in with her and Takeru, he’d agreed to be more involved in the management of the temple. It had been really helpful for Shizuka, especially the year Haruka was born. If Nobu was now unable to help her, it was a huge problem for Shizuka.

“I won't have games before the festival, I'll try to come help you as well,” he said, but Shizuka waved her hand, dismissing his words.

“Nonsense. You have enough on your plate, now that it's official you'll play for the national team. Just come by for the festival, okay? You know showing your face always increases sales.”

Tooru smirked at the words, knowing she was right. The festival had become more popular since he had talked about it during an interview, and now every year a lot of people visited it hoping to see him. It was a great boost for his self esteem, but Tooru was also grateful he was still able to help his sister somehow. He’d kept his promise to always go back for the festival, but he couldn't deny he wasn't as involved as he had been growing up.

“I have a friendly match right before the festival. I could wear one of the bracelets, if you want,” he said, and Shizuka nodded with a smile.

“That'd be great, thanks. But enough talking about work, now. Let's go inside, Issei-kun and Takahiro-kun should have arrived by now.”

Tooru smiled at the mention of his friends. He hadn't seen them in months, since they had gone to see one of his matches. He tried his best to keep in touch with them, but it was hard to meet when they lived so far away and he was busy every weekend with volleyball games. They had both returned to Sendai after graduating, while Tooru had moved to Osaka. He remembered when they had planned to live together in Tokyo forever, but in the end their plans had changed. Neither Makki or Mattsun liked Tokyo as much as they’d thought they would, finding it way too chaotic for their own taste, so they’d decided to move back home. As for Tooru, he’d planned to stay in Tokyo, but then the top team in Japan’s major volleyball league had contacted him. As much as he loved Tokyo, Tooru hadn't thought twice about moving to Osaka to become the setter of such an important team. Time had proved him right, since after only two years he had already become captain.

Tooru followed Shizuka inside the house, enthusiastic about seeing his friends and family again. The sight that met him, however, wasn't what he had expected. He started laughing when he saw Makki sat on the ground, Haruka standing in front of him with a critical look on her face. She was looking at Makki's hair, which had been covered with pink hair ties. Mattsun was close by, his face painted in several colours.

“You look beautiful, guys,” he said, trying his best not to laugh. They both glared at him in response, while Haruka gave him a broad smile.

“Uncle Tooru!” she exclaimed, then started running towards him. Tooru only had a brief moment to drop his bag to the ground before Haruka jumped at him. He caught her and hugged her tightly, as she planted her dirty hands on his shoulders. Tooru didn't even care she was probably ruining his jacket with paint.

“Hey, little star,” he whispered in her ear, hearing her giggle. He missed home more than he had ever expected to, but most of all, he’d missed his niece. She was a force of nature, everyone who ever came into contact with her inevitably ended up besotted. He had lost the battle the moment he’d seen her eyes for the first time.

“Did you bring me a present?” she asked, and Tooru faked an affronted expression.

“What? I am your present! Isn't seeing your uncle good enough?”

Haruka seemed to think about it for a moment, but then shook her head with a mischievous expression. He heard Makki start laughing, and even Tooru had to struggle to remain serious.

“You're not present material, Oikawa. I still have yet to meet someone able to put up with you for more than a month, after all,” Mattsun said, and Tooru stuck out his tongue at him as he let Haruka back on the ground.

“I'll have you know I have _tons_ of fans, thank you very much,” Tooru stated, but his friends didn't seem convinced.

“Being able to toss some balls doesn't make you any less insufferable, though. Those people _clearly_ don't know you,” Makki replied, and Tooru smirked. He knew exactly how to silence his friend's critics.

“Is that any way to talk to the setter who will represent your country at the next Asian Championship?”

Tooru knew it was the best way to grab everyone's attention in the room. The roster of the national team for the competition hadn't been made public yet, and Tooru had purposefully waited to share the news so he could do it in person. Seeing Makki and Mattsun's surprised expressions repaid him for his wait, as well as Takeru's astonishment. Nobu was the first to approach him, patting his shoulder and congratulating him. His friends were still silent when Takeru muttered something about the coach being unable to recognise real talent, as Tooru suspected he would comment. He didn't expect anything different from his nephew, but he knew that deep down Takeru was proud of him. He saw it anytime Shizuka sent him a picture of Takeru wearing Tooru's jersey.

“I can't believe you're actually going to play with Ushijima,” Makki said after a while.

Tooru was surprised to hear the comment, it was something he hadn't thought about before. When he had played for the national team the first time, Ushijima hadn't made the final cut for the roster. Stronger and more experienced spikers were considered at the time, and he hadn't been playing well during the season. This time, Ushijima's team was the runner up in the League, second only to Tooru's. It was right to assume he could have been selected for the Asian Championship.

“Oh shit.”

When Haruka repeated his words and Shizuka subsequently started hitting him for teaching swear words to her daughter, Tooru completely forgot about Ushijima and the competition. He spent the night laughing with his family and, when he went to his room later, he found himself looking at the stars. There was one which shone brighter than the others, and Tooru smiled at it. He wondered if it was Hoshiko, the guardian star of his family.

“Hey, Hoshiko-san. Do you think I'll make it to the Olympics?”

Tooru shook his head when he realised he had just spoken to a star. He closed his window and prepared his futon for the night. He fell asleep thinking about the Olympics and all the ways he could secure a spot in the team for the event. He needed to bond with all the spikers, but he really hoped he wouldn't have to spend too much time with Ushijima.

  
  


***

  
  


It was still early in the morning when Hajime arrived at the gym, already wearing his training gear. He’d been in Japan for less than a week and he was still feeling the effects of jet lag. After a couple of hours spent rolling in his hotel bed, he had decided to just get up and run to the gym.

It was the first day of practice with the national team, even if Hajime suspected it would be more of a meeting to get to know each other. The real training would begin at the end of the Japanese national tournament, when they’d all go on a retreat. Hajime had been enthusiastic when he’d been told they would train in Miyagi to prepare for the championship. He couldn't wait to get back home, and maybe visit his grandparents.

The keeper of the gym let Hajime go inside when he recognised him. He spent some time simply looking around, enjoying the silence that would soon disappear. The net was already up, since the gym was regularly used by the top team in the country. He didn't know why the coach had decided to use it instead of having one just for the national team. It was probably just because it was temporary and different players came from the area around Osaka. They wouldn't be able to train together for a while, anyway, since all the players were still busy with their respective teams. Hajime was the only one who didn't have any other commitment. He had purposefully avoided planning interviews or photo shoots, even if he had been asked to. He wanted to focus only on volleyball and enjoy being at home. He also planned on using the free time to decide what to do with his future, since he had a couple of offers on the table. His mind was almost set, but he still needed time to make sure he was doing the right thing.

He walked to the corner of the gym, where he had spotted a cart with some balls. He grabbed one and jogged towards the net. He briefly wondered if he was allowed to start training before anyone else arrived, but he didn't really care. He was simply killing time, after all. He threw the ball in the air and jumped, hitting it and sending it to the other side of the court. It wasn't the most effective way to practice a spike, it was more of a serve hit closer to the net, but Hajime just wanted to feel the ball touch his hand. It never failed to relax him and help him clean his mind.

“Nice. It'd be better with a proper toss, though.”

Hajime started when he heard the voice. He’d been sure nobody was there, it was still too early for the other players to show up. He slowly turned around, spotting who had talked, and held his breath for a moment. Oikawa Tooru, arguably the best setter in Japan, was smirking at him. He was standing a couple of meters away from him, already in his training gear. With a hand on his hip and his head slightly reclined, he effortlessly looked like a model way more than Hajime ever did in all of his photo shoots.

“Uhm. Are you volunteering?”

When Oikawa raised his eyebrow, Hajime mentally cursed himself for his choice of words. He should have introduced himself, at least, before asking him to toss to him. Or, even better, explain why he was in Oikawa's gym, playing when nobody else was there. When Oikawa answered, however, Hajime thought that perhaps he had said the right thing at the right time.

“Just get me a ball, Iwaizumi.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally on the court together ❤️

The gym parking lot was still mostly empty when Tooru arrived, only the janitor's car in sight. It was still early in the morning, so he wasn't expecting to find anybody. He was only there because he hadn't been able to sleep that night and he had thought a bit of exercise would help him relax. He was going to meet the rest of the national team later and, even if he didn't want to admit it, he was nervous. He knew most of the players, but there were still people he’d never met. He was confident in his abilities, but it was still a mystery if he’d be able to synch with all of them or not.

There was also the Iwaizumi factor as well, Tooru thought as he changed into his training gear. He’d told Kuroo he wasn't nervous about the encounter, but he couldn’t deny to himself that he was. It was unexplainable how he felt about Iwaizumi. He could say he only admired his game as much as he wanted, but in his heart he knew it wasn't only that. There was something more, a force drawing him to Iwaizumi. He hoped that finally having the chance to be on the court with Iwaizumi would bring him answers. Tooru walked into the gym thinking about which tosses he could use with Iwaizumi, and stopped when he saw the man himself standing in front of him.

Tooru opened his mouth in surprise, not expecting to see Iwaizumi so early. He was about to speak, but then noticed Iwaizumi hadn't spotted him yet. Tooru took a step back and observed Iwaizumi as he stared at a ball for a moment, before throwing it in the air and jumping. His biceps flexed as he hit it, his stance perfect even if he had just spiked without a real toss. Tooru had met tons of spikers during his career, and had teamed up with the best players in Japan, but nobody was as elegant as Iwaizumi. He seemed to connect with the ball, it became an extension of his arm as he slammed it on the floor. He’d always known Iwaizumi was among the best players in the world, but seeing him play in person was amazing. Tooru was looking at a world champion, and couldn't wait to join him on the court. He grinned before deciding to show himself and speak.

“Nice. It'd be better with a proper toss, though.”

Iwaizumi started when he heard his words, and Tooru took advantage of that brief moment of confusion to properly look at Iwaizumi, noticing he was a bit shorter than himself. It made Tooru smirk, remembering Kuroo had told him Iwaizumi was bothered by not being as tall as his teammates. He wondered if he put so much training into his upper muscles to compensate for the lack of height.

“Uhm. Are you volunteering?”

Tooru instinctively raised his eyebrows at Iwaizumi. What kind of question was that? Of course he wanted to play with him, he didn't think he was being subtle. He was a setter, after all, he didn't think he needed to further explain his comment.

“Just get me a ball, Iwaizumi,” he said, shaking his head. Iwaizumi gave him a tentative smile, before jogging to the balls cart and dragging it to the court.

“So, do you have anything in particular in mind?” Iwaizumi asked, grabbing a ball and looking expectantly at Tooru. He thought about it for a moment, undecided about what to do. He had watched Iwaizumi play in so many games that he’d imagined several attacks they could do together, and now he finally had the chance to do so.

“Let's start with a low toss, close to the net,” he proposed, and Iwaizumi smirked at the words.

“Challenging. I like it.”

Tooru walked onto the court a moment later and, when Iwaizumi threw the ball at him, he tossed it in the corner of the net. Iwaizumi was right in front of it in a matter of seconds, and slammed the ball on the floor. Tooru couldn't help smiling, feeling his fingertips tingle. He prided himself on the fact that he could find the perfect toss for every spiker he played with, but it had never happened so quickly with anyone. When Iwaizumi turned to him, a smile on his face and his eyes bright, Tooru could feel his heart racing.

“So it's true. You're the spiker whisperer or some shit like that,” Iwaizumi said, and Tooru smirked in response.

“I'm offended that you didn't trust the rumours, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi opened his eyes wide at the words, and only then did Tooru realise he’d used a nickname. They hadn't even introduced themselves properly, but they obviously knew each other by their fame. Tooru rarely called people by their full name, but it usually took him more than this to come up with a nickname.

“Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi asked, and Tooru felt his neck starting to get hot. He shook his head, hoping not to blush.

“Your surname is way too long,” he explained, but Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow in doubt.

“I'm not sure I like this nickname. What are we, five? And we haven't even met properly.”

Tooru waved his hand in dismissal, even if he’d thought the same thing only a moment earlier. He realised he didn't want to step back, though, liking the idea of already being on nickname level with Iwaizumi.

“I know you, you know me. We're going to play together, Iwa-chan, don't be so formal. And stop frowning, you're going to get wrinkles!” he said, grinning at Iwaizumi. He blinked at Tooru for a moment, but then gave him a small smile.

“You're so weird,” Iwaizumi answered, shaking his head. Tooru snickered, already feeling at ease with Iwaizumi. Tooru watched him grab another ball and turn again towards him, waiting for directions.

“High, but still close to the net,” he stated, and Iwaizumi nodded.

“Above the blockers? You're more aggressive than I thought. This is fun.”

Tooru smirked at the words, considering them a compliment. Iwaizumi was used to playing in the most challenging championships in the world, his previous setters probably employed any kind of attack to make him score. Hearing him talk like that about Tooru's tosses made him think he was on the right path to get to the Olympics, like he’d always dreamt.

“Wait until we get to my favourite attack, Iwa-chan,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the nickname, but didn't object.

“As long as we try mine as well,” he answered, shrugging, before throwing the ball to Tooru once again. Tooru tossed it and Iwaizumi jumped higher than before, but this time only his fingertips touched the ball. Tooru watched it falling on the ground close to the net, in a position that he knew was difficult to receive.

“A dink in practice? I wasn't expecting that. I thought you'd slam this down as well,” he considered, but Iwaizumi shook his head.

“You wanted to go above the blockers. If Kuroo had been there, I wouldn't have been able to go full force. It's practice, but we're training for the real thing.”

Tooru nodded at the words, knowing they were true. It was always difficult to evaluate all the possibilities when training like they were doing, without anyone on the other side of the court. Tooru only liked to do it to warm up, preferring practice games to come up with ideas and plans for real matches. He liked the fact that Iwaizumi was already thinking in terms of blocks and opportunities, even if they were only killing time in an empty gym. It made Tooru understand how committed Iwaizumi was, he really was one of a kind. There weren't many players as focused as Iwaizumi seemed to be.

“Does Kuroo know he's your yardstick?” he asked eventually, curious about the answer. Kuroo had never mentioned something like that, and Tooru suspected he would gloat about it if he knew.

“Fuck, no, and he shouldn't. He used to block me all the time in high school, he still brags about it. I can't wait to see if I can beat him now,” Tooru laughed at Iwaizumi's determination to defeat Kuroo. He couldn't blame him, he knew Kuroo could get persistent when he wanted to.

“You know what? I'll help you crush him. When we're finished with him, he'll beg for our forgiveness,” he stated, and Iwaizumi frowned at him.

“Isn't he your teammate?”

“Yes, so what?” Tooru answered, smiling at Iwaizumi, who frowned even more.

“Aren't you friends?”

“Yes. He's probably my best friend here in Osaka, actually,” Tooru said, smiling. Iwaizumi didn't seem convinced, because he kept looking strangely at Tooru.

“And you want to crush him. Badly.”

“Yes? Come on, Iwa-chan. Don't be dense,” Tooru said, and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him.

“I'm not. It's just... I didn't expect this. You have a shitty personality,” he muttered, and Tooru gasped in surprise. Iwaizumi didn't realise what he’d said until a moment later, because then he suddenly blushed and started waving his hands as if to cancel his words.

“So rude, Iwa-chan!” Tooru exclaimed, as Iwaizumi got even redder.

“I'm sorry! Oh my God, I didn't mean it! Shit, I don't even know you!” he kept apologising, seeming sincerely worried. Tooru kept him on his toes for a while, until he couldn't hold his facade anymore and burst out laughing. Iwaizumi looked at him surprised, probably wondering what was going on in Tooru's mind.

“Your face, Iwa-chan! Embarrassment doesn't suit you, it clashes with your skin tone. Keep your apologies for when you ruin one of my tosses, because when it happens, I _will_ be offended,” he finally said, his voice calm enough to make Iwaizumi believe that he didn’t feel insulted. Iwaizumi looked at him for a moment, almost studying him, making sure he meant what he’d said. He eventually sighed, then smirked at Tooru.

“And why, in this scenario, would the error be mine? Perhaps you'll toss the ball too low and it'll hit the net,” he said, crossing his arms. Tooru only smirked in response, then walked towards him until they were face to face. They were so close Iwaizumi had to raise his head to look at him, which made Tooru smirk even more.

“Because my tosses are always perfect, Iwa-chan. You'll see,” he whispered in Iwaizumi's ear, smiling when he actually heard Iwaizumi gulp. Tooru stepped away and approached the cart, grabbing another ball.

“Then give me a set for a back attack,” Tooru heard Iwaizumi say, even if his voice was now a lot lower than before. Tooru grinned, and threw the ball right onto Iwaizumi's head.

“I thought you'd never ask. Just so you know, it's my favourite attack. If you fail at this, I'm not sure I could grace you with my friendship, Iwa-chan,” Tooru stated, earning a surprised stare from Iwaizumi.

“Oh, my God. You really are trash,” Iwaizumi said, laughing and shaking his head. Tooru grinned at him, shrugging.

“I never said otherwise. But if you're not up for the challenge...”

Iwaizumi didn't bother replying, he just grabbed the ball from the floor and walked towards the end of the court. He then looked at Tooru expectantly, motioning at him to get in position. Tooru grinned and did what he was asked. When Iwaizumi threw him the ball and started running, Tooru felt a rush of adrenaline. He couldn't believe he was actually trying this kind of attack with Iwaizumi, he’d thought about it since they were in high school and he’d seen him play. He felt his fingertips tingle when he touched the ball and tossed it to the attack line, right where Iwaizumi was jumping. Tooru watched him soaring in the air, then hitting the ball with all the force he had. It flew well over the net, falling right in the corner of the opposing court. Tooru doubted anyone could ever catch something like that.

“I don't know, Iwa-chan. I bet my nephew could have received it without any problem,” Tooru said, smiling. Iwaizumi frowned at him for a moment, but then smirked, surprising Tooru.

“Oh, really? Then I guess you should toss more accurately next time. You know practice makes perfect, Trashykawa.”

Tooru smiled, reclining his head to take a better look at Iwaizumi. He was staring at him from the attack line, his eyes lit up and some sweat rolling down his neck. Iwaizumi seemed to be having fun like he was, and Tooru wondered why he’d been so nervous that morning.

“Are we already in nickname territory, Iwa-chan?” he asked, smirking. He hadn't thought Iwaizumi would follow his example so soon.

“It's a two-way street. Drop the 'Iwa-chan,' or I'll keep going with my nicknames, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi answered, sounding sure about his plan.

“And what makes you think I wouldn't like them?” Tooru replied, raising his eyebrows in challenge. Iwaizumi shook his head and crossed his arms again.

“Because I only met you one hour ago and I already know your ego is the size of Japan. I don't think you'd like being subtly insulted all the time,” Iwaizumi stated, and Tooru grinned in response.

“Exactly. You've known me for one hour, _Iwa-chan_. Try getting to know me better before tricking me into blackmail. Now let's try something different. I'll receive the ball and toss it with a dig.”

Tooru saw Iwaizumi was surprised by his words, and he smiled even more. Iwaizumi didn't answer, only frowned for a moment before shaking his head and grabbing another ball. They went on trying new types of attack until the cart was empty and all the balls were scattered on the other side of the court. Oikawa was sweating, exerted from all the tosses, and he could see Iwaizumi wasn't in a better condition. His t-shirt was stuck to his chest, showing off his pectoral muscles. Iwaizumi's breath was short, understandable considering he’d been jumping since he had arrived at the gym. It was probably time to stop if they didn't want to overwork themselves. Tooru felt slightly guilty for a moment, fearing he shouldn't have forced Iwaizumi to spike that much. Iwaizumi hadn't complained, though, he seemed to be into the training as much as Tooru. Still, he couldn't afford to burn out their best player even before official practice.

“Oi, Iwa-chan. I think we should stop here,” he said, reluctantly. He was having fun with Iwaizumi and, judging by the slightly disappointed face, it was the same for him.

“Oh. Okay, if you think so,” he answered. Tooru opened his mouth to explain his reasoning, but didn't have the chance to talk. His voice was overtaken by a deeper, older one. Tooru froze when he realised it was their coach's.

“Iwaizumi, Oikawa. Nice to see you gracing us with your presence. Now, if you've finished your personal warm up, perhaps you could join the rest of the team in the meeting room.”

Tooru turned to look at the coach, who was standing at the room entrance. He had his arms crossed and was staring at them with a dark expression. He didn't look angry, but definitely bothered by their behaviour. Tooru gulped, immediately looking at the clock on the wall and starting when he saw the time. They had arrived to the gym early, but they’d been so taken by their practice that they didn't notice how time flew. They were now late for the meeting with the national team, hence the reprimand from the coach.

“Sorry, coach. Won't happen again,” Iwaizumi muttered, and Tooru was surprised to hear his voice so close to him. When he turned, he found Iwaizumi standing right behind him. He put a hand on Tooru's lower back, motioning him towards the coach.

“I should hope so, Iwaizumi. It's not good when both the captain and vice-captain are late for a meeting. It speaks of disinterest, and I won't have that in my team.”

Iwaizumi nodded and pushed Tooru to walk, but he couldn't move. His brain was latched onto what the coach had just said. Iwaizumi looked at him with his eyebrows raised, then nodded towards the coach, urging him to walk. Tooru, though, shook his head.

“I'm sorry, coach. Did you say 'captain' and 'vice-captain'?” he asked, and Iwaizumi's furrow dissipated. He smiled at Tooru right when the coach gave them a curt nod.

“The team took a vote while you were here enjoying yourselves. They accepted my idea to make Iwaizumi captain and proposed you as vice. Now hit the showers, we won't have any practice today. Join us in the meeting room when you're done. Don't be late.”

Tooru watched the coach turn and walk away, leaving him and Iwaizumi alone once again. He wasn't expecting the news, and he was still trying to process it when Iwaizumi slapped him lightly on the head.

“Come on, Oikawa. Do you want to get into more trouble?” he said, and Tooru shook his head, but didn't move. Iwaizumi turned until he was facing him, concern obvious on his face.

“What's up?” he asked, and Tooru shrugged.

“Nothing. I just wasn't expecting this. I thought you were going to be captain, and that was it.”

“What, really? Shit, Oikawa, you're the captain of the team who's winning the championship. I think that fully qualifies you to cover the position. You should get moving, though, because I bet the coach would downgrade us if we're late.”

Tooru knew that, of course. Rationally, he knew he could have even become the captain of the team if Iwaizumi hadn't been the most successful Japanese player at the moment. Still, he’d never realised he could actually get the title. He was happy just to be on the first string, to be on the court with the strongest players around and have his chance to get to the Olympics. He felt ecstatic at the idea that the rest of the team had acknowledged his hard work to the point that they wanted him to lead them. Tooru felt his eyes starting to prickle at the emotion, and turned around before Iwaizumi could notice.

“Race you to the showers, Iwa-chan! The loser pays for dinner later!”

He started running without even checking if Iwaizumi had heard him.

  
  


***

  
  


It had been a month since Hajime had returned to Japan, taken possession of Kuroo's couch and started crashing into Oikawa's practice.

It had begun almost by chance, one day he’d decided to stop by the gym to see how the training was going. He had to grab the house keys from Kuroo, and instead of just texting him to bring them outside, he had decided to see how Oikawa was doing as well. The second time, he was supposed to meet the team manager, and they’d ended up watching the practice for the upcoming game. The third time, he’d brought Kuroo his wallet since he had forgotten it at home. By the fourth time, Oikawa had asked him if he was spying on the team on behalf of someone else.

“I know Sawamura Daichi is your friend, Iwa-chan. Did he bribe you to get some info? Our game is coming up, and it'll be decisive for the championship,” Oikawa had told him, smirking at Hajime and almost daring him to confirm his suspicions. Hajime had slapped him in lieu of an answer.

However, the question had made him think. He _did_ go to the gym often. He could have easily met the manager for lunch, away from the team, and he could have given Kuroo's wallet to the janitor. He definitely could have avoided attending practice with the sole purpose of checking on Oikawa. Truth was, their meeting had had an impact on Hajime. He’d felt immediately at ease with him, as if they’d been friends for years. Hajime wasn't an extrovert, he’d always had some issues when meeting new people for the first time, unable to socialise easily. It always took him a while to just relax and be able to be himself around strangers. With Oikawa, he had skipped that as if it was the most natural thing to do. They'd practiced an attack, and Hajime had felt like they had acted as one. He'd heard of the special bond that could happen between a spiker and a setter, but he'd never experienced it first hand. He'd never had problems connecting with all the setters in his different teams, but he'd never felt like he had with Oikawa.

Kuroo had made fun of him for hours when Hajime had made the mistake of telling him, still thrilled by the energy he'd felt when spiking. He wanted to feel it again, that was probably why he kept returning to the gym. He knew he and Oikawa would soon play together, they were going to spend the whole summer on the court, but for Hajime it wasn't soon enough. He hadn't played for weeks and he felt restless, so he found himself chasing his emotions. Most of the time Oikawa was exhausted after his practice, so Hajime didn't ask him to play again, but sometimes it was Oikawa himself who proposed it. And so Hajime kept returning to the gym, week after week, until he knew every member of the team and the coach joked about having a new spiker on his roster.

It was the day before the last game of the championship and Hajime was once again at the gym. The match was the most important of the season, since it was against the runner up team. Everything would be decided in this game, with no more chances to change the result. Hajime was sitting next to the coach, who was frowning at his players.

“I know they're nervous about tomorrow, I can't ask them not to be, but I'm worried about Oikawa. He's usually more collected than this, you can see he's rushing into his tosses. He needs to relax if he wants to perform well tomorrow,” the coach said, his voice low enough that only Hajime could hear him.

Hajime raised his eyebrows, surprised that the coach was sharing his concerns. He supposed he’d been at the gym long enough to be trusted, despite Oikawa's accusation of being a spy. He looked at him, standing in the middle of the court. He was so sweaty that his t-shirt was soaked. His lips were closed in a tight line, a clear sign he was concentrated.

“I think it's because he's going against Ushijima. Somehow he's able to unsettle Oikawa this much,” he answered, earning a stunned look from the coach. He was probably wondering how he knew something so personal after only a month, and Hajime wouldn't have been able to explain. He had replied to the coach's words without even thinking, as if he’d known that was the problem even if Oikawa had never shared it.

“You know him, right? Ushijima,” the coach asked, and Hajime nodded.

“Yeah, since high school, like Oikawa. I went to school with Kuroo, we both played against him several times. He's strange, you can never figure out what he’s thinking unless he tells you. Even then, he often speaks in ways only he can understand.”

Hajime thought about the first day he’d met with the national team. After Bokuto had basically tackled Hajime to the ground to hug him, screaming he’d missed him, Ushijima had approached him and Oikawa. He had stared at them in silence for a moment, before speaking.

“Iwaizumi, I once told you your team was arid soil, but you were able to hydrate it. A gardener needs the right tools to do his job in order to make flowers bloom. You both should work to do so.”

Ushijima had left before they could answer. Hajime and Oikawa had exchanged confused looks, neither of them understanding his words. It didn't help that Hajime had no memory of having that conversation with Ushijima, least of all about how he was able to hydrate arid soil. In the end, they had reached the conclusion that Ushijima was trying to push them to lead the team. They'd also left him an anonymous note on his carglass suggesting him to take a botany class. Kuroo had laughed until he had tears in his eyes when they’d told him.

“Ushijima had always defeated Oikawa in high school,” the coach said, distracting Hajime from his thoughts. “My guess is that Oikawa is reliving those moments now, since it's a really important game. He's not the same boy he was back then though, he's now able to shake off his dark thoughts before setting foot on the court. Still, I'm worried about the effect Ushijima could have on him, especially if it will be a difficult game. I expect to get to tie break, to be honest. It'll definitely take a toll on Oikawa, he needs to stay focused.”

“I'm sure he'll be okay. Just let him spike if he gets too lost in his mind, it'll help him release his stress. It'll also surprise the opponent, considering he never does it. They'll never expect it from him,” Hajime replied instinctively.

“That's actually a very good advice, Iwaizumi. Thank you,” the coach replied, patting Hajime's shoulder. He shrugged in response.

“No problem. I've got to repay you for letting me stay here all the time, after all,” he joked, earning an interested look from the coach.

“You know, you could just move here and be fully authorised to be with the team. I don't think anyone would complain,” the coach said, laughing.

Hajime only smiled in response, purposefully letting the conversation drop. He wasn't stupid, he knew what the coach was doing. He’d received an offer from this team before returning to Japan, their manager had even wanted to talk to him about his potential salary and sponsorships. He also knew the main reason they were letting him stay for practice was because they hoped to convince him to join the team. Hajime was still thinking about what he wanted to do about his future, he had other offers on the table that he didn't want to rule out.

Hajime looked at the clock on the wall, sighing in relief when he saw training would end soon. Now that the coach had mentioned the offer, he was starting to feel uncomfortable and pressured. He couldn't wait to get out of the gym. Thankfully, it didn't take long before practice ended and the players got out of the court. Kuroo was one of the first people to come out of the locker room, much to Iwaizumi's relief.

“I know I've offered you my couch, Iwaizumi, but I didn't think you'd take residence in my gym as well,” Kuroo said when he spotted Hajime waiting in the hallway.

“I was bored,” Hajime answered, shrugging.

“So you thought you could check on your favourite player. Sadly, I mean Oikawa, not myself,” Kuroo stated, smirking when Hajime frowned at him.

“There’s still time to babble about all your strategies to Daichi, you know. There's nothing stopping me from helping the enemy,” Hajime said, his voice serious.

“The fact that you define them the enemy is actually what stops you from doing it. Admit it, Iwa-chan, you're one of us now,” Kuroo's smirk grew along with Hajime's frown.

“Don't use that fucking nickname,” he blurted out, grimacing. Kuroo had started to call him that to make fun of him exactly ten seconds after he first heard Oikawa doing so. Hajime hated it with the force of a thousand suns.

“Why, Iwa-chan? Don't you like it, Iwa-chan? But Oikawa calls you that all the time, _Iwa-chan_.”

Hajime had to close his hands into fists and even cross his arms to avoid hitting Kuroo. Judging by how his friend was still smirking triumphantly, he was very aware of it.

“It's not my fault if he's so fucking persistent. I've told him many times not to call me that,” Hajime answered, glaring at Kuroo.

Kuroo didn't have time to reply, since Oikawa arrived right in that moment. He put his arms on Hajime and Kuroo's shoulders, smiling brightly. Hajime could smell the faint aroma of lemons, which he’d already started to associate with Oikawa's hair product. It had unsettled him at first, reminding him of something he couldn't quite remember. Every time they met, Hajime spent some time trying to focus on a memory that he’d lost. It seemed his brain was unable to let it go, wanting Hajime to remember whatever the smell reminded him of.

“Iwa-chan, what a surprise to see you here,” Oikawa said, sarcasm dripping off his words as he grinned at him. Hajime rolled his eyes before answering.

“You both knew I was here, I was literally sitting with your coach,” he replied curtly.

“Even if I hadn't seen you, I'd probably expect to find you here anyway. Don't you have anything else to do?” Kuroo commented, and Oikawa nodded in agreement.

“Well, I guess I could go to see Daichi's practice instead of yours. Give them a tip or two for tomorrow,” Hajime answered, smirking when he saw Oikawa opening his mouth in surprise. Kuroo, instead, simply shook his head.

“Or you could step away from the court for an afternoon, for a change. Don't tell me your sponsors are actually leaving you alone. Isn't anyone bothering you to take pictures of you naked, wearing only your kneepads?” he asked, and Hajime felt his face growing hotter. Oikawa's expression turned into a mischievous one, his smile more provocative than ever.

“Oh, Iwa-chan. Please tell me these pictures actually exist,” Hajime turned away, trying hard to hide his blush. Kuroo immediately started laughing, so he probably didn't succeed.

“I wasn't _technically_ naked,” he muttered, sure now that his face must be red as a tomato.

“Oh my God! I can't believe you, Iwa-chan. Were you wearing your volley shorts?” Oikawa asked, a bit too interested for Hajime's taste. He suspected Oikawa would remind him of the whole thing way more than Kuroo had done so far.

“Boxer briefs,” Kuroo managed to say, even if he was still laughing. Hajime had never wanted to hurt him so badly.

“Iwa-chan! In underwear and kneepads? Kinky! I approve,” Oikawa commented, smirking. Hajime groaned, covering his hot face with his hand and trying to hide his embarrassment.

“You shouldn't have known about this. _Nobody_ should have,” he complained, wishing a hole would open in the floor and swallow him.

“You shouldn't have told Suga, then. Did you really expect him to keep it to himself? It was too huge, Iwaizumi, he had to share,” Kuroo said, and Hajime glared at him.

“I hate you all,” he stated. Oikawa patted his shoulder, smiling at him. Hajime could see he was still amused, and he was probably going to look for those pictures later, but at least he was acting more seriously than Kuroo.

“Come on, Iwa-chan. Let's go have dinner, so you can tell me more about posing naked. Were you showing off your biceps?”

Hajime sighed and took a step away from his friends, pretending to walk away. Oikawa was fast to grab his wrist and hold him where he was. Kuroo looked at their hands and raised his eyebrows, before giving Hajime a questioning look. Hajime shrugged, the gesture didn't surprise him that much. Oikawa was a tactile person, he often touched him simply to grab his attention. Apparently, he wasn't the same with Kuroo.

“Alright, guys. As much as I'd love to know more about Iwaizumi's pictures, I really have to go now. I already have plans for dinner. Oikawa, I trust you to find out all the turbid details. Iwaizumi, don't keep the captain up for too long, I need him in top shape tomorrow.”

After saying goodbye to Kuroo, Hajime and Oikawa didn't talk as they walked out of the gym. During the past month, Hajime had learnt that Oikawa liked to eat ramen before important matches, and he loved a restaurant in a mall close by. He’d brought Hajime there the first night they met, giving him advice on which dishes were better. Hajime had loved the place, and they’d started to go there often after practice.

Oikawa was smiling, but Hajime could tell from his stiff posture that he was nervous about the day after. He seemed pensive, strangely silent, and Hajime thought his mind was occupied with tons of different scenarios for the match. Kuroo had told him Oikawa often got lost in his mind, overthinking and putting too much pressure on himself. Considering the title of national champions was at stake, Hajime was sure it was exactly what Oikawa was doing now. He wanted to distract him, to give Oikawa a couple of hours of peace, make him relax.

“Isn't your girlfriend bothered that you spend so much time with me?” he said eventually, blurting out the first thing that had popped into his mind. He’d wanted to ask him that for a while, anyway. Oikawa started at the words, giving him a puzzled look.

“What girlfriend?” he asked, a furrow between his eyebrows.

“Uhm, didn't you have a girlfriend when we first met? I thought Kuroo mentioned her,” Hajime answered as they walked inside the restaurant. Perhaps he was mistaken, even if he’d been sure of that.

“Oh. Right, yes. I did have a girlfriend back then, but she dumped me soon after.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't know that,” Hajime apologised, sitting at a table and grabbing a menu. He looked through it even if he already knew what he was going to order. He wanted to keep himself busy, though, not knowing how to address the awkward conversation.

“Oh, no, don't worry. It wasn't anything serious, anyway. I'm unable to stay in a relationship for more than a month, apparently. I'm too focused on volleyball to care for people outside the court. What about you, Iwa-chan? Anyone special waiting for you?”

Oikawa's words sounded like he was directly quoting an accusation that he had received. Hajime didn't miss how he wasn't bothered by it, he’d said it as if he was simply stating the obvious. He was sure that if he were in the same situation he would have been at least a little annoyed, but Oikawa didn't seem to care. It confirmed what Hajime had thought before: nothing mattered more than volleyball to Oikawa, at least not at the moment. He was passionate, determined to make his dreams a reality. Hajime wasn't sure he’d ever known someone like him.

“No,” Hajime answered after a moment, shaking his head. “Same reason as you, I guess. It's hard to find someone who understands our life. We're at the gym almost every day, constantly travelling around the country for the tournament... It's not something easy to accept. I get it. I also move quite often, which provides even more complications. I was in a relationship last year, perhaps my longest one, but nothing since then.”

“Why did it end?” Oikawa asked, without even bothering to apologise for the personal question. Hajime didn't mind telling him, but it was curious to see how Oikawa thought they were already at the stage where they could ask each other things like that.

“He played for a different team than mine. While he understood the difficulties of being with a volleyball player, since he was one as well, distance was difficult to deal with. He also didn't like that I didn't give him special treatment when we played against each other,” he answered, honest.

“No way! If we were together and we had a direct match, I'd do my best to crush you. Volleyball is volleyball. You could take your revenge later, in the bedroom.”

Hajime opened his mouth in surprise, not expecting a comeback like that. The idea of him and Oikawa together hit him more than a joke was supposed to. His mind even betrayed him by creating pictures of what they could do together. His face immediately grew hot, and Oikawa gave him a questioning look. Hajime saw him opening his mouth to say something, perhaps asking what was wrong. He tried to come up with a plausible explanation as to why he had suddenly blushed, but his mind was blank. He was saved by a waitress, who approached them with a smile on her face and a notepad in her hand. She quickly told them about the dish of the day and then took their orders, before walking away.

“Can I ask you something, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said, once she had gone. Hajime nodded, preparing himself for the embarrassment that would come when Oikawa would ask about his blush. Oikawa, though, seemed more serious than before. He had even asked permission to pose his question, which was unlike him. It piqued Hajime's curiosity, also because Oikawa seemed to have difficulties finding the right words.

“This is probably going to sound rude, but... Why are you here?”

“What do you mean? I like the ramen they do here, and you're less annoying than usual today,” he answered, frowning in confusion. Among all the questions he could have thought about, this was the last one Hajime was expecting.

“I'm awesome as usual, Iwa-chan. It's not what I meant, though. What are you doing in Japan? You've been here for a month, and we only start training next week. And don't tell me it's because of the meeting, because you could have Skyped or something like that.”

Hajime remained silent after Oikawa's words. It wasn't an easy question to answer. He should have expected it, but none of his friends had bothered asking him about his long stay in Japan. In the last six years, he’d never remained in his home country for so long without having any kind of commitment. Perhaps his friends were just too happy to have him around to question the reason that had brought him there. Oikawa, though, was different. He could see things from the point of view of an outsider, and he was one of the most observant people Hajime had ever met. He knew he could just tell Oikawa he didn't want to talk about it, but he strangely felt up for it. He wanted to open up and perhaps even ask for advice. Maybe it was because Oikawa hadn't known him as long as his friends, and was therefore more objective than they could ever be.

“I don't know what to do about my future. I'm here to figure it out,” he confessed. Despite the confusion of the last months, saying the words aloud didn't unsettle Hajime like he’d thought they would. Oikawa wasn't looking at him in shock, nor judgment. He simply had a curious expression, and would have probably inquired further if the waitress hadn't arrived right in that moment.

“Here we are, your dishes and beverages. Have a nice dinner,” she said, putting two plates in front of them. Hajime closed his eyes, inhaling the wonderful smell that came up from them.

“Too many options in front of you?” Oikawa asked once the waitress had walked away. Hajime hummed in response, before focusing on his food.

“Not really. I mean, I have two or three offers that I'm considering. It's not only that, though. It's-- what are you doing?”

Hajime stared at Oikawa, who was giving him an innocent look as if he hadn't just stolen food from Hajime's plate. He still had his chopsticks in his hand, holding a mushroom. He put it into his mouth, still looking innocently at Hajime, who raised his eyebrows. Oikawa took his time to chew, and then smiled at Hajime.

“You always have everything before the vegetables. When you finally eat them, you do it with a disgusted expression. I'm saving the poor mushroom from you, giving it the appreciation it deserves. For a professional volleyball player, you really eat like shit, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime blinked in surprise, unable to stop Oikawa from stealing more food from his plate. Oikawa was grinning at him after every bite, and Hajime found himself unable to comment. He’d never even noticed he left the vegetables for last when he ate, but Oikawa had. It was no surprise he’d noticed Hajime's presence in Japan wasn't normal.

“You're... I don't even know how to describe you,” he muttered eventually, shaking his head and hiding a smile.

“Handsome? Beautiful? Charming?” Oikawa suggested, beaming at him.

“Trash,” Hajime said, smirking. “Trashykawa.”

“You've already used that one, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa answered, waving his hand and dismissing the insult. He didn't seem bothered at all. He’d never been, despite the fact that Hajime wasn't exactly gentle with his nicknames.

“Don't you get annoyed when I call you that? You never get angry or tell me to stop,” he found himself asking, surrendering to his curiosity. Oikawa shrugged as he tried to take another piece of food from Hajime's plate, but this time Hajime slapped his hand away before he could manage to do so.

“Asking someone to stop doing something only makes them want to do it more. It's pointless. If you don’t give attention to it, they'll stop eventually. And I don't care if you call me that, it's not like you're really insulting me. I give nicknames to almost everyone, and they're not always good. It would be hypocritical of me to stop you from doing the same.”

“You're strangely wise,” Hajime answered after a moment, astonished by Oikawa's seriousness. Then, he finally got to eat his dinner, closing his eyes when he tasted the flavours. It was amazing, it didn't surprise him that Oikawa wanted to steal it.

“I'm offended that you hadn't realised it earlier. But don't think you can change the subject so easily, Iwaizumi. Keep telling me about these offers, perhaps I could sell the news to the media and make some money out of it.”

Hajime's first reaction was to freeze at the words. He knew the Japanese media were all over him since he’d announced he would change teams after the end of his contract, but hadn't given details about where he was going next. Despite that, he felt stupid and guilty for thinking Oikawa could be serious, even if for only a moment. They were friends, they had gotten close immediately after meeting, and Hajime was sure Oikawa would never sell him out. Hajime looked at him, smiling when he saw he was eating his ramen with his eyes closed. Hajime wanted to steal his plate and taste it, but he wasn't as rude as Oikawa always said he was. Instead, he cleared his throat and answered.

“I'm considering three of them. Italy, Russia and Japan,” Oikawa dropped his spoon when he heard the last one, his head raising so quickly it must have hurt. Hajime smirked when he saw the stunned expression on Oikawa's face.

“Japan? Do you want to come back? Shit, where would you play?” he asked, and Hajime laughed at how quickly he had spoken.

“I'm not telling you just yet, I have to decide first. It also depends on whether I choose to resume my studies or not. You know I went to college in Canada, right? I dropped out after one year, when I received the offer to move to France. My mum was so angry at the time, she didn’t understand how I could give up university.”

“Why wouldn't you? It was one hell of an opportunity. You made the right choice,” Oikawa said, as if once again stating the obvious. Hajime smiled at his words.

“That's what I told her, but she was never convinced. She always supported me, but I don't think she actually believed volleyball could be a long term career. She still has her doubts nowadays. She simply doesn't understand that, while we may _play_ volleyball, it stopped being a game a long time ago,” Hajime explained. Oikawa nodded, obviously agreeing with him.

“Yeah, my parents are the same. I've grown up with my sister, though, so I care more about what she thinks. Her priority is to have tickets in the first row at the Olympics, so I guess she agrees with my life choices.”

Hajime burst out laughing at that, and Oikawa smiled at him. They changed the subject soon after that, since Hajime wasn't comfortable sharing more than what he already had. He had only one month left to decide what to do, then he would have to give his answer to his chosen team. Perhaps in the following weeks he would talk again with Oikawa about the matter, but for now, he was satisfied to just hear stories about Oikawa's niece.

When they parted ways that night, Hajime knew the dinner had been good for the both of them. He felt lighter, knowing he had finally opened up about his concerns and doubts. Oikawa exited the restaurant with a genuine smile on his face, his body no longer stiff. Hajime bid him goodnight, knowing Oikawa would walk on the court completely relaxed the following day, ready to take home the national championship.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically changed the calendar of every volleyball championship in the world to give Iwaizumi and Oikawa more time together. I don't know if anyone really cares about it, but I think they deserved it.
> 
> [Hannah](https://hanyuyu.tumblr.com/) and [Maya](https://sipurdrink.tumblr.com/) are the best, thank you for your help.

“Are you sure it doesn't bother you to drive me to my grandparents' house? I could take the bus.”

“If you ask me one more time, Iwa-chan, I swear I'm gonna leave you on the side of the road.”

Hajime snorted at the words, even if he knew Oikawa was really becoming exasperated from the question. He couldn't blame him, since it was probably the fifth time he’d asked since they’d left Osaka. Hajime just wanted to be sure he wasn’t being a nuisance for Oikawa, considering he’d been the one who had driven for two days straight.

They were supposed to get to Miyagi for the national team retreat and they’d left Osaka only a couple of days after the end of the championship. Instead of taking the train, Oikawa had preferred to drive, considering his family lived in the area and he was going to visit them. Kuroo and Hajime had decided to accompany him, and in the end even Suga had joined them. It had been a great way for Suga and Oikawa to get to know each other before meeting the rest of the team. Hajime hadn't been surprised in the slightest when he’d seen them bond in the span of ten minutes. They had immediately started to make fun of him, much to his displeasure. Kuroo hadn't been helpful at all, since he spent half of the journey sleeping and the rest of it laughing at his expense. Hajime thought he should reevaluate his choice of friends, and hang more with people like Ushijima. He was probably unable to make a joke, and therefore mock Hajime. But then again, Oikawa hadn't hesitated to offer to drive him to Sendai to see his grandparents, even after the long journey. Perhaps he wasn't that bad after all.

They had left Suga and Kuroo at their hotel and immediately hit the road for Sendai. Hajime was beginning to feel slightly guilty, maybe it was too tiring for Oikawa to drive so much. It was good that they still had a day to rest before the beginning of their practice. He was also trying hard not to think about the fact that Oikawa was probably going to meet his grandparents, and Hajime felt strangely agitated with the idea. He knew the connection he felt with Oikawa was out of the ordinary, and he knew himself enough to recognise that he was also attracted to him. He’d acknowledged it soon after meeting Oikawa, thinking it wasn't a big deal. However, the fact that Hajime was anxious at the idea of Oikawa meeting his grandparents suggested that his innocent crush was a bit deeper than what he had originally thought. It wasn't something Hajime was ready to deal with, so he preferred to focus on the journey and Oikawa's driving.

“Is your family coming to the game?” Oikawa asked, breaking the silence that had fallen in the car after their friends had left. Hajime welcomed the distraction, it stopped him from thinking about the situation.

“My parents won't, they can't leave Tokyo right now. I don't know about my grandparents, I'll ask them today. What about yours?” Hajime replied, and Oikawa grinned. Hajime could see the joy sparkling in his eyes when he answered.

“I bet my sister has already reserved a whole area of the arena. She's definitely coming with her husband and kids, she wants to meet the team. She used to play volleyball as well, and she still follows the League. She supports a different team, though. You should have seen her during the last game against them! She didn't know who to cheer for, her team or her brother.”

Hajime smiled at Oikawa's words. It was obvious he loved his sister like few other people, even if he’d never said so explicitly. Oikawa always let his actions speak, like quoting his sister's desire to see the Olympics as one of his main motivations to be on the national team. Or driving over half the country, just to have the opportunity to escape from the retreat for one night and go to his town for the annual spring festival. He had invited several people from the team, claiming he wanted to increase the advertisement for the event as much as possible, helping his sister. Apparently, she was the head of the temple which organised the festival. It was supposedly one of the best in Miyagi, so Hajime wasn't sure it really needed their help to attract tourists. It was strange that he’d never heard of it, despite having lived in Sendai for years and still coming back to the city every now and then. Spring festivals had never been his thing, though, that was probably the reason he couldn't recall the event. Kuroo had talked profusely about it, describing it as different from the usual ones, and praising the food. Hajime couldn't wait to try the yakitori he’d heard so much about.

“What about your friends? Are they coming as well?” Hajime asked again, remembering Oikawa's best friends lived in Sendai and were volleyball fans.

“You're weirdly curious today, Iwa-chan. Are you sure you're okay?” Oikawa answered, stretching his arm until he could touch Hajime's forehead with his palm, as if he was checking his temperature. Hajime rolled his eyes and forcefully removed Oikawa's hand from his head, ignoring how his heartbeat had accelerated at the gesture.

“Keep your hands on the steering wheel, Trashykawa, I don't want to crash. I'm just trying to avoid hearing your singing again. You're awfully off-key.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan! I'll have you know I have the voice of an angel.”

“Yeah, a fallen one perhaps,” Hajime retorted, smirking when Oikawa opened his mouth in surprise, obviously appalled by his words.

“The only reason I'm not dropping you here is because I don't want to hear complaints from the coach. You're really bad, but I'll forgive you just this once. And to answer your question, my friends are coming. There probably will be some old teammates as well. _Definitely_ one of them.”

Oikawa's face darkened when he finished talking, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel. He wasn't even smiling anymore, which was strange, considering Oikawa was almost constantly grinning.

“What is it? Some bad history with this teammate?” Hajime asked, curious. He should probably have minded his own business, but somehow neither he nor Oikawa had ever done so. They'd known each other for a little more than a month, but there were no boundaries between them already.

“No. Nothing like that,” Oikawa answered curtly. Hajime raised an eyebrow in doubt, sensing something was up.

“Is he your ex or something?” Oikawa looked so disgusted at the idea that Hajime couldn't hold back his laugh.

“Mad Dog-chan and me?! Together?! I have better taste, Iwa-chan. And why would he come see me if he were my ex?”

Hajime wondered where the nickname for this person came from, since it was so particular. He knew that if he asked Oikawa to explain, though, he would use it as a way to avoid answering Hajime's original question. He was too curious about Oikawa's sudden change of mood to let it slide, so he shrugged and answered.

“Why would it be strange? It depends on how you parted ways. I still hear from my ex sometimes. I wouldn't say we're friends, but I think he'd come see me play, as I would with him. But if it's not that, what is it with this guy? If he comes to the game you should at least be friendly.”

Oikawa scoffed, shaking his head. At this point, Hajime was dying from curiosity. He’d never seen Oikawa so bothered, not even when Kuroo was doing his best to make him lose his chill. Back then, Oikawa had simply become even more annoying than usual just to pester Kuroo and make him stop. This time, his mood had changed so quickly Hajime wouldn't have believed it had he not witnessed it.

Oikawa eventually muttered something, his voice so low that Hajime had to ask him to repeat. When Oikawa didn't, Hajime lightly punched him in the side until he almost screamed at him to stop.

“Okay, okay, I surrender! Stop! I thought you didn't want to crash, that's definitely the best way to do it. I said he won't come to the game to see _me_ ,” Oikawa grunted, frowning at the street in front of them. Hajime raised his eyebrows, surprised.

“What do you mean? It's just a friendly match, we won't even be ready for it with only a week of training together. Why would he come to see it if it's not because of you? He could just attend one of the games we'll have later on, those will definitely be better.”

Hajime had strongly objected when the coach had told them they’d play a match against South Korea only five days after the beginning of their retreat. As much as every member of the team was a great player, they had almost no experience together. They needed time to grow into a real team, and five days wasn’t enough. He didn't understand the purpose of the game, since it wouldn't give the right perspective to either the coach or to the public and media. When he’d said so, though, the coach had dismissed his words. In his opinion, that was precisely the reason to do the match, to see where they stood. Hajime still didn't agree, sure there was a good chance they'd make a bad impression. It could impact the mood of the team, in addition to earning some unfounded judgement.

“I said he won't come to see _me_ , not that he actually wants to see the game. He'll probably say we're awful, now that I think about it,” Oikawa answered, his expression pensive. Hajime frowned in confusion.

“I really don't understand why it bothers you so much. We're probably going to get bad critics, so what's one more?”

“Oh my God, Iwa-chan, you aren't dropping this, are you?” Hajime shook his head and Oikawa sighed, exasperated. “He's coming to see _you_. You're his idol or something like that, I don't even know. He's always been an insubordinate little shit, he never listened to me _once_. All the times I've told him to stretch before playing? Completely ignored. But then you gave an interview about the importance of warming up, and suddenly he became super careful with his body. He's never called me since I graduated, but you know what? I posted _one_ picture with you on Instagram and he texted me two hours later. I bet he'll demand to meet you without even saying hi to me.”

Hajime tried hard to stifle his laughter, but despite biting his lip, he failed to do so. Oikawa turned to glare at him, and Hajime was grateful he was driving or he was sure Oikawa would hit him.

“What?” Oikawa blurted out, and Hajime completely lost it. He laughed out loud, ignoring Oikawa's angry glances.

“You're jealous,” Hajime said eventually, grinning when he saw Oikawa almost pouting.

“I am _not_! You're ridiculous, Iwa-chan.”

“Yes, you are! You're jealous that the only person who's never surrendered to your charm listens to _me_ ,” Hajime replied, laughing when Oikawa tightened his grip on the steering wheel even more.

Hajime could have gone on mocking Oikawa for hours, and in normal circumstances he would have probably done so, but he didn't want to upset Oikawa while he was still driving. Silence fell once again, and Hajime let himself be cradled by the sounds of the car. He closed his eyes, resting against the seat and enjoying the peaceful moment. He’d always enjoyed quietness, but Oikawa was a talkative person and it was almost impossible to experience a situation like this with him. Hajime would have expected it to be awkward, or to feel the urge to fill the silence with useless chit chat, but it wasn't like that. After their bickering, Oikawa had quickly relaxed back into his usual self, smiling as he easily navigated through the streets of Sendai. Hajime had given him his grandparents' address and Oikawa had immediately known where the house was. Hajime had been surprised, since it was in a small street that sometimes not even taxi drivers knew. Oikawa, though, had nodded and didn't even set up the gps. His friends lived in the same area, he’d explained when Hajime had expressed his doubts. He was going to catch up with them while Hajime would spend some time with his family, and they were all going to have dinner together later.

“So you _did_ surrender, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, after a while. Hajime opened his eyes and yawned, he’d almost fallen asleep. Confused, he turned to look at Oikawa in search of an explanation.

“What are you talking about?”

“You said Mad Dog-chan is the only person who's never surrendered to my charm. Are you saying you have?” Hajime felt his face grow hot as Oikawa started to laugh.

“Shut up, of course I haven't. Your charm is an urban legend. You're actually an annoying little shit, and you know it.”

Oikawa laughed again, but didn't deny Hajime's words. Hajime hadn't even realised what he’d said, but of course Oikawa would immediately notice his choice of words. He had no doubt Oikawa was joking when he answered, but to Hajime it wasn't like that, and one sentence was enough to make him think once again about his feelings. Truth was he’d never felt like he did with Oikawa. He’d never experienced a connection so immediate and absolute, not even with his best friends or former partners. With Oikawa he felt he could be grumpy without bothering about his reaction, even if they technically were still fresh acquaintances. He could mock him, and Oikawa would just laugh and make a joke in return. He could stay on the court for hours, and Oikawa would be there with him, always tossing the ball to the perfect spot. Their chemistry was undeniable, and he couldn't wait to see what they could do in a real game.

What had made Hajime realise it was something more than mere attraction was that he had started dreaming about Oikawa. He didn't know if it was because Oikawa had made a comment about them being together a few days earlier, but his mind had decided to provide him with tons of different scenarios. His words—“I'd take my revenge in the bedroom”—resonated in Hajime's head every night. They had unlocked something in Hajime's mind and as a result, he woke up every day in need of a cold shower. Oikawa was definitely right, he had indeed surrendered to his charm. Oikawa didn't need to know, though.

“Come on, Iwa-chan. Don't stress yourself about it. It's only natural to fall for me, I'm the Great King after all,” Oikawa said, smirking as he stretched his arm to pat Hajime's thigh.

There was also that, the constant touches. Hajime was sure it was one of the reasons his feelings were rapidly deepening. Oikawa always found a way to touch him, be it a pat on his shoulder or a hug after a well executed set. They’d been like that since the very beginning, but he could see in Kuroo's stares that it wasn't usual. As much as Oikawa was a very physical person, he didn't act like that with anyone else, not on the same level. Hajime was far from bothered, instead he was weirdly proud to be the only one Oikawa hugged all the time. He felt it was something special, something only the two of them shared.

“We're here, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime almost started when he heard Oikawa's words. He’d been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Oikawa had parked right in front of his grandparents' house. He smiled at it, already feeling at home. He hadn't visited in the last couple of years, but nothing had changed. The mailbox was still the same one he and his cousins had decorated when they were kids, covered by their handprints. The cherry tree his grandfather had planted when he had moved there, more than forty years before, was still in the middle of the garden. Hajime remembered falling from it when he was about ten, and how much he had cried when he’d been told he wouldn't be able to play volleyball for some time. The tree was expected to bloom in a couple of weeks, when the cherry blossoms front would reach Sendai. Hajime wouldn't be there, as he was going to the spring festival in Oikawa's town, but he'd asked his grandmother to send him pictures.

“Thank you for driving me here, Oikawa,” he whispered, taking in the appearance of the house once again. He could feel a lump in his throat, and he blinked several times, trying not to let the tears fall. He had missed his family so much, he realised. He should have come home earlier, and not let so much time pass.

“No problem, Iwa-chan. We can come back whenever you want,” Oikawa answered, his voice soft.

Hajime turned to look at him, finding him beaming. It was a warm smile, that reached his eyes and lit them up. It was so real, not like the usual mocking smile Oikawa had constantly plastered on his face. Hajime couldn't resist the urge to catch Oikawa's hand into his own and squeeze it, enjoying the surprise on Oikawa's face as he did so. Hajime smiled back at him as Oikawa's cheeks began to blush slightly, and he looked away from Hajime's face.

The light tapping on the window made them both jump, and Hajime immediately released Oikawa's hand. He turned and was pleasantly surprised when he saw his grandmother staring at him, an excited grin on her face. Despite the awkward situation, he couldn't help smiling back at the woman. Her hair was greyer than he remembered, and there were more wrinkles on her face, but the way she was looking at him was always the same. He immediately opened the door and got out, then hugged her tightly.

“Hajime-chan! I'm so sorry, I didn't want to bother you. I was waiting for you to come out, but you've been here for some time now... You didn't tell me you were bringing your new boyfriend! I wanted to meet him!”

Hajime could swear his face was on fire. His ears were burning up and he was sure his cheeks were a fierce shade of red. He shook his head quickly, even going as far as waving his hands in denial as he hurried to explain.

“No, no! He's not--” he tried to say, but he was interrupted by Oikawa, who elbowed him before bowing in front of his grandmother.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Iwaizumi. I'm Oikawa Tooru. Hajime didn't mention his grandmother was such a beautiful woman. I can see whom you took your eyes from, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime was speechless. He saw his grandmother blush at Oikawa's words. Hajime glared at Oikawa while his grandmother hugged him as well, murmuring something about calling her 'grandma.' Hajime groaned when Oikawa winked at him. He hadn't even noticed Oikawa had gotten out of the car, and now here he was, being cuddled by his grandmother.

“He's not my boyfriend, grandma. He's a teammate,” he tried to explain, but the woman shook her head as she squeezed both his and Oikawa's arms.

“You know you don't have to deny it, Hajime. I've always supported you, I surely won't stop now that you found yourself a boyfriend from Sendai. Yes, darling, I recognised your accent. Perhaps, since you're from this area as well, you'll make my grandson come home more often.”

“I'll do my best, grandma. It's certainly in my interest to keep him around as much as I can,” Oikawa answered, grinning. Hajime frowned at him, but only got another wink in response.

When his grandmother invited Oikawa to join them for a cup of tea, Hajime knew there was no way he could convince her Oikawa wasn't his boyfriend. Even if he managed to do so, she would only start telling him he should fix the situation and get together with him. Hajime could see in her eyes that she was already smitten for Oikawa, which was admittedly understandable, considering Oikawa hadn't stopped complimenting her since he’d set foot into the house. Oikawa's charm was basically a weapon, and he knew how to use it to his advantage.

As Hajime had expected, the moment Oikawa left to meet with his friends, his grandmother started asking him questions about his relationship with Oikawa. It was no use telling her they weren't involved in a romantic way, the more he insisted on that point the more the woman told him it was obvious they cared about each other more than friends did. Hajime wondered if she was right, or if she simply wanted to see what she was hoping for. It was true that she’d always supported Hajime, even when his parents hadn't. She had put in a good word to let him move to Canada to pursue his volleyball career, and she’d been the first person Hajime had wanted to come out as gay to. He still remembered how scared he'd been to tell his family, but after a year abroad, he’d found his true self and hadn't wanted to hide it anymore. He'd wanted to be honest, but that didn't diminish the fear of judgement. So he had gone to his grandmother, the only person who had always accepted him and encouraged his dreams. She’d always helped him make the right choices, and had never been wrong about him.

Hajime wondered if this time was the same, if there really was something going on with Oikawa, or if it was simply a dream she was encouraging.

  
  


***

  
  


Makki and Mattsun were already sitting at the table when Tooru arrived at the restaurant. He grinned as he quickly approached them, welcomed by Makki's smirk and Mattsun's bored expression.

“How can you be late every single time?” Mattsun asked when Tooru sat down in front of him. Tooru stuck out his tongue in response, making Mattsun roll his eyes.

“I was out with a friend. He's joining us later, by the way. Hope you don't mind,” he said. Mattsun shrugged and rested his chin on his hand.

“So, how is our national champion? What did Ushiwaka say when you crushed him?” Makki asked, an intrigued light in his eyes, and Tooru immediately smirked. He could always count on Makki to share some joke at Ushijima's expense.

It had been four days since the last game of the season, which had decided the winner of the championship. Tooru had been nervous, since there was so much at stake, but in the end there was no reason to worry. His team had played amazingly, never giving their opponent the opportunity to take the lead. They had forced the other team to constantly change players, trying to find the right combination to face them. Tooru had been especially satisfied when Ushijima had been benched, after failing to receive one of his serves. It wasn't the first time he’d defeated his old enemy, but he’d never felt so thrilled before. He still remembered the thumbs up Iwaizumi had given him when Tooru had looked at him, sat in the first row in the stands, in the middle of Tooru's team's supporters. Kuroo had joked he was going to become their number one fan, and Tooru had realised he wouldn't have minded having Iwaizumi at all of their games.

“He said he was content we'd finally play together, so I would realise how much I've missed till now,” Tooru answered, and Makki started laughing.

“I can't believe he still doesn’t understand you don't like him. He's persistent, we've got to give him that,” he commented. Tooru shrugged, he didn't really care if Ushijima kept bothering him with the same nonsense from high school. He was happy where he was and he certainly wouldn't change teams to join his, especially since he had just won the national title with his own.

“You still have to play with him now, though,” Mattsun added. Tooru opened his mouth to answer, but Makki was quicker.

“Let's not forget Iwaizumi will be on the court as well. Perhaps Ushijima won't even get to touch the ball. You seem awfully close to Iwaizumi, captain. I've seen your latest pictures, you're always together.”

“If you're suggesting I might toss to Iwa-chan all the time with the sole purpose of avoiding Ushijima, Makki, I'll have you know that you are absolutely right,” Tooru answered, smirking.

His friends knew he wasn't serious, he might have his issues with Ushijima but he wasn't an idiot. Tooru was aware Ushijima was a tremendous player, his spikes were difficult to receive and he was definitely an asset on the court. It’d be hard for Tooru to actually seek the best tosses to enhance Ushijima's abilities, but he wanted to win more than he wanted to annoy Ushijima. He didn't like it, but he was going to do it. It didn't mean that he wasn't going to toss to Iwaizumi more, though.

“Are you already on nickname level?” Mattsun asked, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. Makki elbowed him and shook his head.

“It's Oikawa, of course they're on nickname level, could it be otherwise? But tell us about him. You've annoyed us with anecdotes about him for five years, and now that you've finally met him, you've barely told us anything. Was it a delusion for your high standards? I've always told you you're too haughty for your own good.”

Tooru didn't answer immediately, instead he grabbed a new set of chopsticks and broke them apart. He focused his attention on the wooden sticks, ignoring the curious stares of his friends. They were right, he’d scarcely spoken to them during the last month, spending most of his free time with Iwaizumi. Truth was he didn't know how to explain to them what had happened with him, since he had no words for the chemistry between the two of them, or the energy he could feel flowing through his veins anytime they were together.

“Iwa-chan is... I don't know, he's completely normal. You'd expect him to be special, given the fact that he's a world champion and all, but he's not. He's actually kind of boring. Like, he only watches action movies, I have to force him to expand his horizons and embrace the beauty of alien films. And he's short tempered, you wouldn't believe how many times he's insulted me or hit me for no reason.”

“I can only imagine,” Makki interjected, immediately supported by Mattsun, who nodded in agreement. Tooru scoffed at them, but kept talking.

“He's shy, so it's difficult for him to completely relax. He's caring, he worries a lot about his friends but tries not to let anyone see that side of him. He gets more aggressive when he's trying to hide his soft side. He constantly thinks about ways to make other people feel better, but denies his efforts. And when he's on the court... _that's_ the real Iwa-chan. He fills it with his presence. His ability with the ball is extraordinary, but there's not only that. Everyone who's playing with him inevitably follows his lead. He's charismatic, despite his shyness. It's like he's two different people, inside and outside the court, but somehow it's still Iwa-chan.”

By the time he finished talking, he’d played so much with the chopsticks that he’d got some splinters into his fingers. He took some time trying to remove them, and only when he finally succeeded to do so he realised his friends were silent. He raised his head to look at them, finding both of them staring back at him. Mattsun had his eyebrows raised, seeming surprised, while Makki was grinning almost maniacally. Tooru frowned and opened his mouth to speak, then changed his mind and shook his head. When, after a couple of minutes, they were still looking strangely at him, he couldn't hold back his question anymore.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Neither of them spoke, leaving Tooru wondering why they were staring at him as if horns had suddenly appeared on his head. He even waved his hand in front of their faces, but they simply looked at each other and nodded. Tooru snorted, he hated when they had those moments when they seemed to have silent conversations, excluding him. He was about to threaten them to leave the table altogether if they didn't explain, when he saw them opening their eyes wide. At the same moment, a woman sat at the next table gasped loudly and grabbed her friend's arm, nodding at something behind Tooru's back. If she was trying to look nonchalant, she was failing miserably. Tooru was about to turn and see what had caught everybody's attention when he felt someone squeezing his shoulder.

“Sorry, I'm late. My grandma wouldn't stop asking questions about my romantic life, I wonder whose fault that is.”

Tooru raised his head and met Iwaizumi's eyes. He was trying to appear bothered, slightly frowning, but Tooru could see from his posture that he was relaxed. He stuck out his tongue at him, and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before sitting down next to him.

“Your grandma loves me. I bet she'd exchange you for me as her grandson if she could,” he replied, smirking at Iwaizumi.

“She would realise her mistake in a week, then she'd put you out with the trash, right where you belong,” Iwaizumi answered, completely serious. Tooru could hear Makki snickering, but he didn't look away from Iwaizumi.

“So mean, Iwa-chan! I knew I shouldn't have ordered you agedashi tofu. You're too bad to enjoy it,” he said, pouting at Iwaizumi, who didn't even falter. He seemed to be immune to Tooru's antics.

“I'm not the one who makes up stories and then leaves the other to deal with the consequences.”

Makki coughed right when Tooru was opening his mouth to answer. He turned to look at him, and found both Makki and Mattsun staring at him. Makki was looking at him expectantly, while Mattsun was blatantly nodding in Iwaizumi's direction. Tooru blinked, not understanding.

“Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Iwaizumi, I play with Oikawa on the national team,” Iwaizumi said. Tooru would have slapped himself, only then realising his friends had never met Iwaizumi. He was so used to hanging out with him, his presence had seemed completely natural at their table. He hadn't even thought to introduce him.

“Yeah, we know,” Mattsun answered, earning a glare from Oikawa. Makki elbowed him, and Mattsun looked surprised at him.

“Mattsun, manners,” Makki whispered, and Mattsun rolled his eyes in response.

“What? We know who he is, it doesn't make sense to pretend we don't,” he answered, still whispering. Oikawa hid his face behind his hands, embarrassed. He wondered if his friends realised he and Iwaizumi could hear everything.

“Forgive my boyfriend, he can be too direct sometimes. I'm Hanamaki, he's Matsukawa. You can call us Makki and Mattsun, though. Since you can tolerate spending time with Oikawa, you're obviously worthy of our respect.”

“Hey! You're supposed to be my best friends!” Tooru exclaimed, appalled, as Iwaizumi started laughing.

Tooru had never had doubts Iwaizumi would get along with his friends. It was the main reason he’d invited him to dine with them without telling his friends first. He was sure they would embrace him in their group without asking twice. It still surprised him how much he fit in, as if Iwaizumi had been part of their circle for years. He was obviously at ease, joking with Makki at Tooru's expense and telling Mattsun about his life overseas. He could see his friends liked him, Makki often winked in Tooru's direction when he thought Iwaizumi wouldn't notice. Tooru only grinned in response, trying his best to make Iwaizumi feel included in every conversation. Even when the food arrived, they kept talking without letting silence fall for even an instant.

“This is delicious. God, I’d missed real Japanese food,” Iwaizumi said once his tofu arrived, as Tooru had anticipated. He knew it was Iwaizumi's favourite dish, back in Osaka he ordered it all the time. It was like he was trying to make up for lost time.

“Did you really have the courage to eat Japanese food abroad? Are you insane?” Mattsun asked, looking at him surprisedly. Tooru laughed when he noticed Mattsun had stopped eating to make his comment, and was now looking at Iwaizumi with his chopsticks in mid-air. Iwaizumi shrugged.

“I tried not to, but there were times when I felt homesick. It was never a good decision, though, because after eating it I always found myself missing home _and_ good food,” he answered. He then grabbed his glass of water, and Tooru took advantage of Iwaizumi's moment of distraction to steal a piece of tofu from his plate. The food melted in his mouth, it was really delicious.

“I can't blame you for missing this, Iwa-chan,” he said. He put his hand on Iwaizumi's thigh to support himself as he tried to steal another piece of food, but Iwaizumi elbowed him to stop him. As a result, Tooru lost his balance and almost fell, but Iwaizumi grabbed him on time and held him in place.

“Keep your hands to yourself,” Iwaizumi muttered, annoyed. Tooru gulped when he realised how close their faces were, only a couple of inches separating them. He instinctively looked at Iwaizumi's lips when he spoke, and didn't miss the blush on his friend’s face, probably because of their proximity. Tooru smirked as he balanced himself on Iwaizumi's thigh once again, raising his head until he could speak right into Iwaizumi's ear.

“That's not what you said last night.”

Iwaizumi blushed so furiously his skin became as red as Japan's jersey. He pushed Tooru away from himself, and Tooru could only laugh in response. Makki was hardly keeping it together, while Mattsun was shaking his head and trying to avoid looking at him.

“That was so lame, Oikawa,” he said, somehow making Makki laugh even more. Tooru regained control of himself after a moment, nudging Iwaizumi as his friend drank the whole bottle of water and slowly calmed down as well.

“Come on, Iwa-chan! As if you'd never heard a joke like that before. I bet people hit on you all the time.”

For some reasons, the words tasted bitter in Tooru's mouth. He realised he didn't want to hear Iwaizumi's answer, even if it probably would only be an insult of some sort. He shook his head, trying to drive the thought away. Luckily, he didn't have the chance to hear Iwaizumi's reply because their conversation was interrupted by a cough. Both Tooru and Iwaizumi turned to look in the direction it had come from, and saw two women standing next to their table. Tooru immediately recognised them as the girls who had been startled when Iwaizumi had first arrived.

“Excuse us, but could we bother you for a picture? We didn't want to interrupt your dinner, but we're leaving. We're huge fans of yours, we even came to see you play in the World Club Championship!”

Tooru could see the girl was almost jumping with joy at the opportunity to speak with Iwaizumi. Her friend was staring at him with her mouth open, her eyes bright and her hands tight around her phone. Tooru turned to look at Iwaizumi, who looked impressed at the fact that they’d flown to Europe just to see him play. He smiled at them and immediately stood up, motioning the girl to give him the phone. He grinned at the camera and took a couple of pictures, while Tooru stared at the victory signs the girls were making. He wondered if they felt like they had won at life just because Iwaizumi had agreed to take a couple of pictures with them. He’d probably forget them in a week, while they’d go on believing they made an impact on his life.

“Do you want a picture with the both of us as well?” Iwaizumi asked.

Tooru started when he felt Iwaizumi's hand on his shoulder. He raised his head to look at him, who was standing right next to him. The girls shared a look, confused, and Tooru immediately knew that they had no idea who he was. He had suspected it, since they hadn't showed any sign of recognition when he’d sat at the table, unlike what they’d done when Iwaizumi had arrived. He didn't really care, but it still stung to see he’d been right. He had won the national championship only a few days earlier, after all.

“Uhm, okay?” they said, dubious, and Iwaizumi made Tooru stand up.

Tooru automatically looked at his friends, in search of advice about how to act. Mattsun only shrugged, but Makki waggled his eyebrows and nodded towards Iwaizumi. Tooru smirked in response, immediately realising what his friend was trying to tell him. He walked between the girls, right next to Iwaizumi. He didn't hesitate before putting his arm around Iwaizumi's waist and give the camera a victory sign much like those the girls had done before. He smirked when, looking at the phone screen, he saw Iwaizumi roll his eyes. He was smiling, though, so Tooru didn't think his attitude was a problem for him. It was probably immature, posing like that just to annoy the girls and let them know he could touch Iwaizumi like that whenever he wanted. He didn't care, he wanted them to know his victory sign was real. He was the one who had really won Iwaizumi's attention, not them. It took only a moment to take the picture, and Tooru was surprised to see Iwaizumi smirk at the girls when he gave them the phone back.

“Here you are, now you have a picture with the best player in Japan and me. Thank you for your support, I hope to see you at Japan's game next week and hear you cheering from the court. That is, if Oikawa here decides I'm worthy of his tosses.”

Tooru stared at Iwaizumi with his mouth open in surprise, probably looking like an idiot. Iwaizumi was still smirking at the girls, who awkwardly waved them goodbye and walked away. Tooru saw them turning and looking at him, perhaps wondering who he was and why Iwaizumi had insisted so much on taking a picture with him as well. When they finally were out of reach, Iwaizumi sat back down and sighed, relaxing on the chair. Makki started clapping for him in slow motion, and Tooru glared at him.

“Don't give me that look, Oikawa, Iwaizumi just defended your honour,” he said, and Tooru frowned even more.

“I didn't need that, I was perfectly fine with them ignoring me. Their loss, after all,” he muttered. It was true, but it still bothered him a bit. They were obviously volleyball fans, if they took the time to fly all the way to another continent to see a tournament. It was a bit underwhelming to see that they had no idea the national team's setter was sitting next to them.

“No, you didn't, but _I_ did. I hate when this happens. Just because I play abroad, I'm seen as more exotic or some shit like that. If they're my fans because of my game, then they should acknowledge other valuable players as well. You're a brat, but you're a talented brat. They should recognise it.”

Tooru was speechless once again. He saw Makki and Mattsun nod, obviously agreeing with Iwaizumi's words. His friend was now silent, and Tooru hated to see that his good mood seemed to have dissipated. He was frowning, his shoulders stiff, and Tooru wondered how many times something like this had happened to him. People occasionally stopped Tooru to ask for pictures, but it had never bothered him. He always grinned at the camera and thanked his fans for their support, happy they took the time to follow his career. He knew that for Iwaizumi was different. He didn't know how it was in Europe, where he spent most of his time, but in Japan he was basically a celebrity. His success abroad had gotten him several sponsors back at home, and he had to shoot commercials and give interviews to keep up his end of the bargain. Tooru would always find at least one picture of him on every magazine he read, be it for a watch advertisement or to promote a new sport clothes line. He was bound to be recognised more than Tooru, even if he obviously didn't like it. He sighed, thinking about how he could cheer his friend up. He grinned when he decided what to do, then lightly punched Iwaizumi's shoulder.

“You're too full of yourself, Iwa-chan. They're not fans of your game, they're fans of your biceps. I'm pretty sure that girl's lockscreen was one of those naked pictures of yours.”

The effect was immediate. Iwaizumi blushed and turned away, trying to hide his embarrassment with a cough. When Tooru started laughing, Iwaizumi quickly stood up and motioned towards the bathroom. Tooru nodded, but didn't stop laughing. He followed him with his eyes until the restroom door closed behind Iwaizumi's back.

“Real quick, Oikawa. What's going on between the two of you?”

Tooru was surprised to hear Makki's serious tone. He turned to look at him and found him already staring at him, just like Mattsun was. They both looked determined, and Tooru raised his eyebrows in doubt.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you're obviously head over heels for him, and he seems to be on board with whatever is going on. So, I'll ask you directly, Oikawa: did you fuck with Iwaizumi Hajime, world champion and Japan's hope for the Olympics?”

Tooru almost choked on his own saliva when he heard Makki's answer, and he started coughing. He needed to drink an entire glass of water to be able to breathe normally again, but he could still feel his face burning. He looked at his friends, waiting for them to say it was a joke, but they were still staring at him expectantly.

“Are you insane? We're just friends,” he blurted out in the end, stating the obvious. He’d never even thought about him and Iwaizumi together in that way.

“Bullshit,” Mattsun said. Oikawa opened his mouth in surprise at how determined he sounded.

“Mattsun, I--” he started, but Mattsun shook his head.

“I've never seen you like this. I’d thought about it earlier, when you told us about him. Your eyes were fucking shining, Oikawa, like your beloved stars. But I thought that maybe it was just because you've always admired him, and now you get to spend some time with him, perhaps it was to be expected. But shit, then I saw you with him. You're never been like this with anyone. You were so lost for him we had to remind you we were here.”

“And you guys flirted the whole time,” Makki added, nodding at his own words.

“You told his grandmother you were his boyfriend on the first time you met her. Shit, you met his grandmother. You don't even know mine, and we've been friends forever.”

“And he obviously cares about you enough to put up a little scene with people he's never going to see again, just because they didn't know who you were.”

Tooru could only blink at his friends while he took in their words. They didn't add anything else, but they gave Tooru enough to think about. It was true the relationship he shared with Iwaizumi was different from any other friendship. They'd only known each other for a little more than a month, but Iwaizumi was already the first person Tooru thought about when he wanted to share something. He always went to bed with a goodnight text, and woke up to a goodmorning one. But they were friends, there wasn't anything else between the two of them.

“You're wrong about this, guys. We're just friends,” he answered eventually. Makki appeared dubious, but Tooru was sure he couldn't have answered in any other way. That was the truth, despite his friends' convictions.

“Just promise me one thing. Please, Oikawa, try to figure it out before the Asian Championship. Don't fuck it up because you're confused, okay? It's the biggest opportunity of your career,” Mattsun said, his voice worried.

Tooru simply nodded. His friends' words were swirling through his mind, and he seemed unable to shake them off. He got so lost in his thoughts that, when Iwaizumi returned to the table and flicked his head, he started in surprise. Iwaizumi gave him a concerned look, but Tooru shook his head to tell him not to worry. Iwaizumi smiled in response, and everything went back as before. Iwaizumi seemed determined not to speak about their previous topic anymore, and Tooru agreed. It definitely wasn't the time to think about Iwaizumi posing almost naked for pictures. Makki and Mattsun seemed to understand that he was having some troubles, so they soon said they needed to go home and ended their dinner. They parted ways with the promise of seeing each other at the game in a few days.

Iwaizumi fell asleep on the road back to their hotel. Tooru kept glancing at his figure, crouched on the seat in a position he would certainly regret the following day. Iwaizumi's arms were crossed, his head reclined against the window. Tooru could already hear him complain about his neck hurting. When he stopped at a traffic light, he turned to look at Iwaizumi once again. The furrow he so often had between his eyebrows had dissipated in his sleep, and now Iwaizumi looked completely relaxed. Tooru smiled at him, grateful that he was sleeping, leaving Tooru space to regain his control after what his friends had told him.

When he eventually went to bed that night, Tooru kept tossing and turning. He seemed unable to calm himself enough to be lulled by Bokuto's snoring and fall asleep. He sighed as he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He wished he could see the stars, even the fake ones he had stuck on his walls when he was a kid. They could have helped him calm down. There was nothing up there, though, only the white plaster of an impersonal hotel.

Tooru wondered if Iwaizumi could see the sky from his room.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The national team plays a match.

It had been an odd week since Tooru met with Makki and Mattsun for dinner. Their words kept resonating in his mind, when he was alone and with Iwaizumi. They had forced him to think about every gesture he made, every joke, every touch. Tooru hated it. It was like second guessing himself all the time, something he hadn't done since high school. So, he did what he always did with his problems: he tried to avoid it, removing the source altogether by trying to avoid Iwaizumi as much as he could. He’d surprisingly been good at it, something he would have never expected, especially considering they were on retreat in a small hotel.

He had wanted to clear his mind, guessing that being on his own could help him in doing so. What Tooru hadn't considered, however, was that he missed the reason of his problems. He missed Iwaizumi, his lame jokes and the furrow between his eyebrows. He missed making fun of him and flustering him at every occasion. His usual way to resolve his issues was obviously wrong in this particular case. It had backfired, since keeping his distance from Iwaizumi only made Tooru feel worse. While trying to avoid Iwaizumi, Tooru had only managed to think about him even more. Spending all his free time with Iwaizumi had almost seemed obvious, but now that Tooru didn't have those moments anymore, he realised that they were special. He didn’t hang out with Iwaizumi like he did before, but his presence was even more prominent in Tooru's mind.

Tooru had always considered himself smart, and he knew there was a simple way to explain what was happening. Accepting that he had a crush on Iwaizumi, however, hadn't been as easy as understanding it. It had been easier when he used to believe it was only a celebrity crush, not a real one. Mattsun's words returned to his mind anytime Tooru allowed himself to think about the possibility of him and Iwaizumi together. He couldn't screw everything up just because he felt attracted to Iwaizumi, he couldn't even consider it. He wasn't going to blow off his chances to play at the Olympics just because he was heartbroken, nor was he ruining his friendship with Iwaizumi because he wanted something more than what Iwaizumi would be comfortable with giving. No, he would bite the bullet and forget him. The only problem with his plan was that his mind obviously didn't agree with avoiding Iwaizumi, hence the constant thoughts about him and the moments they’d shared.

Tooru sighed as he walked through the hotel hallways, hoping a walk could help relax him. That afternoon they were going to play against South Korea, their first real match as a national team, and Tooru couldn't even focus on that. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise where he was until he ended up in front of Iwaizumi's door. Tooru shook his head, smiling bitterly. No matter how much he tried to ignore the matter, his subconscious seemed to want the opposite. Perhaps he should just give in and stop overthinking every detail of his and Iwaizumi's situation. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. Nobody answered, and Tooru was almost glad he didn't have to face Iwaizumi. He was about to leave when the door swung open and Kuroo appeared. Tooru had forgotten he and Iwaizumi were sharing a room, just like he had to divide his own with Bokuto.

“Hey,” Kuroo simply said, nodding at Tooru and moving from the entrance so that he could walk in.

“Is Iwa-chan here?”

Tooru had spoken without even thinking, but Kuroo didn't appear surprised or bothered by the fact that he’d basically been ignored. He didn't have to answer the question, though, because Tooru immediately spotted Iwaizumi. He was sitting on his bed and was staring at the wall. Tooru could only see his back, but he understood Iwaizumi was speaking lowly on the phone. Tooru could hear Kuroo talking, but he couldn't focus on what he was saying as he was solely focused on Iwaizumi. He was almost completely naked, except for a towel wrapped around his hips. Tooru blinked several times, before his attention was caught by a water drop falling from Iwaizumi's wet hair. It fell onto Iwaizumi's toned shoulder, running down over his back muscles, until it finally found its place in one of the dimples at the bottom of Iwaizumi's spine. Tooru gulped, and he was sure the whole hotel could hear the hammering of his heart. Kuroo definitely could, considering how he was smirking when he waved his hand in front of Tooru's face to catch his attention.

“As I was saying, he's on the phone.”

Tooru blinked, looking at Iwaizumi once again. He was now supporting his weight with a hand on the bed, the action making his bicep even more prominent. Tooru shook his head and turned towards Kuroo, whose smirk had gotten even broader. Tooru couldn't blame him, he knew he was staring at Iwaizumi with a little too much interest.

“Why is he naked?” he simply asked, cursing himself when he noticed his voice was rougher than usual. He coughed, but it didn't stop Kuroo from looking at him with a mischievous expression. Thankfully, he didn't comment on it.

“He'd just gotten out of the shower when his phone rang. I can't understand shit about what he's saying, but I think I've heard his ex boyfriend's name. I guess it's him.”

Tooru frowned, only then realising Iwaizumi wasn't speaking Japanese. As Kuroo, he had no idea what Iwaizumi was saying, or even the language. He’d always been bad at foreign languages, except for a couple of months in high school when he’d gotten surprisingly good grades in English. To this day, Tooru still had no idea how he managed to do so. Tooru had many qualities, but communicating in languages different from Japanese was not among them. Iwaizumi was completely different, he’d learnt the language of every country he had lived in. Tooru had always wanted to ask him to speak one of those, just to hear how they sounded. He’d never expected his chance would come from eavesdropping on a conversation between Iwaizumi and his ex boyfriend. But then again, was it really eavesdropping when he couldn't understand what they were saying?

“Why is he talking to his ex?” he asked eventually, when his curiosity got the better of him. He frowned, knowing the whole thing bothered him more than it should. He tried to blame it on the fact that they were playing a game in less than three hours; Iwaizumi should’ve been focusing on that instead of catching up with his ex. In his heart, though, Tooru knew that wasn't the reason. He mentally slapped himself for hating the fact that Iwaizumi was having that conversation, as he had no right to stop him from doing so.

“I don't know. He's surprisingly good at keeping in touch with all his friends overseas, but I didn't think his ex fell into that category. Shouldn't it be kind of awkward?” Kuroo replied, an eyebrow raised in doubt. Tooru nodded in agreement.

“Besides, it should be the middle of the night in Europe, why is he calling Iwa-chan? Doesn't he have a current boyfriend to bother, instead of his ex?”

Kuroo laughed at that, making Tooru frown at him. It was a good point, not a joke. He would have told his friend so, but right at that moment Iwaizumi turned towards them, his attention caught by Kuroo's laugh. Tooru noticed Iwaizumi's eyes brightening when he smiled and waved at him, perhaps having just noticed his presence in the room. Tooru immediately waved back, right when Iwaizumi laughed at something his ex had said. Tooru felt so annoyed by it that he immediately turned to look at Kuroo.

“I'm heading down to the lobby. Please, don't let him be late for the game, or you'll be the one facing the coach's complaints,” Tooru said to Kuroo then, not wanting to remain in the room while Iwaizumi spoke with his ex.

“You're the one who's always late, Oikawa, not him,” Kuroo answered, giving him a small smile that made Tooru frown. It seemed out of context, almost tentative. It didn't match what he and Kuroo were talking about, or Kuroo's behaviour in general. Kuroo was far from tentative, he always said what he thought, but now he seemed to keep his opinions to himself. Tooru wondered what was going on in his friend's mind.

“And yet, I'm the one ready to get on the bus and he's the one still naked,” he answered, his voice calmer than he felt.

“He catches up pretty quickly, don't worry. You just have to trust him.”

His friend still seemed different from usual, and Tooru didn’t miss it. He was looking at Tooru, almost concerned, yet still smiling at him as if he was trying to reassure Tooru. It was rare to see Kuroo like this, enigmatic and worried. Tooru asked himself if Kuroo could read minds and understand what was going on in Tooru's at the moment.

“Are we still talking about the game?” he asked, dubious. Kuroo smirked, and Tooru relaxed seeing him go back to his old habits.

“I don't know, are we?”

Tooru shook his head and left the room without bothering to answer or say goodbye to Iwaizumi. He would see him shortly anyways, he thought, now trying his best to focus on the upcoming match. He really hoped his mind would stop swirling around once on the court. He definitely couldn't afford to think about Iwaizumi's naked back when he tossed to him, and even less about cryptic conversations with Kuroo. Tooru would have time to dwell on that once they'd beaten South Korea and shown the country what they could do, even with less than a week of training.

  
  


***

  
  


Hajime could feel the adrenaline running through his veins, making him jump more than it was necessary for his warm up. He'd felt like a kid when he’d stepped onto the court half an hour earlier and had looked around, seeing the arena was already full. He hadn't played a real game in almost two months, and the mere fact of being able to do so was enough to excite him. He couldn't wait to share the court with the best players in the country, and he kept looking at the clock on the wall every couple of minutes. He wanted the game to begin, to look at the other players through the net, to hear the referee's whistle before his serve. It was only a friendly match, and yet Hajime felt like he did before the Club World Championship final.

The only thing that would have made the experience better was Oikawa. Hajime looked at him, who was practicing his receives with Bokuto, and frowned. He was confused by the setter's behaviour, to say the least. Oikawa had started avoiding him since they’d returned from Sendai, so much that he hadn't even had the chance to confront him about it. They were never in the same room alone, and Oikawa was so fast to leave after training or dinner that Hajime hadn't been able to stop him to talk. The worst thing was that Oikawa was pretending nothing was going on; he still made fun of Hajime and smiled at him when they were with their friends. Hajime wondered if he was simply going insane and there was nothing wrong between the two of them. Perhaps he was just disappointed that they hadn’t spent all their free time together, like he had expected. He’d hoped things would be different with them in the same hotel all the time. Hajime hadn't allowed his mind to dive much into those kinds of thoughts, but when he was awake in the dark at night, he couldn't deny he had hoped their situation would progress somehow. It could also be that Oikawa had suspected what Hajime had been thinking and wasn't on board with that. Maybe both Hajime and his grandmother had misunderstood the whole situation, and now Oikawa was distancing himself from Hajime. Maybe Oikawa was trying to let him down gently.

“How many times have I told you not to frown like that? You'll get wrinkles.”

Hajime started when he heard Kuroo's voice. He turned and found his friend looking at him with a knowing smile, and Hajime sighed. He’d never talked with Kuroo about Oikawa, but he was sure his friend was aware of what was going on in his mind nonetheless. Kuroo knew both of them too well to miss the clues.

“What is going on with him?” he asked, not bothering to be more precise. He was sure Kuroo would understand anyway.

“He's too lost in his mind. Stupid overthinker, he is,” Kuroo answered, confirming Hajime's thoughts. He smiled at his friend's choice of words.

“Not Yoda, you are.”

Kuroo looked briefly surprised at him, before bursting out laughing. Hajime knew his joke wasn't that funny, so it was probably Kuroo's way to release the worry he felt before the game. While it was only a friendly match, the criticisms they'd receive later were going to be real. They needed to prove themselves on the court, and that concerned every player.

Kuroo's behaviour caught Oikawa's attention, who stood up from his receiving stance to look confusedly at both Kuroo and Hajime. He raised an eyebrow in doubt, but Hajime shook his head and smiled, motioning him to go back to his warm up. When Oikawa shrugged and did so, Hajime was almost disappointed he didn't walk up to them to see what was going on. He felt like Oikawa would have done so in normal circumstances.

“Sometimes I think the two of you need a wise mentor, though. I'm like your personal Yoda,” Kuroo stated once he calmed down.

“You only talk shit, you'd be a terrible Yoda.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to answer, but the coach yelled at them to go back to their warm up. They both nodded and hurried to get a ball, starting to practice their spikes and receives just like Oikawa was doing. Hajime didn't stop glancing at him from time to time, so much that at some point Kuroo walked up to him.

“Oi, captain. You know what Akaashi used to say in high school? Leave your problems on the bench or spike them on the other side of the court. Choose one, and stick to it.”

Kuroo was looking at him with a serious expression that Hajime had rarely seen on his face. It reminded him of their last tournament in high school, when Kuroo was the team's captain and gave them pep talks before stepping onto the court. He remembered Akaashi always joining him, trying to calm Bokuto down before important games. He wondered what Akaashi would say to him now, knowing that, despite everything he had achieved, he still lacked focus before a match. Hajime shook his head, trying to shake off all his thoughts, and nodded at Kuroo. When his friend smiled at him, he knew he had regained the attention he needed.

Their warmup ended soon after that. The coach called everyone back to the bench and started going through their plans for the game once again. Hajime knew them by heart by now, considering they had reviewed them tons of times. They were receiving first, but their rotation would allow Oikawa to be the first to serve for their team. They wanted to scare the opposing players from the very beginning. Hajime looked at him, noticing he wasn't even listening to the coach, instead he was busy fiddling with something on his wrist. Hajime reached out to him, trying not to be noticed by the coach.

“What are you doing?” he whispered right into Oikawa's ear, who jumped in surprise. He turned to look at Hajime with his eyes wide open and a hand on his chest.

“Jeez, Iwa-chan, you almost killed him. What would you have done without your setter then?” he said, affronted. Hajime smiled, relieved Oikawa sounded like his usual self. He shrugged then, smirking at Oikawa when he answered.

“We'd still have Kageyama. I think he's tired of warming up the bench.”

Oikawa grimaced and went back to what he was doing before Hajime's interruption, not even bothering to answer. Hajime laughed and looked at Oikawa's hands, noticing he was trying to tie a bracelet on his wrist. Hajime scoffed as he quickly took it from Oikawa's hands and started tying it. It was more difficult than it looked, considering the strap was short and he had already bandaged his fingers with tape. He ended up having to pull the strap with his teeth, realising what he was doing only when he felt Oikawa's soft skin under his lips. He could feel his face growing hot, but decided to play dumb, knowing that addressing the gesture would only make it more awkward. He finished tying the knot and turned the bracelet on Oikawa's wrist until he could take a better look at it. It was really simple, just a strap and a little wooden star. Hajime blinked at it, finding it familiar somehow. It reminded him of his lucky charm, a keyring that he always kept in his gym bag.

“What is it?” he asked, lightly caressing the star with his finger. When Oikawa didn't answer, Hajime raised his head and smiled at what he saw. Oikawa's face was turned towards the court, his cheeks flushed. When Hajime pressed his thumb onto Oikawa's pulse point to catch his attention, Oikawa bit his lip.

“It's... Uhm. It's a present from my sister. Just a souvenir from our festival,” Oikawa answered.

“That's disguised advertisement, Oikawa,” Hajime joked, releasing Oikawa's hand. Oikawa turned to look at him, a grin on his face that made Hajime smile.

“I'm nothing but an entrepreneur, Iwa-chan.”

When Oikawa winked at him before walking towards the court, Hajime thought that perhaps he had been wrong. Maybe there wasn't any problem with Oikawa, it was just some nervousness before the first game as a national team. He followed Oikawa onto the court, smiling when he looked at the other players. Kuroo was in the front row, while Aone was currently sitting on the bench as Nishinoya was covering his position on the back row. Hajime knew Bokuto was going to get the first attack, while he and Ushijima would stand by for the moment. They were strong, and they were going to prove it.

The game began, and Hajime completely forgot about what he’d been thinking before the referee's whistle. He could only focus on the ball, wanting to spike it as soon as possible. It wasn't hard for Bokuto to go through the wall, slamming the ball on the floor with his typical diagonal spike. It was impossible for South Korea to receive it, and the first point was given to Japan. Hajime could feel a rush of energy flowing through his body as he walked to his new position, while Oikawa was given the ball for his serve. Hajime briefly looked at him, who was going through his usual routine before the serve. Oikawa fixed his knee pad and brace, took a couple of steps away from the baseline, and turned towards the court with a determined look on his face. He put the ball in front of his face, and that was Hajime's clue to look towards the other side of the net. The opposing team had moved towards the end of the court, knowing Oikawa always tried to slam the ball in the corners. The referee whistled, and Hajime heard Oikawa hitting the ball. He was startled when it ended in the net, right next to where Hajime was standing. He turned and looked at Oikawa, who was staring at the net with a dark expression.

“Don't mind it! Let's get the next one!” he shouted at him, but Oikawa barely acknowledged him. Hajime cursed, turning towards Kuroo and noticing he was looking worriedly at Oikawa.

Hajime took a deep breath, trying to relax. The fact that Oikawa had flopped a serve didn't mean anything, errors like that happened. He definitely knew it, considering he hit the net more times than he wanted, despite all his training. Oikawa didn't usually make mistakes, but even the best players could do something wrong. It didn't mean that Oikawa was out of his game, as Kuroo's worried stare would suggest. They would recover soon enough, it was only the beginning of the set after all.

Hajime was quickly proven wrong. The more the set proceeded, the more it was obvious Oikawa wasn't playing at his best. They were still a couple of points ahead, but Oikawa's tosses weren't perfect as usual. It was becoming clear that sometimes those actions could only be saved by the spikers' abilities. Oikawa had started to toss more and more to Hajime, probably reassured by the fact that Hajime could hit every ball, while Bokuto and Ushijima were having more trouble. Hajime could still feel their connection, the energy passing from Oikawa to him through the ball, but he could also feel Oikawa's nerves. The coach had made Kageyama start warming up, and now Oikawa kept looking at him. Hajime couldn't allow the coach to bench Oikawa, it would do more damage in the long run. He didn't care if they lost the match, as long as Oikawa remained confident about himself. When the coach called a time-out purposefully to talk with Oikawa, Hajime used it to speak with the rest of the team.

“Oikawa needs to relax. He's way too nervous, and now he's also scared Kageyama could take his place,” he considered, and everyone nodded.

“I think that's the worst thing. Kageyama can't come in right now, or Oikawa's going to lose it,” Kuroo said, confirming Hajime's worries. He sighed, thinking about the situation as fast as he could. He remembered speaking with Oikawa's coach about a similar situation, and the advice he’d given him. He smiled, turning towards the team once again.

“Okay, here's what we're going to do. Cover me with the next serve, Noya. Don't pass the ball to Oikawa, I'll get this toss. We're making him spike. It always works with him, somehow. Hopefully it'll do the trick.”

He could see doubt in his teammates' eyes, and he couldn't blame them. He was a spiker, not a setter. He tossed the ball from time to time, when the situation required it, but he definitely wasn't known for his setting skills. He could understand why people who didn't know him would have doubts. Kuroo, though, knew him. He’d been there when Hajime had started perfecting his tosses, wanting to become a better player ahead of his moving abroad. Hajime didn't remember where he had gotten the idea, but he still thought it had been one of his best decisions.

“He can do it,” Kuroo said, not a trace of doubt in his words. Hajime saw his teammates relax a bit, probably reassured by the certainty in Kuroo's voice, but they still weren't convinced. Surprisingly, it was Ushijima who helped him out.

“I remember you tossing in our last game in high school. Your style reminded me of Oikawa's, as I told you later that day. If you think you can help him out, we'll back you up. We're not arid soil. We'll do everything we can to bloom into a garden.”

Everyone looked at Ushijima, surprised to hear him saying so much. He was usually silent during their practices, when not pestering Oikawa to toss to him. Despite his odd behaviour, it was obvious that he was among the people who cared the most about Oikawa performing at his best. If he vouched for Hajime's idea, then the rest of the team would follow.

“Okay, then. I'll get the ball to you, captain. Let's also remember that this is an exhibition match. If you screw up, we'll just know we can't use this tactic. No biggie, guys!” Nishinoya said, smirking at Hajime. He watched their libero jump in front of him, and then laughed. Noya was right, they had nothing to lose and tons of experience to gain.

They walked back onto the court and Hajime didn't miss the way Oikawa seemed unsure of himself. He wondered what the coach had told him, if he’d threatened to bench him if he made another mistake. He turned towards the second string players and noticed Kageyama still warming up, so it was a real possibility. Taking advantage of the fact that the opposing team was still talking with their coach, Hajime quickly walked towards Oikawa and grabbed his wrist. Oikawa jumped, and Hajime lightly squeezed his arm to make him focus on what he was about to say.

“Oi, Shittykawa. I don't know what you're thinking, but it's just a game. We're not winning or losing anything here. Just focus on the ball, okay? And be ready to jump. That's all you need to do.”

Oikawa didn't have time to ask what Hajime meant because the referee motioned at Hajime to get in position. The opposing team had returned to the court and they were ready to serve. Hajime saw Oikawa briefly closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, and he quickly turned to look at Nishinoya to confirm their plan. The libero nodded at him right when the referee whistled the restart of the game. The Korean serve wasn't particularly strong, so it was easy for Nishinoya to receive it and send the ball to Hajime as they agreed. Hajime saw Oikawa halting when he understood he wasn't going to have the second touch, but he immediately started running with Kuroo. Oikawa had practiced his spikes only a couple of times during their training together, but he was an experienced player, so he’d immediately been ready to jump. Hajime didn't know if Oikawa had understood what his plan was, but when he tossed the ball to him, Oikawa spiked it without a moment of uncertainty. The blockers hadn't even considered the possibility of Oikawa carrying out the attack, so they had all jumped in front of Kuroo. The ball flew from Oikawa's hand right to the corner of the court, and cheers exploded in the arena.

“Nice parallel spike, Trashykawa. Are you planning on stealing my place on the court?” Hajime joked when he reached Oikawa to congratulate him. Oikawa smirked when Hajime patted his shoulder.

“I don't know, Iwa-chan. Are you planning on stealing mine?”

Hajime shrugged in response, making Oikawa grin even more. He saw him turning towards the rest of the team and smiling, before joining them in a celebratory hug. It was only one point, but Hajime knew scoring it had changed Oikawa's mentality. He could see it in how he already looked more relaxed, his shoulders less stiff and his grin more real when Kuroo messed up his hair. When Noya flicked Oikawa's forehead and Oikawa laughed, Hajime sighed in relief. He turned towards the bench, looking for the coach. The man had his arms crossed and was looking at the team, but turned when he noticed Hajime was staring at him. Hajime raised his eyebrows in a silent question and the coach nodded. Hajime knew what they had done was a bold move, but apparently the coach didn't mind as long as they could still score.

The game started again and, as Hajime had suspected, Oikawa began playing like his usual self. His tosses were more accurate and effective, and he even scored with a couple of dumps. While he still tossed to Hajime more than to the other players, he chose his sets wisely and managed to constantly surprise the opponent. Once Kageyama stopped warming up, Oikawa relaxed even more and started to laugh every time they scored.

It didn't take them long to win the match, once their setter regained control of himself and his game. Hajime ended up enjoying himself, even forgetting he was wearing Japan's jersey while facing another national team. He felt like he was just playing with his friends. Kuroo had even started making fun of his jumps at some point, just like in high school, when he used to joke about Hajime being too short for a good jump. It was probably true, Hajime considered, but it didn't matter when Oikawa brought the ball to him in the perfect spot to allow him to slam it down. They had gotten better and better in their attacks, and Hajime suspected he had single-handedly scored more than twenty points. He could have never done so without Oikawa's tosses. It only confirmed to him what he had always suspected: he and Oikawa were a great team on the court, together they could really aim for something big.

Hajime was celebrating with the rest of the team when he was suddenly grabbed by Kuroo. He only needed to turn his head slightly to see that the same treatment had been given to Oikawa, who was trying to release himself from Kuroo's hold.

“Men of the hour! Did you know I've already heard people calling you _Japan's dream team_?” Kuroo shouted in Hajime's ear. He managed to free himself from his friend's grip and massaged his ear, looking at Oikawa in the process.

Hajime had thought that Oikawa had only been nervous about the game. Once he had relaxed, he’d gone back to his usual cheery self, hugging everyone after every point. Oikawa had smiled and joked on the court, and Hajime had been relieved to see his suspicions proven wrong. Oikawa hadn't avoided him, he'd just been agitated. Or so he’d thought, until the game had ended and Hajime had instinctively hugged him. Oikawa had frozen in his arms and found an excuse to run away. Even now, with Kuroo forcibly holding him near Hajime, Oikawa wasn't looking at him. Hajime frowned, wondering what he’d done to deserve such treatment. Oikawa's behaviour towards him had changed literally overnight, and he had no idea what could have caused it.

“You're just jealous you're not part of it, Kuroo. Excuse me, I need to say hi to my sister or she'll disown me.”

Hajime looked at Oikawa running towards the barriers, where a young woman was waiting. She was holding a little girl, so Hajime guessed she was Oikawa's sister. She was there with her family and Oikawa's friends, who he’d met the previous week. He saw Hanamaki looking at him and Oikawa, a furrow between his eyebrows. The gesture somehow made Hajime relax, at least he wasn't insane if even Oikawa's best friend was surprised by his attitude.

“What the fuck is wrong with Oikawa?” he muttered to himself. He only realised he had spoken aloud when Kuroo patted his back and answered.

“I don't know, but I guess you'll find out soon enough.”

Kuroo walked away before Hajime could reply, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the gym. He could hear people calling at him for pictures, but he could only think about how to fix whatever was wrong with Oikawa. He stared at his back for a moment, wondering if Kuroo was right. Hajime hoped he was, because there was no way he could focus on the upcoming championship if he couldn't communicate with his setter. He needed to talk to Oikawa.

  
  


***

  
  


Tooru's alarm went off, and he groaned as he grabbed his phone to turn it off before Bokuto could wake up. He yawned and stretched his arms and legs, trying to shake off his sleepiness. He had only managed to fall asleep late in the night, both the adrenaline of the match and his thoughts keeping him awake.

The day before had been challenging for Tooru, coming right after a rough week. Hearing Iwaizumi speak on the phone with his ex boyfriend had been the last confirmation he needed; after that he could no longer pretend his feelings didn't go way beyond a simple friendship. He’d never been jealous of a friend, after all. Having to play a match after that had been awful for Oikawa. With his mind all over the place, he hadn't been able to focus on the matter at hand. Everytime he tossed the ball to Iwaizumi his fingertips tingled, the usual rush of energy he felt while playing with him acquiring a whole new meaning. Everytime he looked at Iwaizumi, though, he remembered the image of him laughing at his boyfriend's words. Tooru didn't even know what they were saying, but he couldn't shake off the memory. It had impacted his game, worsened even more when he’d seen Kageyama ready to take his place on the court. He couldn't allow it. It had been better once he’d managed to regain his control, thanks to Iwaizumi, but when the match ended he couldn't escape from reality. Mattsun had been right, if he wasn't careful the whole thing with Iwaizumi could ruin the Asian Championships. He couldn't let his stupid crush ruin Japan's hopes for a victory. He’d decided to avoid Iwaizumi once again, even if his chest constricted every time he left his side, and his body craved for a smile or the touch of Iwaizumi's fingers on his wrist.

Tooru groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. There was no use dwelling on those thoughts, not now that he’d decided he would try not to think about Iwaizumi at all. His crush would eventually pass, and they would go back to a normal friendship in time for the Championships. They would be fine, leading the team towards a gold medal. Tooru nodded at his new determination and sat up on the bed, before unlocking his phone and noticing there were several messages from Makki. He blinked in confusion, then read all of them.

_Oikawa. WTF are you doing?_

_I saw you avoiding Iwaizumi._

_You're overthinking, aren't you?_

_Damn it, it's Mattsun's fault. I knew it. He screwed with your mind_

_But are you seriously listening to him??? he's not an expert in romantic advice_

_You should know better than anyone else. Shit, you had to close us in a room to make him admit his feelings for me_

_He hasn’t gotten better with age, you know??_

_Stop being an idiot, don't ruin your life over his words. Talk to iwaizumi, man._

_Remember that if you don't steal his heart, Kyoutani will!! and he's already made his move!!_

Tooru scoffed at the last text and threw his phone on the bed. He winced at the memory of the previous night, when Kyoutani had indeed made his move on Iwaizumi. They’d gone to have drinks after the match, the coach allowing it since they had won. Tooru's former teammate had aggressively stated that he was going to join them and, once in the pub, he'd sat right in front of Iwaizumi. He had stared angrily at him, before rolling up his sleeve and challenging him at arm wrestling. Iwaizumi had raised his eyebrows at the gesture, then had turned towards Tooru with a dubious expression. Tooru had been unable to utter a single word, too bothered by Kyoutani's behaviour. Makki, though, had encouraged Iwaizumi to accept the challenge and laughed abruptly when Iwaizumi had done so. He'd taken off his jumper and even rolled his t-shirt's sleeve to show off his biceps, earning a whistle from Kuroo. Tooru hadn't known if he wanted to punch Kuroo for it, Kyoutani for his challenge or Iwaizumi for being a show off. When Iwaizumi had won, he’d turned towards Tooru with a big smirk on his face and dared him to reward him for the victory. Tooru had told him it only showed how much of a brute he was, and Iwaizumi had smiled at him. Tooru remembered how they had looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, before Kyoutani had asked for a rematch. Hajime had smirked and turned, ready to win another time. Tooru hadn't been able to stop himself from staring at his arms, and subsequently cursed himself for it.

Even now, Tooru couldn't erase the memory of Iwaizumi's muscles working to defeat Kyoutani. He could fool himself into thinking it was just because someone had finally silenced Kyoutani, but he knew it wasn't really because of that. He also knew he wanted to stop thinking about it as soon as possible. He was leaving for his town in only a couple of hours, and he didn't want to visit his sister while mentally salivating over his teammate. She would read his mind in a matter of seconds. Tooru knew only physical activity could help him stop thinking. He quickly dressed in his training gear and left the room, already bringing his bag and car keys with him. He planned to work out until he needed to leave for his sister’s house, not giving his brain more time to overthink.

The hotel hallways were empty so early in the morning, his friends were all probably still asleep in their rooms. Walking through the corridors was peaceful, he was able to really enjoy the silence. Tooru could hear the sound of his steps and the slight creak of the hardwood floor under his feet. It reminded him of his sister's house, where he’d grown up. He remembered tiptoeing, trying not to let his grandmother or his sister hear him, and failing every time. He wondered for a moment if someone was behind the corner, listening to his steps just like his sister did when he used to return home late, but then laughed at his own thoughts. Nobody was awake at that hour, he’d set an alarm only because he had to go home and didn't want to leave too late.

Tooru arrived at the gym thinking about his plans for the evening, already dreaming about the yakitori he was going to eat. He didn't pay attention to the room when he entered, which was probably a mistake, because when he raised his head from the floor he almost screamed. He had expected it to be empty, but it definitely wasn't. Iwaizumi was lying on a bench, lifting weights. Tooru had no idea how long he’d been there, but it must have been a while considering his t-shirt had been discarded and was now abandoned on the floor, completely soaked through with sweat. Iwaizumi was only wearing a pair of jogging shorts, his chest naked. Tooru could see the defined lines of his abs, shining because of the sweat, just like his pectoral muscles. He closed his eyes and sighed, cursing the universe. He’d decided to go to the gym to stop thinking about Iwaizumi's arms, instead he was now having a private show of Iwaizumi's workout.

“I told you your biceps don't need further work, Iwa-chan. They're fine as it is,” he said once Iwaizumi had rested the barbell on its support.

Iwaizumi started, obviously not having noticed Tooru walk in. He sat up in a fluid gesture, retrieving a towel from the floor and drying some of the sweat from his face. He didn't even try to cover his naked chest, and soon Tooru found himself unable to look away. He was only human, after all, and the only good thing about admitting he had a crush on Iwaizumi was that he didn't have to justify to himself why he enjoyed staring at Iwaizumi's muscles.

“No, you haven't. You're pretty obsessed by my biceps, I thought you'd enjoy knowing I take good care of them.”

Tooru gulped when he saw Iwaizumi smirking. The universe definitely hated him, Tooru established. He took a quick look at Iwaizumi's muscles, then scoffed. He was sure he’d made that comment to Iwaizumi, if only to make fun of him, but perhaps he’d only thought about it. He shook his head, then opened his gym bag, rummaging through it until he found a clean t-shirt.

“Put this on, you show off,” he muttered, throwing it to Iwaizumi. He caught it, laughing.

“It's nothing you haven't seen before, Trashykawa. Haven't you looked up my photo shoot, after all?”

Tooru felt his skin getting hot as Iwaizumi smirked even more. He was sure Iwaizumi had meant it as a joke, considering Tooru had been the first to make fun of him and say he would find those pictures. What Iwaizumi didn't know, however, was that Tooru had actually searched the internet for those photographs. It had taken him a few days, but he eventually tracked down the photographer's website and downloaded the pictures. In hindsight, Tooru should have realised earlier about his feelings. He would never search semi-nude pictures of his friends, after all.

“You know, the world is wrong about you. Everybody sees you as the perfect gentleman, perhaps a little too serious, but you're actually a bad person. So mean, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi immediately stopped laughing and looked at Tooru with a serious expression. He stood up and put on Tooru's t-shirt, which was too small on him. Tooru briefly considered it would probably get ruined, too stretched by Iwaizumi's pectorals to return to its natural state. He didn't dwell too much on the thought, because Iwaizumi started walking towards him and only stopped when they were face to face. Iwaizumi looked at him right into his eyes, and Tooru gulped under the scrutiny. He’d never looked at Iwaizumi's eyes from this close, he could have even defined their shade of green if he'd been less taken aback by the whole situation. Iwaizumi was so close Tooru could feel his breath tickling his skin, and his natural instinct was to take a step back. He tried to do so, but Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“Is that why you're avoiding me? Because I'm a bad person?” Iwaizumi asked. His tone was calm, serious, but Tooru could still feel a note of anguish. He sighed, not wanting to have that conversation in a gym, or at all for that matter. He also didn't want to hurt Iwaizumi, and he knew his behaviour had been less than gentle lately.

“Don't be silly, Iwa-chan. I'm not avoiding you, I've just been busier with the game coming up,” he answered, plastering a smile on his face to be more convincing. He immediately saw that Iwaizumi hadn't believed him for a second.

“Bullshit. You know we have a problem, and you also know what it is. Care to share?”

Tooru could see in Iwaizumi's eyes that he wasn't going to drop the conversation. He looked determined, and he’d probably had enough of Tooru's behaviour. Tooru couldn't blame him. They had hit it off from the very beginning, spending a month in each other's pockets, and then Tooru had put an end to all of it. He’d disappeared, as much as their common commitments allowed. He was sure he would have even stopped calling him, if they hadn't been on that retreat together. Tooru knew it was an awful thing to do to a friend, but Iwaizumi wasn't a friend. Not anymore, or perhaps he’d never been. He sighed, knowing he had nowhere to run now. Iwaizumi's hold on his wrist loosened and his features became warmer when Tooru opened his mouth and started talking.

“Iwa-chan, I--”

The door slammed open and Iwaizumi jumped in surprise, releasing Tooru's wrist in the process. Tooru turned and saw Kuroo standing in front of the door, his mouth open in surprise as he took in their proximity.

“Oh shit. Sorry. I'm leav--”

Tooru didn't let him finish his sentence, he bolted towards the door and ran away from the gym. He didn't stop until he was in the parking lot, grateful that he’d been smart enough to bring his keys with him. He unlocked the car with trembling hands and sat down, immediately searching for his phone in his gym bag. It took him a moment to find the number he was looking for, cursing when he kept hearing the dial tone instead of a human voice. When he finally heard it, he felt the tears picking at his eyes.

“Oikawa, what the fuck?! It's Sunday morn--”

“I fucked up, Makki. I really fucked up this time.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

The room was so silent that Hajime could actually hear the sound of Oikawa's steps when he ran away from him. He couldn't stop looking at the door where Oikawa had disappeared a few moments earlier, taking advantage of the fact that Hajime had been distracted by Kuroo's arrival. He couldn't believe Oikawa had escaped like that. Hajime had understood he was trying to avoid talking about their situation, but he didn't think Oikawa would do something like that. He sighed and sat down on a bench, covering his face with his hands.

“Trouble in paradise?”

Hajime didn't bother looking at Kuroo when he spoke. He knew his friend was joking, even if he could hear the concern in his voice, but Hajime was too worried to answer. He couldn't understand Oikawa's behaviour, and had no clue how to fix their situation since they weren't even communicating. He’d hoped a direct question would break their impasse, but it had apparently worsened the situation. So, now he didn't know what to do anymore and Oikawa certainly wasn't going to help. Hajime almost wished they hadn't become so close, that he hadn't started feeling more than a friendly affection for Oikawa. He definitely shouldn't have allowed his fantasies to go wild, thinking something could happen with Oikawa. At least, if he hadn't done so, now he wouldn't feel robbed of something he’d never even had in the first place.

“Okay, that's enough,” Kuroo stated, so determined that Hajime had to raise his head and look at him. Kuroo had a serious expression that Hajime had rarely seen on him, which immediately made him realise Kuroo was going to get whatever he had in mind.

“What?” he asked, since Kuroo didn't elaborate further. Hajime watched his friend crouching in front of him, before lightly punching him in the shoulder.

“You're being stupid. Both of you. I've watched you tiptoe around each other for weeks, but I didn't want to interfere. I thought you were old enough to sort out your own shit. But it seems that I was wrong, and now you're hurting each other just because you don't talk. I mean, what's your problem?”

Hajime snorted at Kuroo's words, which earned him another punch. When he glared at Kuroo, his friend only motioned for him to answer. The problem was that he didn't know what to say. He’d tried to talk to Oikawa, but had met a wall of silence. Kuroo could say all he wanted about solving their problems, but in reality Hajime couldn't do it on his own. Until Oikawa decided he wanted to help him in that process, there was very little he could do. It was frustrating, but he couldn't force Oikawa to talk to him, or tell him what was wrong.

“We only met a couple of months ago, Kuroo. You're exaggerating a bit, don't you think?” he said after a while, knowing it wasn't the answer Kuroo was looking for. As he had predicted, Kuroo rolled his eyes at him. Then he stood up and started walking around the room. He was nervous, which in turn made Hajime more agitated than he already was. Seeing Kuroo this concerned was unsettling, it made him want to look for Oikawa and close himself in a room with him, until he told him what was going on.

“I've heard you talk about each other for years, because you both felt drawn to the other for some reason. And then you met, and I thought: 'hey, perhaps they'll stop annoying me now that they actually know each other.' Instead, you got worse. You were all 'Iwa-chan' here and 'Shittykawa' there, actually sickening at times. Kenma and I thought you'd get together in a couple of weeks, since you were always making googly eyes. But no, you kept hanging out and dreaming about each other, without bothering to ask yourself _why_. Are you really so dense to not understand you have feelings for the guy?”

Hajime was speechless. He couldn't stop staring at Kuroo, who now had his arms crossed and was looking at him expectantly. Hajime wondered if he was waiting for a denial, or perhaps some surprise on Hajime's part. Maybe he’d thought he was opening Hajime's eyes. Hajime almost wished it had been the case, it would have been simpler if his inability to read his own feelings had been the problem. Instead, he was very familiar with them. It had taken him a while to realise why he felt different when he spent time with Oikawa, perhaps too much time, but he’d gotten there eventually. What surprised him about Kuroo's words was another detail.

“How do you know about the dreams?” he asked, more nervous than he thought he'd be. He really hoped he hadn't talked in his sleep, or he wouldn’t know how to face Kuroo. Just remembering his last dream was enough to make him blush, he didn't want to think about the possibility of Kuroo knowing something about it.

“I wasn't talking about you. Why, are you dreaming of Oikawa? Shit, Iwaizumi, and you haven't realised?” Kuroo's eyes were wide open in surprise, and that was what pushed Iwaizumi over the edge.

“Of course I have!” he shouted, standing up and raising his hands in a show of nervousness, “You're not exactly illuminating me here! I fucking know how I feel, okay? But what was I supposed to do? Push him against a wall and confess my love?”

“Yes! If you'd done it, now you wouldn't be in this situation.”

The calm in Kuroo's voice was almost threatening, and Hajime was reminded in a second of why he’d been the captain in their high school team. Kuroo didn't need to raise his voice to make people do what he wanted, not when he obtained much more with the commanding tone he’d just used. Kuroo was always collected, laughing when he wasn't busy smirking or making fun of something. He was a stable presence in Hajime's life, just like Daichi and Suga; they were his pillars. Hajime had never fought with them, and while he knew that wasn't what was happening now, it still stung to hear Kuroo speak like that. It was the voice he’d always used to talk some sense into him while playing, when he got too angry or lost his mind after too many mistakes. Hajime had never heard that voice outside of the court. It was enough to deflate him, calm his rage. He knew it was only a consequence of his situation with Oikawa, Kuroo had nothing to do with it, he’d only been caught in the crossfire. Hajime had always been short tempered, once he lost his control he took it out on anyone who was nearby. He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his face with his hands.

“I don't even know if he likes men, Kuroo,” he said eventually, his voice low. It seemed those words were enough to exhaust him, because he suddenly felt tired. He sat back on the bench, staring at the floor in silence. He heard Kuroo sigh, and a moment later his friend sat next to him.

“It’s not important if he likes men, but if he likes _you_. And, trust me, he does.”

Hajime smiled bitterly at his friend's words. If he'd told him the same thing just a few days before, Hajime would have jumped for joy. Right now, though, the only thing he could think about was Oikawa's back as he ran away from him.

“He's avoiding me, I highly doubt that means he likes me. You saw him, he escaped when I tried to talk to him.”

“Then try again. I'm sure you already know this, but let me tell you anyways: Oikawa isn’t as sure of himself as he lets everyone believe. You can't give up on him just because he's confused. What if you're wrong, and you're throwing away a chance to be with him?”

Hajime sighed. It didn't mean anything how much Kuroo believed in their happily ever after, not when facts had proven that Oikawa wasn't on the same page as him. Perhaps Oikawa had realised Hajime had feelings for him, just like Kuroo had, and acted like that to not hurt him.

“What if I'm right, and I lose his friendship as well?” Hajime muttered eventually.

“Let's be honest, what do you really have to lose at the moment? He's not talking to you already, in the worst case scenario nothing will change. You can only gain from this situation. And don't tell me you haven't thought that something could happen between the two of you, don't even try to deny it. I've known you for ten years, I could see you were hopeful. So, something spooked him and now he's acting a bit like a drama queen. Typical Oikawa. But you can't give up on him, not when we both know there's something between the two of you. I've seen you guys together. You sparkle, for God's sake.”

Hajime didn't answer immediately, instead he let Kuroo's words sit in his mind. Kuroo was probably the best person to talk with about Oikawa, considering he knew both of them very well. Hajime knew he could trust him and his opinion, and yet he couldn't bring himself to believe him. The facts were just too far from what Kuroo was saying, Oikawa wasn't acting like someone who would be interested in building something with Hajime. He was confused, his head was even starting to hurt. He knew he was overthinking, but he couldn't help it. It was strange for him, a new sensation, since he was used to acting before thinking. He was impulsive; when he decided to do something, he did it without thinking twice. Once his mind was set, he did everything in his power to achieve his goal. His career proved it. And yet, when it came to Oikawa, he seemed to ponder every decision until he couldn't even tell what was best for himself. He sighed, looking at Kuroo.

“So, what you're saying is basically 'go big or go home?' I should tell him everything, no backing out?”

Kuroo smirked, his expression finally relaxing. Even his stance was more at ease now, and Hajime wondered how concerned he actually was.

“That's the Iwaizumi Hajime I know. You moved across the globe to follow your dreams, and now you'd let Oikawa go for fear of rejection? That doesn't sound like you.”

Hajime nodded, considering Kuroo's point. He was right. He’d always made his decisions based on what he loved most, what he dreamt of, what would bring him the greatest joy. His life policy was to never have regrets, to always chase new challenges. He couldn't back out now. He nodded at Kuroo and, when his friend smiled at him, he smirked back.

“So, we _sparkle_? What a lovely choice of words.”

Kuroo opened his eyes wide for a moment, probably surprised by Hajime's sudden change of mood. He then looked at Hajime with a mischievous light in his eyes.

“Tell anyone I said that and I'll tell Oikawa you dreamt about stargazing with him.”

Hajime would have easily ignored the threat, had that not been the truth.

  
  


***

  
  


Tooru had always loved the way his sister decorated the gardens for the festival. She put fairy lights on every tree, then turned off every other source of illumination. Tooru always felt like he was in a magical dimension, suspended between the real world and the stars. He loved to lie on the grass in the middle of the trees, enjoying the peace and quiet of the garden. He always closed his eyes, taking in the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms and would relax at the sound of the bells chiming in the breeze. It never failed to calm him down. The garden had always been his safe place, where he could turn off his head and just stare at the stars.

That night, not even the Milky Way seemed to be on his side. He’d managed to escape from Makki, who had been questioning him since he’d arrived that morning. Tooru had called him to talk about Iwaizumi, but he hadn't recalled that Hanamaki was the most persistent person he knew. He hadn't accepted Tooru's vague answers, instead demanding clear accounts of everything that had happened since they’d met for dinner. Tooru knew it was Makki's way to make him realise how much he’d messed up, but he really didn't need it. He already knew. What he needed was support, someone who'd tell him he had done the right thing, but Makki wasn't up for it. When he’d understood what Tooru wanted from him, he had slapped him.

“I'm not going to justify your actions just to make you sleep tonight,” Makki had stated.

Tooru sighed at the memory, closing his eyes so he wouldn't look at the stars anymore. It was stupid, but he felt like he had disappointed them. He knew it didn't make sense, perhaps it was just his mind's way to make him realise he had disappointed himself. He hadn't wanted to hurt Iwaizumi, but in the process he’d done more damage than good. He wondered if they would ever be fine, if Iwaizumi would even consider talking to him again after he’d basically run away from him.

The laughs of a couple of kids reminded Tooru of the ongoing festival. It was unsettling how he kept forgetting about it. He used to count the days before it when he was a kid, then he loathed it when he was a teenager. When he had moved, he’d understood the festival meant a connection with his family, and he’d begun to love it like before. That year he’d waited for it just like he used to, wanting to share the beauty of the garden with his friends. He'd wanted to have fun with the team, eat some yakitori with Kuroo and show Suga the souvenir stalls, so he could buy a gift for his boyfriend. He'd wanted to look at the stars with Iwaizumi, perhaps even tell him about his family's legend before the official narration. Instead, he was now hiding in the garden, keeping away from his sister so that she couldn't read the guilt in his eyes. He was looking at the stars on his own, wondering if his friends were even going to show up at all. He wouldn't blame them if they decided not to come. After all, Kuroo had been there when he had stood up Iwaizumi, had seen first hand how much of an idiot he was. Suga was Iwaizumi's best friend, there was no way he would ignore Tooru's actions. Perhaps Bokuto would come, he had babbled about the festival food since the beginning of the week.

Tooru was still staring at the stars when he heard steps approaching. He didn't bother to sit up or look at who it was. After all, it could be anyone, since during the festival nights the garden was open to visitors. It was rare that people actually went in, most of them preferred to walk through the streets and visit the stalls. The garden was mostly visited during the day, when tourists stopped to take pictures of the cherry blossoms. Sometimes, couples liked to sit on a bench under the trees, giggling when pink petals fell over their heads. Tooru knew people in love took it as a sign of blessing from Hanami and Hiroyuki, whose love story was the main theme during the festival. Tooru snorted at the idea, which definitely didn't sit well with his current thoughts.

“Uncle Tooru? Are you sleeping?” Tooru heard the voice right when his nephew started kicking his thigh. He sat up and glared at Takeru, who only grinned in response.

“Stop it, you're annoying. What is it? Do you need something?” he asked, irked, and Takeru only smiled more. Sometimes Tooru wondered what he’d done wrong to deserve such a rude nephew, who obviously didn't realise how lucky he was to have him as his uncle.

“No, except maybe an answer as to why our best player wastes his time looking for you. I thought he'd have better things to do.”

Tooru frowned, not understanding. He was about to ask his nephew what he meant when he noticed someone moving behind him, and he started. Standing about a couple of meters away from Tooru and Takeru, Iwaizumi was staring at him with a volleyball in his hands. Tooru felt his heart beating faster than normal, his mouth going dry when he noticed how determined Iwaizumi looked.

“What--” he started, then cleared his voice. He didn't even know what he wanted to ask Takeru. Why was Iwaizumi there? How had he found his nephew? Was he mad? Could Tooru explain his behaviour? Takeru wouldn't be able to answer his questions anyway.

“You could have told me a world champion was going to drop by, anyway. You're a lousy uncle,” Takeru stated, bringing Tooru back to reality.

“And you're an ungrateful nephew. Go help your mum wherever she is, would you?”

Takeru snorted, but walked away without any objection. Tooru had almost hoped he would, so that he wouldn't be alone with Iwaizumi so soon. His stomach had already started hurting from anxiety, and Tooru was fiddling with his fingers just to have something to distract himself. He stood up, sitting on the ground made him feel weirdly exposed. When Tooru finally looked at Iwaizumi, some of his nervousness disappeared, noticing Iwaizumi didn't seem angry. He wasn't relaxed, far from it, but he wasn't cross or serious like he’d been that morning. Iwaizumi was looking at him almost concernedly, his eyes scrutinizing Tooru's figure. He wasn't frowning, though, and Tooru had learnt it was always a good sign.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi said then, breaking the silence. Tooru had never heard him sound so tentative, almost as if he was afraid Tooru would sprint away once again. He sighed, knowing he would never do such a thing again. He was already regretting doing it once.

“Hey,” he answered, his voice equally small. “What's with the volleyball?”

Iwaizumi seemed surprised for a brief moment, looking down at the ball as if he’d already forgotten he was carrying it around. He probably had, Tooru guessed, considering how volleyballs were basically an extension of every player's arms. Tonight, however, it almost seemed out of context. They were fighting, and they were in the middle of a cherry tree garden.

“Oh. Right. You'll think it's stupid, but...” Iwaizumi stopped in the middle of the sentence, sighing. Tooru cursed himself, knowing it was his fault if Iwaizumi was second guessing his words and intentions.

“But?” he encouraged him, trying to let him know that this time he wasn't going to run away. This time, he would listen. Iwaizumi looked at him, probably seeing something on his face, because he looked bewildered for a moment. It only lasted a second, before he gave him a sad smile.

“Look, we have to talk. I thought... You're always more at ease on the court, where you're truly yourself. I thought this could help you.”

“This garden isn't a court, Iwa-chan,” Tooru interrupted Iwaizumi, who flinched when he heard the nickname. Tooru wondered if he wasn't supposed to use it, but Iwaizumi immediately relaxed and even gave him a small smile. Perhaps hearing the nickname had finally made him realise Tooru wasn't angry.

“A court is wherever a volleyball is,” Iwaizumi stated, and Tooru couldn't hold back a snort. When Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows in a silent question, Tooru almost laughed at him.

“What's that, the catchphrase of one of your advertisements?” he asked, and Iwaizumi frowned.

“It's the truth,” he stated, completely serious. Tooru rolled his eyes.

“No, it's not.”

“Yes, it is, at least when it comes to us,” Iwaizumi answered, before throwing the ball in the air. It was the only warning Tooru got before Iwaizumi tossed the ball to him. He spiked it without even thinking about what he was doing, and Iwaizumi easily received it. The ball flew somewhere in the trees, but Iwaizumi didn't even follow it with his eyes. Instead, he stared at Tooru.

“Tell me that felt different from when we do it on a real court, that you didn't feel your arm moving on its own or your hand tingling when you hit the ball. Tell me you didn't feel the connection.”

If Iwaizumi had been relatively calm until a moment earlier, now Tooru could see a storm in his eyes. He seemed almost anxious to hear Tooru's answer, his urgency blatant in his voice. Tooru sighed, and shook his head.

“Iwa-chan, I--” he started, but was abruptly interrupted by Iwaizumi.

“No!” he said, almost shouting. Tooru gulped when Iwaizumi eliminated the distance between them, quickly walking towards him until they were face to face. Tooru could now see the torment in Iwaizumi's eyes from up close, his worried features lit by the fairy lights hung on the trees. Tooru had to restrain himself from raising his hands and touching Iwaizumi, to see if this was really happening. They were so close he could feel Iwaizumi's breath on his skin.

“Iwa-chan--” he started once again, but Iwaizumi shook his head. Thanks to their proximity, Tooru could now see the pleading look in Iwaizumi's eyes. He could see Iwaizumi didn't want to be fooled, didn't want him to procrastinate anymore. He wanted the truth, a confirmation of what he’d told him.

“Don't tell me you didn't feel it. Let's just be honest for once, okay? No bullshit, no overthinking our answers.”

Tooru didn't know if it was because of Iwaizumi's desperate tone, or the way his eyes were basically digging into Tooru’s to have his answers, but he gave in. He sighed, and Iwaizumi immediately caught his wrist and squeezed it. Tooru knew that was Iwaizumi's way to remind him that he was there for him, that Tooru could rely on him. It was the last push he needed, so he nodded in answer.

“I do. But what happens on the court stays on the court, right?”

Tooru felt the hold on his wrist disappear, and his heart dropped for a brief moment. He was already starting to think about having ruined whatever was going on with Iwaizumi, when he was suddenly pushed. Iwaizumi had put both of his hands on Tooru's waist and made him move back until Tooru felt his back resting against a tree. He raised his eyes to meet Iwaizumi's, finding them shining at him. Tooru wasn't sure if the glow he could see there was from the fairy lights, or if it was just Iwaizumi's smile brightening up everything.

“It’s a court, not Vegas,” Iwaizumi whispered in his ear, his breath making Tooru shiver.

“Iwa-ch--”

Tooru couldn't even finish the word, before his world turned upside down. Iwaizumi took possession of his lips in a smooth gesture and kissed him with urgency, as if he was still expecting Tooru to run away and wanted to enjoy their last moment together. Tooru didn't even dream of doing that. Instead, he raised his arms and embraced Iwaizumi, his hands immediately going up to his shoulder blades. He caressed them for a brief moment, before pulling Iwaizumi even closer. He felt Iwaizumi gulp on his lips, and it almost made him laugh from joy. Tooru opened his mouth, inviting Iwaizumi to deepen the kiss, not even caring that they were in the middle of the garden and anyone could see them at anytime. The only thing Tooru could focus on was how Iwaizumi was pushing his fingers against his waist, how he was cupping his face with his other hand, how he was nibbling Tooru's lip. He could only enjoy the feeling of Iwaizumi's breath on his skin, the knowledge that he could now touch wherever he wanted, the hammering of Iwaizumi's heart under his palm. He smiled on Iwaizumi's lips when they eventually separated, their breaths short from the lack of air. Iwaizumi laughed when Tooru rested his forehead against Iwaizumi's, and Tooru could only peck his lips one more time.

“Can we pretend this last week never happened?” Tooru asked. Iwaizumi changed their position, so their foreheads didn't touch anymore but he could look at Tooru in the eyes. He shook his head.

“Not a chance. What the fuck was going on?” he said. Tooru could see he wasn't angry, but he could still feel hurt in his words. He sighed, knowing that he’d caused it. Iwaizumi immediately brought his hands to Tooru's waist, his fingers finding their way under Tooru's jumper. When he felt Iwaizumi's calloused fingertips tickling his skin, Tooru was suddenly glad he hadn't worn his yukata like he’d planned to. He inhaled, before bringing his hands to Iwaizumi's arms. He squeezed them before smiling at him, hoping to reassure him.

“I thought you weren't interested, so I was trying to kill my crush on you. I didn't want to ruin our chances at the Asian Championships just because I couldn't stop thinking about you.”

Tooru jumped when Iwaizumi suddenly pushed him against the tree once again. He felt Iwaizumi's lips on his neck, trailing languidly from his ear to his shoulder. When Iwaizumi nibbled on the skin, Tooru had to bite his lip to hold back a moan. He closed his eyes instead, inhaling deeply when he felt Iwaizumi licking the sore spot. Tooru felt his knees begin to falter, and he had to grip Iwaizumi's arms to steady himself. He only opened his eyes again when he felt Iwaizumi leave his neck, and smiled when he found him smirking.

“Did I rid you of your doubts about how I feel?”

Tooru stared at the crinkles by Iwaizumi's eyes, caused by his broad smile. He’d never seen Iwaizumi beam like that and, knowing him, it was probably a unique occasion. Tooru could feel pride bursting in his chest, because he was the one making Iwaizumi smile like that. Not his ex boyfriend on the phone, not even the victory against South Korea, only him.

“Not really, I think you should show me again. I'm a slow learner, you know.”

Tooru saw Iwaizumi's eyes brighten up for a moment before he rolled them, then shook his head. Iwaizumi gave him a fond smile, and Tooru could only stick his tongue out at him. Iwaizumi got even closer, until he could bump Oikawa's nose with his own.

“You really have a shitty personality, you know that?” he whispered against Tooru's lips.

“And yet you like it,” Tooru answered, his voice a whisper as well.

“Only God knows why, but I do.”

Tooru had always thought it was extremely cliché saying that a kiss could make fireworks explode in someone's head, or perturb someone's life. A kiss was just a kiss, he’d had plenty of them and none had ever had a particular effect on him. And yet, when Iwaizumi's lips finally touched his own, Tooru could feel his world settling into place. It wasn't as urgent as their first kiss, because now they knew there were going to be tons of other chances to do the same thing, again and again. They didn't have a point to prove or feelings to explain. They only wanted to be together, sharing a moment that, Tooru was sure, would never fall into the anonymity of his previous kisses. He sighed on Iwaizumi's lips when his hands returned to Tooru's waist, finding the naked skin once again. Tooru knew he could stay there for hours, simply enjoying the feeling of Iwaizumi's fingertips tickling him or Iwaizumi's defined muscles shifting under his touch. Unfortunately, he also knew that they were in a garden, and they had already put up a show that he hoped nobody had seen. Reluctantly, he ended the kiss with a last peck on Iwaizumi's lips.

“For the record, you're stupid. We should have talked earlier. Why the fuck did you run away this morning?” Iwaizumi said. He frowned a bit, but his hands were still on Tooru's waist, so Tooru didn't worry about him being angry. He simply raised his hand and massaged the furrow on Iwaizumi's forehead until it disappeared.

“Because you stank. Obviously I knew you'd come here, and a cherry tree garden is way better than a gym that reeks of sweat.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again, but the smile never left his face. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, letting the situation sink in. There was no going back from that point on, but Tooru didn't regret anything, except maybe acting like a fool and hurting Iwaizumi in the process. He’d never been a big believer in destiny, but that night he thought that maybe it was something real after all. Perhaps they were really meant to kiss there, under a blanket of stars and in Tooru's favourite place in the world. He smiled when a pink petal slowly fell on Iwaizumi's hair, almost to prove him right.

“You know, there's a legend in my family. You'll probably hear it later, so I'm not going to tell you the whole story, but basically it's about fate and true love. It is said that when a couple is under one of these trees and a flower falls upon them, they receive some sort of blessing,” he said, and Iwaizumi gave him a questioning look.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you have a petal in your hair, Iwa-chan. We've already been blessed by my ancestors,” Tooru answered with a smile, immediately returned by Iwaizumi.

“I've always been good with families.”

Tooru laughed and gave a quick kiss to Iwaizumi. He wished he had his phone to steal a picture of Iwaizumi with a cherry blossom in his hair, but sadly he’d abandoned it in his room since he hadn’t wanted to be bothered by Makki. He raised his hand to take the petal, but jolted when he touched it. His mind exploded in a flash of light the moment he felt the softness of the flower under his fingertips, so much that he had to hold Iwaizumi's arm to steady himself.

“Oikawa? What is it?” Iwaizumi asked, worried. Oikawa closed his eyes, trying to stop his head from swirling, but he could still see the blinding light even under his eyelids.

“I don't know. It's--”

He couldn't finish his sentence, because another flash hit him in full force. This time, though, there wasn't only white light. He saw himself, younger, wearing his high school uniform. He was sitting at his window, looking at the stars. Then another flash of white light, and Tooru felt his knees collapse. He fell on the ground, dragging Iwaizumi with him.

“Oikawa, shit. What is going on? You're scaring me here!”

Tooru was scaring himself as well, but he couldn't tell Iwaizumi that. Not when he was having another vision, this time involving Iwaizumi. He was playing against Shiratorizawa. But it wasn't Iwaizumi, it was Tooru. He was tossing the ball to Daichi, who spiked it onto Shiratorizawa's side of the court. They had won the match, and Tooru had been there with Kuroo and Bokuto. Where was Iwaizumi, though?

“Hey, talk to me! What the fuck is happening? If you faint I'm going to kill you, Oikawa!”

Tooru wanted to calm Iwaizumi, but he had no idea how. He couldn't do what Iwaizumi was telling him, since the visions keep coming, more and more frequent. There was no white light anymore, only fragments of a life Tooru couldn't remember. He saw himself talking with Makki and Mattsun and not understanding what they were telling him, speaking about his newfound love for spikes. He felt the sensation of being inside the body of a younger Iwaizumi again, now speaking with Suga about his feelings for Daichi. He saw himself giving advice to Daichi about how to conquer Suga's heart, and then telling him to buy a star map for him. And then he saw himself in a white room, staring at Iwaizumi. There was a shining girl with them, her aura brighter than light itself. He heard her words once again in his mind: “you'll find each other, your fate is waiting in the stars.”

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered when his head finally started to go back to normal. He tried opening his eyes, blinking several times to verify that he could still see.

“Oikawa? Are you okay?”

Tooru followed the worried voice, turning his head until he could see Iwaizumi's figure. He still had to blink more to focus on Iwaizumi's face, and when he finally did he found Iwaizumi extremely concerned. He seemed pale and he'd bit his lip so forcefully that it was now bleeding. Tooru felt his heart hammering in his chest, realising what he had just seen. His mind was still settling into place, memories that had been buried coming to the surface. He couldn't believe it.

“Iwa-chan.”

Tooru didn't know what to tell him to make him understand. The only thing he knew in that moment was that he needed to feel Iwaizumi closer, to touch him to check that he was real. He grabbed Iwaizumi's face with both of his hands, making him come closer. Tooru searched Iwaizumi's lips as if they were the answer to all the questions that were forming in his head. He kissed him roughly, not caring if he was basically crashing their teeth together. The only thing he wanted was to assure himself that Iwaizumi was there with him, not in a dream.

“What the--” Iwaizumi started to say, but then he jumped away from Tooru.

“You're remembering, too,” Tooru realised when he saw Iwaizumi holding his head, his eyes closed.

Tooru knew Iwaizumi wasn't going to acknowledge him while he was probably having the same flashes he’d just had. He couldn't do anything to help him through it, so he just took Iwaizumi's hand and forced his fingers to reduce the grip on his hair. He let Iwaizumi hold his hand instead, crushing it when he gripped with too much force. Tooru would probably regret the gesture in a couple of days, when they'd go back to training, but for now he didn't care if Iwaizumi broke his fingers to anchor himself. He didn't know how much time passed, but when the grip on Tooru's hand diminished, he understood Iwaizumi had finally remembered everything. It took Iwaizumi a moment to open his eyes and search Oikawa's. When he did, Tooru thought he looked lost. It was understandable, after all he hadn't grown up hearing the legend of two people swapping bodies like he had.

“So--” Iwaizumi started, but immediately stopped and shook his head. Tooru squeezed his hand, reminding him that he was there with him.

“I guess we really are connected,” he said, trying to joke. Iwaizumi didn't answer, he kept staring at the ground with his mouth open. Tooru gave him his space, time to take in what he had just discovered.

“Are you telling me I haven't actually defeated Shiratorizawa? _You_ did?!”

Tooru opened his mouth in surprise, but then he couldn't help but laugh at Iwaizumi's affronted expression. When Iwaizumi glared at him, he only laughed more.

“You're really annoying, you know?” Iwaizumi said when Tooru didn't give any sign of stopping. When he finally managed to calm down, Iwaizumi was still glaring at him.

“Okay, I'm sorry, but _your face_ , Iwa-chan. I'm glad to see your priorities are still in order, by the way,” he said, wiping a tear away from his eye.

“You’re already gloating about it, don’t even try to lie,” Iwaizumi answered, scoffing.

“I wasn't, but now that you mention it, you're right. I've always known I was the winner in this relationship,” he said, pleased.

“I'm a world champion, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi stated, glaring at him.

“Yeah, but I'm the one who defeated Ushijima. As I said, I'm the winner in this couple. Admit it, Iwa-chan!” Tooru exclaimed. When Iwaizumi smirked in response, Tooru immediately knew he wasn't going to get the answer he had in mind.

“That we're a couple? Yes, that I can admit. Apparently the stars want us together, so there's no point in denying it. I'm stuck with you no matter what, despite your annoying behaviour.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan! You should be happier that the stars put you in my life,” Tooru answered. He frowned at Iwaizumi, but had to look away to hide the smile that was fighting to bloom on his face. Hearing Iwaizumi saying they were a couple was the last confirmation he needed. He hadn’t fooled himself or dreamt it, it was all real. Iwaizumi was aware of the craziness that came with his family and its legend, and yet he’d accepted it.

“Stars or not, you're still trash,” Iwaizumi stated, flicking Tooru's head.

Tooru turned to look at Iwaizumi, finding him smiling up at the trees. From this close, the light was hitting Iwaizumi's face and reflecting in his eyes. Tooru didn't miss how it enhanced their colour, making it a brighter green.

“These are different from the usual cherry trees, aren't they?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice curious. Tooru grinned, happy that Iwaizumi had noticed something that he’d always considered important. He loved his garden, the trees and the fact that they were special.

“The cherry trees you usually see around are an artificial species. They're amazing, sure, but they're fake. These are the real deal. You don't find a lot of trees of this species around, they're centennial,” he explained, looking at the flowers. Iwaizumi turned to look at him with a small smile on his face.

“And they're your ancestors,” he said and Tooru shrugged in response. He was aware it may sound crazy, the perfect anecdote for a legend, but that was what had been passed on in his family for decades and decades.

“That's what the story says. I've never believed it, of course, but after today... Let's just say I'm not that sure anymore.”

Iwaizumi nodded, then lay on the grass. From that position, he was sure Iwaizumi could stare at both the cherry blossoms and the stars in the sky. It was the most perfect way to look at what had turned their lives upside down. Tooru smiled, then followed Iwaizumi's example and lay down next to him.

“So, which one is Hoshiko?” Iwaizumi asked after a while, almost whispering. There wasn't anyone around them who could eavesdrop on their conversation, but Tooru understood his necessity to keep quiet. They were on their own but, under a blanket of stars, they weren't alone. He smiled at the sky and reached out to briefly squeeze Iwaizumi's hand, before pointing at a star which shone brighter than the others.

“I've always thought it was that one.”

“Thank you, Hoshiko-san,” Iwaizumi said, surprising Tooru. “Thanks to you I've found the love of my life. I really appreciate you masterminding this plan and leading me to volleyball.”

Tooru jolted up and looked at Iwaizumi, affronted. He was already grinning, purposefully avoiding Tooru's stare. Tooru waited for him to say something else, then, when he realised Iwaizumi wouldn't say anything, he punched him in his shoulder.

“Iwa-chan! You're supposed to talk about _me_! How you're happy to have found _me_!” he exclaimed, offended. When he saw Iwaizumi barely holding back his laughter, Tooru punched him again.

“What? We've been together for twenty minutes, Shittykawa. I've dedicated my whole life to volleyball. You can't just rely on Hoshiko to be called the love of my life, you know? You've got to work for it.”

Tooru looked at Iwaizumi, who was grinning at him now. He seemed completely relaxed, at ease despite their weird situation. Tooru's heart was beating hard in his chest, still not over all the emotions he had lived in the span of half an hour.

“Nobody could say I don't work hard for what I want,” he said, smirking. “And at least I'm sure you won't cheat on me with the love of your life.”

“Yeah, it's more like a threesome, isn't it?”

Tooru burst out laughing at Iwaizumi's words, knowing they were right. Volleyball was what had brought them together the three times they’d met, and he was sure it would always be a constant in their lives. He couldn't wait to get back on the court with Iwaizumi, see what they could do now that they didn't have to overthink their connection. He couldn't wait to feel the sparks from a well executed set, knowing he and Iwaizumi had created it.

“I guess you've solved your problems, haven't you?”

Tooru started in surprise when he heard Kuroo's voice, and so did Iwaizumi. He suddenly became very aware of what Kuroo could have seen if he’d arrived twenty minutes earlier, and he felt his face growing hot. Thankful that it was dark and difficult for Kuroo to spot his blush, he opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Iwaizumi.

“Hopefully we won't see Oikawa acting like a drama queen anymore,” he said, and Tooru looked at him, offended.

“Well, Iwaizumi, don't expect too much. He's still Oikawa, being a drama queen is in his blood,” Kuroo answered. Tooru glared at the two of them, before standing up and sighing.

“You don't deserve me. I don't know why I keep hanging out with you. There are people who wish they could spend their time with me, I shouldn't bother with you. You're ungrateful brats.”

Kuroo laughed at that, and even Iwaizumi snickered a bit, making Tooru snort. Kuroo patted his shoulder then, smirking at him.

“Don't get cross, Oikawa, accept the truth. By the way, I've been sent to look for you and call you back to the festival. Your sister is about to narrate the legend, she thought Iwaizumi might find it interesting.”

Tooru turned to look at Iwaizumi, who gave him a small smile. Iwaizumi was more involved in the legend than Shizuka would ever know. They reached the wooden stage together, Kuroo walking a step ahead of them and leading them to where their friends were waiting. Makki and Mattsun were talking with Suga, while Bokuto was eating some street food and nodding at whatever they were saying. Makki looked concernedly at him and Iwaizumi for a moment, and Tooru didn't miss the sigh of relief he took when he noticed they were perfectly at ease. He mouthed “later” at Tooru, making him understand that he wouldn't have a chance to leave the town without telling him what had happened. Tooru only smiled in return, nodding. He then turned towards the stage, where his sister was ready for the show.

When he’d moved to Tokyo, Tooru had kept his promise to always go back to his town for the festival. He had assumed he’d have to narrate the legend for years, at least until Takeru would be old enough to do so. Instead, he’d ended up doing it only once, before Shizuka got married and told him she would step in. Tooru had been happy, both because he’d finally been relieved from the task, and because he knew that was how it was supposed to be. Shizuka was the head of the temple, the person their grandmother had raised to continue her job, and it was only right that Shizuka would be the one narrating the legend. In addition, Shizuka had always been the perfect person to tell it. Her voice was calm, but she could put emphasis right when the story needed it, so everyone was captivated when she spoke about Hiroyuki travelling around Japan to find Hanami. That night, Tooru felt like he was hearing the legend for the first time. Despite knowing it word by word, Tooru could now hear the magic in it, unlike in the past. When Shizuka said Hiroyuki and Hanami had finally found each other again and recovered all the memories they had lost, Tooru couldn't help but search for Iwaizumi's hand. He didn't grab it, instead he only held his little finger with his own.

Tooru didn't need to see Iwaizumi's face to know that he was smiling.

  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last three chapters. It seems yesterday that I started writing this story, and here it is, almost completely posted. I hope you'll enjoy the ending!
> 
> [Hannah](https://hanyuyu.tumblr.com/) made sure this chapter was readable ;)

Hajime woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside the window. He blinked a couple of times, smiling when he took in his surroundings. He stretched his limbs, hearing his joints cracking into place. The movement must have disturbed the figure lying next to him, because a moment later he started to stir in his sleep. Hajime looked at Oikawa slowly waking up, yawning. When he finally opened his eyes, Hajime was taken aback by his smile. He’d never seen Oikawa smiling like that, not even the night before. Still half asleep, he looked softer than usual, more approachable. Hajime felt like he was witnessing something only a few people were allowed to see, the real Oikawa.

“Morning, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up a bit more. It was only in that moment that Hajime noticed his hair was all over the place, and smiled. Oikawa always put a lot of effort in making his hair perfect, Hajime had never seen it out of place. It may have been a stupid detail, but to him it was a sign Oikawa was allowing him to see a part of himself hidden from most of the world.

“Hey,” he answered, raising his hand until he could flatten the hair on top of Oikawa's head. There was still a lock which didn't seem to cooperate, so Hajime insisted until he managed to tame it.

Oikawa didn't comment on the gesture, he simply stared at Hajime. They were completely silent, the only sound in the air was the chirping of the birds. From time to time Hajime could hear a bell jingling, but there wasn't enough wind to make it a constant background melody. It should have been strange to stare at another person without saying a single word, and yet Hajime felt completely at ease. He hadn’t been so relaxed in a long time, perhaps ever. He felt like he could do anything in the world in that moment, almost invincible. He smiled when he felt Oikawa's fingers brush against his waist, until they found the hem of the t-shirt he was wearing. It was Oikawa's, he’d stolen it the previous night, when he had decided to remain in Oikawa's town instead of going back to the hotel with his friends. Kuroo had smirked at him when Hajime had told him to go back without him, but Hajime hadn't cared. Kuroo could think what he wanted, it wasn't far from the truth anyway.

“Do you think Kuroo has already told Kenma about us?” Oikawa said, almost reading his mind. They wanted some time alone before sharing their new relationship with the world, but they were both sure Kuroo had understood what had happened. He’d given Hajime a victory sign before leaving the town, a gesture which was worth a thousand words.

“He's probably texted him on the way to the hotel, perhaps even Daichi. He's not exactly good at keeping secrets, not when he can gossip around,” Hajime answered. Surprisingly, Tooru frowned at his words, making Hajime raise his eyebrows in doubt.

“Why should it be a secret?” he asked, his voice tentative. Hajime gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him.

“Because we're on retreat and we're not supposed to be fooling around. It may cause problems with the others, who don't have their boyfriends or girlfriends with them. That, and I don't want the coach to separate us just because he's afraid we could fuck.”

“So blunt, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed. He was grinning, though, so Hajime guessed his attempt to lighten the mood had worked.

“What? It's true. You know he's determined to keep us all focused on the team and nothing else. How do you think he’d react knowing we're together? He'd give us a chaperone or some shit like that, just because he'd be afraid we could do something and get distracted.”

“We're not animals, Iwa-chan. We didn't even do anything last night. Besides, I think that even if we spent all our free time in bed, we’d still be focused on destroying all the opposing teams,” Oikawa objected, offended by the idea that he could not give all his attention to volleyball.

“To be fair, I'm more focused on something else right now.”

Hajime didn't give Oikawa time to answer before he rolled on the futon, resting his weight on his arm as he smiled down at Oikawa. He saw Oikawa's cheeks reddening when he lowered his head, until their faces were only centimetres apart. Hajime brushed Oikawa's lips with his own, enjoying the tickling of Oikawa's breath on his skin.

“I-Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispered, but Hajime silenced him with a kiss.

Hajime took his time tasting Oikawa's mouth, nibbling his lips until Oikawa opened them and deepened the kiss. Hajime almost fell on top of Oikawa when he raised his arms and started caressing Hajime's neck, drawing him closer.

“Your breath is disgusting,” Oikawa whispered when they separated. Hajime was too close to his face to see, but he was sure he was smirking.

“You don't exactly taste like peppermint, Shittykawa,” he laughed, raising his head so he could take a better look at Oikawa. With his eyes bright and his hair all over the place, Oikawa had never been so beautiful.

“I always taste good, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa stated with a grin. He was staring up at Hajime with a challenging look, almost daring him to contradict him. Hajime smirked and let his hand wander down from Oikawa's shoulder to his arm.

Oikawa was ticklish, Hajime had discovered it soon after they met. He liked to tease him from time to time, pinching his waist just enough to make him squirm. It was the perfect way to torture Oikawa until he gave in and admitted Hajime was right in whatever they'd be discussing about. This time, though, Hajime intended to use Oikawa's sensibility in a different way. He slowly brushed the skin of Oikawa's arm, soft enough to make him shiver and not startle him into a burst of laughter. When he finally reached his hand, Hajime lowered his head once again and started kissing Oikawa's neck. Despite how much he wanted to bite him again and mark his pale skin, he was careful to not leave any sign. They would definitely raise too many questions at practice, and Hajime didn't want them. He just wanted to enjoy his time with Oikawa. If it were up to him, they wouldn't leave that room for days.

When Oikawa intertwined his fingers in Hajime's hair and pulled it, Hajime smiled on his collarbone. He let go of Oikawa's hand and started exploring Oikawa's waist with his fingers, thanking the fact that Oikawa had chosen to sleep chest naked. He could feel his outlined muscles, and he lightly caressed them. He traced the lines of his abs, enjoying how they moved under his touch. When Oikawa sighed in pleasure, Hajime smirked and let his hand trail even further, until it surpassed the hem of Oikawa's pants.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed when Hajime finally touched him, his voice almost choked. Hajime immediately removed his hand from Oikawa's underwear and raised his head to look at him, finding Oikawa red as a tomato.

“Are you okay?” he asked, not moving in any way until Oikawa opened his eyes and looked at him. His eyes were still bright, his pupils more dilated now. Hajime saw him biting his lip, then nodding.

“Yeah. I just didn't expect you to go directly there. You surely don't waste time in the preliminaries, eh?” Oikawa smiled, and Hajime relaxed. He lowered his head until he could bump Oikawa's nose with his own, before pecking his lips.

“It's not like I haven't touched you before, Oikawa,” he whispered, smirking when he heard Oikawa gulp. He raised his head again, just to see Oikawa's affronted expression.

“What exactly have you done while you were in my body, Iwa-chan?” he asked, lightly punching Hajime's shoulder, and he could only laugh in response.

“I was eighteen, what do you think? Don't tell me you haven't, I wouldn't believe you.”

The way Oikawa averted his eyes and slightly blushed made Hajime understand he was right. He smiled before grabbing Oikawa's chin and making him turn once again, until they could look at each other in the eyes.

“Hey, I don't care. I actually can't wait to see what you remember about my body,” he said, smiling. Oikawa rolled his eyes, but brought his hands to Hajime's arms. He caressed them, before pulling Hajime down against himself. He kissed him, then smiled on Hajime's lips.

“Your mind is more perverted than I'd ever thought,” he whispered, making Hajime roll his eyes.

“And you're surprisingly shy, considering you have a reputation for being a playboy. Whoever started that rumour has obviously never gotten into bed with you.”

“I just really like the preliminaries, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said with a grin, sitting up and forcing Hajime to straddle him to remain close to each other.

Hajime smiled when Oikawa's hand travelled from his arms to his pectorals, then down to his stomach, shifting up his t-shirt. He felt Oikawa's fingertips brushing his abdomen, caressing his muscles just like he’d done earlier. Hajime closed his eyes and sighed when Oikawa's hands reached his waist, his touch light as a feather. He wasn't as ticklish as Oikawa's, but that was definitely one of his soft spots. He raised his arms when he felt Oikawa fiddling with his t-shirt, allowing him to take it off altogether. His mind was starting to go blank, the only thing he could focus on was Oikawa's breath on the skin of his neck when he closed the distance between them and started slowly kissing him. Hajime was unable to do more than sigh or caress Oikawa's back as Oikawa's mouth travelled from his ear to his shoulder, leaving behind a trail of hot kisses. He opened his mouth to tell him to keep going, but no sound came out.

“See, preliminaries are fun,” Oikawa whispered, before leaving one last kiss to his shoulder and raising his head once again.

Hajime only took a brief look at him, appreciating the flush on his cheeks, before he bent down to kiss the dimple on Oikawa's cheek. Oikawa was quick to turn his head, making their lips meet once again. Hajime smiled and kissed him back, bringing his hands to Oikawa's hair and pulling them. Oikawa moaned against his lips and Hajime's heart missed a beat at the sound.

The door opened so quickly neither of them had time to realise what was happening. They jumped when they heard the noise, breaking their kiss. They simultaneously turned towards the door, spotting Makki, who was looking at the floor.

“Hey, how did it go with Iw--” he started, before raising his head and stopping when he saw them. Oikawa laughed when Hajime hid his face in his shoulder.

“Makki, good morning,” he said, his voice rougher than usual. Hajime kept his position, but turned his head enough to see Makki blinking at them. His mouth was open in surprise and he was shaking his head.

“Nevermind, I got my answer,” he simply said, before closing the door. Oikawa laughed even more, but Hajime only groaned.

“That was embarrassing,” he muttered, turning to face Oikawa's collarbone once again.

“That was just plain payback, even if accidental. Do you know how many times I've walked in on him and Mattsun? He kind of deserved it,” Oikawa answered, caressing Hajime's back as if he was trying to reassure him it wasn't a big deal. Hajime shook his head, Oikawa's best friend spotting them in compromising positions wasn't exactly his favourite way to start the day. He supposed he should be grateful it had been him and not Oikawa's sister or, even worse, his nephew or niece.

“I think we should get a room with a lock,” he stated, before raising his head and kissing the tip of Oikawa's nose. He stood up before Oikawa had a chance to stop him, retrieving the t-shirt from the ground and putting it on. Oikawa frowned at him for a moment, but he eventually sighed and lay back down on his futon.

“I'm going to kill Makki as soon as I see him,” he replied, covering his eyes with his arm. Hajime saw him taking several deep breaths, trying to calm down. He couldn't blame him, his own heart was still beating rapidly, not to mention how his pants definitely felt tighter than usual. He coughed, turning away from Oikawa.

“Actually, you're going to get dressed, before you get a cold,” he said while retrieving his trousers. He turned to look at Oikawa, who was smirking at him, still half naked on his futon.

“Iwa-chan, are you my mum?” Oikawa answered, resting his weight on his elbows so he could raise his head a bit more. Hajime rolled his eyes, which made Oikawa look even more satisfied.

“If you get a cold, I'm going to punch you, Trashykawa. This is the only warning you'll get,” Hajime stated, but Oikawa didn't seem to take him seriously, considering he didn't even move.

“You're cute when you worry,” Oikawa said, confirming Hajime's idea.

“I'm not worried! I just don't want to deal with the coach complaining about not having his setter. Even worse, I don't want to deal with you when Kageyama plays in your position because you're sick.”

It seemed to be the right thing to say, because Oikawa immediately stood up and put on a jumper. He then smiled at Hajime, opening his arms as if he was telling him to admire what he had just done. Hajime frowned and grabbed the first thing he found, a scarf. He rolled it into a ball and threw it at Oikawa, who caught it immediately but pretended to be hurt by it.

“Ouch! So mean, Iwa-chan. That's not the way to treat your boyfriend, you know?”

“You're lucky it wasn't a book.”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue at him, before looking around. Hajime wondered if he was making sure there weren't books anywhere close to him, but it must have been difficult considering the state of the room. Oikawa hadn't lived there in years and only came by occasionally. Hajime would have thought he kept it in order, but he was definitely wrong: it was a mess. Oikawa's desk was covered by books and notebooks, that Hajime suspected were the remains of high school.

The room wasn't too different from his memories of the days he spent living Oikawa's life. The walls were still covered by pictures of Oikawa with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, and there was still the crest of Oikawa's high school on a shelf. The only thing that was really different was that the floor, which used to be covered in volleyballs and random training gear, was now clean. Hajime suspected Shizuka had something to do with it. He should tell her how much he admired her for putting up with Oikawa as a brother.

“You know what's strange?” Oikawa said at some point, after they had both gotten dressed in silence. Hajime turned to him, who was looking at his desk with his arms crossed.

“What?” he answered, approaching Oikawa, who looked at him.

“We used to write to each other, right? Why didn't we find our notebooks once we forgot everything? I mean, I'm pretty sure I'd remember reading notes left by someone I didn't even know. I don't, though, do you?”

Hajime frowned at the words, realising they were true. He tried to remember what happened after the last time he and Oikawa swapped bodies. He’d always found it difficult to remember those days, but now that he had his memories back, everything made more sense. He realised why he couldn't recall the game against Shiratorizawa or things his friends mentioned sometimes. It hadn't been him living those days. Still, he couldn't remember what had happened later, when he regained control over his life. He knew he'd focused all his energy solely on volleyball during the tournament, spending hours and hours at the gym, coming home basically dead on his feet. After that, when he’d won the title and retired from high school volleyball, his focus had shifted to his plans for the future.

“I think I threw that notebook in a box and just forgot about it,” he confessed eventually, earning Oikawa's affronted stare.

“Iwa-chan! Those were my precious messages to you! You should have taken more care of them!” he exclaimed, and Hajime rolled his eyes once again.

“Says the one who doesn't have any idea where his own notebook is. I remember cleaning my desk after the finals, putting away everything not related to my college plans. I guess it ended up there, along with my Japanese Literature notes. I think I still have it under my bed at my parent's house. The real question is: where's yours? Where are _my_ precious messages?”

Hajime tried not to laugh when Oikawa looked at him, embarrassed. Hajime wondered if he was regretting asking the question in the first place, since he obviously had no idea where their conversations had ended up. Oikawa turned to look at his desk, which was almost scary to observe. There were piles of notes, books and pens all over it. Hajime had no idea how Oikawa could make sense of what was in there, but perhaps he didn't even try to.

“Shit, Shizuka has been telling me to clean for years,” he muttered eventually, confirming Hajime's suspicions. He took one book out of the pile, reading its title. It was a Trigonometry book, definitely not part of Oikawa's college studies.

“Procrastinating much, Shittykawa? This has been here for what, six years?” he said. Oikawa blushed, once again proving Hajime right. He sighed, then put the book on the floor and took another one.

“What are you doing?” Oikawa asked then, looking surprised at him. Hajime snorted, then lightly slapped Oikawa's arm with the Physics text he was holding.

“What does it look like, you idiot? I'm doing your sister a favour and helping you clean up, since obviously you can't do it on your own.”

“Iwa-chan is so kind,” Oikawa singsonged. Hajime rolled his eyes when he saw Oikawa was flickering his eyelashes.

“I'm _helping_ you, not doing the work in your place. So shut up and grab that English book. Shit, it's basically new, I think I was the only one using it,” Hajime observed, going through the pages. Oikawa stuck out his tongue at him.

“I wasn't the one planning to move abroad, after all.”

“It wouldn't have hurt you to study a bit, now you could face an interview if you had one. You know we're going to play abroad next month, right?” Hajime answered, but Tooru shrugged.

“Yeah, I'm just going to use my captain as a reporters shield. You'll talk to foreign journalists, I'll take the Japanese ones. It's a good deal, isn't it?”

Hajime shook his head, but didn't answer. Oikawa didn't seem too bothered by the fact that they were talking about playing abroad, unlike Hajime had suspected. Oikawa had tried to push Hajime away to keep his focus on volleyball, not wanting to get involved with him if there was a chance it could end badly, but he hadn't thought about their long term future. If Oikawa had, he didn't want to discuss it with Hajime at the moment. He could understand though, they’d just resolved part of their problems and gotten together, it made sense that Oikawa wanted to enjoy the moment rather than already think about what might lie ahead of them. Talking about foreign reporters and games abroad, though, had reminded Hajime of the fact that he still hadn't informed anyone about where he was going to play. It was a thought for another moment, he decided. For now, he was simply going to enjoy Oikawa's company and forget about everything else.

They spent some time working on Oikawa's desk, finding things Oikawa thought he had lost years before. Hajime was surprised to see how messy Oikawa had been in the past, and he wondered if he’d just abandoned his desk once he’d graduated from high school. He was glad he had somehow managed to improve. Hajime had seen his flat and he knew Oikawa was far from tidy, but at least he didn't keep piles of books unattended for years. He smiled when he found a train ticket for Tokyo and Oikawa explained it was from when he’d seen him play in the finals.

“It was the first time I'd seen you. Or, well, I thought it was. I remember telling Makki and Mattsun I wanted to toss to you someday,” Oikawa said, smiling. Hajime was astonished and kept looking at the ticket, which must have cost a lot for a high school student. He knew Oikawa had seen the match and had been impressed by his game, but he’d never heard him talk about it.

“Why were you so sure I was going to keep playing?” he asked, sincerely curious. They didn't know each other at the time, nor had friends in common. Oikawa had made that thought simply on a hunch.

“It was obvious, Iwa-chan. There was fire in your eyes when you put your hands on the cup. It was clear you belonged to the court, even back then. Hey, look! I've found it!”

Hajime looked down on the desk and saw what Oikawa was talking about. Right between some volleyball schemes and a Chuo University brochure, there was the notebook they used to write on. Hajime grabbed it and leafed through it, smiling at some of the entries. It was almost insane how he and Oikawa had gone back to calling each other with the same nicknames they’d used in high school, or perhaps that was just how it was meant to be. Oikawa rested his chin on Hajime's shoulder, so he could read along with him. Hajime could feel his breath tickling his ear when Oikawa chuckled at something, and he smiled down at the notebook. They soon reached the last page and Oikawa's last entry, his promise to go see Hajime in Tokyo.

“I didn't think you'd ever read those words. I was sure we wouldn't swap again after my loss to Shiratorizawa. I wrote it just because it made my decision more real, that I was coming to meet you,” Oikawa said, his voice low. He rested his hands on Hajime's waist, playing with his belt loops.

“What were you going to do? Just walk over to me and say hi?” Hajime asked. He didn't turn to see Oikawa's reaction, but he felt him shrugging.

“I didn't focus on the details, Iwa-chan. I'm not the control freak here, you're the one who had his whole life planned down to which flight he was going to take to go to Canada. I just wanted to see you in person.”

Hajime laughed, but didn't deny it. When their weird adventure began, Hajime had already arranged everything for his future, while Oikawa still hadn't decided on which university he wanted to attend. Perhaps it was the reason Hoshiko had put him in Oikawa's life and not someone else, maybe she’d thought Hajime's resolution would help Oikawa make his choices. It didn't matter anymore, anyway, so Hajime chose not to dwell on it too much. Instead he turned, forcing Oikawa to let go of his belt loops. From this close, he had to raise his head to look at Oikawa in the eyes, and he didn't miss the smirk on Oikawa's lips when he realised as well. Hajime frowned, before grabbing Oikawa by his neck and pulling him down until their lips met, effectively erasing the smirk. He felt Oikawa chuckle on his lips, but that only made Hajime more determined to silence him. Hajime brought his other hand to Oikawa's neck and deepened the kiss, enjoying how Oikawa melted under his touch. His hands went back to Hajime's waist, and were already moving up the fabric of his jumper to touch the naked skin underneath.

“I take back what I said before. It's a good thing we don't share a room at the hotel, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa joked when they finally separated, and Hajime smiled as well.

“Yeah, the whole purpose of a retreat would be lost,” he answered, shaking his head and taking a step away from Oikawa. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened earlier with Hanamaki, especially because he could now hear Oikawa's family moving around in the house.

As if on clue, only a few seconds later the door was opened again. Hajime saw Oikawa start, and he was glad he’d walked away. He turned towards the room entrance and saw Takeru standing there, a cup of cereal in his hands. He was staring at Oikawa with an eyebrow raised, and Hajime thought he looked a lot like his uncle. Oikawa had told him Takeru didn't acknowledge his uncle's accomplishments, but Hajime was more convinced that he didn't want to inflate his ego. He’d seen Takeru at the game against South Korea, and he’d looked quite proud of the fact that his uncle was the first string setter.

“Morning. Mum says breakfast is ready, come down whenever you want,” Takeru stated, his tone bored. He was still staring at Oikawa, and Hajime had to turn to see what was so interesting about him. He had to bite his lip not to laugh when he saw Oikawa was trying hard to hide his hair from his nephew, probably aware of the fact that it was a mess.

Oikawa nodded and gestured at his nephew to go. Takeru took one last look at Oikawa's hair, then ate some of his cereal and walked away. Hajime turned to Oikawa and saw him furiously trying to sort out his hair somehow. He tried not to laugh, but it was too much of a challenge and he eventually caved in. Oikawa glared at him and walked towards his mirror, muttering insults as he finally fixed his beloved hair.

“Just remember we have unfinished business, Iwa-chan. I'll take my revenge, and we'll see who’ll laugh then.”

Hajime met Oikawa's eyes in the mirror, seeing the mischievous glint in them. He smiled, trying to ignore how his heart had suddenly started to beat faster.

“Challenge accepted, Shittykawa.”

  
  


***

  
  


The sun was warming Tooru's skin, so much that he had to take off his jumper. He was lying on the grass outside the gym, enjoying the free afternoon the coach had given the team. They were going to leave soon for an international tournament, so he’d made them train even harder during the last few days. When he’d told the team they could do whatever they wanted that afternoon, Tooru had almost jumped in joy. It was a beautiful day, and he’d decided to simply spend it outside and relax under a tree. He’d immediately been followed by Iwaizumi and their friends, and now they were all spread on the ground doing nothing.

Tooru wasn't sure if Kuroo had fallen asleep, he hadn't talked since they had found a calm spot in the small park. He was facing the sun with his eyes closed and a content smile on his face, as if he’d been waiting for that moment for days. It was probably the case, considering how much their practice had intensified. They were all starting to feel the exhaustion, and it was because of it that the coach had allowed them to relax. He wasn't sure how Suga had managed to get a free afternoon, though. Maybe all the players had fled once the coach had told them the good news and he didn't have anyone to work with. Tooru wasn't going to complain, he liked having Suga around. He’d always appreciated him, but now that he’d gotten his memories back and remembered the days spent together in high school, he really wanted to deepen their friendship. He wished he could tell him it was him who had pushed Daichi in his arms, but he wasn't ready to share such a particular story with anyone other than Iwaizumi. He didn't even know if he'd _ever_ be ready, since everyone would probably think he was insane. Tooru shook his head at the idea and focused back on his phone, reading the result of his research.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, do you know who Alexander the Great was?” he asked. Iwaizumi, who was lying next to him, started when he heard his voice. He’d been silent for a while and Tooru wondered if he’d been falling asleep.

“Uhm, wasn't he a historical leader?” Iwaizumi answered. His voice was almost a slur, confirming Tooru's idea.

“Yeah, he was called 'the Great King.' He basically conquered half of the world,” Tooru said, scrolling on his phone and reading the biography.

“Oh my God, Oikawa, are you googling yourself? Isn't that a bit lame?” Kuroo exclaimed, suddenly sitting up and staring astonished at Tooru. He looked back at him with an eyebrow raised.

“I'm _obviously_ not googling myself, since I'm talking about Alexander the Great,” he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Whom, you have just said, was known as 'the Great King.' Seems to me that you googled your nickname and you weren't the first result. Were you disappointed when you didn't see your face at the top of the list?” Kuroo answered, making Iwaizumi laugh. Tooru glared at him, before focusing back on Kuroo and giving him an innocent smile.

“I don't know what you're talking about, I've always been interested in history.”

“You don't even know when Tokyo became Japan’s capital city,” Kuroo said, smirking. Tooru mentally cursed him, knowing that he couldn't deny that. Kuroo had been there when, looking at a TV quiz and hearing a question on that subject, Tooru had answered incorrectly. He still remembered the absolute calm on Kenma's face when he’d turned to look at Tooru and had declared the correct year. Tooru hadn't even gotten the century right.

“ _Anyway_ , I was trying to say something here,” he said, ignoring how Kuroo's smirk grew wider as he changed the subject. “Apparently he was born on July 20th and died on June 10th, our birthdays! So, we're obviously meant to conquer the world like he did.”

“ _It was said that Oikawa was never defeated, except by Iwaizumi's biceps_ ,” Kuroo stated, and Iwaizumi started coughing. When Tooru turned to him, he was pointing at his throat and Tooru understood he had choked on his saliva.

“See what you've done?” he told Kuroo, but he was ignored because Suga spoke at the same time.

“Wasn't it 'thighs' in the original quote from the movie?” he asked, and Kuroo nodded.

“Yeah, but Oikawa has a thing for Iwaizumi's biceps, haven't you noticed?” Kuroo said, grinning at them. Suga laughed when he saw Oikawa roll his eyes, but Iwaizumi started coughing again. Tooru turned to him and patted his back, trying to make him breathe normally, and glared at Kuroo.

“Would you stop trying to kill my boyfriend, please?” he exclaimed, staring at Iwaizumi who was slowly regaining his normal breath.

“Oh, you've finally used the B-word! Now can we stop pretending we don't know you bang? It was getting hard to find excuses to leave you guys a free room.”

Tooru saw Iwaizumi's eyes widen at Kuroo's words and froze. He hadn't even realised what he’d said until Kuroo had answered. He and Iwaizumi had been together for a couple of weeks, but still hadn’t officially told their friends. They didn't want to keep their relationship a secret, more like they were trying to take the retreat seriously. At least, that was what Iwaizumi wanted to do, Tooru just didn't want to hear Kuroo's jokes. Despite not telling them, it was clear their friends knew about the evolution of their friendship. As Kuroo had just pointed out, they even helped give them their space. Bokuto and Kuroo had started sharing a room every now and then, enough to give Tooru and Iwaizumi some time alone, but not enough to erase suspicions from the coach or other players. Tooru had known sooner or later they would tell their friends, but he’d never thought it would happen like this. He’d pictured a dinner with a toast to their happiness, not a slip of the tongue.

“And here goes the plan of inviting them to a nice restaurant,” Iwaizumi whispered, almost reading his mind. He smiled at Tooru, almost reassuringly, before looking at Kuroo.

“Not a word during practice, okay?” he said. Tooru heard Kuroo hum in agreement.

“Of course not. You should be worried about your boyfriend more than us, anyway. I saw him glaring at Ushijima the other day, just because he was staring at your arms. You're way too jealous, Oikawa. We know Iwaizumi's biceps are your property, don't worry.”

Iwaizumi immediately turned to look at Tooru, his eyebrows raised in a silent question. Tooru shrugged noncommittally. It was true, he didn't bother to hide it or justify himself. He remembered the moment Kuroo had just described: Iwaizumi was practicing his spikes and had scored a magnificent point, and Ushijima couldn't tear his eyes away from Iwaizumi's arms. Tooru had felt like in high school, when he wanted to punch Ushijima anytime he saw him.

“Are you serious? He's not hitting on me. He was probably calculating the circumference of my arm or some shit like that. He'll probably tell me his evaluations, explaining how I can spike stronger,” Iwaizumi said, shaking his head in disbelief. Tooru waved his hand at Iwaizumi, basically ignoring his words.

“He shouldn't worry about your muscles, Iwa-chan. We have Refreshing-kun for that.”

“Who?” Iwaizumi asked, frowning.

“That would be me. It's what Oikawa calls me,” Suga answered and Tooru nodded at his words. Iwaizumi blinked, confused, and looked between Tooru and Suga.

“What the fuck?” he asked eventually, and Suga laughed. Tooru grinned at him, crossing his arms.

“It's because I always feel refreshed after he gives me a massage, hence the nickname. Because he's good at his job, Iwa-chan, that's why you don't need Ushijima. Speaking of, I think we should work on my calf, Suga.”

Tooru stood up and walked away before anyone could have a chance to answer him. He soon heard Suga running behind him, and he reached Tooru almost immediately. Tooru saw Suga looking at him with a questioning expression, but he chose to ignore it. He knew sooner or later his friend would ask him what he wanted to know. They walked in silence until they reached Suga's office, where Tooru sat on the bed. Instead of working on his calf, though, Suga sat down in front of him.

“You know, we're all happy for you. You don't have to be nervous about telling us about your relationship with Iwaizumi,” Suga said after a while, his voice low, almost a whisper. It sounded like he was confessing a secret, when in reality they were talking about something Tooru had hidden.

“I know. I just didn't want you to find it out like that,” he mumbled. Suga gave him an unimpressed look in response.

“You realise we've known about you two the whole time? It was written on your face when you met us at the festival. I don't understand why you were so nervous to tell us, and you still are, even if the cat is out of the bag now.”

“I'm not nervous,” Tooru muttered in response, and once again Suga appeared doubtful.

“And yet here we are, pretending you want a calf massage when there's nothing wrong with it. Just chill, Oikawa, enjoy the moment. Are you worried about playing with Iwaizumi? That your relationship might influence your game?”

Tooru immediately shook his head, that thought had never crossed his mind. The court was the only place where he’d always felt completely safe, this time was no different. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Anytime he and Iwaizumi were playing together, he felt like his senses amplified. He was always aware of where Iwaizumi was on the court, as if there were a string connecting them. It didn't matter where Tooru tossed the ball, Iwaizumi would be there to spike it. He’d always felt connected to Iwaizumi on the court, but since they’d gotten together even that had improved. They didn't even have to call the attacks sometimes, they simply knew what the other was going to do.

“I can't wait to play a real game with him,” he told Suga, grinning.

“You're going to destroy all the opposing teams together,” Suga agreed, smiling as well. Tooru let the words sink in his mind, they reminded him of something. He thought about it until he remembered the morning after he and Iwaizumi had got together, when he’d said almost the same sentence. It was unavoidable thinking about what had happened next, and he smirked.

“As long as Iwaizumi doesn't destroy me before the tournament begins. He can be demanding sometimes, you know? Especially in the mornings,” he told Suga, who opened his eyes wide when he heard the words. Tooru laughed when Suga snorted and shook his head, motioning him to stop talking.

“Too much information! This definitely falls into the things I don't want to know about my best friend category!” Suga exclaimed, making Tooru laugh even more.

“You grew up together, I bet you've heard way worse than this,” he commented, immediately regretting it. He didn't want to hear about Iwaizumi's previous experiences, even if only briefly mentioned by Suga. His friend, though, shook his head once again.

“He's always been quite reserved. That's probably why it's so strange for me to hear you talk about it, I'm not used to it. I've heard about Kuroo's adventures so many times I'm not bothered anymore, but Iwaizumi? No. He's never said a word. And I hope it'll stay like that, because I don't think you're a saint either. I really don't want to know what you do.”

Tooru laughed, but didn't answer. He let silence fall between him and Suga as he thought back about the last couple of weeks. He was happy. His game was strong, maybe even improving, and it was obvious the coach was satisfied with his performance after the match against South Korea. It was also amazing retrieving all the memories he had lost. Now everything made sense, even the fact that he’d gotten good grades in English back in high school. Everything went back to Iwaizumi, just like he’d told him when they had first met in the dream created by Hoshiko.

“Hey, Oikawa?” Suga said at some point, distracting him from his thoughts.

“Mh?” Tooru answered, noncommittally. Suga waved his hand in front of Tooru's face, catching his attention. When he looked at him, Tooru found Suga already staring back.

“I've been in your shoes. I know how it feels to find someone perfect for you and not believing it. But... It's all real, Oikawa. What he feels for you is real.”

Tooru realised it was exactly what he needed to hear. Rationally he knew that what he and Iwaizumi had was special and, most of all, real. Their story was so complicated, though, that deep down he’d feared everything could disappear at any time. It had happened before, after all. Suga knowing about their relationship made everything more concrete. It was as if, now that the news had been shared, Tooru's mind had finally accepted that it wasn't going to slip away. Suga couldn't have known what was going on in Tooru's mind, not in its entirety. His words were probably some quiet version of the typical best friend speech, and Tooru was glad that he’d received reassuring words instead of a threat. Suga had trusted him with Iwaizumi's heart, instead of threatening him to break his legs if he'd ever hurt his best friend.

Tooru smiled at Suga, hoping the gesture could convey what he didn't know how to express. His words had made him realise that, as much as Hoshiko had wanted him and Iwaizumi to meet, their story wasn't just theirs. It was also Kuroo's, who had helped them every step of the way, perhaps even more than anyone else would have done. It was Makki and Mattsun's, who had seen Tooru act differently with Iwaizumi and urged him to address his feelings, knowing that he probably wouldn't have done it on his own. It was Suga's, who believed in Tooru enough to encourage him to be with his best friend. Tooru didn't know if Hoshiko had meant for all of them to become friends, or if she was just romantic enough to think Tooru and Iwaizumi would make a nice couple. He didn’t know, but he was grateful for her meddling.

Hoshiko had been right, their story had been waiting in the stars for them. Now, Tooru realised, it was simply time to live it and stop worrying about everything else.

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter. [Hannah](https://hanyuyu.tumblr.com/) cleaned it from my typos and mistakes.

It was too early for Tooru to concentrate on his surroundings. He’d never been a morning person, so it'd been tough for him to wake up in the middle of the night to go to the airport. He didn't agree in the slightest with Iwaizumi's reassurance that he would rest on the plane. He'd reached the waiting area in front of their gate almost automatically, following his teammates until he could find a seat. He was now trying to catch some sleep, using Iwaizumi's shoulder as a pillow, but it was difficult when Iwaizumi kept talking with Suga.

“Iwa-chan, shut up,” he muttered. He wanted to sound threatening, but his voice was thick with sleep and the result was less intelligible than what he’d planned.

“What?” Iwaizumi answered, turning and forcing Tooru to raise his head to look at him.

“I'm trying to sleep, but you talk too much,” Tooru answered, sighing.

“We're about to board, it's stupid to fall asleep now. Just wait fifteen minutes, Idiotkawa, you can rest on the plane.”

Tooru groaned at the words, already knowing he wasn't going to rest at all. He knew that he'd fully wake up even before reaching his seat and he'd stare at the sky for the whole flight.

“He hates flying,” Kuroo stated. Tooru watched Iwaizumi quickly turn his head towards their friend, who kept looking at his phone as if Iwaizumi hadn't moved. When he realised Kuroo wasn't going to elaborate, Iwaizumi looked at Tooru with a surprised expression.

“What?” he asked.

Tooru wondered how strange it may sound to Iwaizumi that someone could hate flying. It was probably second nature to him, who had travelled around the world. Tooru only ever flew when he needed to, mainly when he was forced to do so for some game or important commitments. He’d always thought he should have enjoyed flying, considering how he loved the sky and stars so much.

“It's not the actual flying that I mind. It's the take-off, it always messes up my head. Also, I'm too tall for the seats and I can't ever stretch my legs properly. All in all, it's not my favourite experience. I try to avoid it when I can, but I don't _hate_ it,” he explained, and Iwaizumi gave him a small smile. He quickly squeezed Tooru's thigh, almost reassuring him, and Tooru wished Iwaizumi could leave his hand on his leg.

“You'll have to fly a lot this summer,” Iwaizumi said, his voice low, and Tooru understood he wanted that conversation to remain private. He wasn't going to succeed, considering Kuroo had an exceptional hearing and was probably going to listen, but Tooru appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

“I'm trying to consider it as practice,” he answered, shrugging.

“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi asked, frowning, and Tooru smiled at him.

“I need to improve my tolerance for flights, Iwa-chan. I can't drive to Europe to visit you, can I?” Tooru said, trying to make clear it was a rhetorical question. Considering the surprise on Iwaizumi's face, he’d never thought about that fact.

“Would you embark on such a long flight just for me?” Iwaizumi asked, confirming Tooru's suspicions. He rolled his eyes, sometimes Iwaizumi missed the most obvious things. It was clear to him that they'd have to make compromises if they wanted their story to work out in the future, and flying to another continent was something that Tooru would gladly accept if it meant seeing Iwaizumi.

“Duh? Phone sex is good, but not for extended times, Iwa-chan. I expect you to come back to Japan as well.”

Iwaizumi opened his eyes wide at Tooru's words, and immediately turned to see if anyone had eavesdropped on their conversation. Tooru smirked when he saw Kuroo biting his lip, obviously trying not to laugh, but other than him nobody seemed interested in the two of them. When Iwaizumi finally turned back to him, Tooru didn't miss the blush on his cheeks. It was astonishing how Iwaizumi always seemed embarrassed when Tooru brought their flirting game a step further, when in reality he was far from shy when it came to their sex life. It never failed to surprise Tooru seeing Iwaizumi flush, and of course, it was the main reason he kept provoking him.

“Jesus, Oikawa, shut your fucking mouth,” Iwaizumi muttered, making Tooru smirk even more. He got closer to Iwaizumi, until he had to rest his hand on Iwaizumi's thigh to balance himself as he whispered in his ear.

“Make me.”

Iwaizumi suddenly put his hand on Tooru's face and pushed him away with so much force that Tooru lost his balance, and ended up lying on the seats next to his own. He burst out laughing when he saw Iwaizumi glaring at him, frowning as if Tooru had insulted him.

“You're such an idiot, I don't know how I put up with you,” Iwaizumi said, crossing his arms. Tooru laughed again as he sat back up and nudged Iwaizumi's shoulder with his own.

“I have a couple ideas, Iwa-chan.”

“Fuck the stars, what did I do wrong to deserve you? I must have been a really bad person in my previous life, if the sky is punishing me like this,” Iwaizumi muttered in response.

“So mean, Iwa-chan! Besides, I must make the most of the time we have. You can’t blame me for that.”

Tooru knew he was stressing his point a bit too much, but he was slowly losing his patience. He and Iwaizumi had been together for a while now, and despite the nuisance of having to hide their relationship for the time being and not being able to be together like they wanted to, everything was going pretty well. Tooru was sure he’d never felt so happy with anyone before, so complete. Sure, he and Iwaizumi fought a lot, since their attitudes were so different. They shouted and insulted each other, but in the end there was always something drawing them to the other again and again. When Tooru went to the hotel garden to look at the stars, Iwaizumi always joined him. Tooru had never really been in a committed relationship, but he was sure what he had with Iwaizumi was special, and had nothing to do with Hoshiko and her plan. Still, there was a matter that bothered him and was getting more urgent day after day. Iwaizumi still hadn't told him what he was going to do in the future, which team he was going to join. Tooru didn't want to ask him blatantly, preferring Iwaizumi to talk to him when he was ready, just like he had done when he’d first addressed the subject. However, time was passing quickly and not knowing where his boyfriend was going to move to was driving Tooru crazy. He was afraid the fact that Iwaizumi wasn't telling him anything meant that he was going to live far away from Osaka. Perhaps he didn't know how to share the news with Tooru. At that point, Tooru would have accepted everything, as long as he had a definite answer. So, he'd started to drop hints to Iwaizumi, which were always ignored. Tooru didn't know if Iwaizumi was avoiding them purposefully, or if he simply was too dense to understand.

“Oikawa, I--”

Tooru saw in Iwaizumi's eyes that he had understood what he wanted to know. It was reassuring in some sort of way, knowing that at least Iwaizumi was aware that he needed some answers. The fact that he seemed unable to give them, though, made Tooru nervous. Even now, Iwaizumi was staring at Tooru as if he wanted to tell him something, but he didn't. He kept opening his mouth and closing it, almost like a fish out of water. Tooru wondered why Iwaizumi was so hesitant, it wasn't like Tooru was going to break up with him just because he was going to move. Sure, it would suck, and they would probably fight because of the distance, but Tooru understood it. He was familiar with the call of the court, and he knew Iwaizumi's dream had always been to play in the strongest teams in the world. He wasn't going to stop him just because he didn't like flying. He smiled at Iwaizumi and patted his thigh in silence, hoping the gesture would calm Iwaizumi a bit. It seemed to do the trick, because Iwaizumi sighed and relaxed on the seat.

“Listen, Oikawa--”

“ _ANA Flight NH223 to Frankfurt is boarding now.”_

Tooru started when he heard the metallic voice announcing their flight. Their teammates stood up and walked towards the gate, where a young flight attendant was waiting for them. Tooru stared at her, noticing how her smile was bright despite the early hour. Tooru wondered if she despised them for flying at such an ungodly hour, forcing her to work instead of sleep. He sighed and turned back towards Iwaizumi, who had already stood up.

“Come on,” Iwaizumi whispered, offering him his hand to grab. Tooru could see in his eyes that their conversation was over for the time being, but if Iwaizumi's worried expression was something to go by, perhaps Tooru would have his answers soon. He smiled at Iwaizumi and caught his hand to stand up, and they both walked towards the gate.

“Have a nice journey, and good luck with your games!” the flight attendant said when she checked their tickets, and Tooru looked at her surprised.

“Thanks,” he muttered when he got his passport back, and blinked when she smiled at him. She seemed sincere, and Tooru wondered if she was a volleyball fan or was simply good at her job.

“Oi, Crappykawa, you're blocking the line.”

Tooru almost jumped when he felt Iwaizumi's hand on his arm. He turned and saw several people waiting behind him, and shook his head before bowing in apology. He followed Iwaizumi on the shuttle bus that would bring them to their plane, the reality of the upcoming flight returning to his mind. It had been easy not to think about it when he was worrying about where Iwaizumi was going to move, but now that he was in the plane parking lot it was more difficult to ignore.

“Are you really that scared of flying?” Iwaizumi joked, flicking his forehead. Tooru glared at him, which made Iwaizumi even more amused.

“I told you, I'm not scared. I don't like take-offs, that's all. And flying is boring, I bet the movie choices on the plane will be awful.”

Iwaizumi shook his head and got closer to him, pushed by the people who were getting into the bus. Tooru briefly wondered if the driver wanted them to feel like sardines in a tin before getting them to the plane. Iwaizumi was so close to him Tooru could feel his breath on his neck.

“We'll find a way to pass the time,” Iwaizumi said, his voice low now that there were a lot of people around them. Tooru smirked as he lowered his head until he could whisper right into Iwaizumi's ear.

“If you're thinking about joining the high mile club, Iwa-chan, I'm absolutely okay with that.”

Tooru heard Iwaizumi gulp and smirked when he started coughing, probably choking on his saliva. He patted Iwaizumi's back, silently enjoying the fact that he was able to have such an impact on him. Kuroo looked at them with a questioning look, but Tooru shook his head to tell him there were no problems, and Kuroo simply shrugged.

“I hate you,” Iwaizumi muttered when he was finally able to breathe again.

“Oh, Iwa-chan, we both know it isn't true. Quite the opposite, actually, am I right?” Tooru laughed when Iwaizumi glared at him.

“I'm warning you, you won't arrive to Germany alive if you keep going on like this,” he said, his tone menacing.

“Fine, I'll pretend you don't cherish me. It's a lie, but I'll play along if that's what you want. I'm expecting something in return, though.”

Iwaizumi was still scowling at him, and Tooru decided not to provoke him further. He knew Iwaizumi didn't feel comfortable when surrounded by many people, and he was currently being pushed against Tooru by a couple of strangers. Tooru smiled at him, trying to reassure him that they would soon get off that bus, and Iwaizumi seemed to relax a little. Luckily, the bus started moving without boarding other people and in a couple of minutes it stopped in front of a plane.

“I could have walked here myself,” Iwaizumi muttered, and Tooru couldn't say he didn't agree. He nudged Iwaizumi's shoulder with his own and soon they were out.

Tooru stopped in his tracks when he reached the plane, unable to stop staring at it. He was looking at the wings when he heard Iwaizumi calling his name. He turned towards him, and was hit by a punch in his shoulder.

“Ouch! What was that for?” he exclaimed, immediately bringing his hand to the sore spot. Iwaizumi stared at him, completely serious, until a creepy smirk appeared on his face.

“Your 'something in return.' Enjoy your flight, Shittykawa.”

Tooru was left staring at Iwaizumi's back as he went up the stairs that led to the plane. It took Tooru a moment to shake himself out of his surprise, and by then Iwaizumi was already showing his passport to the flight attendant when Tooru shouted his answer at him.

“You're sitting next to me, Iwa-chan! Don't think you can run from this!”

Tooru was far from Iwaizumi, and yet he could see his face turning red from embarrassment. For being an international athlete, Iwaizumi was exceptionally shy when it came to being in the spotlight. He only liked it when he was on the court, definitely not when about to board on an eleven hour flight. When Iwaizumi turned to glare at him, Tooru could only give him his brightest smile and a thumbs up.

Tooru almost expected Iwaizumi to hit him again when he got to his seat, instead Iwaizumi was silent when Tooru reached him. Tooru didn't know if Hoshiko had intervened or if they'd just been lucky when the plane seats were assigned, but whatever it was, Tooru was thankful for it. They were leaving Japan for an international competition that would make them travel all around the world for at least a couple of months, and Tooru was definitely grateful that Iwaizumi would be the one sitting next to him on every flight. It didn't diminish the nervousness he always felt before take-off, but at least Iwaizumi's presence helped him relax.

“ _Welcome on board, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking_.”

Tooru groaned when he heard the metallic voice, knowing they must be close to departing. He quickly fastened his seat belt and took a deep breath, trying to remind himself that it was just a stupid flight. He hated the sensation that always hit him in those circumstances, since he wasn't even able to explain it. He wasn't afraid of flying, he actually enjoyed it once the plane was up and stable in the middle of the clouds. His problem was when the plane left the ground and started defying gravity, when Tooru's ears would scream at him to just go back and his stomach got squashed. He was probably more sensitive to altitude than most of people, and it was the main reason he didn't fly unless he really had to. It just wasn't worth the hassle, not when he could take a bullet train and get to his destination anyway. Still, Tooru hated that he wasn't comfortable with it. He wished he was, that way he could have enjoyed more the sensation of being in the sky.

“ _We'll be leaving Tokyo shortly, enjoy your flight_.”

Tooru closed his eyes, like he always did whenever he heard the engines of the plane starting up. He was already beginning to feel dizzy when his hand was squeezed, and his body suddenly relaxed. He opened his eyes and look at his hand, still held by Iwaizumi's. It wasn't a big gesture and Iwaizumi wasn't even looking at him, preferring to stare out of the window, but it made Tooru feel warm. He turned his hand so that he could intertwine his fingers with Iwaizumi's, and he smiled at the seat in front of his own.

For the first time in his life, Tooru didn't mind a single bit when the plane left the ground.

***

  
  


“I'm going to take an hour long shower, then sleep until someone knocks on my door to wake me up. I don't want to see your ugly faces until tomorrow, okay?”

Hajime could see on Kuroo's face that he was going to hit whomever would try to rob him of his free afternoon. His eyes were almost threatening, despite the dark circles under them. Hajime could sympathise, Kuroo had sat next to Bokuto during the flight and he knew that mustn't have been a nice experience. Bokuto had the enormous gift of falling asleep as soon as the plane took off, only waking up when it touched ground again. It should have been great for the people sitting next to him, except for the fact that Bokuto snored like a truck and even kicked in his sleep. Hajime couldn't imagine how Kuroo had managed to survive such a treatment for eleven hours, no wonder he wanted to be on his own until they would have to meet for practice again.

“I want to sleep, too, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa complained, resting his forehead against Hajime's shoulder. Hajime sighed, moving his arm so that he could hug Oikawa.

“I know. Just a little bit longer, okay? Sleeping now would only fuck up your internal clock, anyway,” he answered, trying to reassure Oikawa, but it was difficult when Kuroo had just stated his intentions. He looked at his friend walking away, and patted Oikawa's head as he tried to open the door of their room with his free hand.

They had been given a room for themselves for the first leg of the competition. Hajime was almost grateful that he and Oikawa had tons of interviews scheduled for those days, since it was the main reason they were sharing a room instead of bunking with Kuroo and Bokuto like always. It was more efficient to pair them up, since they were supposed to be together both on the court and outside, and Hajime certainly wasn't going to complain.

“If sleeping now really fucks you up, then why can Kuroo do it?” Oikawa murmured when Hajime opened the door and let him go inside.

“Since when is Kuroo known for his sensible choices? Trust me, he'll regret it when he wakes up in the middle of the night.”

Oikawa didn't answer, he simply walked towards one of the beds and let himself fall upon it. Hajime smiled when he noticed Oikawa hadn't even taken off his backpack, he was basically hugging the bed and probably drooling over the blankets. He really did seem dead tired, but he couldn't have slept even if he wanted to. Their first interview was in a couple hours, and Hajime was determined not to be late for it. It was the most important among those scheduled, which Hajime himself had arranged. The memory of the commitment reminded Hajime that he really needed to talk to Oikawa before walking out of their room, there was no more time to procrastinate.

“Hey,” he said, sitting on his own bed. Oikawa didn't even acknowledge him, not moving a single muscle of his body. Hajime rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow, then threw it at Oikawa.

“Mh?” Oikawa still didn't move, but at least now Hajime knew he was still awake. It wasn't enough, he needed his attention.

“Oikawa?” he called, his voice low and soft. It seemed to do the trick, because Oikawa finally turned to look at him. Hajime smiled gently when he noticed his eyes were red from tiredness, and he wished they could stay in that room and rest.

“What is it, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa murmured, staring at Hajime with a bored expression. Hajime sighed and dried his palms on his trousers, only then noticing he was sweating.

“I need to tell you something.”

Oikawa's reaction to the words was immediate this time. His eyes opened wide and he sprung up on the bed, staring at Hajime with a worried expression. Hajime wondered what was going on in his mind, what he was picturing to have such a reaction.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Oikawa asked and Hajime gulped.

It was the last thing Hajime would have ever imagined, so much that he didn't know how to answer. He opened his mouth a couple of times, but he always ended up closing it, because he had no idea how to tell Oikawa he was an idiot. Oikawa was still looking at him, obviously holding his breath, and Hajime did the only thing he could think about: he slapped Oikawa on his head.

“What is wrong with you? No, you idiot! I don't want to break up with you! Shit, your mind is a dark place!” he exclaimed, ignoring Oikawa's objections.

“What was I supposed to think? It's never a good thing when someone says they need to talk to you!” Oikawa protested, but Hajime only frowned at him.

“It's just a fucking sentence! Did I ever do something to make you think I would end things with you?”

Oikawa had good sense to look ashamed then, and Hajime relaxed. He had worried that Oikawa might have thought that for real. Even worse, Hajime might have actually given him reasons to believe he didn't want their relationship to continue. He knew he’d been lost in his mind during the last couple of weeks, Oikawa could have read something wrong in his behaviour. It was reassuring knowing that, if everything went like Hajime had planned, all would end soon.

“Then what is it?” Oikawa asked, and Hajime was glad to see that he sounded normal again. Every trace of worry had disappeared once Hajime had reassured him about their relationship.

“I'm starting my college studies again. I want to graduate,” he said, feeling already more relaxed when Oikawa smiled at him.

“That's great, Iwa-chan. Are you feeling old? Thinking about what job you’ll do once you retire?” Oikawa answered, and Hajime rolled his eyes. Oikawa stuck out his tongue at him.

“No, I'm not even thinking about retirement. Actually, I don't think I'd even need this degree, since I'm planning to stick to volleyball anyway. I'll probably be a coach or something.”

“Then why are you doing this? Is it because of your parents?” Oikawa asked, more serious now. Hajime smiled, remembering when they had first talked about the subject. It was stupid, but the fact that Oikawa remembered what Hajime had told him meant a lot to him.

“A bit, yeah. Mostly, though, it's because I hate the fact that I dropped my studies. I don't quit things, it kind of bothers me that I did it with college. I want to finish it,” Hajime explained, and Oikawa nodded.

“It sounds like you. What are you going to study? I don't think I even know what you studied back in the days.”

“I used to study Sports Science. I'm switching to Foreign Languages, though,” Hajime answered, fighting back a smile when he saw Oikawa smirking.

“That's cheating, you already know so many languages! I bet you're planning to study Japanese to cheat a bit more, admit it. But I'm sure they won't let you,” Oikawa said, looking at him with an amused expression.

“Yeah, I know. Especially because Japanese isn't considered a foreign language at the university I'm going to.”

Hajime felt his heart beating faster when he saw Oikawa's expression changing. He could spot the exact moment Oikawa understood the implied meaning of his words, and his eyes lit up in excitement.

“Do you-- Do you mean you're moving back to Japan?!” Oikawa exclaimed, and Hajime could only smile at him.

“Yeah,” he simply said, and laughed when Oikawa suddenly stood up and threw his backpack on the floor.

“Oh my God! Why haven't you told me earlier? We need to celebrate!” he exclaimed, jumping on Hajime’s bed and sitting next to him.

“I wanted to sign the contract and define everything before telling you, or anyone else for that matter. You're the first one to know, I didn't even tell my parents.”

“I'm so happy, Iwa-chan! So, we'll face each other and I'll take my revenge in the bedroom if you attack me on the court. Or vice versa, I don't really care,” Oikawa answered, obviously intrigued by the idea. Hajime remembered when Oikawa had said those words the first time, how they had impacted him, forcing him to face his feelings. Now, they just made him smile more.

“That might be a little more complicated,” Hajime stated, looking right into Oikawa’s eyes. Oikawa frowned a bit, but it wasn't enough to cancel the grin from his face. The dimple on his right cheek was on full display, and Hajime had to fight the urge to kiss it.

“Why? Please, don't tell me you're going to a minor league team. I know you can help anyone get promoted, but don't do that. I want to play with you.”

“Sometimes you can be really stupid, you know?” Hajime answered, bumping his nose against Oikawa's. “You can't take your revenge because it'd mean we did something wrong on the court. I'm moving to Osaka.”

Oikawa opened his eyes wide in surprise. It lasted only a moment, though, before a blinding smile appeared on his face. Hajime couldn't stop looking at his eyes, shining like the stars he loved so much.

“With me?” Oikawa asked, his voice soft. Hajime tucked a lock of Oikawa's hair behind his ear as he nodded.

“With you,” he confirmed, before pulling Oikawa against him and hugging him.

When Oikawa raised his head and searched for his lips, Hajime could only melt in the kiss. Oikawa didn't break their contact when he moved and straddled Hajime, seeming unable to stop touching him. Hajime sighed when he felt Oikawa's hands caressing his waist, soft touches against his muscles.

They were going to be late for the interview, but he couldn't care less.

  
  


***

  
  


Hajime was running through the corridors, trying his best to get to the meeting on time. He knew it was a lost cause, especially because Oikawa wasn't collaborating and kept insisting that they arrive _fashionably late._

“You know we won't get there at the scheduled time, at least we could make a statement. Something like 'I do what I want with my time' or 'I don't care about what you want to ask me.' Why did they plan it so soon after our arrival, anyway?” Oikawa said, and Hajime glared at him.

“I requested this interview, so don't be annoying and just hurry up.”

They ended up arriving only five minutes late, but it was enough to make Hajime uncomfortable when he knocked on the door. He knew nobody could know the reason of their delay, but the picture of Oikawa giving him a hickey on his abs was enough to make him blush. He tried not to think about the fact that they had a game in a couple of days, and he'd probably have to wear an undershirt for it.

Hajime was distracted by his thoughts when a woman opened the door and invited them in with a smile.

“Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san, welcome. Please, wait here.”

They walked into the room, which was already set for the interview. It had been a while since Hajime had to go through something like this, probably since the last time he’d returned to Japan. When abroad, he usually got interviewed after a game, still on the court. It was rare that foreign journalists asked him to actually meet him outside of the gym, but it was different when it came to Japanese media. His sponsors always made sure to get a lot of coverage anytime he went back, and he’d been free so far only because he had put his foot down and insisted that he be left alone before this tournament. He knew he needed time to think, had to decide what he wanted to do with his future without external pressure. Hajime had to admit though, that he’d probably made up his mind even before going back to Japan. He missed home, his culture and his friends. He wanted to chat with Suga without having to check his clock to calculate the time difference. He wanted to visit Kuroo without telling him, only to annoy him. He wanted to do a lot of things that distance had made impossible for him. He didn't regret anything, he loved playing abroad and would do everything again if he had the chance, but Hajime felt that it was time to go home. Meeting Oikawa had been a bonus, but he wasn't the only reason he had accepted his team's offer.

They sat on a couch, right in front of the lighting equipment. There was a chair right next to the sofa, probably where the journalist was going to sit. Hajime smiled, remembering when he had asked for the interview. He'd pictured it differently, more informal, like a casual talk in a café. Most of all, he had thought it would have taken place in Japan, not in Germany.

“I didn't know it was Japanese media. Why didn't they interview us back at home?” Oikawa asked, looking at the girl, who was now talking on the phone. Hajime guessed she was telling the troupe they had arrived.

“I have no idea. I was only told a couple of days ago as well,” Hajime answered, looking at the door. He was expecting it to open any time now.

“Why did you have this inside info? I'm your vice captain, Iwa-chan, you should share these kinds of things,” Oikawa said, snorting. He even crossed his arms, which made Hajime roll his eyes. He knew Oikawa was tired, and discovering they could have done this interview in Japan surely bothered him. He’d discovered right after meeting him that Oikawa became more childish when tired, and he was proving it at the moment.

“Don't whine, Shittykawa. I only know because I was the one requesting the interview. Actually, I should have been alone, but they asked to involve you as well. I don't know anything else.”

Oikawa opened his mouth, surely to complain once again, but the door of the room opened before he had a chance to talk. Hajime turned and smiled when he saw the man walking in. He hadn’t seen him in more than a year, but he hadn't changed a bit in that time. Hajime immediately stood up and reached him, looking at him from head to toe. He was used to seeing the man in jersey and shorts, and now he was wearing a suit.

“Iwaizumi,” the man said, nodding at him, and Hajime patted his shoulder in response.

“Look at you, so cleaned up,” he commented, earning a glare in response.

“That's why I hate doing TV interviews.”

Hajime was about to answer when he heard Oikawa cough. He blinked, only then realising he should have introduced the two men. He turned to motion at Oikawa to join them, but saw he was already standing right behind him, his hands in his pockets.

“So, Oikawa, this is--” he started, but was immediately interrupted by him.

“Akaashi Keiji, I remember.”

Hajime froze, looking at Oikawa with his eyes wide open. It was true that technically Oikawa knew all his friends from high school, but it would have been difficult to explain how he did. They didn't even discussed if they wanted to tell someone, and yet Oikawa was already smirking at Akaashi as if he had a score to settle with him. Hajime tried to remember if anything happened the last time Oikawa was in his body, but he didn't think Akaashi had ever mentioned anything.

“Oikawa Tooru. How long has it been? Three years?” Akaashi answered, and Hajime could only stare at him in surprise. So, they actually knew each other. He frowned, pretty sure neither of them had ever mentioned the other.

“Two. I didn't think you'd retire after university, I'd have put more effort into making our last game funnier, if I’d known,” Oikawa said, smirking.

“I think you did enough, Oikawa. You forced me to use all kinds of attacks, I'm not sure if there was anything else you could have done,” Akaashi answered. Oikawa shrugged, but Hajime saw his smirk growing wider. He blinked at the two of them, now sincerely curious.

“Uhm, am I missing something here?” he asked, gaining the attention of both of them.

“Akaashi and I used to be rivals, Iwa-chan. He played for Keio when I was still at Chuo,” Oikawa explained, and Hajime nodded, understanding.

“ _Iwa-chan_?” Akaashi asked. Hajime could hear the doubt in his voice, along with badly hidden amusement. He sighed, glad that Akaashi was more merciful than Kuroo and wouldn't tease him about the nickname. Not too much, at least.

“Everything is set up, Akaashi-san,” said the girl who had let them in, effectively stopping the conversation. They walked back to the couch and Hajime didn't miss the opportunity to change the subject.

“So, why did you have to come here to do the interview? I thought we were going out for a beer or something,” he asked, and Akaashi scoffed at his words.

“Yeah, me too. Then my boss was suddenly curious to know why you asked specifically for me for this interview, and I had to tell him we played together in high school,” he explained, his expression dark.

It was enough to make Hajime understand why he was bothered. Akaashi used to work in a different newspaper, and he’d told his colleagues he was friends with Hajime. It had happened by chance, when they were talking about a competition Hajime had taken part in. The news had quickly spread, and Akaashi soon heard jokes about how he’d gotten his job because of his connections. As a result, he’d left that newspaper and now preferred to keep his life private and well separated from work. Akaashi had earned his position solely because of his abilities, and hated when someone implied differently.

“Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I asked for you because I didn't want to hear questions like 'are you coming back to Japan because of a love affair?'” Hajime explained, feeling guilty for putting his friend in a tight position.

“Are you?” Akaashi asked with a smile, that Hajime immediately returned.

“Off the record?” he replied, earning an amused grin from Akaashi.

“Actually, I was asking if you're really coming back to Japan, but your answer said enough. Anyway, don’t worry. I was only requested to do a video interview with you, since he thought it’d be more interesting. It's not your fault that I'm here.”

“Then what happened?” Hajime asked, purposefully ignoring the first part of Akaashi's answer.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi simply stated, shaking his head, resigned.

“Ouch,” Oikawa commented.

“What did he do?” Hajime asked, almost afraid to know, and Akaashi shrugged.

“He came to my office last week, when you guys went to Tokyo for your photo shoots. My boss was ecstatic that not only did I know Japan's ace, but I also hung out with another national team member. At that point, he finally did his homework and found out Kuroo used to play with us as well. Next thing I know, he bought me a plane ticket and told me to do a report about the national team during this tournament. He wants all kinds of gossip, so he'll be extremely disappointed when he finds out that Kuroo is an idiot, Bokuto snores and you go to bed at eight.”

“It doesn't sound like fun,” Hajime agreed.

“Don't worry, Iwa-chan. I'll save Keiji-kun's service with my beautiful presence,” Oikawa stated. Hajime didn't even answer, he simply slapped his shoulder. He saw Oikawa open his mouth in protest, but a man approached them before he could have a chance to complain.

“Akaashi-san, we're ready whenever you want,” the man motioned at the troupe, now standing behind the cameras, and Akaashi nodded.

“Let's start before I get fired and have to pay the return ticket on my own,” he said, making Oikawa laugh. Akaashi signalled at the cameramen that he was ready, and someone started counting backwards. When he reached zero, Akaashi immediately looked more professional and started talking.

“Hello, and welcome to this special interview with the captain and setter of our volleyball national team. They don't need introductions, but let me thank Iwaizumi and Oikawa for accepting to speak with us. We have tons of questions to ask you today, so let's start. Iwaizumi, we know you didn't renew your last contract, and there have been tons of rumours about where you're going next. Will you tell us today?”

“Yes,” Hajime confirmed, not beating around the bush. He could see Oikawa nervously moving his leg, as if he couldn't wait to hear the words.

“Don't leave us hanging, Iwaizumi, tell us!” Akaashi insisted. Hajime turned to look at Oikawa and smiled at him before giving his answer.

“It's actually great that Oikawa is here with us today, since I can now say that I'm going to be a member of his team from next season.”

“So you're coming home after six years abroad, and you're going to the team which has just won the national title. Can I say it's not really a surprise for us? We've followed the championship and seen you in the stands with the rest of the fans, you seemed like you belonged there,” Akaashi said, grinning. Hajime was sure they would show a picture of him during Oikawa's last game, when the interview airs on TV.

“Yeah, Iwa-chan is great with chants,” Oikawa agreed, smiling. Hajime rolled his eyes at the nickname, that would now be known by the rest of the country. He’d guessed it was only a matter of time, not knowing how Oikawa had managed to not share it on his social media so far. 

“You're already using nicknames, which sounds promising for a future collaboration. You've been called _Japan's dream team_ , what do you think about that?”

“I think Iwaizumi won't miss his old teams. He already knows what he’ll face in Osaka, wouldn't have made his choice without being sure. We'll show on the court that we deserve that title, both when playing for the national team and in the next national championship,” Oikawa stated, so serious that anyone would believe him.

“You seem very determined, Oikawa. There are difficulties to be considered, though, especially with the national team. You're about to go against some of the strongest teams in the world, some of them with players taller than you. Does it worry you? Do you have plans to avoid the walls they may put up?”

“You can't avoid them forever. You're a former setter, Akaashi, so you know it very well. It worries me, yeah, but it doesn't scare me. I'm going to play with the best players Japan can offer, and my only plan is to use their abilities to their fullest. I've got Iwa-chan, who's faced several of these players before. We can break the walls, Akaashi, just follow us in this journey.”

Hajime was speechless. He’d never seen Oikawa like this, so focused and determined. He could see why he was the captain of his team, nobody would ever doubt his words. Hajime knew Oikawa always gave everything he had on the court, and sometimes even more than that. When he played, Oikawa's senses always got sharper and his attention peaked. He could direct the players like a conductor, everyone would follow his lead without questioning it. What he was seeing now, though, was different. Now Oikawa wasn't leading the team, he wasn't urging them to win. He was stating to the world that they were able to conquer whatever they wanted, and he was doing so without blinking an eye. Hajime could only smile at him, feeling his heart beating faster than it should. Oikawa might be annoying most of the time, but there was a fire burning in him that Hajime could never get tired of watching. He was one of the most passionate people he knew, and whenever he talked about volleyball it was clearly shown in his eyes. Hajime could actually see them sparkle when Oikawa told Akaashi about how he wanted to take the world by storm, go to the Olympics and bring home the most precious medal. Nobody could listen to Oikawa talking about his dreams and think he wouldn't get there.

“And what about you, Iwaizumi? Do you agree with Oikawa?”

Hajime started when he heard Akaashi addressing him. He forced himself to look away from Oikawa, focusing instead on his friend. Akaashi was giving him a curious stare, the same he used to have all the time in high school when he was trying to understand if Daichi and Suga had finally gotten together. Hajime wondered if he’d already noticed there was something between him and Oikawa, if it was that obvious.

“I agree that we can show Japan what we are capable of, I guess you just have to wait and see if we're right.”

Akaashi shook his head at his answer, and Hajime almost felt guilty that he wasn't giving him any material to work on. He was really bad at being interviewed, he'd always preferred to express his thoughts on the court rather than explain them with words. The main reason he’d wanted Akaashi to interview him about his return to Japan was that his friend knew him and wasn't going to ask uncomfortable questions, he would simply stick to the facts. It was good for Akaashi that Oikawa was there as well, he was certainly better than him at giving the answers a journalist needed.

They kept talking for almost an hour, to the point that Oikawa was yawning so much that Akaashi stated it was pointless to keep going, as they'd end up having to edit half of the takes. Neither Hajime or Oikawa objected, and they were soon out of the room. Akaashi followed them, loosening his tie as soon as they reached the elevator.

“So, Osaka, eh? Are you coming back to Japan because of a love affair?” he asked, and Hajime snorted, remembering what he’d said earlier. He should have known Akaashi wasn't going to drop the matter, he was friends with Kuroo and Bokuto for a good reason.

“You're familiar with my love for agedashi tofu, Akaashi. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find it abroad?” he answered, noticing Oikawa was trying to hide his smirk. He was failing miserably.

“I suspect I'll soon be familiar with your love for a certain setter, won't I?” Akaashi replied bluntly. Hajime immediately felt his face growing hot, not expecting his friend to be so direct. He also wondered how obvious he and Oikawa were if Akaashi felt so sure of his thoughts to say something like that after only a couple of hours with them.

“And this is why you were always my favourite rival, Keiji-kun. Your observation skills are always on point, it's nice to see they didn't disappear when you stopped playing,” Oikawa said, smiling brightly. Hajime wondered if he'd been waiting to say something like that since they'd started talking about love affairs.

“I haven't left my eyes on the court, you know. I've been friends with Iwaizumi for a decade, he'd never let you call him _Iwa-chan_ if there wasn't something more between the two of you. Oh, and there's the fact he's been obsessed with you since high school.”

Hajime opened his eyes wide at Akaashi's words. It wasn't anything Oikawa didn't know, but it was still awkward that one of his closest friends had just told his boyfriend something like that. He was grateful he and Oikawa had already talked about that subject, otherwise it would have been really embarrassing.

“Oh, really? Tell me more, I want to know how Iwa-chan fell in love with me,” Oikawa said, a mischievous expression on his face that made Hajime roll his eyes.

“Says the one who came to see me in high school and decided back then that he wanted to be my one and only setter.”

“I've never said such a thing, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa objected, looking at him with false innocence.

“Yeah, but you thought about it, didn't you?” Hajime answered, smirking when Oikawa crossed his arms in a defensive position.

“You have no proof. But let's just say you're right, hypothetically. Now that you're moving to Osaka, my master plan would be complete,” Oikawa said, smiling as if he’d won something.

“I'm already regretting it,” Hajime retorted, but Oikawa only smiled more.

“Don't lie to yourself.”

“I wonder how the others have managed to stay silent about the two of you. Suga I understand, but Kuroo and Bokuto? Did you bribe them?” Akaashi asked, looking at both of them and interrupting their bickering.

“No!” Hajime exclaimed, indignant.

“Yes,” Oikawa said, unperturbed.

“What?!” Hajime looked at Oikawa with his mouth open in surprise, but Oikawa only shrugged.

“I simply promised Bokuto he wouldn't have to pay for his dinner at the festival next year.”

“That's bullshit. You can't make such a promise, you don't own the stalls. He'll be so disappointed when he'll find out. You're so bad, Oikawa,” Hajime commented, shaking his head at Oikawa's words.

“Come on, I'll still buy him dinner. No, wait, he'd bankrupt me. I'll buy him dessert or something.”

“It's nice to see nothing has changed since college,” Akaashi commented, holding back his laugh.

Hajime wondered what had happened between the two of them to justify comments like that, or even the fact that Oikawa seemed at ease around Akaashi. He was usually more aggressive towards other setters, a consequence of wanting to be the best in and out of the court. Oikawa seemed absolutely comfortable joking with Akaashi, and Hajime doubted it was simply because he’d remembered spending time with him in high school. Perhaps that time had influenced Oikawa's subconscious, led him to be friendlier towards Akaashi when they'd met in college. Hajime didn't actually care about the reasons, but he was glad Oikawa hadn't put up his defensive walls with his friend.

“So, will I see you at our practice tomorrow?” Hajime asked Akaashi, wanting to change the subject and not think about Oikawa's behaviour anymore. His friend nodded, right when the elevator doors opened on Hajime and Oikawa's floor.

“I'll be your shadow during this leg, both at practice and at the games. Perhaps I'll even give Oikawa some tips,” he answered with a smile. Hajime expected Oikawa to fight him, underlining once again how he was the best and didn't need anyone's help, and yet Oikawa nodded. Hajime looked at him surprisedly when Oikawa spoke.

“If they're about how to deal with Bokuto's emo mode, I'm all ears. That guy can really drive you crazy.”

Akaashi laughed and nodded. They quickly waved him goodbye before the elevator doors closed, and Hajime was alone with Oikawa once again. The corridor was empty except for the two of them, so he didn't think twice before grabbing Oikawa's hand and squeezing it.

“That was surprisingly mature. Asking him for help with Bokuto, I mean,” he said, his voice low as he guided Oikawa towards their room.

“Are you implying I'm childish, Iwa-chan? I'm strongly offended by this assumption,” Oikawa answered, his tone making clear he really was a bit bothered. Despite that, he turned his hand so that he could intertwine his fingers with Hajime's.

“Well, you are most of the times. Especially when it comes to volleyball and rivalry, sometimes I think your point of view is the same as when you were in high school. Take Kageyama, for example. You still get mad when the coach sends him on the court and benches you, despite the fact that he only does that so you can rest. That's for preserving the main setter's strengths, you must know that,” Hajime said, and Oikawa remained silent for a moment, before sighing.

“It's different with Tobio-chan. He and I... we kind of have a history, Iwa-chan. I can't simply erase years of war with him just because we're on the same team now. I'm trying to tolerate him, though, surely I get points for that?”

Hajime turned to look at Oikawa, who was smiling tentatively. He couldn't help snorting, before picking up the pace. Oikawa complained about having to run behind Hajime, but he didn't listen.

“Were you trying to rip off my hand or what?” Oikawa lamented when they stopped in front of their room, massaging his fingers as Hajime unlocked the door.

“I was trying to get here faster, Shittykawa.”

Hajime didn't give Oikawa time to answer before he dragged him into the room and closed the door. It took Oikawa only a second to understand Hajime's intentions, and he smirked as he rested his back against the door. He grabbed Hajime's arm and pulled him towards himself, until their faces were so close Hajime had to cross his eyes to look at him.

“So, what's your plan, captain?” Oikawa whispered. Hajime closed his eyes for a moment when Oikawa caressed his naked arms, moving his hands to Hajime's back and going down until they found their place inside his back pockets.

“I'm giving my setter the points he deserves.”

When Hajime erased the distance between them and felt Oikawa laughing on his lips, he suddenly forgot about all the thoughts and worries he'd had for the last weeks. He’d been almost afraid to tell Oikawa he was moving to Osaka, as if there was the possibility that Oikawa wouldn't approve or like it. Now, feeling Oikawa's hands exploring his back and his lips moving together with his own, Hajime realised how stupid he had been.

“I can't wait to do this all the time when we'll be home, in Osaka,” Oikawa said then, confirming once again Hajime's thoughts.

“We don't have to wait until then.”

Oikawa laughed at Hajime's words and rested his arms on his shoulders, before jumping. Hajime barely had time to catch him, but Oikawa didn't seem to be worried when he smiled at him and caressed the back of his neck. Hajime walked towards the bed, grinning when Oikawa's eyes brightened up mischievously.

Hajime had always had clear in mind what he wanted to do with his life. He had dreamt and planned it all, from moving abroad to winning everything he could. Finding Oikawa had never been on his mind, he didn't think he could have ever been able to imagine someone like him. He’d been a surprise, unexpected like a shooting star in the summer sky. Hajime had never been a big fan of surprises, but there was always an exception, and Oikawa was his own.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the last chapter. As always, thanks to [Hannah](https://hanyuyu.tumblr.com/) for editing it.
> 
> I honestly can't believe sixteen weeks have passed, but here we are. Thank you for your support, for your kudos and comments and bookmarks. You're the best ❤︎

When Hajime woke up, he felt confused for a moment, as it always happened when he slept in that room. It was something he should have been used to by then, but he wasn't. He would wake up every morning, see the Cancer constellation on the ceiling, and worry for a second that he’d gone back to swapping bodies with Oikawa. It'd only last for a moment, before his mind would finally focus on the weight of Oikawa's arm over Hajime's waist, or how his neck was tickled by Oikawa's breath. This time was no different, and Hajime relaxed when Oikawa muttered something unintelligible. He turned on his side, so that he could look at his boyfriend and be reassured by his presence in the room. Hajime winced at the sight: Oikawa was drooling in his sleep, his mouth open as he snored. Hajime took a quick look at the pool of saliva that was growing on Oikawa's pillow and immediately decided that he didn't want to spend his free day staring at his drooling boyfriend. He stood up from the futon, careful not to wake Oikawa, and tiptoed towards the door.

The house was silent when Hajime walked through the corridors. He was acquainted enough with Oikawa's family to know that Nobu was likely already out for a run, while Shizuka was probably chilling in the living room or kitchen. He guessed Takeru and Haruka were still asleep, like their uncle, as none of them were morning people. Hajime smiled at the thought, happy that he and Oikawa had chosen to spend the day with them. It was their last chance to relax before the Olympics, and visiting Oikawa's family was definitely the best way to do so. The town was calm, and since everyone there knew them, they respected their need to switch off for a day. They would leave for Tokyo in the evening, and Hajime intended to chill as much as he could before going.

“Morning,” he said once he reached the living room and found Shizuka, just like he’d expected. The woman smiled at him, before turning towards the TV. Hajime was about to ask her what she was watching when he heard Oikawa's voice, then his face appeared on the television screen.

“ _You're right. There are a lot of expectations for the Olympic Games, but we'll try not to think about them when we'll step onto the court_ ,” Oikawa was saying. Hajime immediately recognised the interview, they had taken it about a month earlier. It had been a difficult week for the team, since a lot of media had been invited to see their practice and interview whomever they wanted ahead of the Games. This journalist had insisted on speaking with Oikawa and Hajime together, wanting to interview both captain and setter.

“ _But you must have some expectations as well. You come from an extraordinary string of successes. You won the last two editions of the Volleyball Nations League, the Asian Championships last year, as well as most of the friendly matches you've played so far. This is only what you’ve achieved with the national team, but let's not forget that you two also won the last two Japanese Championships. Your team is among the favourites to get a medal. Are you telling me that you’re ignoring all of this?_ ” the journalist had asked, and Hajime rolled his eyes when he saw Oikawa's smug expression on the TV screen. He still remembered how Oikawa had gloated later, when he’d told the rest of the team what the journalist had said. Hajime was distracted from his memory when he heard himself speaking, and winced when he saw his face on the screen. After years and years of interviews, he still hated seeing himself on TV.

“ _Of course we aren’t. We know we're a strong team, and everything you’ve mentioned is a push for us to keep improving. It shows that we have what it takes to win, sure, but we try not to rely on this fact. If we stepped onto the court thinking that we're likely to win that match, we wouldn't be able to give our best. We can't afford to take anything for granted at the Olympics, not when we're going against the strongest nations in the world. I mean, does Brazil even know that we’ve won a national title? Probably not, that's why we shouldn't think about it either. We should only focus on proving our value on the court._ ”

“ _So, basically will you face every game as it was a single match and not part of a bigger competition? No strategies?_ ” the journalist had asked, sounding confused and doubtful. Hajime saw himself scoffing, and he remembered how he’d thought the man was asking the wrong questions. He still wondered if he'd thought Hajime would just tell him everything they were planning to do, it surely would have made a good article.

“ _Of course not, that'd just be plain stupid. What Iwaizumi is trying to say is that we'll try not to take any match for granted. We don't want to have regrets, so we're going to do our best all the time. Having said that, we want to win, so of course we have strategies. We won't share them, though._ ”

Hajime smiled at Oikawa's words. Oikawa had read his mind and later told him that he’d replied to the question because he'd sensed Hajime was about to give the journalist a rude answer. Hajime didn't know what he would have commented, but Oikawa was probably right. He hated when he was asked about how he was preparing for a match, or what his strategies were. To him, every game came down to playing well. There could be tons of plans, but if the team didn't focus on every single ball, they couldn't win. It was as simple as that. Unfortunately, it wasn't the answer the media were looking for. It wasn't interesting enough, effort and hard work didn't make a good title. Hajime knew that journalist agreed, and the fake smile he’d given him and Oikawa was a tell-tale sign. Hajime had been bothered by it then, and he still was now, seeing it again on the TV screen.

“ _Of course not. We don't want anyone to find out, after all. Let's talk about the first team you'll face. As the home team, you’ll play the first match of the competition. The opposing team is probably one of the most insidious. What are your thoughts about Serbia? Iwaizumi, you've faced some of the players, haven't you?_ ” the journalist had replied. Hajime remembered how he'd had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, wondering what the man was hoping to hear in response.

“ _Yes. As you said, it won't be easy. They're one of the most dangerous teams in the tournament, no doubt about that. They really have all the court covered, from insane receives to complicated attacks. I've played with and against some of these guys, and I know first hand how difficult it is to go against them. We'll need to do our best against them_ ,” Hajime had answered, already knowing his words wouldn't satisfy the journalist.

“ _Have you talked to them? Or do you prefer to focus only on Japan?_ ” the man had asked, confirming his suspicions.

“ _No, no. They're my friends, of course we discussed the game a bit. We try not to talk about the tournament too much, though. They're busy as we are right now, just like every other team. When I speak to my foreign friends, we all try to destress a little and talk about other stuff. Nobody wants to accidentally reveal a secret weapon, after all_.”

Hajime saw himself giving a tense smile to the journalist. He'd thought the man was trying to make him talk about the other teams, perhaps even tell him some funny story or something to gossip around. He was used to hearing questions about famous players, since he knew them, and he understood it to some extent. What he didn't like was when the questions became too insistent, borderline invasive. He had thought that was what this journalist was after, but he’d been surprised when he’d heard the following question.

“ _Do you talk about your private lives, then? Yours seems to be a mystery, you don't even have any social media account. Why don't you? Your fans can get updates on you only through Oikawa_ ,” the man had asked, and Hajime had blinked in surprise. He knew his fans were sometimes bothered by his lack of social activity, but nobody had ever asked about it so directly.

“ _Why should I have them? I'm with him all the time, after all, and he's active enough on social media for the both of us_ ,” Hajime could see on his own face how annoyed he had been by the question. He was now tempted to turn the whole thing off, and he wouldn't have if Shizuka hadn't been watching.

“I don't know how they haven't figured out about the two of you yet,” Shizuka said, making Hajime start. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, almost reading Hajime's mind. She then smiled at him, motioning for him to sit next to her.

“Someone surely has, it's not like we're trying to hide it,” Hajime considered. It was something he thought about every now and then, especially these days, when they were in the spotlight more than usual.

“Oh, my brother certainly isn't. There are pictures on his Instagram account that a sister should never see.”

Hajime laughed at her amused expression, knowing what she was talking about. Oikawa loved taking pictures, it was something Hajime had learnt immediately after they had started swapping bodies. His room's walls were covered by photos taken with his best friends, memories of events Oikawa wanted to remember. Growing up, nothing had changed. He was still ready to grab his camera to take pictures, not really caring about the subject. His phone was full of sunsets and dishes they had tried in different restaurants, photos of Kuroo or Suga that Oikawa planned to use as blackmail material, but most of all were pictures of the two of them. Hajime and Oikawa had been in a relationship for a little more than a year now, they lived together and played on the same team. They basically spent all their time in each other's pocket. Still, Oikawa always wanted to take pictures of Hajime. His Instagram account was almost an ode to their relationship, as Shizuka had pointed out. Hajime suspected there were more pictures of himself on that account than on his mother's phone. The embarrassing thing was that he was half naked in most of them, just because Oikawa loved to tease his followers. Kuroo had once said that Oikawa wanted to show off his victories. Oikawa had smirked in response, basically confirming Kuroo's assumptions. Hajime had slapped him, but he had to admit he wasn't really bothered by Oikawa's desire to show him off. It was something he did as well, even if in different ways. He didn't post pictures of Oikawa, but he talked about him in every interview, grinning every time they were defined _Japan's dream team_ or _partners in crime_.

“Do you ever think about telling the world that you're together?” Shizuka asked at some point, her voice almost a whisper, as if she wanted the conversation to remain between the two of them. Hajime shrugged, then smiled at her.

“I don't know. I honestly can't picture myself sitting down in front of a journalist and talking about my private life. In the end, our relationship is there for everyone to see. Our team knows, so does the national team. Actually, I think pretty everyone knows, it just hasn't reached the tabloids yet. I have a feeling Oikawa will bring us there, though, if the Olympics go well.”

“Of course I will, Iwa-chan. I have already pictured everything in my mind. You and I, a kiss under the stars, only the gold medal covering our lips.”

Both Hajime and Shizuka started when they heard Oikawa's voice coming from behind the couch. Neither of them had noticed him walking into the living room, and he was now standing only a couple of steps away from the couch. Hajime couldn't help himself from staring at Oikawa's naked legs, the muscles moving when Oikawa walked towards them. There was a dark spot on his inner thigh and Hajime felt his face growing hot, remembering the moment he’d marked the pale skin with his lips. Oikawa probably noticed where he was looking, because when he finally reached the sofa he smirked down at Hajime.

“You're a exhibitionist,” Hajime muttered at him, but it was ineffective and Oikawa only smirked more. He lowered himself until he was only centimetres away from Hajime's face, and he quickly pecked his lips before answering.

“I am not. I'm merely thinking about the best way to shut up your fangirls, since the picture of you after an insane fuck wasn't enough to make them realise you're taken,” Oikawa answered with a grin.

Hajime could only groan in embarrassment. He knew which photo Oikawa was talking about. Oikawa had taken it for himself, wanting to remember the celebratory sex they'd had after winning their second Nations League trophy in a row. It was supposed to remain private, until Oikawa had read something that had bothered him. Hajime still didn't know what it was, since Oikawa was determined not to share that detail. The only thing Hajime knew was that, thanks to a Tumblr entry or something equally useless, the world had seen a picture of him after the best sex of his life. It didn't matter that he’d made Oikawa delete it when he’d found out, the cat was already out of the bag.

“Shut up about that thing, Oikawa, or I swear I'm gonna punch you,” he muttered, looking at Oikawa with what he thought was a threatening expression. Oikawa, though, only reclined his head and smiled at him.

“Iwa-chan, you didn't even punch me when you found out about it.”

“I could do it twice now,” Hajime answered, glaring at Oikawa. He grinned again and stood up without answering.

“If you're done talking about your sex life, there's something I want to give you,” Shizuka said, interrupting their conversation and quickly standing up. She opened a drawer and grabbed something that Hajime couldn't see. He turned to look at Oikawa, who seemed as confused as he was.

“What is it?” Oikawa asked, but Shizuka only motioned at him to sit next to Hajime. Oikawa did so, and Hajime smiled when he immediately put his hand over Hajime's thigh, probably not even thinking about the gesture. In response, Hajime rested his arm on the top of the couch and started playing with the hair on Oikawa's nape. Oikawa smiled and closed his eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the touch, before Shizuka was back.

“I made them for you, as a good luck charm for the Olympics. I don't think you'll need them, since your game is strong and the stars are on your side, but I thought they'd be nice,” she said, giving them two bracelets.

Hajime thanked her and took one of them, immediately loving it. It was simple, just a plain braid made with red fabric. It wasn't anything flashy, or that would be uncomfortable while playing. It was perfect to be kept on his wrist, a constant reminder of the connection with Oikawa and his family, that had embraced him as if he’d always belonged there. Hajime didn't miss the comment about the stars, and smiled, wishing Shizuka could know how right she was. He turned to look at Oikawa, who was obviously trying hard not to cry. He was staring at the bracelet, his thumb caressing the braid.

“It's just like those Grandma used to make,” he whispered, and Shizuka nodded. Hajime gulped, now understanding why Oikawa seemed so moved by the gesture. He grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and tied the bracelet on it, and only let it go after squeezing it in reassurance.

“I thought she’d have made something like this for you. And of course for you too, Hajime. She would have loved to know Tooru met his soulmate. That's why I made them red, like the Red Thread of Fate. Like in the legend, you were always destined to find each other. I thought about adding a little star, because of Hoshiko-san, but I was afraid it could be uncomfortable when playing,” Shizuka explained, giving them a warm smile. Her voice sounded a bit broken, probably remembering her grandmother like Oikawa was.

“You thought about advertising the festival even during the Olympic Games?” Oikawa joked, but Hajime didn't miss the emotion in his words. He seemed unable to focus on anything, instead he kept looking between the bracelet and his sister. Shizuka didn't laugh at the words, instead she smiled at him.

“I was thinking more about how she made you meet your soulmate when you were six, then brought you together twice again. She's really invested in the two of you, I think she deserves some kind of acknowledgement. She put a lot of effort in that body swapping thing, Tooru, give her some credit.”

Hajime gulped at Shizuka's words, immediately turning towards Oikawa. As far as he knew nobody was aware of what had happened when they were in high school, since it was almost impossible to explain. He and Oikawa had talked about sharing it with Shizuka, the only person who might have listened to them without thinking they were crazy, but Oikawa still hadn't decided if he was ready for that. Hajime had thought he might have spoken with her and forgotten to tell Hajime about it, but judging by how he’d paled at the words it wasn't like that. Hajime grabbed Oikawa's hand, which had started to tremble, and squeezed it to remind him that he wasn't alone.

“W-What are you talking about?” Oikawa asked, and Shizuka gave him a warm smile. She sighed, then sat down on the couch next to her brother.

“I know it happened, Tooru. Don't worry, I know you're not crazy. I'm the head of this temple, if I don't believe the story, who will?” she said, smiling so broadly that a dimple appeared on her right cheek, just like Oikawa's. Hajime turned to looked at his boyfriend, who still seemed dazed.

“Since when did you know? Why haven't you told us anything?” Oikawa asked, obviously confused. Shizuka sighed and patted his brother's back, taking her time to gather her thoughts.

“I've known for the whole time, I guess. It's hard to explain, I don't even remember what happened. Do you remember the festival on your last year of high school? I'd had a dream the night before, about you. You were in Tokyo, and I knew it was you, but the boy I was seeing wasn't my little brother. I didn't know whom it was at the time, but I woke up that morning sure that the dream meant you were going to swap bodies with someone. I mean, at first I thought it was crazy, but I kept thinking about it. The more I did, the more I was convinced that it was going to happen. And then it did,” Shizuka explained, her voice soft as she guided them through her story.

“I woke up in Iwa-chan's body the day after the festival,” Oikawa commented, his voice low, and Shizuka nodded.

“I knew it the moment I saw Hajime that morning. It was your body, but my mind kept telling me 'he's not your brother, this is part of Hoshiko-san's plan.' It went on for a while, and then I don't know what happened, but it all ended. I completely forgot about it, but it all came back last year. I remembered everything when Hajime came here for the festival. I don't know why it didn't happen sooner. I don’t think it was because I saw Hajime, it had happened before and I didn’t remember anything. Anyway, that's why I wanted him to hear the legend, I thought it was important. I didn't even know if you remembered what had happened or not.”

“We didn't,” Hajime said, noticing Oikawa was still trying to make sense of his sister's words. “We met in some sort of dream back then, then we forgot everything. I guess it happened to you at the same time. We got our memories back last year, on the night of the festival.”

Shizuka hummed in response, then nodded. She patted Oikawa's thigh, who blinked at the gesture and seemed to regain a bit of focus. He was still staring astonished at his sister, as if she’d just told him a life changing truth.

“So, how did you remember? Was it the festival? My astounding storytelling abilities?” Shizuka asked then, grinning at them. It seemed to be what Oikawa needed to completely accept the situation, because he scoffed at her.

“You wish. It was the power of a true love's kiss,” Oikawa stated, giving his sister a smug look. Hajime rolled his eyes and lightly elbowed him, just to remind him not to be an idiot. It was difficult, considering it was Oikawa, but he had to try at least.

“Actually, it was the cherry blossom petal,” he corrected, and Oikawa stuck out his tongue at him.

“Which fell on your head right after our first kiss. My version is more romantic, Iwa-chan. Stop fighting the fairytale.”

“Oh my God! Were you blessed by the trees right after you got together? Why haven't you told me? You overshare every single bit of information about your life, and you didn't tell me _this_? Bad brother!” Shizuka exclaimed before Hajime had the chance to answer. Hajime started laughing when Shizuka slapped Oikawa's arm to stress her words, while Oikawa unsuccessfully tried to stop her.

He was glad she knew about their whole story; it was nice being able to talk about it with someone other than Oikawa. It made everything more real, as much as the weird experience could be. Even more, sharing something this important with Shizuka made Hajime feel more connected to her, and even closer to Oikawa's family. He loved Shizuka as if she were his own sister, her daughter had stolen his heart and he enjoyed spending time with Takeru and Nobu. Hajime felt, once again, as if he’d always belonged there. When Oikawa finally stopped complaining about Shizuka's attitude and turned to tie the bracelet around Hajime's wrist, he could only be grateful that Hoshiko had chosen him to be in their lives.

  
  


***

  
  


The gym was so big that the sound of the ball falling on the floor echoed loudly. Hajime could already hear the people screaming, even if the game wouldn't begin for at least another half an hour. He was trying not to look at the stands, forcing himself to think it was just a normal volleyball match, nothing different from what he was used to. Hajime was familiar with the pressure, but he’d never felt like this before.

Hajime sighed when he grabbed a ball from the floor and squeezed it in his hands, hoping that the gesture would anchor him. He’d never felt so nervous before, not even during the final of the Club World Championships. He raised his head until he could see the Japanese flag on the wall, the same that he was sporting on his red jersey. Next to it, the five Olympic rings shone in all their beauty.

“This is unreal, isn't it?” Kuroo said, joining him. Hajime nodded, unable to utter a single word. Kuroo rested his elbow on Hajime's shoulder as he watched their teammates warming up.

“Did you ever think you'd be the captain of the national team during the opening match of the Olympics? In your own city?” he asked, and Hajime let out a nervous chuckle.

“Fuck, no. The only one capable of thoughts like that is Oikawa,” Hajime answered, and Kuroo immediately nodded.

“I bet he has. Not being captain of the team probably would’ve been a disappointment for him, if it weren’t for the fact that _you_ are. His beloved Iwa-chan,” Kuroo commented, grinning even more when Hajime glared at him.

“Seriously, it's been more than a year, why do you still find it amusing? Aren't you bored of it yet?” Hajime asked, but Kuroo shook his head.

“Never in a million years, Iwa-chan. Your face when I call you that is simply too funny to be ignored. Where is your better half, by the way? The coach is getting nervous, he should have returned from the bathroom already. Is he okay?”

Hajime frowned at Kuroo's words, realising they were true. Oikawa had left the gym about ten minutes earlier, and still hadn't come back. Hajime felt uneasiness grow in him as he looked around, searching for his boyfriend. It didn't take long to spot Oikawa, standing near the bleachers and talking with a photographer. The girl was smiling at him, and Hajime immediately felt the urge to snap at her. They were about to open the Olympic Games, surely this wasn't the right time to chat with one of the most important players. He squeezed the ball in his hands so much that it slipped away, falling on the ground. When he bent to grab it again, Hajime heard Kuroo gulp.

“Shit, Iwaizumi. Calm down. You know Oikawa is all talk, you don't have to be jealous.”

“I'm not jealous,” Hajime immediately answered, because he wasn't. It would have been stupid, since he knew that Oikawa loved him. Yet, he felt the absurd desire to walk to them and touch his boyfriend, watch the girl's expression as he guided Oikawa back onto the court. He belonged there, after all, with him.

“Iwaizumi.”

Hajime started when he heard the coach's voice, he’d been so focused on Oikawa that he hadn’t noticed him approaching. He turned, ready to face his annoyance for the fact that he was basically slacking off during warm up, but he found him staring at Oikawa. With his arms crossed and a furrow between the eyebrows, the coach was definitely scary; Hajime wouldn't have wanted to be in Oikawa's shoes right now. The coach was glaring at him and Hajime knew that, if he could have, he would have shouted at the photographer to leave his players alone.

“Yes, coach?” he said, but the man didn't even turn to look at him. He simply nodded towards Oikawa, before walking away. The message was clear: he was the captain, he should deal with the situation. Hajime also knew that, when it came to Oikawa and his tendency to slack off, the coach preferred to let him resolve things. Suga believed it was because Oikawa listened more to Hajime than to anyone else, but Hajime was more convinced that it was because he was the only one with enough patience to deal with Oikawa’s whining.

“Go, Iwa-chan. You know that with great power comes great responsibility. You're his captain and boyfriend, call him back to his duty,” Kuroo commented. Hajime rolled his eyes at his friend, who was obviously trying not to laugh.

“Sometimes I think I'll kill him before the competition’s over. He's such a fucking idiot,” Hajime muttered, and Kuroo shook his head, amused.

“Keep your murderous instincts to yourself, we need our setter if we want to win. So, please, go get him.”

Kuroo was still grinning, but Hajime noticed the nervousness in his voice. Kuroo knew Oikawa enough to be aware of the fact that he needed a lot of time to properly warm up, and he was wasting it right now. It was only the first game, they couldn't afford to lose Oikawa because of an injury, especially if it could easily be avoided. Hajime almost marched towards Oikawa, getting more and more nervous as he got closer. His feelings were probably showing on his face, judging by how his teammates were looking at him. He didn't care, it could help him make Oikawa understand how much of an idiot he was, neglecting warm up like that.

Hajime only stopped his walk when he was about a couple of metres away from his boyfriend. Oikawa was still chatting with the photographer, who didn't seem to have any intention of letting him go. Hajime frowned, forcing himself not to shout at the both of them. He was more bothered than he had expected by the fact that Oikawa hadn't noticed him approaching, which was probably the reason he acted before he could really think about what he was doing. Hajime hadn't even realised he was still holding a ball until he threw it in the air and spiked it in the direction of Oikawa and the photographer. Oikawa shouted when it hit his head, and was already cursing when he turned to look at whomever had dared ruin his hair. Hajime saw him freezing when he noticed him standing there. Hajime didn't say anything, he simply raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend, almost challenging him to continue wasting his time. Oikawa blinked, then immediately turned towards the girl.

“I'm sorry, I really need to go now,” he said, then quickly jogged away before she could have the chance to answer.

“That hurt, you know? You could have just called me,” Oikawa muttered when he reached Hajime, who glared at him in response. He took a deep breath before answering, trying to bury the desire of hitting his boyfriend. He still hadn't figured out how he could love such an annoying person, who got on his nerves more times than not. Perhaps it was true that love was blind; in their case, perhaps it was deaf as well.

“And you should have been warming up, instead of flirting with that woman,” he muttered eventually. Oikawa looked appalled for a moment, but he shook his head.

“I wasn't flirting! I was-- Wait, are you jealous?!” Oikawa's voice was probably a bit too high when he answered, because even Ushijima turned to look at them. Hajime elbowed Oikawa in the ribs, ignoring his protests and muttering curses at him.

“Shut up, and don't be an idiot. I'm only taking this match more seriously than you. Continue your warm up, _now_. If you hurt yourself because you've been to lazy, I'm going to punch you. I don't care if it'll be broadcast all over the world.”

Oikawa looked affronted for a second, he even brought his hand over his heart in an offended gesture. Hajime was not fooled by his antics, instead he only glared more at him. He grabbed a ball from the floor and pushed it into Oikawa's hands, right when he was starting to smirk at Hajime.

“Perhaps you'd do it in front of the whole world, but would you really hit your beloved boyfriend in front of your mother-in-law?”

Hajime cursed at Oikawa's words, unable to stop himself from looking at the stands. There were seats reserved for friends and relatives, but Hajime and Oikawa had chosen to buy different tickets for their families. They had wanted to stay true to the promises they’d made when they were teenagers, so now their families were sitting in the front row. Oikawa's mother was the only one who had already taken her seat, and she was looking at them. Hajime gulped, immediately looking away from the woman. Oikawa smirked, knowing that, by bringing Hajime's attention to his mother, he’d just won their little argument. Hajime loved Oikawa's family, but it became a bit more difficult when it came to his mother. The woman was gentle and lovely, and she’d been really happy to rekindle the friendship with Hajime's mum, but Hajime always felt like she was evaluating him. He’d never told Oikawa, but of course he’d noticed it. He was usually more kind about it, reassuring Hajime that his mother loved him, but sometimes he used Hajime's uneasiness to his own advantage.

“You really are a bad person,” Hajime muttered, walking away from him. He heard Oikawa laugh, but didn't turn to look at him, instead reaching Kuroo.

“Did you bring him back safe and sound?” Kuroo asked, amused.

Hajime glared at him, but didn't answer. He grabbed a ball and threw it at Kuroo, who received it perfectly. They went on like that for a while, not talking as they practiced their spikes and receives. Their teammates were doing the same around them, as were the opposing players on the other side of the net. Hajime had quickly spoken with his foreign friends earlier, but everyone was too focused on the match to talk about anything else.

“We should move on to net practice,” Kuroo said after a while, and Hajime nodded. Warm up time was running out, and they needed to be sure they had covered all the fundamentals before the game. He walked up to Oikawa, who was jumping in front of the net, pretending to block an attack.

“Oi, Shittykawa! Come do your job!” he told him. Oikawa grinned at him, nodding, and almost hopped back to Kuroo.

“What are you thinking about, Oikawa? Why do you suddenly look so giddy?” Kuroo asked, seeming worried. Hajime couldn't blame him. Whenever Oikawa appeared to be this excited there was always something going on in his mind, and usually it wasn't good. He exchanged a look with his friend when Oikawa smirked.

“I want to destroy them. I'm going to give you the tosses you need to smash through their walls. I want them to beg for mercy.”

Hajime shook his head at his boyfriend's words. He wasn't even surprised by them, or by the mischievous light that was now burning in Oikawa's eyes. His smile was almost manic when he looked at the opposing team, as if they weren't among the best players in the world. Hajime suspected that he used to have the same expression when talking about Shiratorizawa, back in high school.

“Shut up and let's practice spikes,” he muttered, snorting when Oikawa nodded so enthusiastically that his neck must have hurt.

Hajime signalled for the rest of the team to divide in two lines, one in front of Oikawa and the other where Kageyama was already standing. He didn't hesitate to walk in front of his boyfriend, since this game was too important to unsettle him by pretending to practice with their second string setter. Hajime had tried that, and Oikawa hadn't talked to him for a couple of hours later on. While it was funny to see him so bothered by something so simple, Hajime didn't want to risk jinxing their actual state of mind. He felt that they were ready to face the match and prove their value on the court, but to do so they needed Oikawa at the top of his game.

Soon it was his turn to spike, and Hajime threw the ball at Oikawa. It was almost automatic for them to go through those motions nowadays, but Hajime still felt his fingertips tingle every time he played with Oikawa, even if only warming up like now. Oikawa tossed back the ball and Hajime jumped, hitting it with everything he had and watching it falling precisely in the middle of the opposing court. His feet had barely touched the ground when he heard a high pitched voice shouting, covering all the noises of the gym.

“Uncle Tooru! Uncle Hajime! Good luck!”

Hajime couldn't hold back the smile as he searched Oikawa's eyes, finding him biting his lip to stop himself from grinning. They turned towards the stands, where Haruka was waving at them. She was sitting on Hajime's mum's knees, and the sight only made Hajime smile more. Haruka was a little ray of sunshine who had stolen the heart of every member of the Iwaizumi family, but Hajime knew he was the most besotted of them all. He really considered her as his niece, and when she’d first called him 'uncle,' he had melted. Oikawa had made fun of him for days after it, but Hajime was sure he’d been touched just as much as him, if not more.

Hajime looked away from their families when he heard Kuroo laughing. He blinked at his friend, who was holding his stomach. Hajime could see he was unsuccessfully trying to regain his breath, but couldn't stop laughing. He turned to look at Oikawa, who was strangely avoiding his eyes.

“What was that?” he asked when Kuroo finally stopped. His friend shook his head, then turned to Oikawa, who was still looking away from both of them.

“He used to dream of Haruka calling you 'uncle' before you two met,” Kuroo eventually answered, before addressing Oikawa. “Did you freak out when she really did? Did you propose to Iwaizumi on the spot? I bet you were so emotional.”

“I was _not_! And I dreamt it _once_ , stop recalling that episode,” Oikawa said, looking offended. Hajime laughed, earning a glare from Oikawa.

“What? You _were_ a bit emotional, you can't deny it,” Hajime said, trying his best not to grin.

“It's not my fault if our niece is extra cute, is it? She's obviously taken from her uncle,” Oikawa stated, before grabbing a ball from the ground and throwing it at Kuroo. The message was obvious: he didn't want to talk about the matter anymore. Kuroo shrugged and got back to his position.

“You guys are disgustingly sweet, no wonder there are Tumblr pages dedicated to the way you look at each other. I can't wait to see your fangirls going mad after Haru-chan's words,” he said, smirking.

Hajime didn't have time to ask him why he even knew about the existence of those pages, because Kuroo threw the ball at Oikawa a second later. It was better anyway, Hajme thought as he collected all his concentration. He was beginning to feel skittish, unable to focus like he wanted. His mind was all over the place, like it always was before a major event. He couldn't wait for the game to start, knowing that once he'd heard the referee's whistle he would finally be able to erase all the distractions from his head.

It didn't take too long before the coach called them all back to the bench. They knew all the strategies by heart, but they could all use a minute to relax and collect their thoughts before stepping onto the court. Before listening to him, every member of the team started dedicating their time to the little gestures that helped them get focused. Bokuto took a last run around the court, while Ushijima sat on the bench with his eyes closed in concentration.

“You ready, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime looked at Oikawa as he approached him with a little bottle in his hand. That was Hajime's last minute habit, unfortunately less funny than running around to look at the people on the stands. He'd had to implement it in his pre-game ritual a couple of months earlier, when his eyes had started feeling more sensitive. He sat down on the bench and looked up at Oikawa, who smiled at him. Hajime opened his legs, so that Oikawa could step between them and be closer to him.

“Stay still,” Oikawa said, like he always did, even if they’d done the same thing before every game lately. Hajime sighed when he felt Oikawa's fingertips on his forehead as he squeezed some eye drops out of the bottle.

“I feel like an old man every time we do this,” Hajime muttered, blinking to help his sensitive eyes regain their usual focus. Oikawa smirked at his words, then patted his shoulder.

“That's because you are, Iwa-chan.”

“I'm only a month older than you, don't forget that. If I am, you are as well.”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue in lieu of an answer, then turned his head to look at the court. It was empty, since the opposing team had also gathered around their bench. It was almost time to play, and Hajime was starting to feel the usual buzz of adrenaline run through his veins. He looked at Oikawa, who was still glancing away but hadn't left the spot between Hajime's legs. Hajime could see the little furrow between his eyebrows, as well as determination burning in his eyes. Oikawa was ready to face the battle and lead them all. Hajime was the captain, but he had no doubt in his heart that Oikawa was the real leader of the team. Perhaps it was because Hajime always turned to him in difficult times, or because he was the one who always had a clear image of what was going on. Whatever the reason, Hajime was grateful that Oikawa was going to step onto the court with him that day. He smiled as he bumped his knee against Oikawa's leg, gaining his attention.

“Mmh?” Oikawa said, looking down at him. He was grinning, like he always seemed to be when close to the court, and Hajime's eyes focused on the dimple on his cheek.

“I want to kiss you,” he blurted out before he could stop himself. Oikawa immediately opened his mouth in surprise, and his cheeks lightly blushed. Hajime didn't avert his eyes, instead he only smiled more and bumped Oikawa's leg once again. He couldn't actually kiss him, but nothing stopped him from conveying his message. They were about to start the biggest adventure of their career, something they’d dreamt of since they were children, and they were going to do it together. Hajime wouldn't have done it with anyone else.

“I love you,” Oikawa whispered back, so low that only Hajime could hear him. It was Hajime's turn to blush, but, just like before, he didn't avert his eyes from his boyfriend's.

They stared at each other in silence until the coach called everyone for last minute instructions. Hajime stood up, walking towards him with Oikawa. He listened to every word of advice and encouragement, his hype growing so much that he had to start jumping on the spot to release some of his energy. When the team finally gathered to cheer for a good game, Hajime took advantage of the fact that he and Oikawa were smashed among their friends. He grabbed Oikawa's wrist and lightly caressed the red bracelet Shizuka had made them, which, in his mind, was the symbol of their relationship.

“I love you, too,” he whispered in his ear, and he was glad he took a step back in time, because the blinding smile Oikawa gave him was definitely a sight he wouldn't have wanted to miss.

“Both teams, please line up!”

Hajime let go of Oikawa's wrist when he heard the referee's words. They walked onto the court together, feeling the energy of every person in the gym embracing them. Japanese supporters had already started their chants, and Hajime felt so excited he could burst. It took only a look around to see that his friends were feeling the same. Hajime grinned as he shouted at his team to give their best, and got to his position.

Japan was serving first, they were starting with one of their most offensive rotations. Ushijima was in the first line, ready to destroy the opponent walls and score as many points as he could, while Oikawa was going to be the first to serve. Hajime turned towards him, noticing he was already in position. He was facing the ceiling, even if he had his eyes closed in concentration. Oikawa was holding the ball right in front of his heart, and Hajime thought it was appropriate, considering how much Oikawa had invested in the sport and what it meant to him.

When Oikawa's eyes snapped open, Hajime thought he looked like a tiger ready to attack. His perpetual grin had disappeared from his face, replaced by a determined expression. Hajime felt his heart beating faster when Oikawa put his lips over the ball, and he was aware that it wasn't because of the game. He knew he would always remember this moment as one of the best of his life, his boyfriend kissing the ball ahead of the first Olympic match.

Hajime had always thought soulmates and destiny didn't exist, he considered them almost a legend. Then he'd met Oikawa, and his life had turned upside down. He was grateful Hoshiko had decided to mess with their lives, making them share more experiences than anyone could ever imagine. She had brought them together, and he hoped the star was looking at them right now. Still, as he looked at Oikawa, ready to achieve his lifelong dream, Hajime couldn't help thinking that they would have met anyway. Hoshiko had helped them, but he knew in his heart that he would have found his way to Oikawa no matter what. Perhaps it would have taken him more time to overcome Oikawa's horrendous attitude, or for Oikawa to embrace Hajime's sense of humour, but he knew they would have found each other nevertheless. It was their fate to be together. It had been waiting in the stars all along, patiently expecting them to meet.

It was extraordinary, but not surprising, that simply looking at Oikawa helped Hajime calm down. His breath was normal now, and his heart was beating at its usual speed. Oikawa was the only person capable of influencing Hajime's mind and body that way. Oikawa was his better half, like Kuroo had stated earlier, and he had incredible power over him. He could create miracles without even realising it, like he had just done, and he could infuriate Hajime like nobody else. In the end, Hajime wouldn't have wanted anything otherwise. It was with that thought that Hajime turned, facing the net, still feeling the presence of his boyfriend close to him, where he was supposed to be. He smiled, then took a deep breath. He was ready to fight, and so was Oikawa.

The referee whistled, and the Olympic Games began.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon ❤︎


End file.
